


HYUNG, CALM DOWN

by bananaseok, seokminstars (bananaseok)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line gc, AHHH THE SLOWEST BURN IN THE WHOLE WORLD, BUT SOONHOON, Chatlogs, IT'S NOT ALWAYS RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS, M/M, THERE'S ANNOYING ANGST SOMEWHERE IN THIS FIC, because i need bts x svt interactions, bts chat, bts x svt chat, everyone is taken except for seokmin and chan's innocent souls, excessive mentions of fuck, guanlin is pretending to be innocent, i dont know what to do with this, i just thought this would be fun, i randomly picked out how they were divided it was so weird, im thirsty for friendship, in which seventeen is divided into households, jaehwan is a perv but i love him lol, japanese emoticons are life, minhyun owns the apartment, park jihoon has a crush on taetae, seokmin was adopted by jeonghan, seungcheol household and jihan household, seventeen chat, soonyoung is a nomad he belongs to no household, woojin is jihoon's bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 93,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/bananaseok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/seokminstars
Summary: Mingyu: is everybody settled down nowMingyu: we're here for guk's birthdayMingyu: we're going to buy him a cake and surprise himDKaddedJungkookto the chatDK: oDK: oopsThe8removedDKandJungkookfrom the chat.





	1. SECRET CAKE BUYING GROUP

_**Mingyu** added **The8** , **Yugyeom** and **DK** to the chat._

_**Mingyu** named the group **Secret Cake Buying Group**_

_**The8** removed **Mingyu** from the chat._

 

**DK** : hmmkay that was kinda rood

_**DK** added **Mingyu** to the chat._

**Mingyu** : >:(

**Mingyu** : fuk u hao im older by 7 motnhs

**The8** : doesn't make you less of an idiot

**The8** : lmao

**DK** : ok lol

**DK** : good one hao

**DK** : hey gyu, why aren't you adding Bambam

**DK** : and Jungkook

**Mingyu** : o, right

_**Mingyu**  added  **Bambam**  to the chat._

**The8** : sup sluts

_**Bambam** changed his name to **DABAMBAM**_

**The8** : sigh

**Mingyu** : is everybody settled down now

**Mingyu** : we're here for guk's birthday

**Mingyu** : we're going to buy him a cake and surprise him

**DK** : u forgot Jungkook u idiot

_**DK** added **Jungkook** to the chat_

**DK** : o

**DK** : oops

_**The8** removed **DK** and **Jungkook** from the chat._

**Mingyu** : we are never going to have nice things

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up what's up 
> 
> i thought of this because i badly need svt x bts interactions so i thought of doing an au with them !!
> 
> also i put it in a chat log style because i've been reading a lot of them ahhhhh
> 
> THIS IS WHERE MY SHIPS WILL COME TO LIFE HAH HA H HA
> 
> peace out


	2. LOTS OF KEYBOARD SMASHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a notice regarding the gc names !!  
> they're different every gc because u kno that's real life  
> but i didn't make it hard to point out who is who hope that's okay <3
> 
> kudos or comments would make my day so much !  
> also, soonhoon will be in the next chapter.  
> if you have a ship that you want to see more, please tell me  
> (シ_ _)シ

  ** _Mingyu_ ** _started a private chat with **Taehyung**_

 **Mingyu** : hello hyung

 **Mingyu** : i'm a friend of jungkook

 **Taehyung** : um yea

 **Taehyung** : he's told me abou t you! :)

 **Mingyu** : ok ok great

 **Taehyung** : do you need smth to tell guk?

 **Mingyu** : wel no

 **Mingyu** : i was kind of planning a surprise for guk

 **Mingyu** : because he treated me to the movies before and havent paid him back

 **Mingyu** : and ive been trying to coordinate w the 97 line gc

 **Mingyu** : but tehyre a mess ://

 **Taehyung** : oh sorry about that :/

 **Taehyung** : he treated you movies? when?

 **Mingyu** : canf remember when but earlier this year

 **Taehyung** : that brat istg

 **Mingyu** : are u mad hyung...

 **Taehyung** : not at you

 **Taehyung** : at that brat

 **Taehyung** : you need my help?

 **Mingyu** : yea if that's ok

 **Taehyung** : cool but i'm not really good at surprises

 **Taehyung** : i know people who could help!

 

 

 **_Taehyung_ ** _added **Seokjin** and **Jimin** to the chat._

 **_Taehyung_ ** _changed the chat name to **JK** **BDAY** **PARTY** **2k17**_

 **Seokjin** : Hello my favorite child

 **Jimin** : uhh

 **Taehyung** : kim mingyu is here pls behave

 **Jimin** : o hi mingyu!!

 **Jimin** : is jeonghan here too??

 **Taehyung** : no jimin stfu

 **Jimin** : :(

 **Jimin** : hey mingyu, what's up??

 **Mingyu** : i want to buy guk a cake and surprise him

 **Mingyu** : is it ok if u help me

 **Mingyu** : idk how to give him

 **Seokjin** : It's okay, Mingyu. You're a Kim, which makes you my son.

 **Mingyu** : jeonghan hyung will diSOWN me if he finds out i have a new parent

 **Seokjin** : Hm, okay. :(

 **Seokjin** : What a waste.

 **Seokjin** : You're a Kim. A Handsome Kim.

 **Mingyu** : maybe ur nephew hyung

 **Seokjin** : Deal.

 **Seokjin** : Anyway, we don't really have a plan for Kookie's birthday. We'll be either at FunnyLand or eating barbecue. Maybe you could drop by then.

 **Mingyu** : omg rlly?? that would be nice

 **Mingyu** : can i bring along dokyeom and the8

 **Seokjin** : Bring as many as you want! We'll text you the final details a day before.

 **Jimin** : bring jeonghan!! <3

 **Taehyung** : pfft jimin he has a boyfriend

 **Mingyu** : *boyfriends

 **Jimin** : woah what

 **Mingyu** : hes kind of dating seungcheol hyung and Joshua hyung

 **Jimin** : :O

 **Jimin** : (ʘᗩʘ’)

 **Taehyung** : hhhhgggggahahahahagg

 **Jimin** : im a 95 too why am i not invited to the orgy????

 **Seokjin** : PARK JIMIN

 **Jimin** : ⊙﹏⊙

 **Seokjin** : I'm sorry Mingyu, Jimin hasn't dated in so long.

 **Mingyu** : it's ok hyung, thank u for the help

 **Mingyu** : means a lot !

 

**Secret Cake Buying Group**

**D-3 UNTIL JK BDAY PARTY 2K17**

**_DABAMBAM_ ** _changed **The8's** name to **MINGHOWDY**_

 **_DABAMBAM_ ** _changed **Mingyu's** name to **the tall one**_

 **_MINGHOWDY_ ** _changed **Yugyeom's** name to **Gayeom69**_

 **Gayeom69** : i'd change seokmin's name to suckme but he's evicted

 **Gayeom69** : lmao

 

_**the tall one**  added **DK** to the chat._

**DK** : took you long enough bitch

 **the tall one** : dont make me kcik u out again no

 **_Gayeom69_ ** _changed **DK's** name to **suckme**_

 **suckme** : aye gayeomie

 **Gayeom69** : aye suckme wanna dick down

 **suckme** : tf no

 **the tall one** : calm down

 **the tall one** : pls settle down

 **the tall one** : lemme kno if ur here

 **the tall one** : .

 **MINGHOWDY** : .

 **DABAMBAM** : .

 **Geyeom69** : .

 **suckme** : .

 **the tall one** : i talked to jimin hyung, jin hyung, and taehyung hyung

 **DABAMBAM** : taehyung hyung

 **suckme** : hhhhhhhhhh

 **the tall one** : i fucking swear to the lord almighty

 **the tall one** : pls clear ur schedules on sept 1

 **the tall one** : we are going to surprise jungkookie

 **the tall one** : either @ funnyland or wherever

 **the tall one** : jin hyung will just text us the location

 **DABAMBAM** : 

 **DABAMBAM** : KK

 **suckme** : did u just

 **suckme** : send a meme of yourself

 **DABAMBAM** : fuck yeah i did

 **suckme** : AWESOM E

 **DABAMBAM** : we been knew ayeeee

 **suckme** : ayeeeeeeeee

 **MINGHOWDY** : aight roger that gyu

 **suckme** : saved the date in my planner gyu don't worry

 **Gayeom69** : yea u can count on us

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : seungkwan is the ever most disgusting pile of shit

 **wonu** : lol care to tell us something we don’t know?

 **boo** : heY TF

 **the8inch** : he literally told this guy

 **the8inch** : hey what’s your name

 **the8inch** : and this guy said vernon

 **the8inch** : nice im seungkwan. boo seungkwan.

 **the8inch** : nice name, vernon said

 **the8inch** : AND NOW

 **the8inch** : gET READY

 **THE Josh** : oh no

 **THE Josh** : i will never be ready

 **the8inch** : he said really? wait til u hear my number

 **THE Josh** : EMBARRASSING

 **chan** : did seungkwan hyung just use a friends reference

 **boo** : hey

 **boo** : the chance was there

 **boo** : gotta grab it

 **wonu** : thank god it’s not my shift at that shitty café

 **boo** : fuk off

 **boo** : at least he gave me his number

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : He did?!?!?!

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I’m so proud of my Seungkwannie!

 **the8inch** : he’s going to get dicked

 **wonu** : yeah right lmao

 **boo** : uh at least im going to get sum action

 **boo** : unlike someone here who has been pining over sum guy

 **boo** : sum guy who always stops by d café

 **boo** : for pastries!!!!!!!!!!

 **THE Josh** : Kwannie calm down

 **THE Josh** : Who is this

 **the8inch** : yea who

 **boo** : oh u know

 **boo** : the perpetually single jww

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Oh?

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Wonwoo is in love?

 **THE Josh** : He is

 **THE Josh** : ?

 **wonu** : no, i’m not

 **wonu** : fuck right off seungkwan

 **_wonu_ ** _has left the chat_

 **boo** : whoops

 **the8inch** : thats some real shit right there

 

 **_Jeonghannie_ ** **_✿_ ** _started a private chat with **wonu**_

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hey, kid.

 **wonu** : i am not a kid

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hey, Wonwoo.

 **wonu** : hey, han

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Did kwannie go too far?

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Should i talk to him?

 **wonu** : no, don’t worry

 **wonu** : i’m busy with midterms anyways

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Good luck, then.

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Anytime Seungkwan pisses you off, tell me, okay?

 **wonu** : :)

 **wonu** : will do, han

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Gr8

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Now tell me if you’re really in love.

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I think I might help.

 **wonu** : i’m really not

 **wonu** : seungkwan must have mistaken it for that

 **wonu** : but i just always see this guy at the café or in campus

 **wonu** : and he really stands out so it’s hard not to look

 **wonu** : he’s tall and his fangs are out there wilding

 **wonu** : if it’s anything it’s just a little crush

 **wonu** : don’t stress about it, han. i’m a grown up.

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : I CANF BELIEVE THIS NDNNXNBVSVG

 **chim** : OH MG FODD HSHSHSHSZ

 **D** **Boi** : ?

 **D** **Boi** : tf is this shit

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Sweet Jimin, calm down.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : :) And Yoongi, tone down the curse.

 **D** **Boi** : sorry babe

 **Jinnie** **♡** **:** K

 **chim** : JEONGHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND :((((((

 **chim** : not one but tWo :((((

 **Jinnie** **♡** : I thought we were over this, Jimin.

 **chim** : you are im not :(

 **chim** : i have liked him since freshman year

 **chim** : loved****

 **chim** : and still do

 **chim** : ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

 **guk’s** **bf** : hhhhahagggghhahahhjjjj

 **guk’s** **bf** : loser_bigbang.mp3

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Cut it out, Taehyung. Jimin is in grief.

 **chim** : thanks dad (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

 **D** **Boi** : i’m your dad too

 **chim** : #2

 **D Boi** : k

 **chim** : I JUST CANF BELIEVE THAT OUT OF ALL THE 95z HE CHOSE SEUNGCHEOL AND JISOO

 **chim** : i’m cuter

 **guk’s** **bf** : your fingers aren’t cute

 **chim** : fuck :(

 **chim** : you’re supposed to make me feel good abt myself

 **D SUN** : stop slandering each other you trick ass bitches

 **D stroyer** : Jimin, it’s going to b ok

 **chim** : thanks joonie hyung :c

 **chim** : ur the best

 **chim** : <3

 **D stroyer** : hey tae where’s guk

 **guk’s bf** : hmm idk

 **D stroyer** : he is literally your bf? why don’t you kno where he is?

 **D SUN** : does jungkook even know what a cellphone is

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Ooh, I felt the burn.

 **D Boi** : damn that hit home

 **chim** : omfg

 **D stroyer** : damn hoseok

 **guk’s bf** : hey i thought we’re going to stop the slander

 **guk’s bf** : i for one can tell you that guk surely knows what a cellphone is

 **guk’s bf** : he has an iphone x and we sext so

 **D Boi** : i didn’t need the mental image

 

**JK BDAY PARTY 2k17**

**Jinnie** **♡** : Hey, Mingyu~

 **Mingyu** : hey hyung

 **Mingyu** : how’s it going

 **Jinnie** **♡** : We’ll be at FunnyLand tomorrow, at Gangnam! Then we’ll go to this event place Taehyung suggested. The food’s already been taken care of. I’m going to pin you the address.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : _[attachment]_

 **Mingyu** : i wanna go to funnyland too

 **Mingyu** : :(

 **Jimin** : you can join is gyu!!

 **Mingyu** : but d cake tho

 **Mingyu** : i’ll just meet you guys at the restaurant :)

 **Jimin** : k gyu take care!!

 **Mingyu** : you too guys have fun at funnyland!

 

 **_Taehyung_ ** _started a private chat with **Wonwoo**_

 **_Taehyung_ ** _named the chat **pls play w me**_

 **_Taehyung_ ** _changed **Wonwoo’s** name to **Jeon #2**_

 **Jeon #2** : how come im jeon #2 when im older than jungkook

 ** _Jeon #2_ ** _changed **Taehyung’s** name to **Another Kim**_

 **Another Kim** : THE

 **Another Kim** : touché

 **Another Kim** : anyway

 **Another Kim** : wanna play overwatch

 **Another Kim** : ?

 **Jeon #2** : u don’t need to ask

 **Another Kim** : cool

 **Another Kim** : also jungkookie’s going to have a party on sept 1st

 **Another Kim** : you should come

 **Another Kim** : bring everyone you could bring because jungkook has like 5 friends

 **Another Kim** : lol

 **Jeon #2** : lol you know by that “everyone” you mean all my 5 potentially idiotic friends

 **Another Kim** : uh yea

 **Another Kim** : the more the merrier

 **Jeon #2** : hmm okay got it

 **Another Kim** : [attachment]

 **Another Kim** : here’s the address

 **Jeon #2** : im going after my shift

 **Jeon #2** : okay now overwatch

**SECRET CAKE BUYING GROUP**

**D-DAY**

**the tall one** : _[attachment]_

 **the tall one** : the address

 **Gayeom69** : ayee that’s a good place

 **Gayeom69** : i’ll pick you guys up at your place

 **MINGHOWDY** : aight sounds gr8

 **MINGHOWDY** : if u dont mind i will sleep

 **suckme** : is it ok to be in actual tears beacuss of yugyeom’s kindness

 **suckme** : :’)

 **Gayeom69** : :*

 **Gayeom69** : be there by 7 with bambam

 **DABAMBAM** : ayeeeeeeeee

 **the tall one** : thanks gyeom

 **the tall one** : im buying the cake rn

 **the tall one** : im omw w seokmin

 **DABAMBAM** : take care gyu u might trip

 **the tall one** : thx bro lov u

 **DABAMBAM** : lov u 2

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : omFG

 **boo** : OMG

 **boo** : JWW COME OUT OF D PANTRY

 **boo** : BUZZ

 **boo** : BUZZ

 **THE Josh** : what in hell is happening

 **boo** : jksisjs wonwoo’s future boyfriend is here

 **boo** : ngggggghhh where tf is he

 **wonu** : what do you mean

 **boo** : the tall guy who keeps looking at the pastries for fucks sakes

 **boo** : looks like he’s goinf to buy rn

 **boo** : u should come here

 **chan** : omg HAHAHAHAHAH seungkwan just dragged hyung out of d pantry

 **chan** : update he shoved him near the pastries

 **chan** : ooOoOoH wonwoo hyung just asked “how may i help you” with a very shy grin dhxhxhxh

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Channie

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Don’t you have school today

 **chan** : :)

 **chan** : the tall guy just asked for a cake recommendation

 **chan** : wonwoo hyufnnsaid that the vanilla fruit cake was the best

 **chan** : and thetall guy laughsd saying “thatwas whag i was abt to get”

 **chan** : WONWOO HYUNF IS SMILINF

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: OMFG :’(

 **THE Josh** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <33

 **THE Josh** : young love so precious

 **chan** : the tall guy bought d cake and he told wonwoo hyung “see uou around”

 **chan** : wonwoo hyung is dead

 **boo** : OMG AM I NOT A SAINT

 **boo** : THAT WAS MAGICAL

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: How’s my wonwoo?

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Is he okay

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: He should be in the chat rn

 **THE** **Josh** : Lee Jung Chan, if you don’t go to school right at this instant I will cut you. :)

 **chan** : oh shit

 **chan** : tthat’s proper grammar

 **chan** : better run

 **chan** : hehe just picked up some food

 **wonu** : holy shit

 **wonu** : he’s so

 **wonu** : soft

 **wonu** : i’m going to use a japanese emoji because

 **wonu** : :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

 **wonu** : it’s what i feel

 **wonu** : he’s really cute

 **wonu** : his smile omg

 **wonu** : my gay is showing

 **THE** **Josh** : i’m so happy for you wonwoo!

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Me too! That’s wonderful Wonwoo!!

 **wonu** : i’m overwhelmed but thanks guys

 **wonu** : he has a beautiful voice

 **chan** : hyung has it badddd

 **wonu** : OH I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

 **boo** : it’s in all caps

 **boo** : must be important then

 **boo** : quick there’s a huge wave of teenagers coming

 **wonu** : we’re going to a party later that my friend asked me to tag along and asked you to tag along too

 **chan** : is it free food

 **wonu** : ofc

 **chan** : deal

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Yeah, okay, cool!

 **THE** **Josh** : i’ll ask cheol to pick us up, yeah?

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Sounds great baby

 **THE** **Josh** : <3

 **Jeonghannie** ✿:  <3

 **the8inch** : ayee wonwoo hyungg what’d d guy’s name

 **wonu** : o

 **wonu** : i didn’t get his name

 

**JK BDAY PARTY 2k17**

**_Jinnie_ ** **_♡_ ** _added **D** **Boi** , **D** **Stroyer** , **D** **Sun** to the chat._

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Mingyu, can you add your friends here as well so we can be organized later?

 **Mingyu** : sure thing hyung

 

**Secret Cake Buying Group**

**the tall one** : listen fuckers

 **the** **tall** **one** : im going to add you to the group

 **the** **tall** **one** : w a bunch of seniors

 **the** **tall** **one** : behave

 **MINGHOWDY** : aight

 

**JK BDAY PARTY 2k17**

**_Mingyu_ ** _added **Yugyeom** , **Minghao** , **Seokmin** and **Bambam** to the chat._

 **_Jimin_ ** _changed his name to **chim**._

 **_Taehyung_ ** _changed his name to **guk’s** **bf**_

 **Jinnie** **♡** : These children...

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Anyway, hi.

 **Seokmin** : omfg

 **Seokmin** : are you kim seokjin?

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Um, yeah. Why?

 **Seokmin** : omg !!

 **Seokmin** : i love your covers

 **Seokmin** : i love you is my fave !

 **Seokmin** : and awake ur original is my jam ;-;

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Oh! Hahaha, thank you Seokmin. It’s nice to meet you.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Yoongi helped me with those masterpiece.

 **D** **Boi** : hi

 **D** **Boi** : thx

 **D** **Boi** : look out for more of jin’s covers :)

 **Seokmin** : omfggggg

 **Minghao** : he is dead hyungs he is dead

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Oh dear. Is he okay?

 **Minghao** : yea just shaking

 **Minghao** : anw let’s get talking

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Right!

 **Jinnie** **♡** : We’re ditching FunnyLand and just decided to eat all night at the restaurant.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : We’ll be there by 7, so I think you boys should be there early so you could set up.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : I’ll be there, too. Maybe by 5 does that sound good?

 **Mingyu** : yes hyung

 **Minghao** : yea

 **Seokmin** : yea

 **Bambam** : yugyeom is driving but we agree

 **Bambam** : we r on out way to ur place gyu and hao and seokie

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Okay, that’s good to know!

 **guk’s bf** : hoseok hyung and i will ditract guk, that’s why we’re arriving later

 **D** **Sun** : we’ll be at funnyland!

 **chim** : i’ll be w jin hyung (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 

**Secret Cake Buying Group**

_3:45 PM  
_**Gayeom69** : HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKERS

 **suckme** : lmaoo chill

 **MINGHOWDY** : we’re locking the doors now

 

 **_guk’s_ ** _**bf** started a private chat with **tae’s** **bf**_

 **guk’s bf** : gukkie where are you :(

 **guk’s bf** : it’s ur birthday

 **guk’s** **bf** : and i haven’t seen you tf

 **guk’s** **bf** : we live in the same house

 _4 PM  
_**tae’s bf** : hi bby good morning :*

 **guk’s bf** : it’s 4 PM u fuckin idiot

 **guk’s bf** : and hoseok hyung’s waiting for us

 **guk’s** **bf** : get tf out of ur man cave

 **tae’s** **bf** : it’s literally my birthday why are u mad

 **guk’s** **bf** : because u only have 24 hours for ur bday

 **guk’s** **bf** : and u only have 8 hours left to have fun

 **tae’s** **bf** : ok ok sorry :( im getting up now

 

**cockadoodledoo**

_4:38 PM_  
**Jeonghannie** ✿: Hao, are you coming? Where are you?

 **THE** **Josh** : probs still asleep

 **the8inch** : o right guys i canf come

 **the8inch** : i already have a thing

 **the8inch** : enjoy tho <3

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Hmm kay. Cheol’s on his way to pick us up.

 **THE** **Josh** : get ready children chop chop

 **wonu** : can seungkwan get out of the shower right now

 **wonu** : he’s been there for 45 mins

 

 ** _Jeonghannie_** _✿_ _started a private chat with **Cheollie**_

 ** _Jeonghannie_** _✿_ _added **THE** **Josh.**_

 **_Jeonghannie_ ** _changed **THE Josh’s** name to **Joshie**_

 **_Cheollie_ ** _changed **Jeonghannie** _ _✿_ _’s name to **Hannie**_

 **_Joshie_  ** _named the chat **Parenting 101**_

 **Joshie** : cheollie drive safe!

 **Cheollie** : It’s a red light, love.

 **Cheollie** : Mingyu was asking me to drive him and the others to this party but you already asked me.

 **Hannie** : Omg, you didn’t have to ditch the kids. :(

 **Cheollie** : It’s fine, they found a ride anyways.

 **Hannie** : We’re going to pick up Chan from school, okay?

 **Joshie** : i brought him extra clothes

 **Hannie** : Perfect <3

 

**JK BDAY PARTY 2k17**

**Jinnie** **♡** : Jimin and I are here!

 **chim** : we’re by the pantry, just go here!!

 **Bambam** : ok hyung, just a couple of turns more

4:49 PM  
**Seokmin** : we’re here woo

 **Mingyu** : which door should we go in

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Third one from the left, Mingyu

 _5 PM_  
**D** **Sun** : we’re @ funnyland nao

 **D** **Sun** : thirdwheeling is fun

 **chim** : hoseok hyung im sorry :((

 **D** **Sun** : it’s okay jimin lol they’re not fucking or anyth

 **Yugyeom** : hello hoseok hyung i just want to let you know that i love your dance covers and i want to enroll to your dance lessons

 **D** **Sun** : lol

 **D** **Sun** : appreciate it yugyeom \@_@/

 **D** **Sun** : i’ll sign u up for free

 **D** **Sun** : bring sum frnds!!

 **Yugyeom** : MMMDEADDDDDD

 **Yugyeom** : MINGAHOOOO COME W MEE

 **Minghao** : me? rlly

 **Seokmin** : hello, hoseok hyung

 **Seokmin** : the two canf type rn but theyre rlly thankful

 _6:49 PM  
_**Jinnie** **♡** : They should be here any time soon.

 **Seokmin** : why is it so dark

 **Minghao** : the lights are off u dumb fuck

 **Mingyu** : no profanities pls we’re in a room full of seniors

 **D** **Boi** : lol fuck curse all u want

 **Bambam** : FFFUUUCKKKKKKKKKK

 **Mingyu** : sigh

 **Bambam** : no sorry i stabbed myself with d knife

 **chim** : OMFG R U OK

 **Bambam** : yea hyung no bleeding

 **Bambam** : just tears

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Kids, please be careful.

 **D** **Stroyer** : the least we want is an ambulance for guk’s bday

 **chim** : you say that as if you’re so carwful lololol

 **D** **Stroyer** : um fuck u

 **D** **Sun** : k shut the fuck up sluts we’re wntering the door

 

**pls play w me**

**Jeon** **#2** : we’re here tae

 **Jeon #2** : which door

 **Another** **Kim** : the third one frm the left

 **Another** **Kim** : you can’t miss it with all the noise

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : oi minghao fuck you you’re here

 **the8inch** : o wow ur here

 **the8inch** : this is the party u were invited to??

 **wonu** : yea taehyung invited me here

 **the8inch** : cool

 **chan** : i can’t believe jung hoseok is here!! x_x

 **the8inch** : AYE LEE CHAN

 **the8inch** : he invited yugyeom and i to free dance lessongs

 **wonu** : does lessongs include songs as well

 **the8inch** : uh stfu

 **the8inch** : channie tag along if u want

 **the8inch** : mondays and thurs

 **chan** : OMG

 **chan** : i have school though :-(

 **the8inch** : in d evening

 **chan** : X____X

 **the8inch** : i.. is he.. breathing

 **wonu** : yeah

 **wonu** : where’s the parents when you need them

 **boo** : they’re mingling w the other parents

 

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**chim** : yall are probably tired over this but

 **chim** : :((((((((((

 **chim** : THATS JEONGHAN WITH HIS BOYFRIENDS

 **chim** : WHO INVITED THEM

 **chim** : I WILL FIGHTN

 **guk’s bf** : jimin chill tf out

 **guk’s bf** : i invited wonwoo over

 **guk’s bf** : i didnt know he’s friends with jeonghan

 **chim** : NDNXJXJJXJSJS

 **chim** : i wanna die

 **D Stroyer** : jimin no

 **D Stroyer** : you’re worth more than that lol

 **D Stroyer** : you deserve more than jeonghan

 **tae’s** **bf** : that nice ass deserves more jimin hyung

 **guk’s** **bf** : the fuck isthat shit

 **D** **Stroyer** : disgusting

 **D** **Stroyer** : but yea jimin your ass deserves more

 **chim** : thanks guys what would i do without u

 **D** **Sun** : suicide

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : the cake is from our café

 **boo** : the fricc

 **boo** : oo it tastes good

 **boo** : omf

 **boo** : omFfGgggggffffff

 **boo** : JWW !!!!!!

 **THE** **Josh** : can seungkwan like

 **THE** **Josh** : stop freaking out ever 5 minutes

 **boo** : no no non on ono

 **boo** : IT’S HIM

 **boo** : the takk guy who bought the cake lately

 **THE** **Josh** : the one wonwoo likes??????

 **boo** : yEAH

 **THE** **Josh** : uh where??

 **boo** : he’s with fucking minghao omlszznn

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: What hold up.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: You mean He as in that tall guy with Jeon Jungkook?

 **boo** : yea hyung!!

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: The one wearing a white button down?

 **boo** : yes hyung

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: No shit

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: That’s Kim Mingyu.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: He’s one of the juniors I’ve trained.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Minghao, how did you know Mingyu, btw?

 **the8inch** : idk either i just did

 **boo** : OMFFFGGGG

 **boo** : hyungggggggggh

 **boo** : introduce wonu pls!!!

 **boo** : O WAIT

 **boo** : R U SEEING THIS

 **boo** : TAEHYUNG HYUNG IS WALKING WITH WONU HYUNG

 **boo** : AND THEYRE HEADIDNG TOWARDS KIM MINGYU

 **chan** : omg i hope mingyu recognizes him!!

 **boo** : SOMEBODY EAVESDROP PLS

 **boo** : XU MINGHAO FUNCTION WELL

 **the8inch** : on it

 **the8inch** : taehyung hyung was about to introduce jww to gyu

 **the8inch** : but mingyu saif

 **the8inch** : o it’s u !

 **the8inch** : and jww was lyk

 **the8inch** : yea it’s me

 **boo** : OMFGGGFGC

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: AHHHHHHHHH!!

 **THE** **Josh** : good lord

 **chan** : bchxbbbbb

 **boo** : GO GET IT JWW

 **the8inch** : taehyunh was lyk

 **the8inch** : o u know each orher

 **the8inch** : and wonu was lyk

 **the8inch** : not reslly

 **the8inch** : Nd gyu was lyks

 **the8inch** : i always see him at d café

 **boo** : NCJXXJXJJJJJJ MINGYU KNOWS WONWOO HYUNF

 **the8inch** : fuck theybcaughft me spying im goind to bmabam befkre gyu krnwknu hyunf mudersnme

 **chan** : it was nice knowing you minghao hyung

 **chan** : :)

 

**Parenting 101**

_**Joshie** added **Jinnie** **♡** and **D** **Boi** to the chat._

**Joshie** : our kids are getting along so well

 **D** **Boi** : wait

 **D** **Boi** : you’re not actually parents right

 **Joshie** : no no hyung

 **Joshie** : they just have a place in our hearts

 **D** **Boi** : ok then

 **D** **Boi** : same here

 **Hannie** : Yeah because it’s possible to have a kid when we all have dicks.

 **Hannie** : and the age gap ranges from a year to 7.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Lol, true.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : I met Taehyung when I was starting my covers. He went to me and said I was great and now I don’t know how we live together.

 **D** **Boi** : jungkook was an asshole back in middle school

 **D** **Boi** : bullied him until he learned his lesson

 **Joshie** : that’s very.. domestic

 **D** **Boi** : eh

 **D** **Boi** : do you have “kids”

 **Joshie** : seungkwan is my kid

 **Joshie** : uh they all are

 **Joshie** : but kwannie was the first one i knew

 **Joshie** : at literature class

 **Joshie** : he’s 3 years younger than i am

 **Hannie** : Lee Chan is my kid, the one with Yugyeom and Minghao.

 **Joshie** : he babies chan a lot

 **Hannie** : Because it’s what he needs.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : I baby Taehyung a lot, too, Jeonghan.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : But shit he’s grown up now. He even has a boyfriend.

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Do you treat the others as your “baby” too?

 **Hannie** : Hmm, not really. Maybe like a big brother with a motherly instinct in general.

 **Hannie** : Wonwoo is somehow my kid because he’s introverted and he needs a friend. That’s me most of the time.

 **Cheollie** : Hi. Mingyu isn’t exactly my “kid” but I’m really close to him. There’s also Jun. He’s Chinese. I was the one to teach him Korean before. My kid isn’t here but he’s Hansol. We make mixtapes together. I’m Seungcheol, btw.

 **D** **Boi** : really?

 **D** **Boi** : who produces?

 **Cheollie** : Lee Jihoon. Woozi. You know him?

 **D** **Boi** : how could i not when everybody says we look alike

 **Cheollie** : omf

 **Hannie** : Oh

 **Joshie** : My eyes

 **Cheollie** : You do kinda look like him even if you’re across the room.

 **D Boi** : lol thanks i guess

 **D** **Boi** : uh

 **D** **Boi** : are we having the PTA or

 

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _added **Junhui** and **Hansol** to the chat._

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _named the chat **VISUAL TRAINGLE**_

 **Junhui** : wthhhh

 **Seungcheol** : _[attachment]_

 **Seungcheol** : I’m at a party with Gyu. Come here. There’s the address.

 **Junhui** : sorry to disappoint hyung

 **Hansol** : u always disappoint lol

 **Junhui** : fuk off

 **Junhui** : im helpinh move the goods to the convenience store

 **Seungcheol** : Oh right, your job!

 **Seungcheol** : Okay, good luck Junhui.

 **Seungcheol** : Sad you can’t meet new friends. There’s a chinese dude here.

 **Junhui** : it’s kkay hyung j’ll try nezt time brb

 **Seungcheol** : What about you, kid?

 **Hansol** : i don think i can make it I want to go though

 **Junhui** : just say that ur a dead kid anf dont wanna go out

 **Hansol** : lol u fucker im busy w my job

 **Seungcheol** : Alright, don’t fight, my two interracial kids.

 **Junhui** : HYUHHHNNGGG INTERRACIAL SOUNDS LIKE A PORN CATEGORY

 **Hansol** : pls never call us that again

 **Seungcheol** : K

 **Seungcheol** : I will see you at the dorm.

 **Hansol** : have fun hyung

 **Junhui** : dont get drunk too mchu

**SECRET CAKE BUYING GROUP**

**_the tall one_ ** _changed the chat name to_ _**97CM RATS**_

 **_the tall one_ ** _added **jjk** to the chat._

 **jjk** : hey

 **jjk** : whoever planned this thank u

 **jjk** : i wasnt expecting anythign rlly

 **jjk** : i might be drunk but i love u bros

 **suckme** : i love u too bro

 **MINGHOWDY** : me three

 **DABAMBAM** : ME FOUR :((

 **Yugyeom** : im glad um not drunk

 **the** **tall** **one** : im gonne screenshot the fuck outta this

 

**UNREGISTERED NUMBER**

**U/N** : i just want to know if this is really wonwoo

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : hchchhhhhhuuiiiii

 **wonu** : JEON WONWOO FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH

 **chan** : hyung whaf happened

 **wonu** : lee jung chan!!

 **wonu** : he texted meeeeeeeeee

 **chan** : mingyu?

 **wonu** : yaaaaa

 **THE Josh** : omfg congrats wonwoo! <3

 **wonu** : <3

 **wonu** : crying and freaking out

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Take deep breaths, Wonwoo. You can do it.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Act natural.

 **wonu** : thanks han, i will

 **chan** : uh guys

 **chan** : minghao hyung is crying

 **chan** : because of their group chat

 **THE Josh** : did they kick him out??

 **chan** : no lol

 **chan** : they were saying i love u

**UNREGISTERED NUMBER**

**Wonwoo** : hi, it’s me yes

 **U/N** : oh thank god

 **_Wonwoo_ ** _set the **UNREGISTERED** **NUMBER’s** name to **Kim** **Mingyu**_

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : that’s so formal considering you’re older than me

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : i don’t know what to reply

 **wonu** : fuck

 


	3. THE HANGOVER

 

**97CM RATS**

**MINGHOWDY** : fukcin my hesd hurtf

 **suckme** : smae

 **MINGHOWDY** : brinh memsumm aslirin

 **suckme** : indun kive there iduit

 

 

**_Kim Mingyu started a private chat with Jeon Wonwoo_ **

**Kim** **Mingyu** : hey wonwoo?

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : yeah?

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : uh minghao’s hungover

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : and he’s whininh abt aspirin on the gc

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : oh thank god i thought he was dead lol

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : thanks for telling me, gyu

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : :)

 

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**guk’s bf** : kookie’s hungover

 **guk’s bf** : what to do

 **guk’s bf** : he said he wants his head off

 **D Stroyer** : hahah

 **D Stroyer** : i think that’s code for give him head rn

 **tae’s bf** : namjoon hyung pls lend tae your brain some time

 **guk's bf** : i'm literally gonna chop ur head off

 

 

 **chim** : hey last night was fun

 **chim** : hanging out with my friend’s friends is fun

 **D Sun** : i agree so muchie

 **D Sun** : they’re rlly loud

 **D Sun** : esp Bambam when he’s drunk

 **D** **Sun** : i love Jihancheol’s kids

 **D** **Boi** : exactly what is a jihancheol

 **D Sun** : uh joshua jeonghan and seungcheol

 **chim** : >:(

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Bambam belongs to Jinyoung’s household. As well as Yugyeom.

 **D Sun** : still very fun hyung

 **Jinnie** **♡** : If you want to keep in touch with them just tell me. :)

 **D Sun** : <3

 

 **guk’s bf** : did u see how mingyu and wonwoo flirted

 **D Sun** : UH HUH

 **D Sun** : SPICY

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Which got me thinking that Jeons and Kims belong together.

 **D** **Sun** : oh ya

 **D** **Sun** : jeon wonwoo kim mingyu

 **chim** : PERF <3

 **tae’s** **bf** : omg jin hyung

 **tae’s** **bf** : <3

 **guk’s** **bf** : yea right

 **guk’s** **bf** : he belongs to another kim lol

 **tae’s** **bf** : what

 **D** **Sun** : oooOOoOoh

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : where are u

 **the8inch** : why have u forsaken me

 **the8inch** : this household will be d death of me

 **wonu** : im in class

 **wonu** : left u aspirin on ur desk

 **wonu** : call me if ur dying

 

 

 **THE Josh** : im with seungkwan, chan and hannie~

 **THE Josh** : and cheollie

 **THE Josh** : we thought of taking you but you were too hungover

 **the8inch** : sskay its a lil bit ok now

 **the8inch** : just want to slit my throat becausnsit’s so dry

 **THE** **Josh** : drink water bitch

 **the8inch** : thx

 **the8inch** : whatre u doing there

 **THE** **Josh** : chan needed smth for a project

 **wonu** : and the whole household came along with the other household?

 **THE** **Josh** : lol

 **THE** **Josh** : yea

 

 

 **_boo_ ** _started a private chat with **chan**_

 **boo** : 

**boo** : listen here dipshit

 **boo** : tell me how did u know vernon

 **boo** : and why tf didnt u tell me

 **chan** : hahahah hyung

 **chan** : i didnt know his name was vernon

 **chan** : i knew him as hansol

 **chan** : i met him at a cd store lol

 **boo** : who even tf uses cds

 **chan** : idk

 **chan** : me?

 **chan** : idk I just happened to bump to him there

 **chan** : and blah blah blah

 **chan** : he goes to our school how could you not know hyung

 **boo** : i canf believe this shit

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : THINGS I AM:

 **the8inch** : CHOKING

 **the8inch** : there’s a newly opened convenience down the street

 **the8inch** : and i wnet insids hopefully to find some gud fud

 **the8inch** : I DIDNT ONLY FIND GOOD FUD

 **the8inch** : BUT I FOUNF A HOT CHUNESE HUY WHI LOOKS TASTYYYYGGGGHHHJJ

 **the8inch** : suddenly my headachenisn gone fucj

 **the8inch** : ok jerks hav fun withoit me

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: We’re almost home pipe it down Hao

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Did you get the guy’s name?

 **the8inch** : yea!!

 **the8inch** : thought ud neve ask

 **the8inch** : Wen Junhui!!

 **the8inch** : and he works at d convenenxd stroe so maybe id see him often xhhxhxhxhb

 **wonu** : wait

 **wonu** : the who now

 **wonu** : wen junhui?

 **wonu** : kinda tall chinese guy?

 **the8inch** : ya

 **wonu** : lmao small world he’s at my accounting class

 **wonu** : very smart and active

 **wonu** : 100% Gay

 **the8inch** : :(

 **the8inch** : does he have a bf

 **wonu** : no just in my radar

 **the8inch** : MUCH BETTER

 

 

**VISUAL TRIANGLE**

_**Seungcheol** changed the group name to **VISUAL** **SQUARE**_

**Junhui** : not this again

 **Hansol** : let him live lol

 **Seungcheol** : <3

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _added **Mingyu** to the chat_

 **Junhui** : losers cant join here

 **Seungcheol** : Then why are you here?

 **Junhui** : 

 **Mingyu** : lmao

 **Seungcheol** : I made this chat because I want to.

 **Seungcheol** : And we live in one house

 **Seungcheol** : And I feel responsible

 **Seungcheol** : This is where you can tell me where you are okay

 **Mingyu** : cant believe u found out how group chat works just now

 

 **Mingyu** : were u possibly jealous

 **Mingyu** : because Joshua hyung and jeonghan hyung have a “family” gc

 **Seungcheol** : :--))))

 

 

 **_chim_ ** _started a private chat with **boo**_

 **chim** : hey seungkwannie

 **chim** : it’s jimin!!

 **chim** : i’m the resident bootician of the bangtan household

chim: heard you’re the representative from the seventeen household ;;)

 **boo** : hell yeaaaaaa

 **boo** : hello hyung!

 **chim** : gr8

 **chim** : listen

 **chim** : i peeked at jin hyung’s phone

 **chim** : and they have a “”””parent”””” gc

 **chim** : and i’m v jealous

 **chim** : i like the kids

 **boo** : i had a great time too tf

 **boo** : why dont we have a gc

 **chim** : same q tbh

 **chim** : another q

 **boo** : hmm shoot

 **chim** : why are you called seventeen

 **boo** : lmaoooOoOoOoO

 **boo** : 13 ppl + 3 “parents” + 1 big mess

 **chim** : clever

 **boo** : tbh i havent met all of cheol hyung’s friends

 **boo** : i’ve only known mingyu on jungkook’s bday party lol

 **chim** : that’s okay just add everyone you can in the gc

 **_chim_ ** _added **tae’s bf** , **guk’s bf** to the chat_

 **_boo_ ** _added **chan** , **wonu** , and **the8inch** to the chat_


	4. WHOEVER THIS RAT IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently crying because of namjoon's and yoongi's speech. also i'm crying because jungkook cried so hard my baby boi ;;-;;

**_chan_ ** _started a private chat with **boo**_

 **_chan_  ** _named the chat **boochan**_

 **boo** : omg chan that’s a cute ship name :’)

 **chan** : hahah thanks hyung

 **boo** : now what do u want

 **chan** : anw hyung

 **chan** : you want to see where hansol hyung works?

 **boo** : ofc duh??

 **chan** : you can come here every wednesday night

 **chan** : [attachment]

 **boo** : OMG CHANNIE WHY R U DOING THIS TO ME

 **boo** : YIOUR E SO NICE

 **chan** : hahaha hyung it’s no problem

 **chan** : it’s been like a week since u got his #

 **chan** : maybe you shouldve texted him

 **boo** : pffzzgghh

 **boo** : i don’t want to waste his time

 **chan** : hmm but you’re rlly fun

 **chan** : im goinf to class now

 **chan** : go there aight

 **boo** : aight ??

 **boo** : don’t hang out with minghao hyung too often

 

 

 **_boo_ ** _started a private chat with **THE** **Josh**_

 **boo** : hyungggggggggggf

 **boo** : channie gave me vernon’s work place

 **boo** : mmmcccruinfff

 **boo** : i wanna go

 **boo** : should i??

 **boo** : i just dbxh wanna see him

 **THE** **Josh** : yeah of course

 **THE** **Josh** : just go when you have time!

 **THE** **Josh** : oh

 **THE** **Josh** : is this code that you want me to bring you there

 **boo** : :)

 **THE** **Josh** : mhm

 **THE Josh** : you know i can’t say no to you

 **THE Josh** : pick you up later after work <3

 

 

 **_Hosh_ ** _started a private chat with **Won**_

 **Hosh** : i haven’t heard from you in a whileeeee

 **Hosh** : i saw hoseok hyung’s instagram pics and you were there ??

 **Hosh** : @ jungkook’s birthday party

 **Won** : hey hosh

 **Won** : taehyung dragged me there

 **Won** : why weren’t you there tho?

 **Hosh** : i had a meeting with this producer

 **Won** : oh really? how did it go?

 **Hosh** : really great thanks for asking

 **Hosh** : i’m hoping he’d be fine with my arrangement

 **Hosh** : remember the song i made when we were in high school

 **Won** : hurricane? how could i forget

 **Hosh** : yeeeeah!!!

 **Won** : really happy for you, soonie.

 **Hosh** : thanks, wonuuuuuu. tell jeonghan and jisoo hyung i said hiii

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**_guk’s_ ** _**bf** changed his name to **Taehyungie**_

 **_Taehgyungie_ ** _changed **tae’s** **bf** name to **whoever this rat is**_

 **D Sun** : what drama am i about to witness now

 **D Sun** : what drama is going to unfold now

 **D Boi** : i thought i heard moaning from their room this morning

 **D** **Boi** : but ok

 **D** **Stroyer** : must be break up sex

 **whoever this rat is** : i fucking hate th rappers in dis household

 **Jinnie** : Who is this “rat”?

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Explain?

 **D** **Stroyer** : we don’t know either

 

 

**taekook™**

**whoever this rat is** : what did i do now

 

 **whoever this rat is** : aw cmon

 **Taehyungie** : mingyu is a sweet guy

 **Taehyungie** : but u didnt hav to lie to me about going to some “party that my senior invited me to perform to” to flirt with him

 **Taehyungie** : you could have just told me

 **Taehyungie** : or drew a line between you two

 **Taehyungie** : or broke up with me first

 **whoever this rat is** : i what????

 **whoever this rat is** : i did what????

 **whoever this rat is** : i did go to that party

 **whoever** **this** **rat** **is** : i even have a video performing

 **Taehyungie** : mingyu aalrwadynsaid that you traated him tonthe movies thT’s why henwants to surprise u last nichr

 **Taehyung** : and what is this

 **Taehyung** : 

 **Taehyung** : inhaye u so mcih

 **whoever** **this** **rat** **is** : fuck

 **whoever** **this** **rat** **is** : are you crying

 **whoever this rat is** : hold up

 **whoever this rat is** : stay whervrr you are im coming to yoi

 

 

 **_whoever this rat_ ** _is started a private chat with **chim**_

 **whoever** **this** **rat** **is** : hyung are yiu wifbtae

 **chim** : nice name change lol

 **chim** : and no

 **chim** : he said he was going to the library or smth

 **chim** : sketchy because according to belief boy doesnt read

 **whoever** this rat is: thx

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : i am at the library and there is some crying here

 **wonu** : bail me out if i murder anyone

 **the8inch** : lmaoOoOooOoo

 **the8inch** : will do

 **boo** : ??

 **boo** : you have money minghao?

 **the8inch** : i could rob a bank

 **THE Josh** : k kids

 **THE Josh** : calm down

 **THE Josh** : no murdering

 **THE Josh** : no robbing a bank

 **chan** : :(

 **wonu** : btw shua

 **wonu** : i’ll be home late

 **wonu** : hanging out with soonyoung

 **THE Josh** : k drive safe

 **wonu** : <3

 

—

Jungkook sprints to the school’s library as fast as he can. He loves to run, really. He loves all things physical _~~(including hardcore fucking with his taehyung)~~_ , and he would run a thousand kilometers per hour for Taehyung.

He is panting and sweating when he got to the library. His hair is all over the place, beads of sweat running down from his forehead—he is not in his best condition right now.

Jungkook is an idiot for he doesn’t know where the fuck Taehyung is at this huge ass library. He should have asked Taehyung where he is lately but knowing Taehyung, he is more stubborn when he wants to. Jungkook’s only option, and most probably the stupidest one, is to follow his heart. And so onward he walks, scanning every aisle, every floor, and every table for Taehyung.

After a long journey, he finds Taehyung at the very far back of the library, the one isolated from civilization, the one where the old thesis books are found. Taehyung rarely goes there, and it must be so serious, Jungkook thinks. Taehyung doesn’t like secluded place ~~ _(except for when they’re horny and wanted a quickie)_~~.

“Tae.” Jungkook calls out in a pleading tone. He sits beside the elder who had his face buried in his hands.

Taehyung lets Jungkook slide his hand around his waist. He could never resist Jungkook, especially when it’s right now, when he needs assurance that the youngest hasn’t ran out of love.

“Hey, Tae, talk to me.” Jungkook whispers sweetly in Taehyung’s ear. “What do you wanna know? I’m going to tell you everything. Mingyu? He’s my friend. We met when we were auditioning for this band. We have a group chat.”

Jungkook, not letting go of Taehyung, quickly grabs his phone from his pocket. He shows Taehyung, who now has his hands off of his face, the group chat he’s been talking about.

“It’s full of ’97 men, okay? Lee Seokmin, Xu Minghao, Kim Yugyeom, and Bambam.” Jungkook opted to say Bambam’s real name, but it was too hard to pronounce that he might stutter and lose all momentum.

“Mingyu probably has someone he likes or whatever, I don’t know. He's straight or whatever. You’re better looking than Mingyu.” He pulls Taehyung a little bit too closer, burying his head on the crook of the elder’s neck. “And you have a better ass.”

Taehyung smiles.

—

 

 

 **_Won_ ** _started a private chat with **Hosh**_

 **Won** : do you want to have dinner later?

 **Won** : if you’re free

 **Hosh** : of course bitch

 **Hosh:** im always free for you duh

 **Hosh** : the usual?

 **Won** : yeah

 

 

**VISUAL SQUARE**

**_Seungcheol_ ** _added **Jihoon** to the chat_

_**Seungcheol** changed the chat name to **VISUALS**_

**Junhui:** ihav a very narcissistic brother

 **Junhui** : who cant nmae any more polygons with more than 4 sides

 **Hansol** : lmaooo

 **Seungcheol** : You know your Jihoon hyung right

 **Seungcheol** : If you have heard from him please tell me

 **Junhui** : he might be dead lol

 **Mingyu** : and your convenience store might be robbed u fuckin idiot

 **Mingyu** : stop texting

 **Junhui** : howd u know im texting

 **Hansol** : does ur convenience store sell brains

 

 **Jihoon** : hello idiots

 **Jihoon** : I’m working, I’m sorry

 **Seungcheol** : Thank Jesus

 **Junhui** : oh no ahevnt u got out of the studio again

 **Junhui** : for lyk 2 days

 **Jihoon** : lol yea

 **Jihoon** : this song im working on is amazing

 **Jihoon** : wait until its release

 **Hansol** : u kno we’re ur biggest fan hyung

 

 **Mingyu** : he’s extra nice

 **Mingyu** : im scared

 

 

 **_Seokmin_ ** _started a private chat with_ **_Jeonghan_**

 **Seokmin** : hyung

 **Seokmin** : adopt me

 **Seokmin** : i hate my roommate

 **Seokmin** : he is mean

 **Seokmin** : do u have an extra room

 **Jeonghan** : Aw, Seokie

 **Jeonghan** : What did your roommate do?

 **Jeonghan** : Seungcheol has a rifle hidden somehwere

 **Seokmin** : my humidifier

 **Seokmin** : it’s broken when i got home

 **Seokmin** : my roommate denied that he broke it

 **Seokmin** : i dont want to blame him

 **Seokmin** : but wjo else

 **Seokmin** : he threatened to hurt me

 **Seokmin** : if i talk to him abt it

 **Jeonghan** : Wtf

 **Jeonghan** : Not on my watch

 **Jeonghan** : Pack your bags

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**chan** : question

 **chan** : why is jeonghan hyung yelling at seungcheol hyung

 **chan** : WHERE THE F*** IS YOUR GUN

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: Because no one messes with my kids

 **_Jeonghannie_ ** _✿_ _added **Seokmin** to the chat_

 **the8inch** : aye seokie waht’z up

 **Seokmin** : hey hao

 **Seokmin** : jst a little down

 **boo** : :(

 **boo** : no wonder the sky is gray

 **_the8inch_ ** _changed **Seokmin’s** name to decay_

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: I’m going to pick him up

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: He’s staying over

 **the8inch** : AWESO M E

 

 

 **_Hosh_ ** _started a private chat with **Seokie**_

 **Hosh** : seokie

 **Hosh** : i heard abt what happened :(

 **Hosh** : are u okay

 **Seokie** : yes hyung

 **Hosh** : im with wonwoo

 **Hosh** : we’re eating ice cream

 **Hosh** : come over you know where it is

 **Seokie** : im good

 **Seokie** : jeonghan’s going to pick me up

 

 

**jinnie and the six idiots**

**D** **Boi** : there is moaning

 **D Boi** : in this household

 **D Sun** : r u sure it’s not u and jin hyung

 **D Boi** : why would i complain if seokjin moans

 **Jinnie** : I mean

 **chim** : it’s taekook

 **chim** : they made up

 **D** **Stroyer** : why is guk’s name still rat

 **chim** : sex first i guess

 **Jinnie** : Ah young love

 **D** **Boi** : is kind of disgusting

 

 **Jinnie** : Yoongles

 **D** **Boi** : pls don’t call me yoongles

 **D** **Sun** : sounds like testicles huh

 **D** **Boi** : exactly

 **D** **Stroyer** : eggsactly

 **D** **Boi** : i wanna move out

 **Jinnie** : :c

 **D Boi** : o boi

 **D Boi** : im kidding

 **Jinnie** : You best be kidding

 **Jinnie** : :)

 **Jinnie** : Where are you?

 **D** **Boi** : studio

 **Jinnie** : Let’s grab groceries.

 **D** **Boi** : does it involve walking

 **Jinnie** : Clearly

 **D** **Boi** : how about talking

 **Jinnie** : Of course, Yoongi, what else.

 **D** **Boi** : then no

 **Jinnie** : :)

 

 **D** **Sun** : you think they’re getting a divorce?

 **D Stroyer** : they’re not even married

 **D Stroyer** : but i think so

 **D** **Sun** : jin hyung just sprintwd out of thenhouse

 **D Sun** : more like grumbled ya

 **D Stroyer** : wanna bet that they won’t have sex for a week

 **D Sun** : a month

 

 **Jinnie** : I’ve lost a husband

 **Jinnie** : Help me with the groceries

 **Jinnie** : Hobi

 **Jinnie** : Joonie

 **Jinnie** : Pack your bags, Yoongi

 **D** **Sun** : jdjdjdjjhhggaggggggg

 **D** **Stroyer** : DIBS ON THE STUDIO

 **D** **Sun** : no fair

 **Jinnie** : I'm going to cut your dicks and literally hang them on your doorsteps

 

—

Seungkwan sees his Joshua hyung’s Chevrolet Tahoe pull up in front of his department’s building. He goes inside excitedly, and he gets greeted by an excited Joshua as well. Joshua is smiling so big that his mouth might rip open, but it’s just because he’s excited for Seungkwan.

Joshua adores Seungkwan so much. They met at vocal class, and they were polar opposites then. Joshua was shy, considering that he’s a senior, while Seungkwan was very outgoing considering that he’s a freshman. Joshua doesn’t know how, but Seungkwan and he got close easily, and now, even when Joshua has graduated a year ago, they live together under one roof with four more people that he adores.

Joshua drives to the address that Chan gave Seungkwan a few hours ago, and it turns out that it’s an ice cream parlor. They enter the store with Seungkwan being slightly nervous. He’s never nervous, especially when performing in front of the school, but how can a white skinned, pearl white teethed, very handsome guy can make him nervous? He wasn’t nervous when he used a pick up line on him a week ago, why is he chickening out?

"Hyung, what's the plan?" Seungkwan asks Joshua the moment they were sat in a high chair facing the window.

Joshua looks at Seungkwan with confusion but still with a smile on his face. "Why ask me, Kwannie? You're the one who dragged me here. I'm just your driver."

Seungkwan always gets upset whenever he doesn't get what he wants, but with Joshua's soft voice, he was calm (only joshua can do that, it's amazing).

"Just wing it!" Joshua encourages, smiling and patting Seungkwan's back.

"How do you wing this?" Seungkwan asks worriedly.

Joshua laughs at how ironic the current situation is. Seungkwan is the master of all wing masters. He can improvise anything and everything if he wants to, but a guy can really shake him.

Joshua stands up, dragging Seungkwan to the counter. "Pick a flavor, Seungkwannie." Joshua says louder than he ought to. It's part of the 'plan.'

Seungkwan takes his time to pick from the 48 flavors laid in front of him. He loves dessert, but it's so hard to choose when a white skinned, pearl white teethed, very handsome guy is watching them.

"I'll have the black walnut frozen yogurt, please. Here's my card, just wait for him to pick an order." Seungkwan jerks his head to the elder who winks at him while mouthing 'just wing it' as he leaves to sit down. Seungkwan is caught off guard now that Vernon, or Hansol, whatever, is looking at him with an amused smile.

"Do you need help?" Vernon asks with a little hint of amusement in his voice.

"Uh, yeah." Seungkwan nervously answers, trying his best to scan the selection of flavors in front of him and not tackle Vernon to the ground and kiss him endlessly. "Do you have, like, a very interesting flavor?"

Very interesting? Really, Boo Seungkwan?

"Hmm," Vernon hums, walking nearer to the ice cream, just enough to be across Seungkwan. "do you like sweets?"

Seungkwan shrugs. "Not really, but it's ice cream. I prefer sweet, but not to sweet."

Vernon huffs lightly, stealing a glance at the fluffy cheeked, somehow-between-red-and-blonde-haired boy across the glass freezer. "How about fruits in ice cream, do you like them?"

Seungkwan nods.

"Do you like vanilla?" Vernon doesn't mean to be a suggestive piece of trash, but that's exactly how it sounds that's why Seungkwan broke into a fit of little giggles, making Vernon lightly laugh before realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry that was—I—"

"I don't like vanilla." Seungkwan finally looks up at Vernon who smirks right away but still tried to hold a laugh. "You know what, just give me whatever you think is best."

"Waffle cone, regular or chocolate?" Seungkwan chooses the latter, Vernon nods and goes to the last row of ice cream. "I like vanilla and chocolate, and you said you like fruits, so I'll give you this." Vernon brightly scoops a large amount of what seems to be a Raspberry Fudge Torte flavored ice cream. Seungkwan is unsure, though, he doesn't really fancy vanilla, but since there's raspberry and brownie bits, he'll give it a try. Besides, Vernon seems trustworthy with the things he eats (or maybe not but he's good looking so okay!).

"eight fifty eight dollars." Vernon says before swiping Joshua's card. Vernon is about to hand the ice cream, but he needs to say "You know, you never texted me, right?"

And Seungkwan is flustered and probably as red as the raspberry swirl on his ice cream. He almost chokes if it isn't for him seeing Wonwoo and Soonyoung beside him. He comes back to life when Wonwoo looks at his direction wondering why the fuck Seungkwan is there.

"I.. I was busy, I guess. Do you want me to text you later?" Seungkwan says a little bit too straightforward, his usual self, and Wonwoo overhears it, giving him a scoff. Seungkwan glares at the elder but then looked at Vernon who has two cones of ice cream that is almost melting.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Vernon shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

Seungkwan nods and hurries to get the card and ice cream from Vernon (not forgetting to brush his fingers with vernon), and went to Joshua to babble about what the fuck just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said im going to put soonhoon lol i thought so too  
> i got distracted by verkwan lmao  
> this is a double update idk why 
> 
> kudos and comments pls help me improve <3


	5. UwU

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : seungkwan spotted

 **wonu** : at this ice cream parlor

 **wonu** : flirting with the guy at the counter

 **wonu** : what the shit

 **boo** : fuckinf

 **boo** : let me livenhyng

 **boo** : he was the one whi was flirting

 **boo** : not me

 **wonu** : not what i saw when you brushed your fingers on his but okay

 **boo** : shut up arnt u with like soonyoing hyunh or smtth

 

 

—

As soon as Wonwoo and Soonyoung sits down the table very far away from their Joshua hyung and Seungkwan. They have their own agenda, and so do they.

Actually, Wonwoo doesn’t know why he invited Soonyoung for dinner (and by that, it means ice cream). All he knows is that he is bothered by a feeling he doesn’t want to be bothered with.

“Why do you look like you’re constipated?” Soonyoung asks when he notices that Wonwoo’s face was kind of doing faces. It’s probably from something that’s bothering him.

Wonwoo is completely honest with Soonyoung, that’s great news. If he has a dead body, Soonyoung would be the first one he’ll call.

“I met this guy at the café Jeonghan hyung owns, the one where I work.” He starts. “And I always see this guy. Tall, broad shoulders. If you’re there, you can’t miss him because he’s always there.”

“Can I guess? You started to like him?” Soonyoung asks with a smirk on his face.

Wonwoo shrugs. “I don’t know. We have each other’s number because of the party we went to a few nights ago.”

“You both texted?”

“Kind of?” It’s supposed to be a statement but it comes out as a question. “It was dry. The last text was him saying I should give Minghao aspirin.”

Soonyoung laughs because his friend looks like shit. It’s Wonwoo’s first time to have guy problems ever since they met, and Soonyoung feels foreign about it.

“I want to text him but I’m afraid of bothering him.” Wonwoo pouts, but then, to lighten up the mood, his face lights up and he says “He’s really spicy.” And it sends Soonyoung to a fit of laughter that even Joshua and Seungkwan heard it from across the room.

“Shhh!” Wonwoo tries to silence Soonyoung, but he only ends up laughing as well. In the middle of laughing, Wonwoo’s phone vibrates.

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : jww

 **boo** : dont freak out buf

 **boo** : lmao

 **boo** : mingyu is here

 

 

And just like that, Wonwoo stiffens, turns his head to Seungkwan’s direction. Seungkwan jerks his head towards the door and Wonwoo looks, only to see a beautiful Kim Mingyu walking inside. Mingyu is wearing a faded ripped jeans with a baggy shirt tucked underneath it. He strides towards the counter and makes an effortless conversation with Vernon.

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : hyung they’re talking

 **boo** : r they talking

 **boo** : do they kno eo

 **wonu** : i don’t know

 

 

“Is that who you’re talking about?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo, snapping him from his little trance.

“Y-Yeah..” Wonwoo stutters, trying to hide himself by ducking his head a little.

“I’ve seen them at Jihoon’s house. I think they live together.”

“Them?”

“Jihoon, the producer I’m working with. And those two.” Soonyoung says and then he casually stands up, Wonwoo looking at him with confusion. “In fact, I’m going to say hi right now.”

Soonyoung’s smirk doesn’t even help the fact that Wonwoo wants the ground to swallow him whole. He was so awkward in the last text they exchanged, and Wonwoo thinks that Mingyu thinks he’s a shitty texter, and a boring person. But does Mingyu even feel bothered? Wonwoo is probably just overthinking.

—

 

 

**_Kim_ ** _**Mingyu** started a private chat with **Jeon** **Wonwoo**_

**Kim** **Mingyu** : hey, i thought i saw you in the ice cream parlor

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : were you perhaps with Kwon Soonyoung?

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : yeah i was

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : didn’t see you. i should have said hi

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : i could have but i was shy

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : you didn’t have to be, we met already haha

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : yea

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : but like

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : you didnt reply to my last text

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : thought you didnt like talking to me

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : he

 **wonu** : texted me

 **wonu** : :))))))))))))

 **wonu** : and he was kind of asking why i didn’t reply to his last text

 **decay** : just tell him ur a shitty texter hyung

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I second

 **THE** **Josh** : yeah so he will understand

 

 

**Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

**Jeon** **Wonwoo** : right, sorry

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : i’m really a shitty texter

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : ah i see

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : but i had a rlly nice conversation with u at jungkook’s party

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : me too

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : listen i need to finish my readings

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : i could text you tomorrow if you like

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : sounds perfect

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : good luck wit that uwu

**_Jeon_ ** _**Wonwoo** set the chat name to **UwU**_

 

 

**D icks**

**D** **Boi** : help me

 **D** **Boi** : seokjin has blocked me

 **D** **Stroyer** : if you haven’t been so lazy ??

 **D** **Sun** : uh huh

 **D** **Sun** : and lyk

 **D** **Sun** : married to your studio

 **D** **Boi** : it’s my job

 **D** **Stroyer** : a job, not your whole life

 **D** **Sun** : you’re jst going to go to the grocieries

 **D** **Sun** : lyk u always do

 **D** **Sun** : but u were lyk

 **D** **Sun** : rood

 **D** **Boi** : youre supposed to help me

 **D** **Sun** : we are you bitch

 **D** **Sun** : dont make us block u too

 **D** **Boi** : but like im really hungry

 **D Boi** : but I might get murdered if I go out of the studio

 **D Boi** : send help

 **D Stroyer** : does it involve walking

 **D Sun** : and talking?

 **D Boi** : if I get my ass outta here you aren’t going to be spared

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**_Jinnie_ ** **_♡_ ** _removed **D Boi**_ **from the chat**

**_Jinnie_** ** _♡_** _changed the chat name to **jinnie and the five dorks**_

 **chim** : wot

 **whoever** **this rat is** : what is happeninh

 **whoever** **this rat is** : why did you remove yoongi hyung

 ** _Jinnie_** ** _♡_** : Why is your name still rat?

 **Taehyungie** : MY RAT

**_whoever_ ** _**this** **rat** **is** changed his name to **Jungkookie**_

**_Jinnie_** ** _♡_** : Nobody put Yoongi back here

 

 

**kids**

**chim** : hey

 **chim** : hello

 **chim** : wuestion

 **the8inch** : shoot

 **chim** : how do u cheer up ur “””parent”””

 **the8inch** : u mean jeonghan hyung

 **the8inch** : or jisoo hyunf

 **chim** : yea him

 **guk’s** bf: hAHHHhhhahhahHg i

 **guk’s** bf: you forgot his name jimin?

 **chim** : um fuk off

 **boo** : we buy him coffee!!!

 **boo** : and we massage him

 **boo** : sometimes we put his fave movie

 **the8inch** : most of d time we buy their fave food

 **chim** : thx guys

 **boo** : miss u fatass

 **chim** : u too :’c

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated smth just so i could say that i updated aaaaaand just wanna let yall know that im finally writing the soonhoon chapter
> 
> it will be published idk tomorrow or the day after tomorrow depends if i can come up with smth ??
> 
> BUREORA HURRICANE


	6. 16 STEPS TO KILL SOMEONE AND NOT GET CAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu: why is yhis world so small
> 
> Mingyu: like
> 
> Mingyu: j........
> 
> Jihoon: I’m going out to murder someone
> 
> Mingyu: chill i was going to say junhui’s penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SOONHOON

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie** ✿: Good morning, lovely kids

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I left early for work

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: But who cooked breakfast?

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: A LITERAL ANGEL

 **decay** : it’s me hyung!!

 **decay** : i’m staying over so i thought i’d do smth to contribute

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Please tell me you want to stay with us forever

 **THE** **Josh** : yes !!

 **THE** **Josh** : seokiee hii where are you?

 **THE** **Josh** : i havent seen you since you stayed over

 **decay** : im at school hyung

 **decay** : i hv classes

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Settle down your contract for the student housing, Seokmin

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: If you could terminate the contract please do

 **decay** : why hyung

 **decay** : i need a place to stay

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: You’re staying with us

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Your roommate is dangerous

 **decay** : (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

**_Woozi_ ** _started a private chat with **Hoshi**_

 **_Woozi_ ** _set the chat name to **Hurricane**_

 **Woozi** : Hello, Hoshi. I’ve done the first half of your song. Please take a listen and let me know what you think.

 **Woozi** : _Hurricane.mp3_

 **Hoshi** : will do, PD-nim!

 

 

 **Hoshi** : listened to it and i loved it!

 **Hoshi** : youre really amazing i don’t know why you agreed to work with someone like me

 **Woozi** : You’re really talented, don’t say that.

 **Woozi** : And thanks! Your lyrics are really amazing, I’m glad I’m putting it to life.

 **Woozi** : Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Hoshi.

 **Hoshi** : i’ll see you tomorrow :)

 **_Hoshi_ ** _changed **Woozi’s** name to **Woozi** **PD**_

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : wanna go out?

 **Hosh** : hmm can’t ://

 **Hosh** : i’m meeting Woozi PD-nim later

 **Hosh** : i’ll make it up to you!!

 **Won** : ah, i see

 **Won** : good luck soon!

 **Hosh** : <3

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : i’m hungry and in a middle of a financial crisis

 **Won** : and in the middle of an existential crisis

 **Won** : my heart hurts

 **Won** : inwnt to talk to mingyu but i don’t know what to say

 **Won** : does your offer of treating me lunch still stand

 **Won** : it’s been like 4 days since you turned me down

 **Hosh** : yea but im still working tho :(

 **Won** : hhhhhgggg k

**_Soonyoung_ ** _started a private chat with **Mingyu**_

 **Soonyoung** : hello mingyuuuu

 **Mingyu** : hyung

 **Soonyoung** : do you hav classes today

 **Mingyu** : no im home

 **Soonyoung** : gr8

 **Soonyoung** : can i ask u a favor

 **Soonyoung** : u know wonwoo riggt

 **Mingyu** : haha yes hyung :)

 **Soonyoung** : gr8r

 **Soonyoung** : buy him food and take it to his place pls get the money downstairs @ woozi’s room

 **Mingyu** : r u sure he might be disturbed

 **Soonyoung** : no no jus come here

 **Soonyoung** : i just rlly need him to have smth delivered to him

 **Soonyoung** : he's a //needy// human

 

—

Soonyoung goes out of the recording booth to sit beside Jihoon who was busy editing the clips and mixing them along with all the tunes. They both are quiet for a while until Jihoon saves the file and exits it.

“Hoshi, I opened your flash drive last night because I needed to find your raw clip of hurricane.” Jihoon—or as to what Soonyoung calls him, Woozi PD—says out of the blue. “And I accidentally opened another file..”

Soonyoung freezes. What if Jihoon saw his _Do Not Open Folder: Nuclear Codes Inside_ folder that is really just full of kinky gay porn? Fuck, he should have used another flash drive to give Jihoon. Fuck.

“I saw this file called Bring It?” Woozi turns to the computer again, this time opening a file named Bring It (demo).mp3. Soonyoung is half relieved because Jihoon didn’t see his porn shrine, but Jihoon saw his shitty song.

Woozi clicks on the file to open it, but Soonyoung stops him.

“No, no. I don’t want to hear that!” Soonyoung covers his ears, and Jihoon feels like laughing but he doesn’t laugh because it’s just not him.

Jihoon gives in and chooses not to play, but he doesn’t disclose the topic. “I made a demo myself. Same lyrics, same style, but I put a little bit more beat into it and I changed the tempo, added and mixed a couple of my own style. Do you want to listen to it?”

Soonyoung nods and is fascinated by the 40 second clip Jihoon plays. Jihoon was the one singing, and the beat was sick. There’s a sound of guns, and armies marching at the intro, and then something explodes then Jihoon starts rapping smoothly with a low tone.

Jihoon is flattered although Soonyoung hasn’t yet said anything. He can see through Soonyoung’s thin eyes that he’s enjoying what he made. And with that, Jihoon can’t help but curve his lips a little bit upward. You see, Jihoon has produced a couple more songs in the past four years, and he has worked with lots of people. But working with Soonyoung was different. Although they call each other by their “stage names” and talk in honorifics, he feels comfortable with him. Soonyoung is really interested in music despite his very interest is dance, and he writes cool lyrics.

“You did that in just 24 hours?” Soonyoung asks incredulously.

“Kind of.. Like.. 6 hours..” Jihoon mumbles. Soonyoung gasps. “We could work on this after we finish Hurricane. Besides, Hurricane only needs a couple of mixing left but it’s all good.”

Soonyoung grins so wide that Jihoon feels waves of happiness go straight through the flesh.

—

**Hurricane**

**Woozi PD** : I’ll see you on Wednesday.

 **Hoshi** : not tomorrow?

 **Woozi** **PD** : Nope. You worked hard today, get some rest.

 **Hoshi** : you too, PD-nim.

 **Hoshi** : and thank you for today! :)

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : how mingyu ended up at my house and bringing me food

 **wonu** : i don’t know

 **wonu** : but i’m telling you

 **wonu** : he is hot

 **wonu** : SPICY

 **wonu** : i spilled soup on his shirt and i gave him a shirt to put on

 **wonu** : and he stripped in front of me

 **wonu** : i got hard in like .3 seconds

 **wonu** : GOD I WANNA DIE

 **boo** : ndhshshhhhh is he still there

 **wonu** : yes hxjjxzj

 **the8inch** : fujhhj did u two fuck

 **the8inch** : is seokmin there ?????

 **decay** : thankfully im not

 

 

 **_Seokmin_ ** _started a private chat with **Jeonghan**_

 **_Seokmin_ ** _changed **Jeonghan’s** name to **Jeonghannie** _ _✿_

 **_Seokmin_ ** _changed his name to **Seokie**_

 **Seokie** : hyung

 **Seokie** : are u sure about me moving in

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Of course, Seokmin, why wouldn’t I be?

 **Seokie** : notjin

 **Seokie** : just thought maybe you werr just taken over by pity

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: No, no. I don’t pity you, Seokmin. I just want you to be safe.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: And you know us already

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: And I’m more than willing to share the house with you

 **Seokie** : :’(

 **Seokie** : contract’s terminated hyhng

 **Seokie** : as you wish

 **Jeonghannie** ✿:  <3 <3

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : he’s gone

 **wonu** : but we didn’t fuck

 **wonu** : but cnjnkkkjjjjj

 **wonu** : we cuddled

 **boo** : FUCKKKKAAAX

 **boo** : GO GET IT HYUNF

 **the8inch** : damn huyng ???

 **the8inch** : ur close to grtting dicked

 **the8inch** : by my best friend

 **the8inch** : idk hiw to react but have fun

 **wonu** : stoppp

 **wonu** : baby steps k

**decay** : if u dont mind me askinh

 **decay** : how dod u even end up cuddling

 **wonu** : funny story

 **wonu** : we were watching a movie

 **wonu** : and i was drifting to sleep

 **decay** : D R I F T I N G

 **decay** : u read fan fictions or smth

 **wonu** : i read a what??

 **decay** : you can ignore what i siad

 **wonu** : anyway

 **wonu** : he spooned me whatever

 **wonu** : we cuddled on the couch

 **wonu** : (´ω`)

 **THE** **Josh** : there’s no stain.... right....

 **wonu** : hyung no there is none

 **wonu** : we didn’t do the dirty

 **wonu** : yet

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: My child is turning into a slut.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I am a proud parent

 **THE Josh** : oh my god

**chan** : hyung does that mean ur the smol spoon

 **wonu** : my ego is a little bit bruised

 **wonu** : but yes

 **chan** : interesting

****

****

**_Seungcheol_ ** _started a private chat with **Jihoon**_

 **Seungcheol** : Jihoon, we left dinner in the microwave for you

 **Seungcheol** : It’s past dinner and you should eat

 **Seungcheol** : No one starves under my roof

 **Jihoon** : Okay, for the record, this apartment is named after the two of us so it’s OUR roof.

 **Seungcheol** : If you can’t see this is me caring for you?????????????

 **Seungcheol** : Is the project really important

 **Jihoon** : Lemme check

 **Jihoon** : Yes

 **Seungcheol** : Really?

 **Seungcheol** : You’re not trying to impress someone or anything?

 **Jihoon** : My client so he could come back

 **Jihoon** : More money

 **Jihoon** : More exposure

 **Seungcheol** : Not because you want to see him again?

 **Jihoon** : Um no the fuck

 **Jihoon** : WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME IM WORKING

 **Seungcheol** : THIS IS ME CARING OKAY TAKE THE HINT

 **Jihoon** : I’ll eat later, Cheol

 **Jihoon** : I’m losing momentum

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Seungcheol** : Don’t bother your Jihoon hyung okay

 **Seungcheol** : He’s ..... Working hard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mingyu** : o

 **Mingyu** : u use lenny now

 **Seungcheol** : The who now?

 **Mingyu** : ignore me

 **Seungcheol** : Also have you heard that Dokyeomie moved in with Jeonghan and Joshua?

 **Mingyu** : he did?

 **Junhui** : why hyung

 **Hansol** : i heard he was verbally assaulted

 **Mingyu** : he wasv

 **Hansol** : that’s waht seungkwan told me

 **Junhui** : seungkwan, eh?

 **Junhui** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Seungcheol** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hansol** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Hansol** : jihoon hyung

 **Hansol** : if u dont mind i’ll just grab smth i left in ur studio

 **Jihoon** : k

**Hansol** : the beat is sick hyung

 **Hansol** : r u inspired or smth

 **Seungcheol** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jihoon** : https://thoughtcatalog.com/juliet-escoria/2013/12/16-steps-to-kill-someone-and-not-get-caught/

 

**VISUALS**

**Junhui** : i didnt kno jihoon is working with soonyounh

 **Seungcheol** : You know him?

 **Junhui** : yea

 **Junhui** : he’s friends w jung hoseok

 **Junhui** : theyre lyk the best dancers ever

 **Junhui** : i go to dance lessons

 **Mingyu** : why is yhis world so small

 **Mingyu** : like

 **Mingyu** : j........

 **Jihoon** : I’m going out to murder someone

 **Mingyu** : chill i was going to say junhui’s penis

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : GOOD EVENING SLUTS

 **THE** **Josh** : for the last time i am not a slut

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Okay..?

 **the8inch** : rmb the hot convenience store chinese guy

 **the8inch** : he’s in jung hoseok’s dance class jjjjjjjvvcvv

 **the8inch** : and hes wearing a tank toop

 **the8inch** : im goind to beeak down in tears

 **the8inch** : my black belt in martial arts is a waste

 **the8inch** : i am a softie for this junguj guy

 **chan** : go get his number hyung!!

 **the8inch** : no omg he doesn't deserve a peasant lyk me

 **the8inch** : now that i think abt it

 **the8inch** : im cryung

**97CM** **RATS**

 **suckme** : @Gayeom69

 **suckme** : is mingaho rlly cruinf

 **Gayeom69** : just chekced and yea

 **Gayeom69** : not sure why tho

 **suckme** : take pics

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Junhui** : tehres this like chinese dude in jung hoseok’s dance class

 **Junhui** : really cute

 **Junhui** : i think i’ve seen him smowhere i just dk where and when

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : day 95 and i still haven’t seen my best friend

 **Won** : the sky is gray and the flowers have wilted

 **Won** : when will he come back from war

 **Hosh** : chill wonu

 **Hosh** : work’s almost finish !!

 **Hosh** : you’ll see that all of this is worth it !!

 **Hosh** : ++ im having fun with Woozi PD-nim

 **Hosh** : he’s fun

 **Won** : really now

 **Won** : gyu told me he’s scary and stiff

 **Hosh** : hey he’s not !!

 **Hosh** : he’s rlly cool esp when he plays w the mixer and like when he tells me thag i need to fix this note and he sings it for me his voice is rlly great and he’s a genius !!

 **Won** : that’s more elaborate than the specimen essay you did back in high school

 **Won** : i’m going to pretend that i didn’t read between the lines and see that you have a little crush on Jihoon

 **Hosh** : :))))))))))))))))) i fucking hate you :))))))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST !!  
> MINGHAO HAS A BACK INJURY FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW PLEASE WISH HIM WELL IM SO SAD OK WHY R MY BABIES SICK :c
> 
> second  
> THERE'S LIKE 60 KUDOS AND 900 HITS HERE OMG THANK YOU??? what did i do to deserve please stick with me until the end because i love writing this shit :< <3
> 
> third  
> please leave kudos or comments ! lemme know which ship you want to see more of !
> 
> fourth  
> talk or yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjihanseok) ??


	7. YOUR BED’S COLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU WATCH THE LIEV HAH VERKWAN CAN'T CALM DOWN AND SOONSOO CUDDLES ALL THROUGHOUT THE LIEV OH MY GOD :""""")
> 
>  
> 
> full fluff ahead hahhha i love yoonjin

**_D Boi_ ** _added **D Sun** , **D Stroyer** , **Jungkookie** , **Taehyungie** and **chim** to the chat_

 **_D_ ** _**Boi** set the chat name to **HELP ME**_

 **D** **Boi** : how do i talk to seokjin

 **D Boi** : when he literally blocked me everywhere

 **D Boi** : even from our room

 **D Boi** : he changed the fuckimg passcode

 **D Boi** : the last time i got out of the studio he gave me the scariest death glare ever

 **chim** : buy him flowers

 **chim** : food

 **D** **Boi** : that shit doesnt work anymore

 **chim** : at least you tried that’s what matters

 **D Boi** : ive been sleeping in the studio for A WEEK

 **D** Boi: MY BACK FUCKING HURTS

 **D** **Boi** : this is the most he hasn’t notice me

 **Jungkookie** : hyung you can crash into my room if you dont make up tonight

 **D** **Boi** : thanks guk

 **D Boi** : if you and tae won’t have intense sex tonight i might

 **Jungkookie** : um

 **Jungkookie** : why do we always get slandered

 **D Boi** : because you’re like bunnies fuckinh every chance they get

 **Jungkookie** : FALSE

 **Taehyungie** : it’s true

 **Jungkookie** : D:

 **chim** : hyung just figure out a way how to make jin hyung forgive u

 **chim** : uve been dating for like 3 years

 **chim** : u should know thisnby now

 **D** **Bo** i: k chim thanks :/

—

While Seokjin is at work and Yoongi is still trapped in his studio, Hoseok and Namjoon decide to come down to the studio. It takes them five missed calls and too many shrieking of Yoongi’s name just for them to go inside the cozy and relaxing studio—Or Genius Lab, whatever Yoongi likes to call it.

“Okay, let’s settle this.” Hoseok instantly makes himself at home by plopping down the couch, putting both arms behind his head. Namjoon shakes his head and sits down on the floor. Yoongi is on his office chair as usual. He was beginning to grow a stubble.

“You look like a caveman, hyung.” Namjoon jokes and so Yoongi hisses.

“Just come to Seokjin hyung already.” Hoseok practically whines. He’s had enough of it, seriously. Seokjin was snappy the past few days and up until now.

“Yeah.” Namjoon agrees, nodding. “I think hyung’s just waiting for you to apologize.”

“I already did but he blocked me.”

Hoseok and Namjoon palm their faces.

“Apologize personally, you dumb fuck.” Hoseok decides to drop the polite card and just fuck it. Yoongi needs the lecture, anyway.

“I.. I’m..” Yoongi chews his lip, unable to come out with words. “I’m not really good with words.”

“Then show it!” Hoseok sits down, scowling at Yoongi. “This house is a mess when you two fight. Seokjin is scarier than you are when he’s angry. I can’t even use the kitchen because he’s always there making food.”

“You know, when he asked you out for groceries he made a lot of food. It was delicious. Maybe you should fight more often.” Namjoon smirks but Hoseok scowls at him too, muttering a Namjoon, not now.

Yoongi takes the two 94’s advice and decided to come to Seokjin that night. He goes outside to buy flowers and egg tarts because he knows Seokjin loves them. It takes him an hour to decide what the perfect flower arrangement was (he even sent pictures to the group chat just for the sake of it). He ends up with a simple flower arrangement that goes around with the color of rose quartz and serenity. He reckons that those flowers, which is called smeraldo, were the ones Seokjin was holding the first time they saw each other.

Yoongi arrives at the house not long after Seokjin came home. He finds Seokjin at the dining area, sitting down with a laptop in front of him, probably reading emails. Aside from Seokjin being a singer, he also works as a manager at a broadcasting company. Yoongi is guilty that he’s a lot busier himself by choice, unlike Seokjin who is busy all the time but is willing to drop everything for the other six.

Seokjin looks up and sees Yoongi with his hands on his back. His heart flutters, but he ignores it out of the little anger bubbling inside.

Yoongi pouts when Seokjin does that and takes three steps closer. “Hello.” He says awkwardly and gets no response. “Seokjin.”

“It’s hyung to you.” Seokjin mutters, not sparing him a glance.

He whines under his breath. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just—“

“Busy? Okay.”

Yoongi’s shoulders sink at the lack of confidence. Seokjin really is intimidating. “I’m always like that, you know that.”

“That’s not why I was mad.”

“Then what is?”

“Think again.” Seokjin says a little bit too sharply. “Come back when you actually thought of it.”

Yoongi sighs in defeat and lets the flowers and the egg tarts down the table before sulking back to his studio. Then, he heads straight to text Jungkook.

 

 **D Boi** : crashing to your bedroom tonight hope you don’t mind

 **Jungkookie** : apology unaccepted?

 **D Boi** : yea

 **Jungkookie** : :(

 **Jungkookie** : no worries hyung i’ll just sleep with tae

 **Jungkookie** : literally

 **D Boi** : maybe metaphorically too ok

 

 

**HELP ME**

**Taehyungie** : hyunggg

 **Taehyungie** : i sent this to jin hyung too

 **Taehyungie** : but maybe this will make u remember hwonhappy u both weree

 **Taehyungie** : 

 **chim** : cutieeesssss

 **chim** : when was this again!!

 **Taehyungie** : their anniversary

 **Taehyungie** : rmb when we celebrated it @ jin hyung’s acting bedut at d beah

 **D Stroyer** : BEDUT

 **chim** : aw :’)

 **D Sun** : why didn’t u celebrate it this year hyung:/

 

 

“FUCK” Yoongi screams.

—

 

 **D Sun** started a private chat with **Jinnie**

 **D Sun** : hinhyungggggg

 **Jinnie ♡** : Hey, Hobi. What’s up?

 **D Sun** : nothing

 **D Sun** : injust

 **D Sun** : PLEASE MAKE UO WITH YOONGI HYUNG IM TIRED OF HIM WHINING HE’S MY FRIEND LIKE A RLLY CLOSE FRIEND BUT HE’S MOPING AND HDHDHXBXBX

 **Jinnie ♡** : Was that supposed to make me feel guilty?

 **D Sun** : well

 **D Sun** : kinda

 **Jinnie ♡** : Sorry, Hobi.

 **Jinnie ♡** : I just can’t believe he missed our anniversary.

 **Jinnie ♡** : I thought he remembered

 **Jinnie ♡** : That’s why I asked him to grab groceries with me

 **Jinnie ♡** : Because we planned on cooking for the five of you.

 **Jinnie ♡** : I thought he was just playing some prank

 **Jinnie ♡** : But no he completely forgot

 **D Sun** : oh no

 **D Sun** : DDDDDDDDDD::::::::::

 **Jinnie ♡** : I'm sorry if I'm being too hard

 **Jinnie** : But I'm really disappointed

 **D** **Sun** : it's ok hyung we understnd

 **D Sun** : hyung is rlly busy i mean lots of artists are depending on him

 **D Sun** : he just cant let it go

 **D Sun** : but we always remind him tht it's just his job and that he has a life outsied

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Mhm. Thanks for the concern, Hobi.

 

 

**HELP ME**

**D** **Sun** : ur a fucking dik hyung

 **chim** : what happened now

 **D** **Boi** : i know ok

 **D Boi** : i just realized

 **D Boi** : i didnt mean to

 **D Boi** : who the fuck wants to forget their anniversary huh

 **chim** : oh no yoongi

 **Taehyungie** : oh no yoongi

 **Jungkookie** : oh no yoongi

 **D Stroyer** : oh no yoongi

 **D Boi** : i'm finding a way ok

 **D Boi** : don't pressure me

 **D Sun** : don't take too much time hyung

 **D Sun** : jin hyung is really upset

 **D Sun** : don't prolong

 

 

 **_Min Yoongi_ ** _started a private chat with **Yoo** **Kihyun**_

 **Min Yoongi** : hey

 **Min Yoongi** : are you there

 **Min Yoongi** : i need your help

 

 

—

Yoongi meets Kihyun in front of a mall. Kihyun was confused at first, but Yoongi explained very well that he's forgotten the anniversary and it took him a week to realize it.

"You're really stupid." Kihyun says to Yoongi who just scratches his head in response because he admits to that, he just doesn’t want anyone rubbing it in his face.

“What are we going to do again?” Kihyun asks as soon as they start walking inside the mall.

“I honestly don’t know.” Yoongi says miserably. He runs his fingers through his hair and Kihyun looks at him in pity.

“Seems like it’s been really bad, huh?” Kihyun tries his best to sympathize. He doesn’t know much about these kinds of things, really. He’s the perpetually single friend but he’s really sensible, according to Yoongi. Kihyun’s a good lyricist, and is good with words. Maybe he’s as good as giving advice. Besides, he’s the one who told Yoongi to just go and confess to Seokjin about three years ago.

Kihyun learns that it’s been a week since Seokjin started to ignore him and that it’s been 17 hours since his apology got rejected. He wants to laugh but he’s afraid of getting beaten up by his friend, so, he opts to help him find a way for Yoongi to be forgiven.

“What about giving him a new phone or something?” Kihyun suggests but Yoongi shakes his head.

“He’s not really materialistic.” Yoongi answers. “His phone’s still iPhone 6s, you know. The company wanted to give him an iPhone X but he refused because he said, and I quote, there’s no earphone jock, where the fuck will i put my earphone’s plugs to?”

Kihyun chuckles. “Take him to Paris!” He says enthusiastically. “Maldives, Sri Lanka, I don’t know. Somewhere.”

Yoongi laughs coldly. “He’s going to leave me on board.”

Kihyun sighs in defeat. “He’s a difficult person.”

“Just sensitive when you did him wrong.” Yoongi shrugs, sitting down on one of the benches. “I can’t fucking believe I missed our anniversary.”

Kihyun sits down beside Yoongi and patted his back as he says things to try and console him.

Yoongi is on the verge of crying. He doesn’t cry usually, but when he cries it’s because of either anger or disappointment. In his case, it’s both. He’s angry and disappointed at himself as he realizes that his single mistake caused a lot of trouble inside of their household. It wasn’t just them affected but also their five other friends.

Turns out, Kihyun is a big help. The both of them grab groceries and cook at Yoongi’s house. Just before Seokjin is home and the rest of the boys, they are done. Kihyun says good bye. He wants to stay but he has plans for the night, and so it was just Yoongi all alone in the house.

 

 **_D Boi_ ** _started a private chat with **chim**_

 **D Boi** : go to your jin hyung’s office

 **D Boi** : please

 **D Boi** : and tell him you’ll go home with him

 **D Boi** : be home at 8.

 **D Boi** : or else the food will go cold

 **chim** : roger that yes sir

 

One by one, they arrive. First it was Jungkook and Taehyung who came home from school, and next is Hoseok and Namjoon, the last one are Seokjin and Jimin.

Jimin is all smiles when he finds out that Yoongi cooked for the six of them. It’s not that it’s a rare sight, but it’s because Yoongi cooked a lot of food for a lot of people.

Seokjin is surprised, but he won’t admit that. He’s taken the silent treatment game better than expected and it’s not the time to back down.

“I cooked food.” Yoongi says awkwardly and they laugh except for Seokjin and Yoongi.

“Obviously.” Hoseok rolls his eyes.

Although he doesn’t want to, Seokjin joins them in dinner. He’s too hungry, and he loves Yoongi’s cooking too much to ignore it. He has to admit that Yoongi did a good job. The food’s well-seasoned, cooked well, and tasty. But he really won’t tell that.

Dinner is silent, but Yoongi is thankful that Seokjin ate whatever he cooked. That means he still trusts Yoongi that there’s no poison in his food.

 —

 

 **_Seokjin_ ** _started a private chat with **Yoongi**_

 **Seokjin** : Thanks for dinner

 **Yoongi** : you’re welcome

 **Yoongi** : i know you don’t want to hear it

 **Yoongi** : but i’m really sorry

 **Seokjin** : Glad you realized

 **Seokjin** : Where are you

 **Yoongi** : at guk’s room

 **Seokjin** : You can come back here

 **Seokjin** : Your bed’s cold

 **Yoongi** : o

 **Yoongi** : really?

 **Seokjin** : Yes. I changed the passcode back

 **Yoongi** : thank you

 **Yoongi** : i missed you

 **Yoongi** : and i love you

 **Yoongi** : i always will no matter how many anniversaries pass

 

 

**jinnie and the five dorks**

**_Jinnie_ ** **_♡_ ** _changed the chat name to **jinnie and the six dorks**_

 **_Jinnie_ ** **_♡_ ** _added **D Boi**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about a junhao on the next chapter ayeeeEeEeEeEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEE
> 
> kkkkk i just wannt let you guys know that proofread my own work and i basically just skim the entire work so if there are any corrections, it's my mistake. please do tell me!! <33
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjihanseok) ??


	8. 肏你妈

**cockadoodledoo**

**chan** : jeonghannie hyung

 **chan** : jisoo hyung

 **chan** : any hyung????????

**chan** : i need to be picked up frm school in 3 hours i have too much stuff to carry

**chan** : pls save my poor soul :(

**Jeonghannie** ✿: Channie, I’m so sorry. The café’s busy. I can’t pick you up today.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I called your Cheol hyung, but he can’t make it either.

**decay** : i’ll pick u up, chan

 **decay** : i just got out of class

 **chan** : thank you hyung <33

_**Lee** **Chan** started a private chat with **Hansol Choi**_

**Lee Chan** : hey hyung i’ll be picked up later do you need a ride

 **Hansol** **Choi** : jun hyung’s picking me up

 **Hansol** **Choi** : thanks for the offer tho

_**the8inch** started a private chat with **decay**_

**the8inch** : WHERE IS D LAMB SKWEERES YOU PORMISED TO BUY ME

 **the8inch** : IM STARVING AND I NEED FOOD

 **decay** : hhhahahhahh chill

 **decay** : im picking up chan today

 **decay** : come w me if ur rlly hungry

 **the8inch** : JXJDUSUSFHXHXH

 **the8inch** : WHY RNU MAKING ME CHOOSE

 **decay** : well

 **the8inch** : chdjdusuudu

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**decay** : lee channieeeee

 **decay** : im already in front of yr school

 **decay** : if u see myunghoe it’s me

 **THE**   **Josh** : myunghoe

 **THE Josh** : what exactly is a myunghoe

 **the8inch** : that is my slut name

**chan** : hyunggggggfffg

 **chan** : im hesidng out

**the8inch** : seungkwannie hhhahgggg

 **the8inch** : that vernon guy is wif channie hhhahgg

 **boo** : ik they’re friends

 **boo** : ive been knew ;;;)

 **the8inch** : O

 **the8inch** : TH E

 **the8inch** : D CHINESE GUY

 **the8inch** : HHHGVVVVV

 **boo** : ?????????

 **boo** : whya happened???????

 **THE** **Josh** : is minghao okay there?

 **decay** : Hhhhhhaggggg

 **decay** : no hyung hhahahah

 **decay** : the chinese guy fetched the vernon guy here

 

 **chan** : o right!!

 **chan** : that’s jun hyung, he lives with vernon hyung!

 **THE** **Josh** : OH I KNOW HIM

 **THE Josh** : how could i forget

 **THE Josh** : he is good looking, hao ;;)

 **THE Josh** : he’s weird sometimes but really fun to be with

 **THE Josh** : i could talk to seungcheol to help you

 **the8inch** : NO I DHXHHX IM TOO SHY

 **the8inch** : HENIS APPROACUINGFFFFGGGF

 **the8inch** : PLS PREPAR MY DEATH BED KDKKKKK

 **chan** : hehhehhhh

 **chan** : jun just said hi to minghao

 **chan** : I HAVE NEVER SSEEN MINHHAO CHANGE PERSONALITIES SONQUICK

 **chan** : he was crying and when jun came ip he was all but soft

 **THE** **Josh** : what did minghao say?

 **chan** : “hey i think i know yoi”

 **chan** : “ur the one frm jung hoseok’s dance class right?”

 **chan** : “yeah, i am, nice to see uiaeound”

 **chan** : “i think i also sawnu somewhere........”

 **chan** : “do u work in a convernience store”

 **chan** : “o yEA there!!”

 **chan** : AH JUNHUI AND VERNON HAS TO LEAVE

 **chan** : MINGHAO IS NOT FUNCTIONINF

 **chan** : HE IS UNABKENHAGSGSGSGS

 **wonu** : this is the funniest shit ever

 **boo** : EVERYONE IS GETTING DICK

 **boo** : BUT WHY DIDNT U MAKE ME COME WIT U

 **boo** : VERNON IS THERE

 **boo** : >:(((

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Seungkwannie.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Didn’t you tell me that you and Vernon are hanging out?

 **boo** : HyUNGFFFF SHHHHHGGDGXG

 **decay** : BUSTED

**THE** **Josh** : is minghao alive..

 **the8inch** : jxjxjdjdhdhdhshhsjsjjj

 **the8inch** : I WANAN DIEEEDDDDDDEEEEEE

 **wonu** : then die

 **THE Josh** : have a little respect for minghao’s desires, wonwoo.

 **wonu** : (:

**VISUALS**

**Junhui** : i thought i was beautiful

 **Junhui** : but thrn i saw the chinese guy again

 **Mingyu** : why o why do i hav a feeling that this chinese guy that u claim to be as good looking is hust u

 **Junhui** : BITCH NO

 **Junhui** : it’s d truth

 **Junhui** : 

 **Vernon** : HDHHGVV

 **Vernon** : he secretly took a pic of minghao

 **Junhui** : this ks his face

 **Junhui** : not thag im rlly stakking him

 **Jihoon** : why do you always type like you’re shaking

 **Junhui** : gay culture

 **Jihoon** : gay culture my ass

 **Junhui** : yea ur ass :)

 **Jihoon** : stfu

 **Jihoon** : im moving out

**Mingyu** : jun hyung

 **Mingyu** : that’s

 **Mingyu** : minghao

 **Mingyu** : wtf

 **Mingyu** : thats ny friend

 **Junhui** : doss he know that u claim him to be ur friend

 **Mingyu** : 

 **Junhui** : O:

 **Junhui** : oh no

 **Junhui** : hfuufffkkkk

**Hansol** : is he dead

 **Jihoon** : hope so

**Mingyu** : didnhe pull the i hav a phone call card so he take a pic

 **Junhui** : embarrassingly yes

 **Junhui** : i was desperate

 **Jihoon** : butting in to point out that junhui types decently when he’s flustered or smth

 **Jihoon** : how i wish this occurred more often

 **Mingyu** : same

 **Vernon** : smae

 **Seungcheol** : I could talk to Jisoo or Jeonghan so they could set you up

 **Junhui** : D O N T E V E N

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : he’s here ahain

 **the8inch** : and he looks so besutifuuuuujj

 **the8inch** : 

 **the8inch** : i sneaked a pic bc wveryone deserves to see him

 **the8inch** : im thankifn god and all the kinds of gods for making wen junhui

 **wonu** : damn you’re so whipped

 **wonu** : HHHGGAAGGGGGGGG

**wonu** : mingyu is in front the library

 **wonu** : hahahahaha i wanna die

 **wonu** : pLEASE

**THE Josh** : yall are so whipped smh

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Don’t act like you’re not whipped for me as well.

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Or I’ll whip your ass.

 **chan** : hyung.... no.....

 **THE** **Josh** : i

 **THE Josh** : i think

 **THE Josh** : fuck jeonghan come here pls

 **decay** : this is getting weirder

 

—

“MINGHAO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE” Yugyeom yells across the room to catch Minghao’s attention who is apparently texting in a corner. Little does he know that the chinese guy is sobbing in a corner because Wen Junhui just walked in the room.

“What do you want?!” Minghao yells back but doesn’t spare a glance at Yugyeom.

“Nothing, fuck you.” Yugyeom says in defeat and when Junhui sits down near where Minghao is, he hears Minghao mutter a curse in chinese that translates to turtle eggs. Junhui laughs silently, and he feels something in his stomach. It was the fucking butterflies and he needs to talk to Mingyu right away.

****

**_Wen_ ** _**Junhui** started a private conversation with **Kim** **Mingyu**_

 **Wen Junhui** : i think im catchinf feelings

 **Wen Junhui:** :o

 **Wen Junhui** : im havinf a crush

 **Wen Junhui** : on xu minghao

 **Wen Junhui** : MINGYU FICKINF HELP ME

 **Kim Mingyu** : HAHHHHHHHH

_**Kim Mingyu** set the chat name to **jun <3 hao**_

**Kim Mingyu** : how can i help u

 **Kim Mingyu** : i mena i know eh’s gay

 **Kim Mingyu** : but i dk his type

 **Wen Junhui** : fhduudusu i JUST WANT TONGET TO KNOW HIM

 **Wen Junhui** : i mean

 **Wen Junhui** : he’s so cute

 **Wen Junhui** : and so soft

 **Wen Junhui** : ive noticed he’s been staring but idk if it’s me he’s staring at

 **Wen Junhui** : ion wanna assume

 **Kim Mingyu** : i’ll just give you his number

 **Kim Mingyu** : then u text him

 **Wen Junhui** : that would be creepy dnjxjxjjjjh

 

When practice is over, Junhui goes straight to the locker rooms to shower and change. There is humming in the room and it echoes through the walls and to his ear. He doesn’t notice at first, but he’s enjoying the tune to an unknown song.

One of the shower doors open to reveal Minghao. Junhui freezes as he sees Minghao’s fair body in front of him with only a towel covering the lower section. He could swear that something inside his sweatpants stood up but he doesn’t want to show it, so he smiles at Minghao.

“Hey.” He coolly says, hoping to hide the fact that his dick is twitching.

“H-Hello...” Jun finds Minghao’s stutter so cute so he smiles even more. If he could, he would jump on Minghao right away and just smother his cheeks (or maybe fuck him right then and there but of course he would have to ask Minghao for permission).

Minghao walks towards his locker. Junhui immediately goes inside the shower and Minghao takes the chance to quickly change to his normal clothes. HE WANTS TO BLOW JUNHUI SO BADLY but he has to keep it lowkey.

“He’s so beautiful.” He mutters to himself and pouts as if it could do something about his pounding heart. He quickly grabs his phone to text his friends because if he doesn’t vent out his feelings, he would explode right then and there.

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : he saw me topless fuuhcjjjjn

 **the8inch** : NNJJJJJVVVVVVS

 **boo** : nccjdjxj what didnu do

 **the8inch** : nothing nsjsjxbxbs he said hey i said hello and then he took a shower

 **the8inch** : he’s still inside inwanna cry

 **the8inch** : insnxnsnbbbhhhh

 **boo** : HYUNG IM TELLING U PLS GRAB D CHANCE

 **boo** : IT’S UR CHANC ETO LIKE GET HIS NUMEBR

 **the8inch** : i need to rhn to the café im gonns be late fuck

 **the8inch** : HEINHHANNIE HYUNG SORRYNIFNIM GONNA BE KAYE BUT IM RUNNING RIGHT NOW

 **the8inch** : INFUCJING HATE NIGHT SHIFTS

 

And that is how Minghao runs frantically out of the music studio, gives Jung Hoseok the fastest 90° bow, and runs again to the café in the middle of the night.

Also, that is how Wen Junhui finds a duffle bag that contains what seems to be Minghao’s clothes.

 

**jun <3 hao**

**Wen Junhui** : mingyu

 **Wen** **Junhui** : i.......

 **Wen Junhui** : minghao left hsi duffle bag

 **Wen Junhui** : he just disappeared

 **Wen Junhui** : idk if he’s kidnapped but ?????

 **Kim Mingyu** : o

 **Kim Mingyu** : water u going to donabt it

 **Wen Junhui** : idk return ?????

 **Kim Mingyu** : i told u i’ll give u his number

 **Kim Mingyu** : now u have an excuse

 **Kim Mingyu** : jus tell him u got it frm me

 **Kim Mingyu** : come on hyung

 **Wen Junhui** : fuck fine

 

**_Wen Junhui_ ** _started a private chat with **Xu Minghao**_

 **Wen Junhui** : hello this is junhui, from jung hoseok’s dance class

 **Wen Junhui** : i got your number from Mingyu

 **Xu Minghao** : o hello i’m at work rn

 **Wen Junhui** : oh your duffle bag is here you left it

 **Xu** **Minghao** : fuck

 **Xu Minghao** : did i ???

 **Wen Junhui** : yea where do you work

 **Wen Junhui** : i’ll drop it there

 **Xu Minghao** : no no just leav eit there

 **Wen Junhui** : this might get stolen i insist

 **Wen Junhui** : drop me the pin and i’ll come there

 **Xu** **Minghao** : _[attachment]_

 

 **Xu Minghao** : hey man thank you

 **Wen Junhui** : no prob

 **Wen Junhui** : this is probably weird and like

 **Wen Junhui** : creepy

 **Wen Junhui** : but do you want to hang out after dance class

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : FUCJ

 **the8inch** : I WAS ABT TO SLEEP

 **the8inch** : AND WEN JUNHUI JUST ASKED ME OUT

 **the8inch** : OH MG FOX HE WANTS TONHANG OUT AFTER DANCE CLASS BUR I HAVE A SHIFT

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Aw. Sorry for putting you in that shift but you said it’s okay. :(

 **the8inch** : it is but now it’s not dhxgsfffff

 **the8inch** : CAN SOMEBODY COVER UP FOR ME

 

 

**Wen Junhui & Xu Minghao**

**Xu** **Minghao** : i would love to

 **Xu Minghao** : but i have work :(

 **Wen Junhui** : ah right :(

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu** : i have exams sorry hao

 **boo** : me too :(

 **the8inch** : jfjcjxjxjhjhhh

**Wen Junhui** **& Xu Minghao**

 **Wen Junhui** : i could just wait for your shift to be over

 **Xu Minghao** : that’s like

 **Xu** **Minghao** : 11 in the evening :/

 **Wen Junhui** : even better !

 **Wen Junhui** : you don’t have classes the next day right

 **Xu** **Minghao** : i dont

 **Xu Minghao** : you dont have to wait

 **Xu Minghao** : we could just do it on another day

 **Wen Junhui** : i’ll think about it ;)

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : FUKC HE WINKED AT ME

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Are you guys planning to push the date? I could ask another staff to do it for you.

 **the8inch** : no need hyunh you gave me the job i hav to do it

 **the8inch** : i told him that we should do it another time but he said he’ll tjink abt it

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Hao I want you to be happy :(

 **the8inch** : don’t mind memhyunhgghh

 **the8inch** : issok

 **the8inch** : HEY DOKYEOM COVER FOR ME YOU TRICK ASS BITCH WHO DINDT TREAT ME LAMN SKEWERS

 **_decay_ ** _left the chat_

 **the8inch** : JEONGHANINE HHUNG YOUR CHILD

_**Jeonghannie** ✿ added **decay** to the chat_

**decay** : WHY ME

 **decay** : IM SITTING HERE QUIETLY

 **chan** : hahha literally

 **chan** : 

 **THE Josh** : i love the lights !!

 **chan** : come here hyung we’re having movie night 

 **THE** **Josh** : what are we watching ??

 **chan** : any studio ghibli!!

 **chan** : whisper of the heart??

 **THE Josh** : OMW

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Have fun without me :(

 **THE Josh** : let's have our own movie night when we're free from work :*

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Love you too. As always  <3

 **the8inch** : HEY LEE SEOKMIN

 **decay** : fuckign fine u jerk

 

 

**Wen Junhui & Xu Minghao**

**Xu Minghao** : actually let's go aftetr dance class

 **Xu** **Minghao** : my friend needs the money so i'll give him my shift

 **Wen Junhui** : yay :D

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : seokmin if i get dicked i owe u to any restaurant u want

 **decay** : SCREENSHOTTING THIS FOR PROOOFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST GOOGLE THE TITLE HAHHHA 
> 
> i have so many plans for this fic and i hope it works out!! i want to do christmas specials for every ship until we reach christmas but the thing is, there's only a week until christmas which means i have to update everyday and like.. i'm not used to that but i will try my best if people would like that!!
> 
> i also want to do it for the members who don't have a pair, aka seokmin, chan, namjoon, hobi, and jimin.
> 
> let me know if you're down please !! :( <3 ily all !!


	9. ATTENTION: PLEASE BE FESTIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this is the right time to post a chapter, but some are waiting for an update so here you go.

**kids**

**chim** : so i was wondering

 **chim** : does anybody want to have a get together

 **the8inch** : UM DUH YEA

 **chim** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **boo** : YAAAASSSDDSS!!!!!!

 **Taehyungie** : that would be fun!!

 

 **_Jungkookie_ ** _added **Mingyu** to the chat_

 

 **the8inch** : wonwoo hyung mingyu is here hahhahhh

 **Mingyu** : hello wonwoo :)

 **wonu** : hi mingyuuuu

 **boo** : HE’S USING EXCESSIVE LETTERS ALREADY IMNSO PROUDDDD

 **wonu** : stfu seungkwan

 **boo** : MINGYU HYUNF WHAT DIDNU DO TO WONU HYUNG

 **Mingyu** : ?????? literally nothing

 **chim** : r u two dating

 **chim** : must be so nice

 **chim** : u two look great

 **wonu** : hahhahh

 **Mingyu** : so christmas party i heard

 

 **_Mingyu_ ** _added **Hansol** , **Junhui** , and **Jihoon**_

 

 **Mingyu** : you guys know junhui and jihoon right

 **Mingyu** : jihoon’s not rlly active but he cooperates

 **Junhui** : if he wants to

 **wonu** : wow look who’s here

 **Junhui** : aye whats up wonwoo

 **wonu** : minghao it’s jun

 **the8inch** : im not blind

 **Jungkookie** : oOoOoOooooOoo

 **decay** : JUNGKOOOOOKIEEEEEEEE

 **Jungkookie** : DOKYEOMIEEEE I MISS U

 **Taehyungie** : what about me :(

 **chim** : you live together

 **chim** : are there any more “”kids”” that need to be added here

 **Taehyungie** : why didn’t u add joonie and hobi

 

 **_chim_ ** _added **D Stroyer** and **D** **Sun** to the chat_

 

 **wonu** : can i add soonyoung here?

 **wonu** : he wasn’t at the party but he’s really fun

 **chim** : sure sure go ahead!!

 

 **_wonu_ ** _added **hosh** to the chat_

 

 **wonu** : he’s a bit busy because he’s working with jihoon

 **chim** : alright no problemo

 **boo** : are we all settled?

 **Hansol** : o it’s u seungkwan

 **boo** : nobody else :p

 **Mingyu** : no flirting in the group chat pls

 **boo** : as if you and wonu dont

 **Hansol** : gotta check urself before you wreck urself

 **wonu** : can we get serious already

 **boo** : A N Y W A Y

 **chim** : let’s rent the place that we rented for guk’s bday

 **boo** : won’t that be fullly booked?

 **D Sun** : ~ c O n n e c T i O n S ~

 **D Sun** : i can handle it

 **boo** : hmmm okay perfect

 

 **D Sun** : when will d party be held

 **Mingyu** : you think christmas eve would be nice

 **D Sun** : YeEeEeSssSSsss

 

 **D Stroyer** : is this party booze free

 **D** **Stroyer** : or else im not going

 **Mingyu** : WHAT’S A PARTY WITHOUT BOOZE

 **D Stroyer** : that’s what i’m talking about ayeeeee

 **boo** : stfu mingyu you dont even drink

 **Mingyu** : :)

 **chim** : we can rent a mobile bar

 **chim** : again

 **wonu** : then minghao would have to suffer from hungover again nice

 **the8inch** : HEY

 **decay** : what about d foodd

 **chim** : the restaurant can settle that too !!

 **chim** : it’s like guk’s birthday

 **chim** : but extra festive

 

 **D Sun** : fUCKKkkKkKk

 **D Sun** : the restaurant will be closed on d 24th

 **boo** : !!!! i know inknow

 **boo** : jeonghan’s café is a nice place we could just arrafnge the tables and stuff

 **Taehyungie** : will jimin be ok with it

 **chim** : fuck u

 **chim** : idc

 **chim** : it’s fine

 **boo** : alright i’ll let hannie kno

 

 **boo** : it’s settled !!!!!!!!

 

 **chim** : you should bring yugyeom and bambam too !!

 **Mingyu** : omg yes

 

**97CM RATS**

 

 **the tall one** : hey turtle eggs

 **MINGHOWDY** : hey no

 **the tall one** : we’re having a christmas party on d 24th yall should come

 **Gayeom69** : we cANF :’(

 **Gayeom69** : we’rd going to jinyoung’s hometown

 **DABAMBAM** : :(

 **suckme** : k more food for us

 

**kids**

 

 **Mingyu** : they cant come

 **chim** : tragic

 **chim** : so it’s settled

 **boo** : yes

 **chim** : jeonghan’s café @ 24th

 **D** **Sun** : yea the restaurant can cater us food but not the place

 **chim** : kk thank hyung

 **chim** : everyone that can go pls let me know

 **D** **Sun** : .

 **D Stroyer** : .

 **Mingyu** : .

 **decay** : .

 **Junhui** : .

 **wonu** : .

 **boo** : .

 **Hansol** : .

 **chan** : .

 **Jungkookie** : .

 **Taehyungie** : .

 **the8inch** : .

 **chim** : what abt soonyoung and jihoon

 **Mingyu** : they’re going

 **Mingyu** : they can’t not go

 **Hansol** : yes

 **Hansol** : or else seungchdol will literally drag em

 **chim** : ok ok thx for d cooperation <3333

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

 

 **chim** : _[attachment]_

 **chim** : christmas party on the 24th!! please come <33

 **Jinnie** : Yay! Yoongi and I will be there <3

 **D Boi** : uh huh

 

 

_**boo** added **the8inch** , **soonyoung** , **wonu** , **chan** , **decay, Jeonghannie,** **THE Josh** and **Hansol** to the chat_

**boo** : vernoooon

 **boo** : can u add the others to the chat too

 **Hansol** : got u seungkwannie

 **_Hansol_ ** _added **Mingyu** , **Jihoon** , **Junhui** and **Seungcheol** to the chat_

 **boo** : yayy

 **boo** : _[attachment]_

 **boo** : christmas party pls be festive

 **boo** : WEAR FESTIVE CLOTHESN

 **boo** : IT’S THE TIME TO BE EXTRA W UR COSTUMES

 **boo** : ATTENTION PLEASE BE FESTIVE

_**Seungcheol** set the chat name to **SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you at the next chapter!


	10. VERKWAN ARE GOOD FRIENDS (?)

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo** : you kno it’s still weird waking up in the morning and seeing kwaninoni on my phone screen

 **vernonie** : rlly

 **vernonie** : dont u like it :(

 **vernonie** : u said it’s cute

 **babyboo** : kcjcjcjx

 **babyboo** : it is !!

 **babyboo** : you can ignore whaf i said

**vernonie** : i came across a cute pup on tumblr

 **vernonie** : reminds me of u

 **babyboo** : did you just imply that i look like a puppy

 **vernonie** : yea

**vernonie** : im bored

 **vernonie** : i miss u

 **babyboo** : shh stop joking

 **babyboo** : im working

 **babyboo** : jeonghannie hyung’s going to scold me

 **vernonie** : BUT LIKE

 **vernonie** : I HAVENT SEEN U SINCE EXAMS WEEK

 

—

It’s been three months since Seungkwan and Vernon started hanging out. You could say they are quite inseparable, and by that, it means that they are both clingy to each other—very clingy. Just like how a puppy is clingy to its owner he saw first. Especially Vernon, and Seungkwan couldn’t get a grip.

Don’t get Seungkwan wrong, he loves it. He loves clingy Vernon. Clingy Vernon wasn’t what hebwas expecting when he first saw him. With those eyebrows, sharp jawline, features that make him look 100% american, and his deep voice, Seungkwan can’t really perceive him as this soft and clingy guy, but when he got to know Vernon, it was complete chaos.

Seungkwan is talkative, and Vernon is reserved. Seungkwan likes skinship while Vernon loves personal space, but it turns to be different a couple of weeks after constant texting and meet ups at a park near their school.

It was easy to hide Seungkwan’s phone at work. He has tons of pockets starting from his pants to his apron, but it isn’t easy to hide the constant vibration of his phone.

He curses Vernon inwardly for all the spam messages when he’s at desk jobs today. Jeonghan put him at the counter since he’s really bubbly and the busy café due to christmas rush needs someone like him especially in the morning.

“Good morning mada—sir, I mean, sir.” Seungkwan messes up the pronouns, distracted by the vibration of his phone. The man in front of his raises a brow but dismisses him as he needs his iced anericano right away.

Three messy pronouns and five misspelled names later, Seungkwan finally gets to breathe as the morning rush is over. He goes to a corner right away to see lots of messages from the one and only Hansol Vernon Choi.

 

**kwaninoni**

**vernonie** : IM GOING TO LET CHEISTMAS PASS BY WITHOUT SEEINF MY FAVORITE PERSON

 **vernonie** : NO SAtan

 

 **vernonie** : you’re going to the christmas party right

 

 **vernonie** : am i right seungkwan

 

 **vernonie** : OH NY GOD SOTP IHNORING ME

 

 **babyboo** : stop beinf so inconsiderate

 **babyboo** : my phone is like a vibrator and it’s just 8 in d morningwtf

 **vernonie** : heheheh im sorry

 **vernonie** : do u want a real one i could give u

 **babyboo** : oh my god

 **babyboo** : u give me headaches sometimes

 **vernonie** : sorry lol i hav my reasons

 **babyboo** : clearly

 **babyboo** : im going back pls minimize the vibration

 **vernonie** : fine :/

 

 **_Hansol_ ** _started a private chat with **Junhui**_

 **Hansol** : do u lyk

 **Hansol** : wanna go out or smth

 **Hansol** : ive been stuck in my room for 48 hours

 **Hansol** : PLZ MY ASS IS ON FIRE

 **Junhui** : ??????

 **Junhui** : im at d store

 **Junhui** : sorry hansol

 **Hansol** : can i at least hang out there

 **Junhui** : if that means u helping me then ok

 

Vernon doesn’t want to die inside his room, no, not ever. He doesn’t want to get stuck there listening to the same songs over and over again—He just wants to hang out with Seungkwan.

You see, the last time he saw Seungkwan was 9 days ago, and he isn’t used to that, not ever since he met Seungkwan. He finds Seungkwan very fun, and his company is something he craves for. And now he’s deprived of it because of exams week and Seungkwan’s work at Jeonghan’s café.

He stands up and puts a good three layers of clothing because he’s going to walk five blocks all the way to Junhui’s convenience store and the wind is cold as fuck, and the snow is pouring down. The moment he steps outside, he silently curses himself for thinking that going outside is a good idea. Three layers of coating and a big ass parka don’t really help him with the weather. His clothing may be thick, but the winds couldn’t help but seep through the material of his clothes.

He withdraws himself and steps inside the house for a while to contemplate. Junhui’s convenience store is five blocks away from where he is. The mall is also five blocks away, but he can ride a bus to go there.

He thinks of the options, of how Junhui won’t give him free food from the convenience store, of how Junhui could be good company, of how the mall is jam packed with people, of how he still hasn’t have a gift for Seungkwan—his very good friend.

He decides to choose to go to the mall first instead. He doesn’t want to die in the middle of the street either so he takes the bus and goes to the mall to go find something that Seungkwan would appreciate.

Vernon isn’t one to shop for gifts, but he learned to be spontaneous because of Seungkwan. He goes inside a store that sells animé merchandises from plushies to replicas. He thinks of Seungkwan and if he’s ever into animé, but he can’t recall Seungkwan mentioning animé to him. He walks out of the store in deep thought of everything Seungkwan has mentioned.

_Park Hyo Shin, food, Joshua, food, his job, broadway, girl groups, food._

Vernon badly wants to message Seungkwan but he seems cranky. Who texts “you give me headaches” to a special friend? Only Seungkwan. And only when he’s stressed. Is he stressed?

“The fuck would I know when he won’t let me text him.” He groans to himself that makes him earn a couple of stares from the people in the mall. Poor Vernon walks in shame but as he passes by a store that sells clothes, he knows that Seungkwan will like it.

**Wen Junhui & Choi Hansol**

**Junhui** : oi

 **Junhui** : i thiught ur goin here

 **Junhui** : didnu die bitch

 **Hansol** : chill im omw just picked up smth

 **Junhui** : k dont make me worry again ok

 

And somehow, knowing that he makes Junhui worry comforts him. At least someone cares.

 

 **Seungcheol** started a private chat with **Hansol**

 **Seungcheol** : I’m glad you got out of your room

 **Seungcheol** : But please tell me where you are because I don’t want my christmas gift to your parents be a missing child report

 **Hansol** : hhahhh im at jun hyung’s convenience store

 **Hansol** : jus helping around since ive been a couch potato

 **Seungcheol** : Okay. Good.

 

About 15 minutes before the clock strikes 5 and Hansol, with sour patch in his hands (thanks to junhui’s kind heart), decides to leave and go to the place where Seungkwan works. He doesn’t know if Seungkwan wants to see him or if he’s allowed to, but he is desperate and doesn’t know why his brain decides to be like this out of all times.

On his way to the café, he couldn’t help but question himself and his sanity. Why is he so itchy to text him? Why is he enduring the ever so cold winter’s night just to see him? Why did he even buy Seungkwan a gift? Does he like Seungkwan? Does he?

“Do I?” He asks himself, muttering.

“Do you what?” Vernon hears a voice that is definitely much Seungkwan’s. He looks up to see Seungkwan standing in front of him, wearing a parka and it makes him look three times fluffier than he is, and Vernon just wants to do nothing but to hug the boy in front of him.

Vernon’s glad that he finally gets to see Seungkwan in person and in flesh after more than a week, so instead of answering Seungkwan’s (maybe rhetorical) question, he just smiles and walks towards Seungkwan to hug him so tight.

Seungkwan’s reluctant, but gives in and hugs Vernon back, and to match that, he caresses Vernon’s back.

“I know you’re glad to see me.” Seungkwan hums and it’s exactly what Vernon hears in his head all the while he wasn’t with Seungkwan.

“I’m not even kidding. I missed you.” Vernon mutters as he sinks furthermore at Seungkwan’s coat.

“I could say the same.” Seungkwan says, careful not to say too much because he thinks that Vernon is just joking. He notices that the hug is getting longer and that he is feeling heavy, so he pushes Vernon slightly and chuckles. “Where are you heading?” He asks and sees the sour patch on Vernon’s hand to eat it for himself.

If it was another person and not Seungkwan, Vernon would take it back instantly but since Seungkwan’s adorable and cute and special to him, he just lets him be.

“I was.. On my way to the café.” Vernon says inaudibly but enough for Seungkwan to understand.

Unconsciously, they both begin to walk headed maybe to Seungkwan’s or Vernon’s.

“Why?” Seungkwan asks, feeding Vernon one gummy.

Vernon shrugs. “I just.. I don’t know. I said it already.”

Seungkwan stops his tracks and so does Vernon (who is slightly confused). Seungkwan looks at Vernon, aiming to meet his eyes but Vernon is looking down on the ground. Seungkwan notices that Vernon’s nose is red, and it reminds him of Rudolph and so he smiles. “You meant that?”

Vernon finally looks up and nods. “Yeah. It’s weird. I keep annoying you which is unlikely of me and I’m a really shy person but you came and what the hell, you turned me into this stupid clingy person who constantly texts the boy he likes and—I said too much, didn’t I?”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen and his jaw drops when hears what Vernon is saying. It takes him a while to compose a sentence, but when he does, it comes out in stutter. “Y-You l-like who?”

There is no way out for Vernon so he just decided to say fuck it under his breath and nodded. “Yeah. If it’s a problem then I could just stay away.”

Seungkwan playfully shoves away Vernon and laughs. “You can’t even last 10 days without me.” To which Vernon laughs embarrassingly and the cold winter night doesn’t help at all; his ears and nose who are red from the temperature becomes redder from embarrassment.

“I went to the mall earlier and I saw this.” Vernon hands out a black paper bag to Seungkwan who fights the urge to open it. He wants to wait until Christmas to open the presents. Control. Control.

“I-I haven’t gotten you anything..”

“You don’t have to.. I kind of bought that so I have an excuse to see you..”

“Hansol..”

“I’ll get you home. It’s really cold.” Vernon tries his best to smile. He wants to smile, really, but being in this situation where he accidentally admitted to Seungkwan that he likes him is really embarrassing since he hasn’t done this before.

But still, even if Hansol Vernon Choi wants the ground to take him down from the surface of the earth, even if he feels awkward walking next to Seungkwan, he is happy that finally, and somehow, his feelings aren’t bottled up like it usually is.

The next thing they know is that they’re standing in front of Jeonghan’s house, where Seungkwan lives together with five other people.

“C-Can I finally text you?” Vernon asks shyly, eyeing on the floor.

Seungkwan laughs light—he feels like he’s a high school kid again. “I didn’t tell you to stop texting me forever.”

And Vernon lets out a sigh of relief. “Also.. C-Can I take you out on a date or something? It’s not the friendly hang out ones this time it’s like.. A date date.”

Seungkwan clicks his tongue playfully and pretends to think about it, but really he was ready to say yes even before Vernon asked. “Of course! Tomorrow again after my shift.” Seungkwan playfully winks and he watches as Vernon fades into view.

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : YALL FUCK ME IN D ASSSSSSDSS

 **boo** : HXHXHXHXGXGGGGGGGF

 **boo** : i saw vernon and he walked me home dnxnxnnxnxn

 **THE** **Josh** : he did?

 **THE** **Josh** : wow!!!

 **THE Josh** : <33

 **boo** : and like he said

 **boo** : he likes me

 **wonu** : dhyxyxhxhh

 **the8inch** : hhaahagaHAHAHAHDGSHSHSGSHSH

 **decay** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Jeonghannie** : OH MY GODDDDDDDD

 **THE Josh** : HOLY CUJ JJJJJJJJJ

 **chan** : HDHXHXHXG <333333444433333

 **boo** : INKNOW SNZJZJZJZJjaysystsyysyayazhchcjcjc

**VISUALS**

**Hansol** : hey

 **Hansol** : i

 **Hansol** : i asked seungkwan out

 **Hansol** : im

 **Hansol** : we’re going on a date

**Jihoon** : that’s amazing hansol im proud of you

**Hansol** : wow

 **Hansol** : i didn expect for jihokn hyung to be the first to reply

 **Seungcheol** : Christmas miracle

 **Seungcheol** : But im happy for you kid

 **Seungcheol** : Take care of him or else Jisoo will strangle me

 **Mingyu** : Awww congrats sollieeeeee

 **Junhui** : yea and pay for the sour oatch u bitch

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have a heavy heart because of what happened the past 24 or more hours. i wrote this before it happened, even the previous chapter. lately, i wrote the junhao chapter but my phone got stolen and it didn't sync to my icloud. it's such a bummer to have to write the whole chapter all over again but hey, maybe it could get better.
> 
> i hope you are all having a good night or day wherever you are.  
> if you are hurting, you will heal. don't hesitate to talk to someone and that includes me.
> 
> thank you to everyone reading this. i promise more stupid chatlogs will be posted soon! <3


	11. SKOOL LUV AFFAIR, TRACK 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wherein minghao's really insecure and junhui is just junhui
> 
> (kinda) a tribute to minghao's back

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hao, you didn't have to work late today.

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : You can go home if you want to.

 **the8inch** : it's ok hyung

 **the8inch** : im making up for that date night with junhui

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Oh :(

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: How did it go, btw

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Your date with Junhui

 **THE Josh** : right i forgot to ask about that

 **the8inch** : it was ok

 **THE Josh** : what do you mean ok

 **the8inch** : what i said

 

 

**Jihan <3**

**Jisoo** : what was that attitude about

 **Jeonghan** : It probably didn't go well

 **Jeonghan** : Don't force anything out of Hao, though

 **Jeonghan** : He's really stubborn when it comes to those things

 **Jisoo** : yeah i was just dumbfounded

 **Jeonghan** : He'll come around babe, don't worry

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Junhui** : public advisory

 **Junhui** : the convenience shop is closed due to heavy snow fall

 **Junhui** : and because im lazy lol

 **wonu** : as if we buy stuff there

 **Junhui** : i wasnt talkig to u i was ralking to hansol

 **Hansol** : i already paid for the sour patches ???????

 **boo** : you fed me stolen sour patches last night?????

 **Hansol** : THE

 **Hansol** : NO BABE

 **Seungcheol** : BABE

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Yes?

 **THE** **Josh** : what?

 **boo** : oh my god this is giving me headaches why did we even make this gc

**_the8inch_ ** _left the chat_

**Junhui** : o

 **decay** : spicy

 

 

**_wonu_ ** _started a private chat with **the8inch**_

**wonu** : hey hao

 **wonu** : what's wrong

 **wonu** : you can tell me

 **the8inch** : it's nothing

 **wonu** : don't lie to me you jerk

 **the8inch** : hbgggg

 **the8inch** : i jus feel a little off

 **the8inch** : bc the date didnt go well

 **the8inch** : i feel like he dowsnt like me beausw i was so shy and silent the whole time

 **the8inch** : he was the one to always talk and i think he for bored

 **wonu** : :(

 **wonu** : does he still text you?

 **the8inch** : yea

 **the8inch** : but i think it's just to make ma not think that im boring

 **the8inch** : some kknd of consolidation

 **wonu** : do you want me to talk to him

 **the8inch** : no it's stupid

 **wonu** : it's not stupid

 **wonu** : don't say jun doesn't like you

 **wonu** : because knowing him if he doesn't really like you he'll stop texting you

 **wonu** : but he's not stopping right

 **the8inch** : yeah but dbxxhxjz

 **wonu** : cut it out and don't overthink okay?

 **the8inch** : okay hyung im going back to work

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : hyerin asked me to put up christmas decorations hyung

 **the8inch** : there's no decor and there's knly 6 days before chrigmas

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Sure, Hao. Whatever you like :)

 

Minghao doesn't want to work, really. He doesn't want to come out of bed when it's winter break and Jeonghan gave him, Seungkwan, Wonwoo and Seokmin the entire break to not work. But he doesn't want to rot inside his room, moping around because the date with Junhui didn't go so well.

It's not that Junhui was straight up rude to him, in fact, it was the opposite. Junhui was smiling to him all the time, and was really good with conversations, and has such a good looking face while Minghao just sat in amusement, contributing a little bit to the conversation. He's the exact same opposite of Junhui at that date and he feels embarrassed. He doesn't even know why Junhui is still sticking around, texting him.

Minghao snaps out of his little monologue and tries to distract himself by doing Hyerin's request. He goes to the back of the café to get the box of christmas decorations that Jeonghan forgot to stack, and puts in all by himself.

He starts with a wreathe that he hung on the glass door, and finishes it off together with stickers of candy canes. Next, he hangs different colors of christmas lights on the awnings of the ceiling, followed by giant christmas socks that were too many for Minghao's liking (but it gives off because each sock has a letter that can form MERRY CHRISTMAS).

Last but not the least, he grabs a steel ladder to hang the mistletoe Jeonghan had bought in a night market they stumbled upon whle walking home from the Han River. He's sure that Jeonghan bought this for an excuse to kiss Jisoo at home all the time, but whatever.

And so, there Minghao goes, standing on the steel ladder in the middle of the cafe, trying to hang the mistletoe but he is struggling because of the lack of a couple of centimeters. He's not exactly short, it's just that the stupid ceiling is higher than he ought to know.

He bites his lip to concentrate, but it's not doing well. What does him no good is him seeing Junhui walking down the street and is heading towards the cafe.

"Fuck." He mutters, trying to hang the mistletoe faster but he just ends up struggling more. Finally, the chimes rang, a sign that someone has walked in. Minghao looks, and to his dread, it's Junhui.

"Hey!" Junhui chirps a little bit too happily for Minghao's liking.

"Hey." Minghao forgets about customer-employee boundaries and responses in a cold manner. He really likes Junhui, but he doesn't want anyone pitying him. He continues to struggle on hanging the fucking mistletoe.

Junhui notices. "Need help?"

"Nope."

"You look like you're struggling." Junhui comments.

"Well shit." Minghao says a little bit too coldly and karma hits him a little bit too early. He begins to shake, as well as the steel ladder and soon, he's falling off.

Now, you may think that this is some cheesy old romantic film where character A falls and gets caught by character B, but no. Junhui has a reflex that responses late so that's how Minghao ends up falling on the floor, ass first.

Junhui doesn't know what to do, and panics more when Minghao didn't scream in pain at all. He crouches down to check on Minghao lying on the floor unconscious.

"Fuck—" He mutters, grabbing his phone to call the ambulance who immediately took Minghao to the hospital. As he waits for the results of the x-ray, the doctor's declaration, and Minghao's room number, he quickly texts.

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Junhui** : hyunfg

 **Junhui** : minghao

 **Junhui** : he's in d hospital

 **Junhui** : please cone rugft aywa

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: What happened to Minghao?!?!

 **THE Josh** : i'm picking up jeonhhan from the office

**boo** : what happened to mighao

**wonu** : i'm picking up the other kids be there soon

 

Junhui paces back and forth at the waiting area for the most dreadful 45 minutes until the doctor comes out and tell him that Minghao luckily didn't break any bones, but has very severe bruises on his back. Junhui quickly heads to the room where Minghao is resting, and he sees him there still unconscious. He wants to blame himself for distracting and not catching Minghao, but it's not really the time to weep, and it's not like Minghao is dead. In fact, he's glad that he came because if not, if Minghao ever fell, no one would be there.

He sits there, waiting, and Jeonghan and Jisoo comes in, Jisoo is calm, but Jeonghan is a little bit hysterical, crying a little. Jisoo comforts him, and Junhui explains what happened.

"I told him not to work." Jeonghan regretfully says.

"Thanks for being there, Jun." Jisoo weakly smiles. "If he hurt his spine then he could have been in a comma. Or.."

"Yeah." Junhui nods. The two ask him if he's eaten but he shakes his head so the two went off to find food.

Junhui just sits there in silence, only the beeping sounds and the chattering outside could be heard. He watches as Minghao lies there without a movement, only the rising and falling of his chest. He feels sad and worried, he just wants Minghao to wake up.

He waits for another minute until he hears Minghao's groggy voice mumbling something that could be his name or whatever. Slowly, he sees Minghao's eyes open, fluttering eyelids and batting eyelashes.

"C-Can you hear me?" He hovers over Minghao, waving a hand in front of Minghao's face.

The younger is silent as his eyes adjust to the bright light of the hospital room. When he realizes that it's Junhui who is in front of him, he nods and dismisses him by waving a hand to tell him to stop hovering.

"I fell?" Minghao asks and Junhui answers yes.

"Sorry if I didn't catch you.."

Minghao scoffs. "At least I'm alive." There's a fake smile plastered on his face and it fades away when he feels something ache. He scrunches up his face as he tries not to scream in pain. Junhui notices and gets worried a lot more.

Later, the doors open and Jisoo and Jeonghan along with Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin and Wonwoo. Seungkwan is crying, as well as Seokmin. Chan is worried, as well as Wonwoo but you can't see it from his face, but you'll know because he immediately stands beside Minghao's bed and holds his hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wonwoo asks Minghao, but he's eyeing on Junhui who is startled at the horrifying look Wonwoo is giving him. On normal days, Wonwoo's gaze is really intimidating, but it's scarier now that he's inconvenienced.

"He fell off the stairs, Won. Junhui took him to the hospital." Jisoo answers calmly for Junhui who thanks him internally for saving his life.

"Does it hurt?" Seokmin asks and Minghao nods. He chuckles. "More than getting ass fucked?"

And then everyone in the room spares him laughters, as well as Seungkwan who keeps sobbing.

Jeonghan invites Junhui to eat, but he says that he'll just talk to Minghao for a while. The elder agrees and leaves the two to have their private conversation.

"Why are you still here?" Minghao uses their native language so only the two of them could understand. His tone is cold, and it makes Junhui curious as to why.

"Stop trying to make me feel better by seeing or texting me. I don't want anyone to pity me." Minghao adds.

Junhui is in utter confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

"Junhui, you know very well what I mean. I had fun that night we went out, but it wasn't mutual. You were clearly bored. You're talk a lot, you joke a lot, and you’re fun while I'm just me." Minghao says a little too rapidly.

"I.. N-Never said you were boring, no." Junhui lets out a cold chuckle. "I actually wanted to ask why you left the group chat. I was worried."

"Why would you even worry w—"

"Can you shut up?" Junhui rolls his eyes. "You're a cool guy, okay? You dance so well, shit, you're the best out there. And you laugh at my jokes which makes you ten times cooler."

Minghao doesn't want to believe it, but the way Junhui is smiling so sincerely at him draws him to believing that it might be true. Maybe Wonwoo was right when he said that when Junhui doesn't like a person, he won't invesst his time to him. Just look at Junhui now, taking his time to be in the hospital when he could just go home and rest.

"I just want to apologize if I'm too much of a chatterbox. You just seem really open for whatever my mouth spits and I feel comfortable around you." Junhui shrugs.

"Well.. I like listening to you." Minghao slowly says in between grunts because his ass hurts like a bitch. "I just.. I don't want our hang outs to be just you I want to contribute too. I don't want you doing all the work."

"Well then let's try again!" Junhui beams a smile. "When you get discharged. You down?"

"Of course." Minghao finally smiles and Junhui feels relieved. "Help me with talking, aye?"

"We'll work on that." Junhui winks and it sends butterflies to erupt on Minghao's stomach with a little bit of lingering pain from his ass.

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**_Junhui_ ** _added **the8inch** to the chat_

 


	12. TELL ME YOUR WISH

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : you're going to the party right

 **Won** : you jerk

 **Hosh** : hahaha!! yes i'm goig

 **Hosh** : just got too caught up with the new song woozi and i are working on

 **Won** : you're still not done with that?

 **Hosh** : hehehh we're done but we came up with this

 **Won** : okay i just asked if you're going

 **Won** : i'll see you there okay

 **Hosh** : of course!!

 

 

**VISUALS**

**_Jihoon_ ** _added **Soonyoung** to the chat_

**Jihoon** : Welcome, Soonyoung

 **Soonyoung** : cool!! thanks for adding me

 **Jihoon** : You practically live here because of our collab so

 **Jihoon** : wanna come over at dinner

 **Soonyoung** : um sure after work

 **Soonyoung** : want me to bring something?

 **Junhui** : caaaaakeeeeeeeeee

 **Junhui** : pleasaaaase

 **Soonyoung** : okok gotchu

 **Soonyoung** : youre nor staying at the hospital?

 **Junhui** : no minghao got discharged lately he's ok just need a little rest

 **Soonyoung** : ok cool see u later

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Jihoon** : what the fuck is taking so long wen junhui

 **Seungcheol** : It's only 11 AM and you're all fighting

 **Seungcheol** : I hope the house is still in one piece when I arrive

 **Junhui** : dont worry hyung everthing isnok

 **Seungcheol** : Where are you going?

 **Junhui** : christmas shopping

 **Junhui** : theres a christmas party w the bantamg household

 **Jihoon** : and you're not going to be there cheol nice

 **Seungcheol** : Haha :--) Have fun I'm going skiing

 **Hansol** : im jealous

 **Jihoon** : can you all just come down im leaving you

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : do you have work?

 **Won** : fuck I’m being a clingy friend aren’t i

 **Hosh** : not really and yes I have work need anything?

 **Won** : nothing

 **Won** : can i drop by?

 **Won** : i'm bored out of my wits

 **Hosh** : as long as you can wait why not (⌒-⌒; )

 **Won** : hah lol okay

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Jihoon** : let's split up we don't want this secret santa to be sabotaged

 **Junhui** : hhahh did u get someone frm us

 **Jihoon** : um no did you get my name?

 **Junhui** : nawp

 **Mingyu** : i know who jihoon hyung got lololol

 **Junhui** : omg who

**_Jihoon_** _started_ _a private chat with **Mingyu**_

 **Jihoon** : cut it out

 **Jihoon** : or i'll cut you

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Mingyu** : omfg he just threatened to kill me

 **Mingyu** : CHEOL HYUNH

 **Seungcheol** : Hey no killing in my household

 **Seungcheol** : No killing while I'm freezing the fuck here in Japan

 **Mingyu** : hyung i'll keep my mouth shut if u wait in line and sit on santa's lap

 **Jihoon** : no thanks

 **Mingyu** : or you let me collab with u and hoshi

 **Jihoon** : how long is the line for santa?

 **Hansol** : HHHHGGHAAAAAAAAAG

 **Jihoon** : kidding pls leave me alone

 **Jihoon** : pls mingyu

 **Mingyu** : OK HINT

 **Jihoon** : ah fuck you i'm getting in line

 **Jihoon** : once christmas is over i won't let you off

 **Seungcheol** : SEND PICS KIDS

 

Jihoon goes out of the store to look for his three ridiculous friends who just played on him. He can't believe he is played at just by threatening him to reveal his secret santa. He can't believe that of all people who can outwit him, it would have to be Mingyu.

"Hey, hyung." Vernon gives Jihoon a smug face the moment they meet at the atrium where there's a long ass line for the santa.

The funny thing is, it's full of kids, and it's almost Jihoon's height that's why Mingyu can't stop laughing while Jihoon can't stop cursing.

"I promise that you can never step inside my fucking studio again." Jihoon threatens one more time.

"You wish, hyung." Mingyu snickers and takes dozens of pictures of Jihoon while in line for santa.

The whole time, Jihoon has his head on the low, embarrassed and scared that someone who knows him could see him in line for fucking santa.

"Jihoon?"

He hears and he wants to disappear from the world, but he has no choice but to look at the one who called him.

"Yoongi hyung." He plasters a ridiculously forced smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi asks.

Jihoon notices that he's with Jungkook, the youngest of their circle of friends. He gives Jungkook a small smile before answering. "I'm with my.."

Okay, he didn't think of that. Who's he with, his three dimwitted friends who tricked him to getting in line with the fake santa? He's panicking. He's panicking and dying inside.

"I'm with my nephew!" He chimes, grabbing the little kid in front of him who looks nothing like him. The child looks at Jihoon in fright, but doesn't say a word because Jihoon (unintentionally?) grips the child's shoulder a little tightly.

"Oh, hello." Yoongi crouches down to level the child. "What's your name?"

"Lee.. Lee Soonhoon!" Jihoon butts in, not giving the little kid who he doesn't even know the name a chance to appeal that he is being held hostage in the middle of a christmas gathering.

"Nice to meet you, Soonhoonie. I'm uncle Yoongi." He smiled as he ruffles the kid's hair. He stands up and says goodbye to Jihoon right away because they need to buy a gift for the secret santa as well.

Jihoon hands the kid some 10,000 won before the kid goes to santa which means he's next to sit on santa's lap.

Fuck. He should have just chosen to collaborate with Mingyu instead of doing this eminently embarrassing sitting on a fake santa’s lap. He could just make Mingyu a back up for vocals, that’s a collaboration, right? That counts, yeah.

Jihoon’s eyes light up at that thought and attempts to move away from the line to tell Mingyu that he accepts the collab offer but it’s too late. The little is done and he’s already being ushered towards the fake santa.

Holy fuck, he’s there and he could sense Junhui, Mingyu, and Hansol laughing somewhere near the premises. Oh my god, he’s going to explode because he finally sat on the fake santa’s lap.

“Tell me your wish!” The fake santa chirps and he could swear he recognizes the voice. Fucking hell, if this is someone he knows, he will go to another country and change his name and never come back.

“I wish for this to be over.” He whispers and the fake santa flinches.

“W-Woozi?!” The fake santa whisper shouts.

“Wh-who..”

“It’s Hoshi.”

Jihoon takes a glance at the fake santa, and he confirms that it’s really Soonyoung behind the beard, glasses, and fake long white hair. Holy fucking cow, he’s really considering on leaving the country and never coming back. Fuck being a producer when he could just be an immigrant.

“W-Why are you here?” Jihoon asks.

“I should be the one asking you that. Do you often do this?” Soonyoung smirks and Jihoon violently shakes his head.

“My friends blackmailed me.” Jihoon could feel his face flush red and it’s all because he’s awkwardly sitting on his workmate’s lap on a fucking Christmas holiday. And the worst part is that he’s still going to see Soonyoung at dinner later. Holy Jesus, why is this happening to him?

“Okay.. Uh.. Your wish is granted, your time is up.” It took a few seconds for Soonyoung to realize that the one and only Lee Jihoon is the one sitting on his lap. As much as he tried to play it cool lately by smirking, he couldn’t handle it. He can’t understand why he’s feeling some kind of things.

“Okay. See you later.” Jihoon says and rushes back to the other three who immediately ask how it was. He could only dismiss by trailing away from the three.

 

**VISUALS**

**Mingyu** : Seungcheol hyung we’r hom e

 **Seungcheol** : You bought anything?

 **Junhui** : a lot lol

 **Seungcheol** : Did Jihoon sit on santa’s lap?

 **Hansol** : hahhhh we don’t talk about that

 

**_Jihoon_ ** _started a private chat with **Seungcheol**_

**Jihoon** : I don’t talk much about stuuf to u

 **Jihoon** : but now I’m going to do it

 **Jihoon** : IT’S WEIRD

 **Jihoon** : SEUNGCHEOL NOTICE ME

 **Seungcheol** : Go on I’m here

 **Jihoon** : i sat on santa’s lap

 **Jihoon** : not just any ordinary santa but it’s soonyoung behind it

 **Jihoon** : hoshi

 **Jihoon** : and I want to fuckin strangle myself

 **Jihoon** : I want to strangle mingyu wtf

 **Seungcheol** : HAHHAHHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Seungcheol** : Really??

 **Seungcheol** : You did that?

 **Jihoon** : it was embarrassing

 **Seungcheol** : You know

 **Seungcheol** : You don’t usually care about stuff like that

 **Jihoon** : Yeah but it’s skinship

 **Seungcheol** : Hmm Okay

 **Seungcheol** : Were you happy that it’s Soonyoung?

 **Jihoon** : um wtf

 **Seungcheol** : Hehehehhe :D

 

 

**_Hoshi_ ** _started a private chat with **Woozi PD-nim**_

**Hoshi** : hello are we still on for dinner tonight

 **Woozi PD-nim** : um yeah

 **Woozi PD-nim** : feel free to come by

 **Hoshi** : you’re not cancelling because of what happened?

 **Woozi PD-nim** : let’s leave it there

 **Woozi PD-nim** : I’ll see you later hosh

 **Hoshi** : Okay

 

 **Hosh** **& Won**

 **Hosh** : I’m still invited at dinner

 **Hosh** : help me

 **Hosh** : come with me

 **Hosh** : pls savem y poor soul mingyu will be there

 **Won** : no thanks

 **Hosh** : Oh my go d please don’t do this to me after I sent mingyu to your house to bring food please

 **Won** : WTF

 **Won** : YOU DID THAT?!

 **Won** : YOU THOUGHT OF THAT?!

 **Won** : FUCK YOU

 **Hosh** : oh come on or else I’ll tell everyone you cuddled

 **Won** : hahaha lol they know

 **Hosh** : the whole gc knows?

 **Hosh** : seventeen right here?

 **Won** : text me the address

 **Hosh** : _[attachment]_

 **Hosh** : this is going to be a long dinner

 **Hosh** : I fucking hate Christmas 2017


	13. COMING OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> HELLO IT'S ME AGAIN HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME PLS SAY YOU DIDN'T :(
> 
> see you @ the next chapter !! guess who the next and last couple is <33

**Mom**

**Jungkook** : Hey, mom

 **Jungkook** : I'll be going there but won't be staying long

 **Jungkook** : Wanna see you before the year ends

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jungkookie** : i'm going to busannnnnn

 **Jungkookie** : with taehyungffff

 **Taehyungie** : yessssss

 **Taehyungie** : yeeEeEeEeEees

 **Jinnie** **♡** : That's great! But won't you be here for christmas?

 **chim** : and the christmas party too ://

 **Taehyungie** : we'll be thwre!!!

 **Taehyungie** : we're just staying for the night pr two

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Okay, great. When are you leaving?

 **Jungkookie** : 2 hours hhahhah

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!

 **Jungkookie** : last minute

 **Jungkookie** : chance passengers

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Okay, need a ride?

 **Jungkookie** : no we're good we scheduled an uber

 

 **Jungkookie** : we're at the train now

 **Taehyungie** : and jungkook's already hungry

 **D** **SUN** : if onw of u says hungry for cock

 **D SUN** : i will hijack your train

 **Taehyungie** : HE'S LITERALLY HUNGRY

 **D Stroyer** : don't have sex on the comfort room ok

 **D SUN** : not even a blowjob

 **D Boi** : maybe if yall stop giving them ideas that would be great

**Jungkookie** : i woke up and tae is gone

 **Jungkookie** : and then i heard a noise frm the back

 **Jungkookie** : he's fucking cooing a baby

 

 **Jungkookie** : he wants to kidnap the baby

 

 **Jungkookie** : he's crying a bit but i already got him

 

 **Jungkookie** : we're home now hyung

 **Jinnie** **♡** : That's good. Enough texting an spend time with your parents

 **Jungkookie** : k hyung miss u already

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Miss you too, Guk!

 

Jungkook's heart pounds as he stands in front of his parents' house with Taehyung beside him, standing but almost dozing off. Taehyung hasn't gotten the chance to sleep as he got busy smothering a baby e saw on his way back from the wash room.

"Tae, let's go." He insinuates to hold Taehyung's hand, but something in him stops him. It's a good thing Taehyung is sleepy, or he would have wondered if there's something wrong.

Jungkook finds his parents sitting on the living room when he walks in. His mom immediately comes to him to give him and Taehyung a kiss on the cheek. His father goes to them to pat them on the head.

"You all know Taehyung, right?"

"How could we forget our best friend?" His mom and dad share knowing looks, and Taehyung is about to say something but Jungkook is quick to speak.

"Uh, we can put our stuff in my room, right?" Jungkook asks and his parents nodded. Soon, the two boys find themselves inside Jungkook's room.

"We're sleeping on one bed?" Taehyung asks a little tensely. It's not that he isn't comfortable with it, he actually likes it because he's accustomed to laying beside Jungkook. In fact, he has no problem in sleeping on one bed with Jungkook.

"Yeah." Jungkook smiles at him and looks at Taehyung in the eyes. "Hey, you're okay with this, right?"

And the look in Jungkook's eyes is the least thing Taehyung can resist. The younger's doe eyes that show innocence still captivates him after years of being in love with each other.

Taehyung smiles and nods. "Yeah. I like Busan. And your family."

"Good." Jungkook chuckles and bops Taehyung's nose.

 

 **_gyu_ ** _started a private chat with **jjk**_

 **gyu** : heard ur in busan with tae

 **jjk** : yeah we're going to have dinner now

 **gyu** : are u gonna tell them?

 **jjk** : idk

 **jjk** : ttyl

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jungkookie** : we just had dinner hope u are too!

 **D SUN** : we are!!!!

 **D SUN** : how is busan

 **Jungkookie** : very cold

 **Jungkookie** : tae is like wrapped in a big ass blanket

 **Taehyungie** : i look v cute

 **Jungkookie** : he does hahaha

 **Jungkookie** : brb gonna do the dishes

 

 **D** **SUN** : guk misses us already

 **D** **Boi** : yea

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Yoongi is crying

 **D SUN** : he misses guk but he won't tell you

 

"You're okay?" Taehyung, who is busy watching Jungkook washing the dishes, asks. He is standing near the sink, his back resting against the wall.

Jungkook glances, smiles and nods at him. "Of course."

"You seem tensed lately." Taehyung's voice lowers and Jungkook could only give a cold chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook returns the question with a smug look on his face.

Taehyung's expression falls but of course he has to tell Jungkook that he's okay. "Your mom basically loves me more than he loves you." And Taehyung snickers at Jungkook.

"You could be right." He scoffs but then, his face falls. "I miss home."

"You are home."

"No, like, Seokjin. Especially Yoongi. I forgot how a night is without them." Jungkook pouts. Taehyung lets Jungkook finish the last plate before going behind the younger's back and hugging him from there.

"I'm here, though?" Taehyung coos.

Jungkook rests the back of his head on Taehyung's shoulder. The both feel relaxed and warm at the cold winter's night even though it's just the two of them and their shared whispers.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Taehyung says.

Jungkook nods, standing up straight to face Taehyung. He puts his arms on either side of Taehyung's shoulders, and Taehyung puts his hands on Jungkook's waists. "I hope I could introduce you to them as my boyfriend."

Taehyung chuckles. "You don't have to." Although he looks fine with it, deep inside him he's crumbling down.

"It's just unfair that your parents know about the two of us while mine doesn't." Jungkook frowns.

"They'll know soon." Taehyung assures the younger, bopping his nose.

The both share hugs for a while. Jungkook doesn't know why, he just wants to, and Taehyung sure doesn't want to let go. That is, until Jungkook's dad show up.

"Jungkook are you d—Oh."

"Fuck." Taehyung whispers on Jungkook's ear. "I'm going to pretend to cry."

Jungkook hasn't agree yet, but Taehyung does start to sob and cry fakely. Of course, Jungkook is confused.

"Fucking pat my back, you jerk." Taehyung murmurs in between the fake sobs and Jungkook follows suit saying comforting words.

A few seconds after, his dad asks, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, dad. Taehyung's really having a difficult time." Jungkook says with a sad face so that it could be more convincing.

"A-Alright. Taehyung, I hope you feel better." His dad says and Taehyung says a word of thanks before Jungkook's dad goes away.

"Is he gone?" Taehyung whispers and Jungkook nods. "Shit, that was close."

"Yeah." Jungkook shifts uncomfortably.

 

 **_Jungkook_ ** _started a private chat with **Yoongi Hyung**_

 **Jungkook** : hyung can i ask you smth

 **Yoongi Hyung** : anything

 **Jungkook** : if youre busy i could just ask jin hyung

 **Yoongi Hyung** : just ask me already before i change my mind

 **Jungkook** : just.....

 **Jungkook** : how did you come out

 **Yoongi Hyung** : to my parents?

 **Yoongi Hyung** : i just went home and told them i dont like girls

 **Jungkook** : :/

 **Jungkook** : were they mad or anything

 **Yoongi Hyung** : of course

 **Yoongi Hyung** : they didn't like seokjin or me

 **Yoongi Hyung** : but they learned to accept overtime

 **Yoongi Hyung** : why?

 **Jungkook** : i want to come out

 **Jungkook** : because i love taehyung so much and i want my parents to know who i really am but im afraid theyll be mad

 **Yoongi Hyung** : wait you haven't come out???????

 **Yoongi Hyung** : you've been with tae for years kid

 **Yoongi Hyung** : come out already

 **Yoongi Hyung** : your parents love you so much

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : if they get mad it will just be for a matter of time

 **Yoongi Hyung** : you'll be fine guk

 **Yoongi Hyung** : good luck

 **Jungkook** : okay

 **Jungkook** : miss you hyung

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : miss you too kid

 

"Guk, go to sleep." A sleeping Taehyung mutters. He sees Jungkook sitting at the edge of the bed, phone illuminating his face.

"Yeah, just checked on Yoongi hyung." Jungkook replies as he lies down next to the elder, scooting closer. He hears Taehyung hum and he feels Taehyung's hands wrap around him. Soon, they both fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.

The next day, Jungkook wakes up later than Taehyung. When he gets down, he finds Taehyung with his own mom, already washing the dishes.

"Hi!" Taehyung beams a smile.

"Hey." The younger smiles sheepishly.

"Didn't wake you up because you were sleeping too safe and soundly." His mom smiles. "There's breakfast at the table. Taehyung made it."

"You sure it's not burnt?" Jungkook jokes and then Taehyung pouts.

They spend the rest of the day outside, Jungkook and his family along with Taehyung. It's not exactly uncomfortable, but the two were just tensed, or a least it's only Jungkook. He's careful with his words and actions. Example, whenever he sees something that he thinks Taehyung would like, he has to bite his tongue and not say "Babe, look at this." instead, he says "Hyung, look at this." And it disgusts him. He doesn't like being caged like that. He just wants to be free.

As soon as they get home, they begin to prepare dinner. Jungkook rarely holds a knife, but this time his mom made him. He is forced the chop the garlic and the onions that send him crying in a corner. When his eyes are filled with tears, he can barely see and accidentally cuts his finger.

He yelps in pain, and Taehyung, who is busy replicating his mom's seaweed soup runs to his boyfriend.

"Hey, what happened?!" He asks frantically, holding Jungkook's wounded hand in front of him. "Stay there." He runs to seek for the medicine cabinet, and when he does, he sprints to Jungkook and treat the wound.

"You should have been careful." Taehyung focuses on Jungkook's wound and doesn't spare him a glance.

"It's not that deep, Tae."

"It's still a wound." Taehyung's voice lowers.

"They're behind you." The younger now whispers. "My parents."

And Taehyung just wants to slap Jungkook for not having his priorities straight (he humors himself internally, that nothing's straight these days).

Jungkook glances at his parents who are giving each other knowing looks, and at Taehyung who is just finishing putting a bandaid on Jungkook's wound. His heart is beating, and he is sweating so much. His head is about to explode (because he wants to scream right then and there MOM DAD I'M GAY AND I'M DATING MY BEST FRIEND).

After dinner, when everyone is getting ready to sleep, Jungkook is left because he took the garbage out. When he enters their premises, he finds his parents sitting on the couch, a typical setting he saw way back but this time with a different feeling. He feels the need to sit down, and so he does sit across his parents.

His mom smiles at him. "Guk, how are you?"

"Good." He tries to answer with sincerity so he smiles.

"Your wound still hurts?" His mom asks.

Why are the questions so simple? Shouldn't they be asking if he has a girlfriend or something?

"Yeah. Still stings." He grimaces slightly. "Taehyung took care of it nicely."

"He sure did." His mom genuinely smiles, and it's a knowing smile. It gives off something in his chest.

"M-Mom, dad, I.. I need to tell you something." He breathes in deep and swallows right after. Jungkook sits up straight and does his best to look at them both in the eyes.

His parents don't hesitate to listen. They sit up straight too just to let their son know that they are listening.

"I.. This might sound crazy and you might be disappointed with this. Maybe this is the least thing you expect of me and truth be told, I don't expect you to be happy with this. Just know that I'm still your son and I love you so much." He rambles on until he finally says at the end of the sentence, "I'm gay."

 

**_jinnie and the six dorks_ **

**Taehyungie** : jcjxjxjsjzjxjxjsjsiaiaiaiIizuzhhhhhhhhhhshhhuuu

 **Taehyungie** : aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaAA

 **D SUN** : what the fuck

 **chim** : whats happening

 **Taehyungie** : jdjxjxjxuzusuaiak

 **Jinnie** **♡** **:** Taehyung, what is it?

 **Taehyungie** : i wasnabout to get sum water

 **Taehyungie** : but idjxjxjsjshsushs

 **Taehyungie** : JEON JUNFKOOK JUST CAME OUT TO HIS PARENTS

 **Taehyungie** : IM CRYISNB

 **Jinnie** **♡** **:** OMG

 **D SUN** : KDJXHDHSJSSISIIXXJHXXHB

 **chim** : FUCK OH MYGOD

 **chim** : HOW DIDNIR GO

 

"Tae, you can come out there." Jungkook notices Taehyung at the top of the stairs and he knows he's been there for quite a while.

Taehyung gulps and slowly goes down to sit beside Jungkook, but he's careful not to sit too close nor too far—just right.

"We've been together for quite a while now." Jungkook says. Taehyung expects his parents to have a frown on their faces but surprisingly there aren't, just an enlightened smile on Jungkook's mom's face, and a pursed lipped smile on Jungkook's dad's face.

"I.. It was the least I expect to be right before college, but mom, dad. Taehyung has been nothing but nice and caring for me. He's something else." Jungkook carries on.

Finally, his mom decides to speak. "It's okay, dear. We've been really curious about this. The tagged photos on your facebook kind of gave it off." His mom winks at Taehyung who is more than relieved. "Your dad had a tough time—“

“But I’m good now, don’t worry.” Jungkook’s dad sighs, and smiled at the two young kids on the couch. “As long as you’re in school, and you’re happy, I’m good.”

 

**Jungkook & Yoongi Hyung**

**Jungkook** : hyung

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : i heard about what happened

 **Yoongi Hyung** : you good?

 **Jungkook** : yeah

 **Jungkook** : they kinda expected it

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : i told you kid

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : glad everything went well

 **Jungkook** : i’m going to have a very wonderful christmas

 **Yoongi Hyung** : hahaha

 **Yoongi** **Hyung** : i will see you tomorrow

 **Jungkook** : you will hyung!

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Taehyung sighs the moment the two close the door of the room. “I can’t believe y—“

Jungkook cuts Taehyung off by grabbing his cheeks and pulling him instantly to his face and putting their lips together. It takes a few seconds before Taehyung calms down and just enjoy the passionate kiss Jungkook initiated, but when he does, he wraps an arms around Jungkook and pulls him the closest as possible.

He feels Jungkook’s hot tears fall down to their cheeks and he simply wipes it off as he smiles into the kiss.

“I’m free.” Jungkook says in between short eskimo kisses.

“You are, Guk. You are.” Taehyung nods.

“I love you, Tae. Fuck, I’m so in love with you.” Jungkook says ever so dramatically but Taehyung laughs and just kisses him again. And finally, this is the first Christmas where Jungkook doesn’t have to worry about his parents asking him if he has a girlfriend, or having to pretend that he’s straight because he has finally come out to his parents, and that the love of his life is his best friend.


	14. FESTIVE CHRISTMAS TREE

 

 **_Jeonghannie_ ** _✿_ _started a private chat with **chan**_

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Channieeee

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I need help.

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Like, I badly need it.

 **chan** : what happened hyung??

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO GIVE JOSH AND CHEOL

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: It’s stupid but you know.. :((

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: We’ve been together for like 5 christmases and I ran out of ideas.

 **chan** : it’s not stupid hyung!!

 **chan** : but why ask me when i suck at gift giving

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Because you’re my channie :(

 **chan** : dhhxhshs <33

 **chan** : ok um

 **chan** : the mall is fully packed since there’s like a week before christmas

 **chan** : and most definitely myeongdong

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I don’t care

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: We must explore the wilderness

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Don’t worry about your food I got you

 **chan** : CATCH YOU DOWNSTAIRS HYUNFFFFGV

 

 **_THE Josh_ ** _started a private chat with **boo**_

 **THE Josh** : seungkwannieeeee

 **boo** : hi hyunh!!

 **THE Josh** : are you perhaps with vernon

 **THE Josh** : or are u busy

 **boo** : no hyung i’m literally at my room

 **boo** : do you need anyth??

 **THE Josh** : will you turn me down if i said yes :(

 **boo** : depends

 **THE Josh** : i just need advice

 **THE Josh** : because im fucking drained

 **THE Josh** : ive gotten so busy over the past weeks and didnt get to christmas shop for jeonghan and seungcheol

 **THE Josh** : im such a bad boyfriend

 **boo** : NooOoOoOooo WTFFF

 **boo** : dont say that

 **boo** : u guys are already working and it’s ok to forget abt those kinda of things

 **boo** : and u dont have to ask

 **boo** : i’ll help u shop for their presents

**boo** : u actually didn’t forget to buy ours right......

 

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _started a private chat with **Mingyu**_

 **Seungcheol** : Gyu

 **Seungcheol** : Whoch one’s better?

 **Seungcheol** : 

 **Seungcheol** : 

 **Mingyu:** fuck hyung those r rlly expensive

 **Mingyu** : but hmm depends

 **Mingyu** : who will u give it to

 **Seungcheol** : Hannie!

 **Seungcheol:** for christmas

 **Mingyu:** i thought you’ll be in osaka for christmas :/

 **Seungcheol:** Shhh

 **Seungcheol:** They don’t know

 **Seungcheol:** So shut up or I won’t give you your present

 **Mingyu:** fjjdjsjsjxsjjjj

 **Mingyu:** i’m touched

 **Mingyu:** what will u give joshua

 **Seungcheol:** this

 **Seungcheol:**  

 **Seungcheol** : 

 **Mingyu:** hmm :/

 **Mingyu:** i think joshua will use the cufflinks more than jeonghan ever will

 **Mingyu:** and jeonghan suits the sweaters

 **Seungcheol:** I think ive given jeonghan enough of my sweaters tho

 **Seungcheol:** I’m buying him a coffee machine brb

 **Mingyu:** and you cant even buy tjis houhlod one coffee machine fuckkdjbdbb

 

 

**95z <3**

**Hannie:** It just occurred to me that Cheol won’t be here for christmas

 **Joshie:** omg right

 **Hannie:** Your christmas present is cancelled

 **Joshie:** I SECOND

 **Cheollie:** Hey no fair :(

 **Cheollie:** I thought you two love me

 **Joshie:** not present no present rules apply

 **Cheollie:** What :( :(

 **Cheollie:** I think I’ve done my fair share of suffering

 **Cheollie:** It’s so fucking cold here

 **Cheollie:** And you both are harassing me

 **Joshie:** have fun

 **Cheollie:** THE

 

 

_Christmas Party D-Day_

 

 

_**Jimin** added **Seokjin**  and **Yoongi** , **Hoseok** , **Namjoon** , **Jungkook** , and **Taehyung** to the chat_

_**Jimin** added **Seungkwan** to the chat_

_**Seungkwan** added **Seungcheol** , **Jisoo** , and **Jeonghan**  to the chat_

_**Seungkwan** added **Vernon** , **Seokmin** , **Wonwoo** , **Minghao** , and **Chan** to the chat_

_**Vernon** added **Soonyoung** , **Junhui** , **Jihoon** , and **Mingyu** to the chat_

_**Seungkwan** set the chat name to **Please Think of a Group Name**_

 

 **Yoongi** : there's too many people

_**Yoongi** left the chat_

**Seokjin** : This bitch.

_**Seokjin** added **Yoongi** to the chat _

**Jimin:** yoongi hyung please be half an ass as you are tonight

 **Jimin:** we just want a fun party

 **Taehyung:** ooOoOooo

 **Taehyung** changed **Jimin's** name to **jimean**

 **jimean** : ur so lame ew

 **Jungkook:** no harassment in this chat pls

 **Minghao** : aye jjk heard u came out congratz 

 **Jungkook** : thx hao hao !!

 

 

**Jihan <3**

**Jeonghan** : Soo

 **Jeonghan:** Wanna piss off Cheol?

 **Jisoo** : what?? why?? how??

 **Jeonghan** : Let's kick him off the chat

 **Jisoo** : idk

 **Jisoo** : that's mean for cheol and he might not like it

 **Jisoo** : who's going to do it

 **Jisoo:** let me

 **Jisoo** : i want to step on his dick for leaving us

 **Jeonghan:** Omg same

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**Jisoo** : hey, seungcheol is not coming so

 **Jisoo** : hasta luego

_**Jisoo** removed **Seungcheol** from the chat_

**Seokmin** : why is everyone fighting

 **Seokmin** : it's almost christmas

 **Minghao** : do u want me to fight u

 _ **Seokmin** removed **Minghao**_ _from the chat_

 **Seungkwan** : omg hyungs pls stop

 **Seungkwan** added Minghao to the chat

 **Jisoo** : thanks for not adding cheol seungkwannie <3

 **Seungkwan** : <3

 **Seungkwan:** so uh

 **Seungkwan** : yall know the place right

 **Seungkwan** : and the time

 **Seungkwan** : jimin hyung and i jus wanna delegate teh stuff

 **Vernon** : delegate

 **Vernon** : big word boo

_**Vernon** changed **Seungkwan's** name to **kwaninoni** **1/2**_

_**Vernon** changed his name to **kwaninoni 2/2**_

**kwaninoni 1/2** : not as big as your dick but okay

 **Wonwoo** : oh my god

 **Wonwoo** : what is this

 **Mingyu** : please stop

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : ur one to talk 

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : when uv like dicked down a thousand times than we ever did

 **Wonwoo** : okay first

 **Wonwoo** : what the fuck is a kwaninoni

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : hey i thought about that for an hour!!! >:(

 **Wonwoo:** second

 **Wonwoo:** mingyu and mingyu and i aren't even a thing

 **Wonwoo** : third you've just confirmed that you two are going down on each other so many times

 **Chan** : i could swear i was pure before this gc was created

 **Hoseok** : idk but i like watching the world burn

 **Chan** : hi hoseok hyung!!

 **Hoseok:** lee chan!! see you later!

 **Hoseok** : and jun and the8 <3

 **Junhui** : hksdjhksjhhhhhhh 

 **Minghao:** see you!!

 

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : ok anyway

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : as usual the jeonghan and jisoo household is in charge on the venue

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : and the bangtan household is in charge of d food

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : and the cheol household minus cheol is... ?

 **Soonyoung** : the fun

 **Soonyoung** : we are in charge of the fun

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : with vernon i dont think so

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : HEY WTF

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : :)

 **Jihoon** : it's like watching tweedledee and tweedledum interact

 **Jihoon:** my head hurts

 **Soonyoung:** actually scratch that

 **Soonyoung:** seokie and i will be in charge of d fun

 **Soonyoung** : kwannie you can join !!

 **Jihoon** : oh boy

 

 **Junhui:** i'lll bring drinks frm d ocnvenience store

_**Junhui** set **Jihoon's** name to **smol**_

_**Junhui** set **Mingyu's** name to **tol**_

**smol:** wtf i breathed

 

 **Wonwoo:** i don't know about you but i want to hear what soonyoung and jihoon worked on

_**Wonwoo** set **Soonyoung's** name to **Hosh**_

**Yoongi:** i heard it once

 **Yoongi:** it was great

 **Yoongi:** woozi, you should do it

 **smol:** no hyung thx

 **tol:** hmm i want ot hear it too

 **smol:** nope

 **Hosh:** naw

 **tol:** unless yoou wannt me to send the santa's lap pics

 **Hosh:** how many minutes of the song do we have to perform?

 **smol:** shouldi bring my laptop? cool okay

 **Wonwoo:** :)

 

 **Seokjin:** Hey sorry for not messaging

 **Seokjin:** I'm cooking the food with Jungkook and Taehyung!

 **Seokjin:** Joonie and Jimin are off to buy ice cream

 **Jeonghan:** Need any help there? Josh and I could drop by and help

 **Seokjin:** Extra hands would be great!

 **Jeonghan:** Be there in 10 minutes!

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim:** jeonghan wikll be here 

 **chim:** cool

 **chim:** i dont feela  singke thing

 **Taehyungie:** stfu jimin move on

 **chim:** I ALREADY SAID I DONT FEEL A HING

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**Jeonghan:** We're at your door step, Jin hyung!

 **Taehyung:** i'll get the door  <3

 

 

 **Wonwoo:** i'm on my way to the cafe to hang the decorations

 

_**Soonyoung** started a private chat with **Mingyu**_

**Soonyoung:** mingyu

 **Mingyu:** hyung

 **Soonyoung:** wonwoo's fairly tall

 **Soonyoung:** and you're insanely tall

 **Soonyoung:** care to help him?

 **Mingyu:** um okay

 **Soonyoung:** owe you big time  <3

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu:** okay

 **wonu:** mingyu is here with me at the cafe

 **wonu:** and it's only me and him

 **the8inch:** pls don't fuck

 **boo:** not on the counter

 **seokie:** and definitely not on the tabels

 **wonu:** i wanna kill all of you literally 

 **wonu:** i'm not a slut

 **boo:** hmm okay

 

 **wonu:** i'm on my way back

 **boo:** did anything happen

 **wonu:** no it went okay

 **boo:** sure?

 **boo:** HURRY WE'LL PREPARE OUR COSTUMES

 **wonu:** ye ayea im ruuuuning

 

 

**Soonyoung and Mingyu**

**Mingyu:** hyung

 **Mingyu:** we're done and i droppe d wonu to his house

 **Soonyoung:** thank you gyu!!

 **Mingyu:** :(

 **Mingyu:** i like him so much

 **Mingyu:** i kno ur doing this for that

 **Mingyu:** thanks

 **Soonyoung:** no problem!!

 **Soonyoung:** i like you both

 **Soonyoung:** i mean as a couple not as a poly relationship wtf

 **Mingyu:** hahhha

 **Soonyoung:** how are u both i thought you're doing okay

 **Mingyu:** um we hang out

 **Mingyu:** but like none of us never rlly made a move

 **Soonyoung:** but you both cuddled

 **Mingyu:** yea that's all

 **Mingyu:** im scared and insecure

 **Mingyu:** wonwoo is like smart and very good looking and he knows so much profound words

 **Mingyu:** the fuck i only knew profound bc of him smh

 **Soonyoung:** lmaoooo 

 **Soonyoung:** it's christmas

 **Soonyoung:** you should tell him maybe he like you too

 **Mingyu:** he likes guys who are smart not like me

 **Soonyoung:** you're smart too

 **Soonyoung:** u kno how to fix stuff anf cook and literally anyth

 **Mingyu:** kajdha :(

 **Mingyu:** i'll think abt it

 **Mingyu:** i'm going to cook now see u later

 

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie:** I miss my two babies

 **Joshie:** ew

 **Cheollie:** :(

 **Cheollie:** Have fun later

 **Cheollie:** I love you both

 

 

**Seungcheol & Mingyu**

**Seungcheol:** I'm at the airport

 **Seungcheol:** Boarding now!!

 **Mingyu:** yeeeaaa k hyung i'll see u 

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**Seokmin:** for the third time in a row, soonyoung and boo r ur santas and im ur reindeer

 **Jisoo:** i'm santa too i didn't get to shop for costumes :(

 **Jeonghan:** LOL ME TOO

 **Chan:** ...is it bad that im santa too

 **Junhui:** i think

 **Junhui:** we're all santa

 **Minghao:** because we're all basic bitches who a re poor

 **kwaninoni 1/2:** smh

 

 **Seokjin:** Actually..

 **Seokjin:** We just decided to put capes on our shoulders

 **Hoseok:** that's just u and jimin

 **Hoseok:** i have reindeer antlerssss

 **Taehyung:** i have a pink beanie and mittens

 **Yoongi:** i bought a santa hat does that help

 **kwaninoni** **1/2** : i understand we're all not extra festive bc it;s short notice

 **kwaninoni 1/** 2: just ur presence is enough

 **jimean:** don't forget ur secret sants presents !!!!11!

 

 **Jeonghan:** I'm at the cafe!! Good work on the decorations, Wonwoo!

 **Wonwoo:** mingyu actually helped me

 **Jeonghan:** Omg, thank you Mingyu too!

 **Jisoo:** question

 **Jisoo:** what is this cursed image

 **Jisoo** : 

 **Junhui:** alsjdalskjdalksjdalskjdalskjdlaksjdlaks

 **Junhui:** WHO PUT THAT TEHRE LSKJDFSKDJFL

 **Junhui:** ISTG IF IT'S U MIGNYU I WILL FUCKIN CHOKE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

 **Minghao:** a cute christmas tree!!

 **Junhui:** asldjalsk minghao dont look it was a phase

 **Minghao:** it;s cute lmao so festive

_**Minghao** changed **Junhui's** name to **festive christmas tree**_

 

 **jimean:** eeryone can put their secret santa gifts on the tab;e !!

 **Mingyu:** i'm running a little bit late bu t i'l be there !!

 **Mingyu:** dont start secret santa without me :(

 **jimean:** kk just hurry plss  <3

 

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : it's only 9 and namjoon hyung is alrdy drunk wow

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : and soonyoung an d soeokmin

 **Minghao:** why do you type like ur drunk

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : alright whi tf let chan drink

 **Jeonghan:** Chill, Suengkwan. He's old enough

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : but not resposible enough do u see him danicng in d table iwth seokmin and soonyoung

 **Yoongi:** aaaand there goes hoseok joining them

 **Yoongi:** he's not even drunk

 **Yoongi:** loving the shitshow guys

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : thanks for the compliment hyunf

 

 **festive christmas tree** : oi where is minkoo

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : minkoo

_**Minghao** changed **tol's** name to **minkoo**_

**minkoo:** im omw

 **minkoo:** just ran sum errands

 

 **Seokjin:** Has anybody seen Taekook?

 **Jisoo:** if you don't mind me asking, what's a taekook?

 **Hoseok:** to answer the two questions

 **Hoseok:** you don't wanna kno

 

 **Jeonghan:** If there's cum stains on the couch, I swear

 **Jeonghan:** Please clean up

 

 **Taehyung:** omg chill we were just outsied

 **jimean:** having a quickie? ok

 **Jungkook:** wow why so cranky hyung

 **jimean:** ?

 

 **jimean:** mingyu;s heeeerreeee

 **jimean:** let's start d secret sanrrraaaa

 **Taehyung:**  ur too drunk

 **jimean:** dosnt mean i cant host anymore

 **jimean:** look at soonyoufn and soekmin 

 

—

 

"Everybody please sit on the floor!" Seungwkan chirps as he stand in the middle of the room. He opens a huge garbage bag that contains all the gifts and literally dumps it on the floor. Everyone gives him a scowl, but it quickly fades when the secret santa commences. Seungkwan crouches down to put an empty bottle in the middle and spins it. It lands on Seokmin who is too drunk to notice that it's his turn if it isn't for Wonwoo. Seokmin struggles to find his gift, but he does eventually, and he walks over to Jimin who gasps.

"Is this a dildo?" Jimin jokingly asks and Seokmin says no in between laughs. Jimin struggles to open the poorly wrapped present who is covered with transparent tape as security. He finally opens the gift to find a Mr. Potato Head dressed as totoro and Jimin squeals in joy. Suddenly, he's wiping tears from his eyes. He stands up to hug Seokmin. "It's so cute, thank you!"

When Jimin's done with his little drama skit, he retrieves his present to give it to Namjoon and then the cycle goes on until it reaches Jihoon. Now, Jihoon isn't drunk. He's really one of the remaining few sober people, but his mind is cloudy out of nervousness. He keeps thinking if the recipient would like his gift, or would it be too extravagant. He shivers to himself before getting his present and giving it to the one and only Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung gasps a little bit too dramatically but then gets the present from Jihoon's hands and says thank you although he's almost going to pass out.

The last person to give out his secret santa gift is Wonwoo, and being the last one, it's clear that everybody knows who the recipient is which makes Wonwoo more uncomfortable. He's reluctant about giving it, but it would be more embarrassing if he doesn't do it and he doesn't want to do any stupid decisions especially now that christmas is in thirty minutes. 

Wonwoo crawls to the middle to get the lone circular present and crawls embarrassingly towards Mingyu who is in a little shock.

"Th-Thanks.." Mingyu utters and Wonwoo just nods and return to Soonyoung who palms his face because Wonwoo should have confessed but this time, Wonwoo doesn't give a damn about Soonyoung.

 

 

BooSeokSoon and their ever present energy fills the room. It's even more chaotic now that Hoseok is there, added by a drunk Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. Junhui and Minghao are quietly judging everyone in the corner, as well as Yoongi who is with Seokjin who is devouring on the cake. Namjoon is nowhere to be found, maybe he's passed out somewhere but he's good.

Mingyu is sitting silently on a corner, eyeing on an unwrapped present Wonwoo had given him. He wants to open it, but there's still a couple of minutes before christmas. But he's bored and sad because Wonwoo's surprisingly having a good conversation with Jihoon. He wants to annoy Wonwoo, but he doesn't want death glares from Jihoon so he opts to just fuck it and open Wonwoo's gift.

He notices that the bottomm part has a little dent, but the condition of the gift itself is good. He opens the circular box and it surprises him that it contains a silver ring with his initials engraved. Shit, Wonwoo must have spent a lot with this. He feels ashamed that he doesn't have a gift as expensive as this. He only gave Wonwoo a book that he doesn't even know if Wonwoo had already read. He realizes that the height of stupidity is his entire height, and that the height of with and perfection is Wonwoo's height.

Sulking, he closes the lid of the circular case, and it surprises him again that there are scribbles on the inner part of the gift wrap. Mingyu takes a closer look on it.

 _I don't know if this is too much._  
_But Soonyoung told me to tell you that I like you._  
_So yeah, I like you, too, Mingyu._  
_Happy Christmas._

_jww_

 

 

Somewhere in the corner sits Jeonghan and Jisoo who are holding bottles in their hands, clearly drunk out of their wits. Although they are deemed to be the most responsible people out there, they really can't help it. The bittersweet taste of the alcohol Junhui brought is too good to ignore.

"Is this from China?" Jeonghan dumbly asks.

Jisoo laughs. "Ask Junhui." And there was a little pause between them until Jisoo says "I miss Cheol a lot. Three days is too much to not see him."

"I agree." Jeonghan sighs and rests his head on Jisoo's shoulders. "He's really a dick."

"A good dick." Jisoo remarks and they both lazily laugh. Jisoo squints his eyes and laughs again. "It's crazy to say that I'm seeing him right now. How many bottles have we had?"

"Three?" Jeonghan tries to count but the number system left his brain already. "I'm seeing him too. The fuck is this shit."

Jisoo chuckles. "I don't know. I see him standing in front of us, do you?"

"Yeah." Jeonghan laughs like a little kid.

Seungcheol couldn't believe the two. He couldn't believe what he is witnessing with his own eyes. He finds the two so cute when they're drunk, and he appreciates that they miss him, but why do they look like they're wasting the night away just by drinking and not dancing with the others?

"I can't believe you two." Seungcheol shakes his head as he stands in front of the two with his hands on his waist.

"It speaks!" Jeonghan chirps and Jisoo laughs.

Seungcheol sighs. "Come on, kids." With his own strength, he tries to lift the two and drags them on a much silent part of the cafe. He makes the two sit on the couch and he just crouches down to face the two.

"It smells like cum here." Jeonghan grimaces.

"Must be taekook." Jisoo answers.

"What's a taekook?"

"Shua, Hannie." Cheol claps his hands in front of the two's faces. "It's Seungcheol here. I know you can hear me."

Jisoo pouts and crosses his arms against his chest. "You're in Japan, and I'm not hearing you."

"Soo." Jeonghan's eyes begin to widen. He looks at Jisoo. "I just realized.. We're not really drunk."

"What?" Jisoo asks with confusion, his face distorts.

"It's really Seungcheol, oh my god." Jeonghan stands up, as well as Seungcheol. He tries to make sure by smothering Seungcheol's face with slaps and pinches on the cheeks. "Soo, look at this!" He tugs Jisoo's hand and soon, there were two hands all over Seungcheol's face.

Seungcheol couldn't even complain since the two holds a little grudge against him so he just lets them smother his face although it will get swollen until chtistmas ends.

"Okay, okay. Enough." He lightly swats the hands of the two with a smile on his face. "You both aren't drunk, thanks for the plot twist. What's next, you broke up with me?"

Jisoo pouts again. "No, you dick. Here's your present." He grumpily takes out a box from his sling bag and hands it to Seungcheol.

"Here." Jeonghan follows suit, but less grumpy thanks Jisoo is.

Seungcheol chuckles. "I thought I was cancelled?"

"Then you're an idiot." Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Why are you here? I thought you won't be home until the 28th?"

"Because I want to personally hand my gifts to the best boyfriends in the world, duh?" Seungcheol tries to sass, but only ends up getting hit by the two. He gets Jisoo's gift from his backpack and Jisoo immediately opens it, gasps when he saw the cufflinks he's been eyeing on for quite some time now.

"Oh, Cheollie." He runs to Seungcheol to give him a literally breathtaking hug to which Seungcheol chokes on.

"Hey, where's mine, you punk?!" Jeonghan retaliates.

"I.. It's at my house because it's really huge." Seungcheol snickers but Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Or maybe it's an excuse for the two of you to stay the night with me?"

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Hoshi:** pd nsi

 **Hoshi:** u didnnt hb e to get me d sneakeds

 **Hoshi:** thosser rlly expensive

 **Hoshi:** but thank u!!!11222

 **Woozi** **PD-nim** : your training shoes are already worn out, hoshi

 **Woozi PD-nim** : i told you a dozen times that you should buy a new one

 **Hoshi:** nd i also told u thajs thae sill worrk

 **Hoshi:** thnk u psldnim meansk a lo

 **Woozi PD-nim** : call me jihoon please

_**Woozi PD-nim** changed his name to **Jihoon**_

_**Jihoon** changed **Hoshi's** name to **Soonyoung**_

**Jihoon** : and please don't hurt yourself while going home

 

 

**UwU**

**Kim Mingyu** : wonwoo can we talk?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : okay meet me outside so it's quiet

 

Jeon Wonwoo stands in the middle of the cold winter's night. Inside his thick parka is a baggy santa claus costume he rented about three years ago for their school play but forgot to return it. He waits for a while for Mingyu to appear, and he shifts uncomfortably when he senses Mingyu's presence.

"Hey." Mingyu breathes. "I read it."

And somehow, Wonwoo's heart pounds a thousand times faster than its normal pace.

"Sorry if I never told you even though I was giving you signs already." Mingyu regretfully says, shaking his head.

Wonwoo smiles with his pursed lips. He looks at Mingyu and they lock eyes. "It's alright. Thanks for the book, by the way. I was about to buy that yesterday. Good thing I didn't."

"Thank god!" Mingyu says louder than expected. He breathes out a sigh of relief. "I thought you've read it. I made a conclusion that I'm the idiot one in a relationship and you're the smart one."

"You're not an idiot, Gyu." Wonwoo huffs. "You're smart. And sexy." He winks and Mingyu giggles—he never giggles so what the fuck is Jeon Wonwoo doing to him? "Also, I want to apologize for saying we're not a thing."

"We really weren't" Mingyu emphasizes on the last word. "But now.. We are, I guess?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Wonwoo giggles, too.

"We are."

"Thanks for the ring. I wish I could to a human UwU but that's really impossible."

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**kwaninoni 1/2** : HAPPY CHRSITMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Minghao:** AYEEEEEEEEEEEE MERRY XMASSSSSSSSS

 **Seokmin:** merrgggggg chsltamssss !Ww1  >@333

 **Seokjin:** Merry Christmas in behalf of the drunk people I have to take home!

 **Seokjin:** It was really fun.

 **Seokjin:** Jeonghan, Jisoo, we should cook more often!

 **Jisoo:** sure thing, hyung! merry christmas!

 

 **Seokjin:** Um

 **Seokjin:** Have you guys seen Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE WHO IS CELEBRATING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEANIE IS A THING AAAAAAAAAA SOONHOON IS SLOWBURN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I L Y A L L HAPPY HOLIDAYS AAAAAAAA  
> i have a terrible cold today it's such a bummer :-(
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> **angsty chapter 16 coming up next !!


	15. WICKED GAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came across the lyrics of wicked game by chris isaak and it fits this ?? kinda ?? i havent listened to the song though
> 
> i hope yall will like this and try not to be mad hehhhheellkkkk

**Hurricane**

 

 **Jihoon:** Bring It.mp3

 **Jihoon:** hey soonyoung i hope you listen to this after your hangover or something

 **Jihoon:** i finished it last night

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Jihoon:** to everyone asking i went home after the party

 **Junhui:** no one's asking tho lol

 **Hansol:** wow u want death

 **Junhui:** o shit i thougjt it was mingyu

 **Junhui:** u mean busan?

 **Jihoon:** no my home in seoul

 **Hansol:** i thought this is ur home

 **Jihoon:** seuncheol and my home ?

 **Jihoon:** i was supposed to come back right away but it snowed so hard

 **Hansol:** it's ok hyung i dont think cheol hyung noticed

 **Hansol:** he was busy with ya knowwwwww

 **Jihoon:** thanks i didn't need that

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung:** hkhj i thought i was in the wrong chat because it's jihoon instead of woozi pd-nim

 **Soonyoung:** are you okay with this

 **Jihoon:** yeah we're the same age anyway

 **Jihoon:** and you're older by a couple of months

 **Soonyoung:** i just woke up im sorry i'll listen after my head stops shitting

 **Jihoon:** haha, drink lots of water :)

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh:** my head hurts and everything is spinning but im rlly sure jihoon just used a smiley on me

 **Won:** he's a lowkey twink

 **Hosh:** LMAOOO YEAH HE IS

 **Hosh:** my head hurts any cure for hangover u kno of

 **Won:** ask gyu

 **Hosh:** oo speaking of are u both okay i didnt see u talk to him after the secret santa :(

 **Won:** we're okay i told him i like him too and we're dating

 **Hosh:** that was so straight to the point

 **Won:** so you won't ask any questions

 **Hosh:** good point

 

 

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Jihoon:** cheol

 **Seungcheol:** Sup?

 **Jihoon:** you're not busy or anything right

 **Seungcheol:** Of course not

 **Jihoon:** i mean with jisoo hyung and jeonghan hyung

 **Seungcheol:** They're still asleep. Do you need something?

 **Jihoon:** just

 **Jihoon:** i hate myself

 **Seungcheol:** What am I hearing at this time of day at Christmas Day??

 **Jihoon:** i think

 **Jihoon:** i don't want to work with soonyoung anymore

 **Jihoon:** i finished our last work last night and sent it to him it's just up for uploading on his channel

 **Seungcheol:** What do you plan on doing then?

 **Jihoon:** i dont know? stay away?

 **Seungcheol:** Damn, Jihoon. You both are like a dynamic duo.

 **Seungcheol:** It's a shame it had to end

 **Jihoon:** i don't want it to end either

 **Jihoon:** he's great and he listens to me

 **Jihoon:** a good kid who wants to improve

 **Seungcheol:** Why don't you want to work with him anymore, then?

 **Jihoon:** i don't know

 **Jihoon:** i cant come home the snow is still high

 **Seungcheol:** Okay. Take care. Hope your mind will be at peace.

 

 

**Wen Junhui & Xu Minghao**

**Junhui:** good morning from your very beautiful festive christmas tree

 **Minghao:** ksjdhal good morning i wanna kiss your christmas tree

 **Junhui:** oh my god i think im in love

 **Junhui:** come over i

 **Minghao:** the snow is like a hundred meters high :(

 **Junhui:** my bed is cold lakdja

 **Junhui:** christmas tree

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch:**  im going to junhui's don look for me

 **decay:** i think im going to eat at my favorite restaurant lakdjasj

 **the8inch:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **boo:** ice nic nice nice

 **boo:** but jisoo and jeonghan didnt come home last night wtf

 **decay:** u already know it boo

 **decay:** they're at cheol's

 **boo:** o

 **boo:** i

 **boo:** c

 **decay:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **decay:** just hope u guys r staying safe

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**jimean:** merry christmas hoes

 **jimean:** every single hoe out here come to our place

 **jimean:** to my room

 **jimean:** and we're going to have amovie marathin

 **jimean:** PLEASE IM SO ALONE

 **Seokmin:** OMW OMW OMW OMW

 **Seokmin:** im bringing chan

 **jimean:** ALRIHGT FOOD IS ON ME

 **Hoseok:** hoe hoe hoe can i tag along

 **Hoseok:** also joonie

 **jimean:** where did you find namjoon

 **Hoseok:** idk either lol

 **Hoseok:** i woke up last night and he;s on d couch

 **Hosh:** i wanna tag aong

 **Hosh:** but the snowwwwwwwwww

 **jimean:** fuckin snow

 **Seokmin:** if chan and i can do it u can do it too

 **Hosh:** and my head hurts like a bitch

 **Hosh:** why doesnt yours hurt

 **Seokmin:** uh

 **Seokmin:** because i am lee seokmin

 **Wonwoo:** soon, you're single?

 **Hosh:** um yes as far as im concerned

 **Wonwoo:** interesting

 **Wonwoo:** what about jihoon?

 **smol:** single now shut the fuck up

 

 **jimean:** OMG HOSHIIIII

 **jimean:** I WAS BROWSING ON YOUTUBE

 **jimean:** AND CAME ACROSS HURRICANE AND BRING IT WOW

 **jimean:** OMG IT'S BEAUTIFUL !!!!!!!!!

 **jimean:** YOU CAN RAP AND SING AND DANCE WOW

 **jimean:** JUNGKOOK IS SHAKINF

 **Jungkook:** i cant believe the slander i always get for just staying silent

 **Jungkook:** stop comparing me to everybody o h ymg god

 **jimean:** hmm cranky

 **Jungkook:** honestly hyung please

 **Jungkook:** that happened with chan at school already

 **Jungkook:** we're friends no need for competition

 **jimean:** alright alright sorry jk :(

 **Jungkook:** alright im going to sleep

 **jimean:** IT'S 3PM ???

 **Jungkook:** i just woke up to listen to hoshi's music

 **Jungkook:** it's great btw !!

 **Jungkook:** even tae lvoes it

 

 **Yoongi:** i could literally hear screams

 **Seokmin:** sorru hyung that's us in jimin's room we're listening to hoshi

 **Yoongi:** oh shit it's out?

 **Seokmin:** YEAH

 

 **Seokjin:** Soonyoung, honey. Good work on the song! Also to Woozi. Great work!!

 **Seokjin:** Yoongi is fanboying. He can't stop listening to it.

 

 **Hoseok:** merry christmas

 **Hoseok:** CALLING ALL MY STUDENTS

 **Hoseok:** let's make a dance cover of hurricane and bring it oh my god

 **Hoseok:** HOSHI WILL YO U TEACH US

 **Hoseok:** @SOONYOUNG @FESTIVE CHRISTMAS TREE @CHAN @MINGHAO

 

 **Namjoon:** sick beat woozi!

 **Namjoon:** and soonyoung's flow

 **Namjoon:** not bad for a starter!!

 

 **smol:** thank you, hyungs. means a lot to me

 **smol:** and soonyoung

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Won:** hey stupid where are you?

 **Won:** did you die or something?

 **Won:** say thank you to the people in the gc

 **Won:** it's full of praises

 

 **Won:** soonyoung what the fuck

 

 

**UwU**

**Jeon Wonwoo** : gyu have you seen soonyoung? did he go to jihoon's studio?

 **Kim Mingyu** : um no not that i know of, why??

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : he's not answering to the gc and to my texts

 **Kim Mingyu** : hyung, calm down

 **Kim Mingyu** : relax, won he's probably busy 

 **Kim Mingyu** : he just released a sick ass trackc 

 **Kim Mingyu** : his phone is probably blwing up

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**Hosh:** thnaks for the love guys jihoon deserves the recognition

 **Hosh:** hoseok hyung, let's make a cover i'd gladly teach you the dance :)

 

 

**VISUALS**

_**Soonyoung** left the chat_

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh:** sorry for not replying

 **Hosh:** ive been cyring for the past hour lol

 **Won:** what the fuck why?

 **Won:** please tell me you're overwhelmed by the positive response

 **Won:** tell me that you're crying because hoseok hyung just offered you a collaboration

 **Won:** and that namjoon said you rap great

 **Hosh:** hahaha sadly no, won

 **Hosh:** jihoon says he doesn't want to work with me anymore

 **Hosh:** don't ask me the reason

 **Won:** what?!

 **Hosh:** bevause i dont know wither

 **Won:** are you fucking serious right now kwon soonyoung

 **Won:** jihoon would never

 **Hosh:** he just did, wonwoo

 **Hosh:** don't sweat about it 

 **Hosh:** it's nothing

 **Won:** of course it's not nothing when you've been crying for a hour

 **Won:** something could have happened

 

 

**UwU**

**Jeon Wonwoo:** i told you something's not right

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** he's been crying

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** because of jihoon and i don't know why

 **Kim Mingyu:** what?!

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** i'm going to his apartment

 **Kim Mingyu:** it's snowing so hard, won

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** that's my friend right there mingyu

 **Kim Mingyu:** sigh

 **Kim Mingyu:** i'll go there i can't let you drive in the snow alone wait for me there

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**wonu:** listen, jihoon, woozi or whatever

 **wonu:** lay a finger on soonyoung again and you're fucking dead

 **wonu:** i don't care if you hit me with a guitar

 **wonu:** but you're a fucking asshole

 

 **THE Josh:** what is happening??

 **Mingyu:** hyung wonwoo is driving and is really mad

 **Mingyu:** we're on our way to soonyoung's

 **Mingyu:** but he wants to say

 **Mingyu:** "ask jihoon while you're at their house hyung maybe he'll tell you"

 

 

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Seungcheol:** Jihoon what did you do?

 **Jihoon:** what i had to do

 **Seungcheol:** Don't give me that answer

 **Seungcheol:** Everyone is on fire

 **Seungcheol:** Soonyoung is a very fragile person okay

 **Jihoon:** i broke it gently not my fault he's so fragile

 **Seungcheol:** Wow you are an asshole, Jihoon

 **Seungcheol:** You're lucky you're not here or else I could have beaten you up

 **Jihoon:** okay why don't you

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu:** i fucking hate seungcheol's household

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Wonwoo, calm down.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** We're trying to fix things, okay?

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** How's Soonie?

 **wonu:** not okay he's still crying

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I'm sorry this has to happen.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Even Cheol's mad at Jihoon

 **THE Josh:** jihoon's not here he's at his other place

 **decay:** im adding soonyoung hyung here

 **decay:** cheer him up

_**decay** added **Soonyoung** to the chat_

_**decay** changed **Soonyoung's** name to **soonie**_

  

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie:** Jihoon's not answering

 **Hannie:** Do you know where he lives?

 **Cheollie:** Yeah but knowing him, he won't answer the door

 **Joshie:** he'd let us freeze to death hannie

 **Joshie:** let's stay out of the kids' business for a while

 **Joshie:** if there's too much damage, then we take action

 **Joshie:** knowing jihoon, he's really moody

 **Joshie:** they'll fix it in no time

 **Seungcheol:** Soonyoung just left our gc :/

 **Seungcheol:** God dammit

 

 

**Hosh & Seokie**

**Seokie:** hyung :(

 **Seokie:** are you there?

 **Seokie:** it's the reelase of ur songs and ur crying

 **Seokie:** it's really great

 **Seokie:** your choreo is amazing as always

 **Seokie:** ur not even human

 **Seokie:** please cheer up :(

 **Seokie:** seungkwan is crying because ur sad

 **Seokie:** please :(

 

  

_**Wonwoo** started a private chat with **Jihoon**_

**Wonwoo:** hey

 **Wonwoo:** bro what the fuck

 **Wonwoo:** what did you tell soonyoung?

 **Wonwoo:** it's okay if you don't want to work with him anymore but did you tell him something more?

 **Wonwoo:** pick up the phone you bastard

 **Jihoon:** can you please let me breathe?

 **Jihoon:** it's none of your business

 **Wonwoo:** it is my business because i'm soonyoung's closest friend

 **Wonwoo:** why are you being such an asshole?

 **Wonwoo:** soonyoung has been anything but nice to you

 **Wonwoo:** he works over time and even forgot about me

 **Wonwoo:** what did you tell him

 **Wonwoo:** fucking tell me or i'll find where you are and beat the shit out of you

 **Jihoon** : i just told him i don't want to work with him anymore okay

 **Wonwoo** : obviously

 **Jihoon** : he's okay with it but i got a little bit too overboard

 **Jihoon** : i told him i want to work with more talented people

 **Jihoon** : it's my fault okay

 **Jihoon** : and i don't know how to make it up to him

 **Jihoon** : and to everyone who knows

 **Jihoon** : but please give me some time because i'm fucking scared wonwoo

 **Jihoon** : i got too attached to soonyoung that i want to fucking push him away

 **Jihoon** : he's too good for me

 **Jihoon** : he's the fucking opposite of me and is everything i want but i don't want him to waste his time on me

 **Jihoon** : are you happy now?

 **Jihoon** : now please leave me the fuck alone

 

 **Wonwoo** : you should have just told him the truth

 **Wonwoo** : you didn't have to crush his self-esteem

 **Wonwoo** : it took him 21 years to build that and you're just going to crush it because you're a fucking coward?

 **Wonwoo** : evaluate yourself

 **Jihoon** : help me

 **Wonwoo:** i'm helping soonyoung first

 **Wonwoo:** you did this to yourself, jihoon

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon:** soonyoung i'm sorry

 **Jihoon:** i wasn't thinking

**_You can no longer message this person_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like 4 (?) more days before 2017 ends and i wish 2018 is a very wonderful year !! i hope bts and svt interact more because im really annoyed that their schedules overlap :( :( :( i just need some minkook in my life. and MAYBE A HOBI x HOSHI STAGE because i lowkey want to suffer
> 
> anyway, enjoy the remaining days of 2017 !! thank you for reading this, for the 2k+ hits, for the 100+ kudos, and the 9 bookmarks !! see you in the next chapter.


	16. ༼✿◕ᗜ◕༽┌∩┐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jihoon keeps struggling

**VISUALS**

**Jihoon:** is anyone of you home

 **Jihoon:** i've been ringing the bell for ten minutes now

 **Jihoon:** it's freezing

 **Hansol:** i'm at boo's sprry hyun

 **Junhui:** early dance studio

 **Jihoon:** fucking damn it

 **Seungcheol:** Thanks for deciding to go home after hiding for 3 days

 **Seungcheol:** Did you think that hiding for days would solve the real problem here

 **Jihoon:** cheol please spare me

 **Seungcheol:** No, that's what you always say when you do something wrong

 **Jihoon:** please let me in im going to have frost bite here

 

 

_**Kwon Soonyoung** started a private chat with **Jung Hoseok, Wen Junhui, Lee Chan,** and **Xu Minghao**_

**Kwon Soonyoung:** hi!

 **Lee Chan** : hyung!!! hello

 **Lee Chan:** i missed uou

 **Lee Chan:** how are uoooou

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** i'm okay lee chan thanks or asking !

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** does anybody want to do a dance cover of hurricane?

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** i can upload it as a dance practice and you'll be in it  <33

 **Jung Hoseok:** hoshi hurricane has been playing in our household since its release

 **Jung Hoseok:** it's the only song we kno

 **Jung Hoseok:** and yEs i'm glad to do a dance cover with u !!!!!

 **Jung Hoseok:** my students (✿ヘᴥヘ)

 **Jung Hoseok:** see u in the studio after lunch??

 **Wen Junhui:** i'm already here with minghao :)

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** ...you guys didn't do anything right

 **Jung Hoseok:** ... not in my dance studio

 **Xu Minghao:** omg no

 **Xu Minghao:** we just came up with a song and decided to make a choreo too

 **Jung Hoseok:** i didn't know my students are so talented :c

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**THE Josh** : what do you guys want to do for my birthday

 **THE Josh** : my treat of course

 **boo:** can we go to osaka

 **THE Josh** : um yea

 **THE Josh** : but not my treat lol

 **THE Josh** : please think of ideas that aren't far fetched

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I really wish you could take us to LA but lol

 **THE Josh** : really wish i could do that haha

 **THE Josh** : lmk if you guys think of anything

 **boo:** okay hyung  <3

 **THE Josh:** btw, how are you soonyoung

 **soonie:** okay

 **soonie:** i'm at the dance studio with hao, jun, chan, and hobi hyung

 **soonie:** thanks for adding me here!

 **soonie:** wish i could move in there but it's already a full house :(

 **THE Josh:** nothing's ever a full house when it comes to you!!

 **decay:** ayee my room is at the attic and there's literally more space

 **decay:** move in chdhsjshxh

 **boo:** kkkcjxj so the rent will be cheaper lololol

 **wonu:** hahaha i agree with that

 **soonie:** ofmfffff gonna think about it brb !!  <3

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Hao, Channie, will you be here for dinner?

 **the8inch:** yes hyung we're on our way home

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Soonie won't tag along?

 **chan:** i domt think so hyung

 **chan:** he and hobi hyung have other plans

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Okay, stay safe! Do you have your coats with you?

 **chan:** yes hyuuung

 **the8inch:** yea see you later hyunh !

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jinnie ♡:** Hoseok, are you going to be home soon?

 **D SUN:** no, hyung

 **D SUN:** im omw to funnyland with soonyoug

 **D SUN:** will probs be home late

 **Jinnie ♡:** do you have ur keys?

 **D SUN:** yup

 **Jinnie ♡:** Alright, stay safe.

 

 

_**Jihoon** started a private chat with **Mingyu**_

**Jihoon:** Mingyu

 **Mingyu:** yes?

 **Jihoon:** you're pretty close with hoshi right

 **Mingyu:** kinda

 **Mingyu:** he helped me w wonwoo

 **Mingyu:** he texts me sometimes if that helps

 **Jihoon:** do you mind helping me

 **Mingyu:** hyung i dont know how to do that

 **Jihoon:** he blocked me everywhere

 **Mingyu:** completely your fault hyung

 **Mingyu:** you stepped on his ego

 **Jihoon:** i know ok

 **Jihoon:** do you know where he is

 **Mingyu:** wonwoo said he's at the dance studio with hoseok hyung

 **Mingyu:** i think they're on their way to funnyland

 **Jihoon:** just the two of them?

 **Mingyu:** i think so

 **Mingyu:** i mean jun hyung's here

 **Jihoon:** ok

 

 **Jihoon** : are you mad at me?

 **Jihoon** : because wonwoo's mad

 **Mingyu** : no hyung im not like that

 **Mingyu** : just disappointed

 **Mingyu** : please fix it okay

 **Mingyu** : before you run out of time

 **Mingyu** : :)

 

 

_**Jihoon** started a private chat with **Seokmin**_

**Jihoon:** this is the weirdest shit ever

 **Jihoon:** i dont message you unless i need help with our homework

 **Jihoon:** but i need help

 **Seokmin:** about soonyoung hyung?

 **Jihoon:** unfortunately yes

 **Seokmin:** i don't know what you did, hyung but it seems terrible

 **Jihoon:** thanks for the reminder i think everyone hates me now

 **Seokmin:** i dont hate you hyung i just dont like seeing soonie hyung like that

 **Seokmin:** if u could see how shitty he looks three days ago

 **Seokmin:** ew

 **Jihoon:** i'm really sorry

 **Seokmin:** you know hyung he's rlly proud to work w u

 **Seokmin:** he boasted before

 **Seokmin:** that he's working with the Lee Woozi

 **Seokmin:** he was so proud of himself

 **Jihoon:** did wonwoo tell you?

 **Seokmin:** kind of i think he left out some parts but i understand

 **Jihoon:** what did he tell you?

 **Seokmin:** tht you told soonyoung yo wanted to work with //more// talented people

 **Jihoon:** that's all?

 **Seokmin:** yea why

 **Seokmin:** is there more

 **Jihoon:** none

 **Jihoon:** i just

 **Jihoon:** i didn't think of what i said

 **Jihoon:** i know i'm an asshole

 **Jihoon:** i was just tired and pressured

 **Jihoon:** i don't want soonyoung to absorb that negative energy

 **Jihoon:** so i pushed him

 **Seokmin:** dont explain anymore hyung because the damage is done

 **Seokmin:** okay i'll help you

 **Seokmin:** in one condition

 **Jihoon:** okay anything

 **Seokmin:** own up to your mistakes more

 **Seokmin:** and treat me cold noodles

 **Jihoon:** okay okay thank you so much

 

 **Seokmin** : okay maybe wonwoo hyung told me everything

 **Jihoon** : did he tell everyone?

 **Seokmin** : no just me

 **Jihoon** : how do i know you're telling the truth

 **Seokmin** : because i am

 **Seokmin** : you like soon hyung?

 

 **Jihoon** : i don't know

 **Seokmin** : took you long enough so maybe u do

 **Jihoon** : oh my god seokmin

 **Seokmin** : u realize u can't actually b mean to me because you owe me

 **Jihoon** : hahahh okay

 **Seokmin** : but hyung i dont rlly have a plan

 **Jihoon** : plan's not really needed just tell me how he is and maybe yeah talk to him to make him unblock me or anything

 **Seokmin** : okay i'll do that

 

 

_**Jung Hoseok** started a private chat with **Kwon Soonyoung**_

**Jung Hoseok** : i got free food from jooheon's stall here aaaahhh

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : cool !! jooheon's my friend too

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : where are you hyung?

 **Jung Hoseok** : idk where this is but it's near innisfree

 

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : ok i see you !! omww

 

 

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : hyung, thanks for treating me at funnyland nad food

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : i had a lot of fun !

 **Jung Hoseok** : welcome, hoshi

 **Jung Hoseok** : hope you feel better!

 **Jung Hoseok** : idk what happened but i'm glad you're going out now

 **Jung Hoseok** : you're really talented

 **Jung Hoseok** : you're two years younger than i am and you're already that talented

 **Jung Hoseok** : hope you go far, kid

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : thanks hyung

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : means a lot :)

 

 

**Hosh & Seokie**

**Seokie:** hi hyuuuunnnnf (✪‿✪)ノ

 **Seokie:** heard ur going out now

 **Seokie:** ar eyou home?

 **Hosh:** yea i just got home !!

 **Seokie:** whaatttt

 **Seokie:** it's like 11:45

 **Hosh:** yea hobi hyung took me to funnyland

 **Hosh:** he noticed i was gone for two days and he kinda knew i was sad lol

 **Seokie:** o okay

 **Hosh:** why are you looking for me btw

 **Seokie:** just checking on you

 **Seokie:** and i miss u

 **Hosh:** hahaha u text me all the time u knowww

 **Seokie:** yea i know lol

 **Seokie:** goodnight hyunggg feel better !

 **Hosh:** nightie seokieeeeee (︶｡︶✽)

 

 **Seokie** : he just go thome

 **Hosh:** what?

 **Seokie:** jus testing if ur sleeping lol

 

 

**Jihoon & Seokmin**

**Seokmin:** he just got home

 **Seokmin:** hoseok hyung took him to fuunny land

 **Jihoon:** you mean he just got home now?

 **Seokmin:** like 10 mins ago tops

 **Jihoon:** wild

 **Jihoon:** thanks seokmin

 **Jihoon:** hope we don't get busted haha lol

 **Seokmin:** hahahhhahh yeahh

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**THE Josh:** you know how i always say that i am seungkwan's parent right

 **THE Josh:** not anymore oh my god

 **the8inch:** i knew this day would c ome lol

 **the8inch:** what happened hyunh

 **THE Josh:** i was cleaning the house

 **THE Josh:** and i found a bunch of sweaters

 **THE Josh:** and yall know how seungkwan is fond of sweaters

 **THE Josh:** BUT IT'S NOT HIS

 **THE Josh** : it's vernon's OH MYG OD

_**THE Josh** added **Hansol** to the chat_

**THE Josh** : hansollie i love you

 **THE Josh** : but please no fucking on the couch

 **THE Josh** : please don't let me catch you again

 **THE Josh** : seungkwan has a room for a reason

_**THE Josh** removed **Hansol** from the chat_

**THE Josh** : WIPE THE CUM STAINS OFF THE COUCH BOO SEUNGKWAN OR ELSE

 

 **the8inch:** i wish i wok eup early to witness the crime

 **decay:** only jisoo hyung wakes up early

 **chan:** yea lol on a christmas break

 

 **boo:** MISSING

 **boo:** MY DIGNITY

 **boo:** have you seen my dignity

 **boo:** help me find it

 **boo:** the last time i saw it it was with vernon's dignity too

 **boo** : ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 **wonu:** it's okay seungkwannie at least you learned your lesson

 **wonu:** no fucking on the couch that jisoo and jeonghan bought

 **wonu:** only they could fuck there

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : ༼✿◕ᗜ◕༽┌∩┐

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Fuck you, Jeon Wonwoo

 

 **THE Josh** : do you guys want to go camping for my birthday?

 **soonie:** and freeze and die in the cold ? no hyung i'll pass 

 **THE Josh** : alkshd no

 **THE Josh** : cheol recommended this bungalow thingy in the middle of the woods

 **THE Josh** : somewhere in chungnam

 **chan:** o!!

 **chan:** i know that place

 **chan:** cheol hyung took me there before with hansol hyung

 **chan:** 10/10 would recommend

 **THE Josh:** right!!

 **THE Josh:** if you guys want to go there for my birthday just tell me

 **THE Josh:** my parents will take care of the expenses hAh

 **decay:** WELL THENIT'S SETTLED LOL

 **boo:** uh huh as long as it's free lmaoOooOo

 

 

**Jung Hoseok & Kwon Soonyoung**

**Kwon Soonyoung** : hyung i just realized ur jacket is with me aaa :o

 **Jung Hoseok:** o right

 **Jung Hoseok:** u can hand it to me tomorrow

 **Jung Hoseok:** or like drop it by at our house whichever works

 **Jung Hoseok:** jin hyung made breakfast

 

 

**Hosh & Seokie**

**Seokie:** let's hang out seungkwan is crying and you can't say no

 

 

**Jung Hoseok & Kwon Soonyoung**

**Kwon Soonyoung** : can't hyung:/

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : got some place i need to me

 **Jung Hoseok** : i'll see you tomorrow then :)

 

 

 **Jihoon** **& Seokmin**

 **Seokmin:** i think im psychic

 **Jihoon:** because?

 **Seokmin:** i asked hyung to hang out before hoseok hyung does

 **Jihoon:** oh

 **Jihoon:** they were about to hang out?

 **Seokmin:** yea that's what he told me

 **Jihoon:** how is he?

 **Seokmin:** ok

 **Seokmin:** kinda

 **Seokmin:** u can come to the mall if u want to see him

 **Seokmin:** but like u gotta hide

 **Jihoon:** like a spy?

 **Seokmin:** like a spy

 **Jihoon:** sounds ridiculous but okay

 **Jihoon:** if i get caught i', choking you in your sleep

 **Seokmin:** then you won;t make up with soonyoung lololol :p

 

 **Jihoon:** ur the one eating near the fountain?

 **Seokmin:** yea

 **Jihoon:** soon's the one in a jacket?

 **Seokmin:** fun fact

 **Seokmin:** that's hoseok hyung's jacket

 **Jihoon:** did i ask?

 **Seokmin:** is it me or it smells like jealousy around here?

 **Seokmin:** ahdlksaj theyre suspicious why im always on m pjhonelaks

 **Seokmin:** brb keep lurkind

 

 

_**Seokmin** started a private chat with **Wonwoo**_

**Seokmin:** hyung

 **Seokmin:** does soonyoung hyung like jihoon hyung

 

 **Wonwoo:** uh i don't know

 **Wonwoo:** he didn't really tell me

 **Wonwoo:** but maybe a little crush

 **Seokmin:** that's why he's crushed :/

 **Seokmin:** pun not intended

 **Wonwoo:** ://///

 **Seokmin:** and jihoon hyung legitimately likes soonyoung

 **Wonwoo:** i guess

 **Wonwoo:** kinda

 **Wonwoo:** idk nobody really said anything about liking someone

 **Wonwoo:** jihoon has really complicated feelings

 **Wonwoo:** he's very unpredictable

 

 

**Jihoon & Seokmin**

**Seokmin:** we're going to vans

 **Seokmin:** be careful if you want to come

 

 **Seokmin:** hoseok hyuung is coming here to get the jacket ://///

 **Jihoon:** okay

 

 **Jihoon:** i'm going home i'm tired

 

 **Seokmin:** hoseok hyung went home right away after getting d jakcet

 **Jihoon:** ok cool

 **Seokmin:** and they kinda hugged

 **Jihoon:** for the last time nobody asked

 

 **Seokmin:** idk if you want to hear this but they're going to watch movies later

 

 **Seokmin:** they're barbecuing tonight

 

 **Seokmin:** hyung are you there?

 

 

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Seungcheol:** You haven't came out of your room since you got back from the mall

 **Seungcheol:** Are you sick?

 **Jihoon:** no just being antisocial

 **Seungcheol:** Come out a little

 **Seungcheol:** Junhui's making that bread thingy

 **Jihoon:** no thanks

 **Seungcheol:** I'll leave some for you on the table

 **Jihoon:** thanks

 

 

**Jihoon & Seokmin**

**Seokmin:** they didn't push thru

 **Seokmin:** the movies and bbq

 **Seokmin:** soonie hyung called me an d told me he feels lonely

 **Seokmin:** he's crashing ot my place now

 **Seokmin:** ownt forget to tell him how awfully sorry you are hyung

 

 **Seokmin:** he;s been crying but wont tell me why

 **Seokmin:** he said it's stupid

 **Seokmin:** tell you when he tells me

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh:** im at seokmin's room

 **Hosh:** it's very comfy here

 **Won:** are you the one sobbing?

 **Won:** nevermind it's you

 **Won:** why are you crying?

 **Hosh:** you know

 **Won:** kwon :(

 **Won:** i wish i could do something about this

 **Hosh:** no it's okay

 **Hosh:** i just hope he's okay hahah

 **Hosh:** he gets cold easily so i hope he's wearing a parka or smht

 **Hosh:** come upstairs

 **Hosh:** i need more shoulders to cry on

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FUNNY THING IS THAT I WAS WRITING THE SEOKHOON PART BEFORE THEIR VLIVE AND THEY MAGICALLY APPEARED AS IF ON CUE LMAO
> 
> also !! the comments oh my god i'm sorry if i wrecked some of your hearts hcjxhdjs it's not goig to mend soon, sadly but thanks for anticipating !! :( :(
> 
>  
> 
> btw check out my downpour mini cover ahhh
> 
> [part 1](https://twitter.com/jjihanseok/status/946018567199141889) [part 2](https://twitter.com/jjihanseok/status/946019532069486593)


	17. BULTAOREUNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY TAETAE AND MY JOSHIE AAAAA THEY'RE 22 definitely not korean age lol AAAA
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THAT I WROTE WHILE DRIVING THE PUSH CART

**Jung Hoseok & Kwon Soonyoung**

**Kwon Soonyoung** : hyung, there's no classes on the holidays right ?

 **Jung Hoseok** : no why?

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : nothing haha

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : i'll be gone until the 2nd of january

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : joshua hyung's celebrating his bday

 **Jung Hoseok** : okay have fun hosh!

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie ✿** : WE LEAVE AT 6 AM DON'T BE LATE OR ELSE TAKE THE BUS YOURSELF

 **decay:** k dad

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: And why are you still awake?

 **decay:** it's only 10 hyung?????

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Yeah, and?

 **decay:** oh my god hyung pipe downnnn

 **decay:** i'll have u kno that i always wake up 10 mins before my alarm

 **decay:** it's set at 5 AM and i'll wake up at 4:50 AM

 

_4:49 AM_

**decay:** hyung i made it :D

 **THE Josh:** you didn't sleep did you

 **decay:** pshhhhh no

 **decay:** i slept safe and soundly

 **decay:** for lyk 20 mins lol

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **THE Josh:** you didn't sleep either hannie

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: Is that a question, Josh?

 **THE Josh:** did you see any question marks lol

 **THE Josh:** we literally sleep in the same room so you can't lie

 **decay:** hhhhhhngngngg

 **Jeonghannie** ✿: I'm really excited! Sorry

 **decay:** me too lol it's been never since we did this

 

 **wonu:** i'm awake don't worry about me

 **boo:** did anyone worry about wonwoo hyung or

 **the8inch:** lmao no no t rlly

 **wonu:**  ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 **wonu:** good morning to you too bitches

 

 **soonie:** ayeeee im omww

 **soonie** : im taking the seat next to dokyeomieeee

 **wonu:** what about me bitch

 **soonie** : ?

 **soonie** : thought ur sitting on mingyu

 **soonie** : *with mingyu

 **THE Josh** : ahsjdhjhjhjh

 **boo** : lakjsklajkljkjkljlkjljlkjsdasd

 **wonu:** how many middle finger japanese emojis do i have to use this day

 **wonu:** it's only 5:30 AM

 

 

**95z <3**

**Joshie:** is jihoon coming?

 **Cheollie:** Nope

 **Cheollie:** He doesn't want to

 **Joshie:** he'll be alone for the new year?

 **Cheollie:** Yeah :/

 **Cheollie:** It's what he wants

 

 

**UwU**

_**Kim Mingyu** changed his name to **mingyuwu**_

_**mingyuwu** changed **Jeon Wonwoo's** name to **wonuwu**_

 

 **wonuwu:** mine sounds like wannaone :(

 **mingyuwu:** sounds good then ;)

 **mingyuwu:** anw good morning glad you're awake !!

 **wonuwu:** yeah i'm all up for the trip to the woods

 **mingyuwu:** our houses are like 5 blocks away and i can smell the fake enthusiasm

 **wonuwu:** enthusiasm

 **mingyuwu:** ur like my human dictionary

 **wonuwu:** very nice

 **mingyuwu:** noice

 **mingyuwu:** we're on our way thurrr

 **mingyuwu:** sit on me

 **mingyuwu:** **with me

 **wonuwu:** don't text with soonyoung too often ok

 **mingyuwu:** roger dat yes sir uwu

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Seungcheol:** Hi! We're here

 **boo:** hyung ur literally in front of us

 **Seungcheol:** lol

 **Seungcheol:** Alright who's going to ride oppa's car

 **THE Josh:** cheollie, no...

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I hope that's the last one for this day

 **Seungcheol:** :(

 **boo:** me me meme

 **boo:** w vernon !!

 **boo:** he's asleep inst he

 **Junhui:** completely passed out

 **Mingyu:** kwannie take my seat im sitting on joshua hyung's car

 **boo:** o k o ko ko

 

 **Seungcheol:** we make a left on the second street since there's detour on the first one

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Cheol wtf no texting

 **Seungcheol:** it's me junhiu :D

 **wonu:** can't even get your name right huh

 **Seungcheol:** um k

 

 **chan:** need to pee plz it's so cold

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Josh is going to fill up his gas in a few meters please hold

 **chan:** thx

 

 **THE Josh:** no quickie in the bathroom please

 **boo:** pshh hyng u talk as if we're bunnies

 **Mingyu:** well aren't we all

_**the8inch** changed **THE Josh's** name to **jizzoo**_

**jizzoo:** wtf

 **the8inch:** THE Josh was way too boring :/

 **jizzoo:** hm agree

 **Seungcheol:** if you want the real tea

 **Junhui:** anyway

 **Junhui:** tht was me lol

 **Junhui:** the real tea is that jihancheol are the bunnies

 **wonu:** what's a jihancheol

 **Hosh:** :o

 **Hosh:** how could you not know our fathers' ship names

 **wonu:** a ship

 **Hosh:** long story now spill the tea

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** What type of slander will I receive today, so fun

 **Junhui:** cheol's history says

 **Junhui:** how to have a threesome

 **Junhui:** LKLSKLSKLSDKJJJ

 **boo:** OMG SKDJLSJDLKJIIRIRIRIRIIR

 **Mingyu:** oh m g ododoodod

 **the8inch:** hHAHAHhhahhhKKKKAHHHHHHHHDDDDDD

 **Hosh:** JSK NO DJJDJJ

 **chan:** im

 **chan:** tainted

 **decay:** //////tainted

 **jizzoo:** _[voice message]_

 **wonu:** junhui you better find a way back to seoul because that's jisoo hyung screaming a full on curse word

 **wonu:** in english

 **chan:** i can't repeat the voice message what did he say ://

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** No, Chan

 **Hansol:** he said "YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKER WEN JUNHUI I WILL CHOKE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP YOU BETTER PUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD INSIDE YOU ASS BEFORE I CUT YOUR BALLSACK"

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Alrighty then

 **boo:** cheol hyung is actually laughing that's a relief

 **boo:** JDLKJSDK HE ALMOST RAN THE CAR TO THE LAMP POST 

 **boo:** HES ABT TO MURER US THX JUNHUI ALSKDJASLKDJ

 

 **decay:** wait u guys are actually telling me 

 **decay:** that after idk 3 years of being a couple

 **decay:** u havent did the do?

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : I feel so attacked

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : And like, I feel pressured because I'm the only parent who's not driving

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : （・∩・）

 **chan:** PLEASE DON'T ANSWER IT BECAUSE EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN LIVING EITH JEONGHAN HYUNG FOR 2 YEARS KNOW

 **Jeonghannie**   **✿:** (◠‿◠✿)

 

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : Well, I'm glad that we're here

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : The hot seat is finally done

 **jizzoo** : seungcheol we need to talk later

 **Seungcheol** : :D

 **jizzoo** : there's two bungalows here 

 **jizzoo** : one has 3 rooms

 **jizzoo** : the other has 4

 **jizzoo** : idk about the beds

 **Seungcheol:** all of them have 2 twins beds

 **Seungcheol:** Except for the one in the bigger bungalow

 **Seungcheol:** One has one queen sized bed

_**Hosh** changed his name to **soonie**_

_**soonie** changed **decay's** name to **seokie**_

_**soonie** changed **chan's** name to **channie**_

**soonie:** chan and dokyeomie and i could squeeze in there !!

 **channie:**  (⊙ᗜ⊙)

 **seokie:**  (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

 **the8inch:** is it me or we'll end up rooming couples

 **Junhui:** im challenginf us to draw lots

 **the8inch:** pains me but ok

 **Junhui:** excpt for channie seokmin and soonyoung yall can have ur fun

 **soonie:** YAY

 

 

 **95z** **< 3**

 **Cheollie:** Soo, Hannie, go share rooms. I'm okay being alone

 **Hannie:** Just move the other bed in our room

 **Cheollie:** We'll see about that

 **Joshie:** you're strong!! you can do it

 **Cheollie:** Alright. I'll try later  <3

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** M YFATE HAS BEEN DECIDED I ENDED UP ROOMING WITH HAOHAO

 **the8inch:** WILD DDSSSSOIOIE

 **Hansol:** GGFFFFFSFSFS

 **Hansol:** BOO UR COMING W ME

 **boo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **wonu:** that leaves me with junhui ok

 **Junhui:** you seem so offended

 **wonu:** no it's a pleasure you trick ass bitch

 **wonu:** glad to be roommates with a 96z 

 **Junhui:** his typinf is so hard tor ead

 **Junhui:** is he smiling hwile typing

 **Junhui:** is he frowning

 **Junhui:** is he mad

 **Junhui:** is he dead

 

 **soonie:** im kinda scared

 **soonie:** what if this is some kind of set up

 **soonie:** like this tv series i watched

 **soonie:** a group of 13 boys were promised to go on a vacation in this island

 **soonie:** but the staff ended up taking away their things

 **soonie:** so they ended up being a castaway

 **Mingyu:** omg hyung i know that show lol

 **Mingyu:** the boys there are rlly funny tho

 **wonu:** i think i've watched that too?

 **wonu:** at MBC?

 **soonie:** yeaH

 **wonu:** oh the talllest one there knows how to cook

 **wonu:** he can do everything tbh

 **wonu:** my type

 **Mingyu:** :(

 **wonu:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Stroyer** : story time

 **D Stroyer** : remember when i was missing at that christmas party

 **chim:** uh huh

 **D Stroyer** : it was becuase i was so drunk

 **D Stroyer** : i was so drunk that i think im still drunk

 **D Stroyer** : wtf did junhui bring

 **D Stroyer** : the alcohol is spiked like more spiked

 **D Stroyer** : i saw a black cat

 **D Stroyer** : and i thought i was dead and it was the grim reaper

 **D Stroyer** : so i followed it ???????????

 **D Storyer** : and i probs ended up passing out in an alley idk

 **chim** : tough life huh 

 **D Stroyer** : tough life

 

 **Jungkookie:** no one's allergic to dogs here right

 **chim:** um no i dont think so

 **chim:** all of us own a dog back home

 **Jungkookie:** great because tae did smth incredibly

 **Jungkookie:** anything but stupid

 **D** **Boi:** o boy

 **D Boi** : oh nope

 **Jungkookie:**  

 **D Boi** : you're kidding guk right

 **Jungkookie:** i wish i was

 **Jungkookie:** he's processing the adoption papers

 **Jungkookie:** he's cute tho

 **Jungkookie:** i mean yeontan

 **Jungkookie:** both maybe

 **Jungkookie:**  

 **Jinnie** ♡: He named the dog yeontan?

 **Jinnie**  ♡: After the thing that....

 **D Boi** : seokjin, please

 **D Boi** : you'll only get upset

 **Jinnie**  ♡: I'm sorry I just miss him so much

 **D Boi** : you'll be okay, babe

 **D Boi** : you're okay

 **Jinnie**  ♡: Thank you

 **Jinnie**  ♡: Anyway

 **Taehyungie:** hyung you literally name everything you touch after food

 **Jinnie**  ♡: touche

 **Taehyungie:** i named my dog after its color

 **Taehyungie:** he looks like coal so

 **Jinnie**  ♡: It's really cute!!

 **Jinnie**  ♡: Come home quick!

 **Taehyungie:** will do hyuuuuunggg  <333

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**jizzoo:** somebody light the fire

 **soonie:** there's no stove here ??

 **jizzoo:** unfortunately no

 **jizzoo:** this is a real life camping trip minus the tents

 **soonie:** tragic

 **jizzoo:** you seem to be free

 **jizzoo:** please light the fire

 **soonie:** um

 **soonie:** i cant do that

 **jizzoo:** because?

 **soonie:** idk how to hehe

 **jizzoo:** cheol will help you chop chop chop or else 

 **soonie:** hhhhngg alright alright

 

 **boo:** lighting a fire is so hard it's been 2 hours

 **Mingyu:** this is what happened to the 13 castaways dlajskdj

 **Mingyu:** it's like deja vu

 **wonu:** deja

 **wonu:**  

 **Hansol:** jhdjshja good one hyunglskdj

 **boo:** WHY DO U HAVE THAT ON UR PHO NEE

 **wonu:** it has done its job now time to delete

 **Mingyu:** aye dokyeomie should sing fire by 2ne1

 **Mingyu:** it helped the 13 castaways

 **seokie:** my throat is dry :c

 **the8inch:** boo should do it

 **the8inch:** pls dance as well

 

 **Mingyu:** HOLY SHITTTT

 **Mingyu:** IT LIT UP JASJDKJKJSI

 **boo:** 2NE1 SHOULD COME BACK FRM DISBANDMENT OH MY GOD THEY ARE THE GODDESSES

 

 **jizzoo:** anybody know where hannie is?

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Funny story

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I'm lying down

 **jizzoo:** disappointed but not surprised

 **jizzoo:** but you're cleaning later

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Only me??

 **jizzoo:** hansol too and me

 

 **boo:** thnak u for the dinner mingyu hyung!!!!!!

 **decay:** pls move in with us after this thx

 **Junhui:** NO STEALING OF OUR PERSONAL CHEF

 **Mingyu:** so this is wha it feels like to be in demand 

 **Mingyu:** feels nice

 **wonu:** noice

 

 **Seungcheol** : Everybody get up the campfire is set up!!

 

 **boo:** only an hour left before jisoo hyung turns 22 :o

 **boo:** hyung ur old :(

 **jizzoo:** stfu you'll get old too

 **boo:** hmm yeah if i age you'll age too

 **Seungcheol:** oOoOOOOOOOh

 **jizzoo:**  (´･ω･`)

 

 

_**Min Yoongi** started a private chat with **Lee Jihoon**_

**Min Yoongi** : hey, kid. heard you're alone for the new year

 **Lee Jihoon:** haha yeah

 **Min Yoongi:** why? you're always with them

 **Lee Jihoon:** a long story

 **Min Yoongi:** you can stay here until they come back. there's a spare room

 **Lee Jihoon:** no, hyung. that's too much

 **Min Yoongi:** not even kidding

 **Min Yoongi:** or like stay for dinner. it's tae's birthday

 **Lee Jihoon:** alright, i'll be there in 20

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**Seokjin:** Happy birthday, Jisoo and Tae! (⺣◡⺣)♡*

 **Yoongi:** happy birthday from this household and jihoon

 **Seungcheol:** Jihoon's there?

 **Yoongi:** he just left we invited him for dinner

 **Seungcheol:** Oh, thanks hyung!

 **festive christmas tree** : hbd hyungsssss !!!!!!!!!

 **festive christmas tree** : my name is still christmas tree wot d fuk

_**festive christmas tree** changed his name to **chinese guy**_

_**chinese guy** changed **Minghao's** name to **the other chinese guy**_

**Taehyung:** thank you guiiuuuuzassss

 **Taehyung:** from me and yeontan!!

 **Taehyung:**  

 **the other chinese guy** : omf

 **the other chinese guy** : hyunfggg

 **the other chinese guy** : is that urs

 **the other chinese guy** : (∩╹□╹∩)

 **chinese guy** : ok ok minghao is cyring

 **Taehyung:** come over after the holidays!!!!!!

 **the other chinese guy** : YOU BET I WILL L OH MGGFFF

 **Jungkook:** happy birthday jisoo hyung!!!

 **Jungkook:** i can't help but wonder whos older

 **Jungkook:** tae or jisoo hyung?

 **Namjoon:** i also can't help but wonder why you call joshua hyung and tae just tae

 **Jungkook:** because if i call taehyung hyung then it would be redundant

 **Jungkook:** if i call tae hyung, it would just be like calling him by taehyung

 **Taehyung:** just call me babe

 **Namjoon:** in behalf, i would like to apologize for this cringey conversation happy holidays

 

 

**pls play w me**

**Jeon #2** : yo happy birthday hyung!

 **Another Kim** : thanks wonwoo! can't believe we're not playing videos games for my birthday :(

 **Jeon #2** : make it up to you when we get home

 **Another Kim** : have fun there!

 

 

_**Lee Jihoon** started a private chat with **Hong Jisoo**_

**Lee Jihoon** : hyung, happy birthday

 **Hong Jisoo:** thanks jihoonie, you sure you don't want to come here?

 **Lee Jihoon:** i'll think about it

 **Lee Jihoon:** have fun there though

 **Hong Jisoo:** will do, jihoon :)

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**boo:** good mornign happy birhtday jisso hyung my finegrs are freezig

 **wonu:** same wtf it's so cold this cabin doesn't have a heater

 **Seungcheol:** There actually is but it's broken

 **soonie:** wont be surprised if cheol hyung wants us dead lol

 

 **chinese guy** : day 2 why r we still alive

 **boo:** i dont want to room with vernon anymore ://///

 **boo:** i sin everytiem

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Oh my god, please

 

 **Seungcheol:** Mingyu and I are going to go fishing

 **Seungcheol:** Light the fire already, thanks

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : I'm coming with yooooou

 **Seungcheol:** :o

 **jizzoo:** :o

 **Junhui:** :o

 **soonie:** :o

 **wonu:** :o

 **seokie:** :o

 **Mingyu:** :o

 **the8inch:** :o

 **boo:** :o

 **Hansol:** why are we :o

 **channie:** :o

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Thanks for the support, kids

 

 **wonu:** i can't eat seafood :(

 **the8inch:** lol then d i e

 

 **jizzoo:** kwon soonyoung please light the fire

 **soonie:** why me oh my god

 **jizzoo:** because it's literally the only thing you can do ??

 **soonie:** (ó﹏ò｡)

 **soonie:** im offended

 **soonie:** because it's tru

 **soonie:** k im omw to d firee

 **boo:** don't forget to sing fire by 2ne1 !!

 

 **boo:** hansol !! ://

 **boo:** your stuff are on my bed

 **Hansol:** o

 **Hansol:** sorry sorry i was looking for smth

 **boo:** k just get it off luv u

 **Hansol:** lov u 2

 

 **Mingyu:** wonuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Mingyu:** i got you some chicken aaaaaaa

 **Mingyu:** pls dont eat the chicken it's only for wonu

 **wonu:** (T⌓T)

 **wonu:** thank you mingyu  <3

 

 **the8inch:** elo

 **the8inch:** junhui made those bread thingy with the flour and sugar !!

 **the8inch:** it's rlly good xhhxxhhshs

 

 **boo:** whatre we goig to havw for dinner

 **Seungcheol:** Sleep

 **boo:** ఠ_ఠ

 **Seungcheol:** im so tireddddd

 **jizzoo:** hansol and i bought spaghetti ingredients

 **jizzoo:** if only //someone// would light the fire that would be great

 **soonie:** roger that yes sir

 

—

Soonyoung is very fucking irritated at lighting the fire because not only he's ignorant at it but is very much fucking ignorant to the extent of almost desperately going down the hill just to buy gas—or better yet a real life stove. But Jisoo is very persistent and his kitten eyes gets him so he has no choice but to say yes. And besides, isn't really doing much, and he just wants some god damn spaghetti that the two American grown people will make. Also, if it isn't for Fire by 2ne1 helping them light the fire the second time around, he would quit this and fuck it with Jisoo.

He reluctantly rises up from Seokmin's grasp from their previous nap and goes outside to collect the firewood that Seungcheol cut with very much effort. He gets the matches the are about to run out because of their endless attempts to light the fire.

"LEE CHAN CAN YOU HAND ME SOME NEWSPAPER?!" He yells. "AND PLEASE TURN ON THE LIGHT"

Chan obliges right away and brings Soonyoung tons of newspaper and turns on the light along the way.

"Are you okay there, hyung?" Chan asks very curiously and full of concern. Soonyoung nods and dismisses the younger.

Soonyoung starts off by lighting the newspaper and securing it with the firewood inside the little hole that he doesn't know what's called but that doesn't matter because he's attempting to light the fucking fire for the second time this day. Where the hell is Boo Seungkwan to sing fire?

Soonyoung keeps mumbling the lyrics to Fire by 2ne1 but it's not emitting any spark and he is Tired that he just wants to rest and sleep. His arms are overworked from too much fanning (and fapping).

Suddenly, out of the blue, he sings,

"BULTAOREUNE!" and the fire lights up.

 

 

Jihoon is also reluctant in coming late, but it's better than never. He thinks he's doing it for Jisoo, not anyone else. Jisoo has always been nice to him. He can't believe Jisoo's tolerance to his asshole behavior when he and Seungcheol started to date along with Jeonghan. He hates having to hang around with people, so being the asshole brat that he is, he started to be mean to Jisoo (and also to Jeonghan but honestly, who would outwit Jeonghan?) to try and break them up. But much to his unfortunate luck, Jisoo would only laugh at Jihoon and he learns that Jisoo is a harmless piece of horny kitten who just wants to hang around Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

Anyway, where is he? Oh, right, inside the uber going up the steep mountains to go to that lodge that the other 12 are staying there. He knows Soonyoung is there an he doesn't want to see him but this is for Jisoo (he's going to keep fooling himself until his deathbed) and he's just going to be there for 2 days. 2 days is a little while, but he can't help but worry because it will be the first time he'll see Soonyoung after that dreaded day he pushed him away.

The uber arrives and he pays the exact amount with a little tip as a thanks for agreeing to climb up the hill. When he walks up to the snow covered yard, he sees a figure crouching down in front of the dead fire. He figures it's Soonyoung because of the singing voice he's very familiar with.

Jihoon tiptoes so he wouldn't bother Soonyoung's concentration at the fire, but he almost yells in panic when Soonyoung screams BULTAOREUNE and the fire lights up like it's some chinese cult ritual. When he sees Soonyoung rise up, he hurries to go up to the room Seungcheol had promised him.

"You're here!" Seungcheol weakly cheers.

"What happened to you?" Jihoon asks as he lets his bag down and plops on the bed.

"I fished, I chopped some firewood, I fished, I chopped firewood." Seungcheol sighs. "Have you seen everyone?"

"Just one person." Jihoon mutters. He slips out of his big parka and slips into a huge pyjamas then he slips his parka back. "He's lit the fire."

"Did you talk to him?" Seungcheol asks ever so sincerely and curiously but Jihoon shakes his head.

"You think I can talk to him after what happened?"

Seungcheol raises his arms up in surrender. "Alright, you feisty animal. Go say hi to Jisoo, they're at the next room."

"Will do, sir." Jihoon deadpans.

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**seokie:** okay i want to confess that i have a third eye

 **the8inch:** cool do u also have a spare brain

 **seokie:** that i can lend you? nope

 **the8inch:** AYE WE LEARNING NOW DK

 **seokie:** ;)

 **seokie:** anw

 **seokie:** i think i saw toshio

 **boo:** the who now

**seokie:**

**channie:** hyunf wtf hdjdjs ididnt need that :(

 **seokie:** jcjdjs istg isjjdd

 **Junhui:** uh

 **Junhui:** that's jihoon u idiot

 **seokie:** ????

 **Junhui:** he just came here and said hi

 **seokie:** omf he's here

 

 

Jihoon goes down to find Jisoo because he didn't find him at the room Cheol said he would be in. He finds Jisoo outside where Soonyoung once where, cooking spaghetti (and he hears his stomach grumble).

"Hey, Jisoo hyung." He says and the two americans turn their heads to him. He continues to walk until he reaches them and hands Jisoo his present.

"Aw, thanks Hoonie." Jisoo smiles and Jihoon just nods, giving Hansol a pat on the back. "You already said hi to everyone?"

He swears that Jisoo, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan copy and paste their words.

"Yeah." He mumbles half heartedly because he hasn't said hi to Soonyoung yet.

"I'm glad you came, Jihoon." Jisoo says softly as he proceeds to put the pasta in the little old cauldron they probably just saw lying around the house.

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**jizzoo:** come on out, kids, there's spaghetti good for 50 people because yall are bunch of eating machines

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : So snappy me likey

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Won:** hey you okay?

 **Hosh:** um yea why wouldnt i be

 **Won:** you know

 **Hosh:** lol

 **Hosh:** that's nothing to me

 **Hosh:** im fine

 **Won:** okay good

 

Soonyoung isn't fine.

 

He already sensed that something's up the moment everyone is rummaging and walking crazily in the house but he didn't mind it because he's busy trying to keep the fire alive. He didn't know that Jihoon, the ever so lazy to rise up at every hour, would come to the hills just for this.

He avoids Jihoon's gaze as much as he can, and Jihoon does it, too. They both don't want to make eye contact with each other so it's only fair.

"Who's going to wash the dishes?" Jeonghan asks a little too loudly so he can catch everyone's attention.

"I will." Jihoon presents, going to the people one by one to collect their dishes. It takes all of him to go near Soonyoung, but thank god Soonyoung gives his dish to Wonwoo so he doesn't have to go near him.

Jihoon starts cleaning up all alone and he struggles to lift that thing they used for the fire because it's hot and probably weighs much heavier than he does.

Suddenly, the lord sends a (kind of) shining light to Jihoon and gives him a (rusty) spark of hope.

"Do you need any help?" Soonyoung asks.

"Uh," He needs time to process that the person he offended is the one initiating the conversation. "Just this thing to get out of the way."

"Okay." Soonyoung effortlessly lifts up the thing and moves it to a corner. "Anything else?"

"I don't know.." Jihoon hesitates to answer more because Soonyoung might not like it of he hears his voice more.

"Call me if you need anything. They're all resting and I'm apparently the cinderella here."

How could Soonyoung joke around him when they're not in good terms? Is Soonyoung mistaking him as Mingyu or Junhui or anyone else but him? He couldn't believe his ears but he shrugs the thought off by washing the dishes. When he's done, he turns around to find Soonyoung munching a bread while sitting on a high bench, swinging his legs.

"You're not cold?" Jihoon probably has his nose and ears red, and his brain is probably frozen because he's casually talking to Soonyoung.

"Uh, kinda." Soonyoung replies nonchalantly. "The heater's broken so it's cold everywhere. Where are you staying?"

And Jihoon could only take so much. He can't bear being talk to by Soonyoung because it's really bothering him if they're okay or not.

"With Seungcheol. Are you mad?"

"Kind of." Soonyoung deadpans and Jihoon is caught off guard. "Why, are you?"

"I'm the offender." Jihoon shrugs and he wonders if he should make an apology now. Should he? He should, but Soonyoung instantly walks away, leaving no crumbs in Jihoon's sight.

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**boo:** good morning i don't have anynfingwrs in me anymore

 **Mingyu:** you sure yoh didnt leave it inside vernon's ass?

 **Hansol:** uh trust me it's the oterbway around

 **jizzoo:** okay gross next

 **jizzoo:** the lady from the other house gave us ingredients for later

 **Seungcheol:** Does that mean we don't have to go fishing?

 **jizzoo:** kinda

 **soonie:** wish she gave us a stove

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Boi** : taehyung there's shit near my studio

 **Jinnie ♡:** You sure that's not you?

 **D SUN** : hdidgdhdjdksixhsdncj

 **D Boi** : thx

 **Taehyungie:** i'll pick it up sorry hyung

 

 **chim:** yeontannieeeeeeedfghh

 **chim:** is so fucking cuttegegeeeee

 **chim:** i wanna die

 **D SUN** : i'll pay u a good amount i dare u

 **chim:** meh stfu hyung arent u like busy with hoshi or smth

 **D Stroyer** : the real sprite

 **D SUN** : uh no

 **D SUN** : he's my student

 **D Stroyer** : that's what happens to porn

 **chim:** wtf

 **Jungkookie:** wtf

 **Jinnie ♡** : wtf

 **Taehyungie:** yeontan says wtf

 **D SUN** : the frickkkk

 **D SUN** : no no i don't like him like that we're just close friends

 **D SUN** : he's been around for 2 years at my dance studio

 **D Boi** : cool because jihoon likes the kid

 **D SUN** : ha

 **D SUN** : i know you dont have to worry bout me liking him

 

 

**D icks**

**D Boi** : you don't really like him do you

 **D SUN** : no hyung im old enough to know

 **D Boi** : just checking

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**kwaninoni 1/2** : happy new year to the bts housholdsdddddddggg

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : happy new year jimin hyunggg i miss uuuu

 **jimean:** happy new yeat babyboo  <3 let's hang out after the holidays !

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : sureeee

 **Jinnie ♡:** Hope you're having a good time there!! Careful with the fireworks

 **Jisoo:** we are hyung! hope you're having a nice dinner there

 **Taehyung:** he cooked a lot wish you all were here!!

 **Jungkook:** i thought e was waiting to brag abt yeontan

 **Taehyung:** so you could see yeontannieee

 **Taehyung:** (*≧▽≦)

 **the other chinese guy** : hope to see yeontan sooooOOoON (★^O^★)

 

 

Seungcheol is normally scared of fireworks but because Jeonghan and Jisoo have brutally bullied him for the past years, he learned the art of assembling it and just letting Hansol light it for him. And okay maybe he is scared of the exploding sounds but thankfully his two boyfriends are there to hold him and comfort him. He's really a lion outside but a kitten inside.

The fireworks they set up exploded and they all have their fun with the sparklers while running around in circles with the campfire in the middle, and the Monsta X music banging so loud. Sometimes they would play SHINee because Soonyoung is the biggest shawol out there (AND SHINEE REMAINS FIVE NO MATTER WHAT EVERYBODY SAYS).

As the others continue with their never ending energy, Jihoon sits on the bench with an unlit sparkler in his hand. He just can't seem to bring himself to have fun while he hasn't said sorry to Soonyoung yet. Soonyoung, Soonyoung. He keeps worrying about Soonyoung and how he would feel while he just left his own feelings in the dark. God, he hates himself so much he wishes he didn't do what he did. Jihoon, you are an ass and it's written on a post-it all across you forehead.

"Hey, go light that up." Soonyoung appears out of the blue and he almost jumps.

"Yeah. I will later." He forces a smile and Soonyoung grumpily sits down.

"Okay." Soonyoung sighs. Jihoon is confused when the other male hands out his hand. What is that? "I know you're sorry, okay? Seokmin has spilled the beans, Honestly, that guy can't shut up. But he hid it well so you don't have to be mad at him. He just really talked me into it, and yeah, apology accepted although you haven't said it yet."

Jihoon is as confused as Psyduck, and his brain is as slow as Slowpoke's. What is Soonyoung doing? It's not that he wants Soonyoung to make things hard for him even more, he's already in distress because he can't figure out a way on how to say sorry, but he just doesn't want everything laid in front of him on a silver platter.

"I really don't know how to say sorry." Jihoon sighs, looking at Soonyoung's hand. "I mean, I do want to apologize, I just don't know how to approach you. But, yeah, I'm really sorry if I've been nothing but a dick to you. You're really full of talent and it's scary. I just.. I'm really a person with lots of troubles in my head."

Soonyoung doesn't even let go of his hand (maybe he forgot that he is actually holding it out). "Seokmin says you're a really indecisive person but hey, we could be friends and like, you could tell me stuff. I keep secrets better than Seokmin."

Jihoon chuckles. "I'm really mad at myself for doing that to you."

Soonyoung huffs. "You don't have to. Forget it. It's 2018. We say things we don't mean whenever we're stressed, I mean, I told Wonwoo that he'll never get over his emo phase when I was cramming for my economics class."

Jihoon will never not be surprised at how spontaneous and witty Soonyoung is. He doesn't deserve friend like Soonyoung, but maybe he's the yin to his yang, as cheesy as that might sound. Maybe they are the perfect duo after all.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Jihoon finally shakes Soonyoung's hand. "Maybe we could start again?"

"Hmm.." Soonyoung hums and pretends to think about it. "Okay, Woozi PD-nim."

"Jihoon."

"Jihoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone got scared at that stupid picture, just know that i typed that with that lights closed and had to open them again because i almost shit my pants
> 
> I A P O L O G I Z E
> 
> also, please leave comments (a simple dot would do lol) and/or kudos!! <3


	18. AAAAAaaaAaaaA PEW PEW PEW

_HELLO_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

_THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BECAUSE I WAS BUSY FOR THE PAST HOURS BECAUSE OF THE NEW YEAR_

_BUT I JUST WANT TO STOP BY AND SAY HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR_

_PLEASE STAY SAFE FROM THE FIREWORKS!_

 

 _you guys have been nice to me and this fic_  
this is my number 1 fic and it's because of your love  
i promise to continue this fic until i run out of stupid shit to post  
lmaoo

 

 _NEXT UPDATE: 24 HOURS-ISH_  
_OR EARLIER DEPENDS HOW FAST I FINISH_

♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

(・ε・｀)

⸍⚙̥ꇴ⚙̥⸌


	19. OPIUM WAR HAPPENED IN THE 19TH CENTURY, RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tale of jimin's affection for jeonghan, how an unexpected sub-unit was formed, and how minghao and yeontan ended up in a police station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i just realized i said 24 hours but it's been 48-ish hours
> 
> p.s. idk what this is  
> p.p.s. mentions of penis  
> p.p.p.s. mentions of inappropriate touching ???

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Jihoon:** we're okay

 **Jihoon:** but i really don't know how to make things not awkward

 **Seungcheol:** That's fine. He forgave you. You gotta earn it.

 

 

**Jihoon & Seokmin**

**Jihoon:** seokmin

 **Seokmin:** hi hyung r u mad

 **Jihoon:** no

 **Jihoon:** just wanna say thank you it meant a lot

 **Seokmin:** anytime hyung!

 **Seokmin:** go get that dicc

 **Jihoon:** seok, no

 **Seokmin:** hmm ://

 **Seokmin:** alright hyung whatever

 **Seokmin:** dont forget my cold noodles!!!

 **Jihoon:** im bringing them there later

 **Seokmin:** ur goig out of ur cave?

 **Jihoon:** no im just going to give you your fucking noodles

 **Seokmin:** nice of u thx !!

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Boi** : i'm never really nosy

 **D Boi** : and seokjin is the nosy one among the two of us

 **D Boi** : now it's my time to shine

 **D Boi** : i want to know how jimin's //platonic// love for jeonghan started

 

 **chim** : nope

 **chim:** meeting adjourned

 

 **Taehyungie:** do u wanna know how that started

 **Taehyungie:** lmao

 **chim:** tae no :/

 **Taehyungie:** come on jimin we've been living together for almost 5 years they deserve to know

 **D SUN** : now im curious

 **D SUN** : spill d tea !!

 **Taehyungie:** alright kids

 **Taehyungie:** sit back and relax as i tell you the story of how jimin met his downfall

 **Taehyungie:** well you see

 **Taehyungie:** jimin and i were freshmen

 **Taehyungie:** as well as seungcheol and jisoo

 **Taehyungie:** and we were in d same general classes since our majors arent decided yet

 **Taehyungie:** and jeonghan is this cool laid back guy

 **Taehyungie:** he had log hair then

 **Taehyungue:** i mean LONG ASS HAIR

 **Taehyungie:** i mean look at this

**Taehyungie:**

**Taehyungie:**

**D Stroyer** : OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **D Boi** : o..... wow..... oh my god

 **D Stroyer** : i just got a boner

 **Taehyungie:** hmm jimin can relate

 **Taehyungie:** anyway

 **Taehyungie:** yea he's really gorgeous an jimin was head over heels for him

 **Taehyungie:** he's rlly nice to the people around him

 **Taehyungie:** and idk how he did it but he has his way around the campus and so when jimin got lost

 **Taehyungie:** he asked jeonghan and jeonghan took him to whereve r he needed to be taken to

 **Taehyungie:** and to what jimin told me

 **Taehyungie:** "he's so cute and his voice is like honey melting to my ears and when he flips his hair holy shit my boner rages"

 **Taehyungie:** smth like that and then o asked him "u introduced urself?"

 **Taehyungie:** and jimin was like "yea i mentioned my name and he said i looked familiar"

 **Taehyungie:** but then here it goes

 **Taehyungie:** when jimin lost his notes

 **Taehyungie:** jeonghan let him borrow his

 **Taehyungie:** and tHEN

 **Taehyungie:** a couple of days later jeonghan thought he lost his notes

 **Taehyungie:** then jimin says i hav it

 **Taehyungie:** and jeonghan was ???

 **Taehyungie:** FOR REAL WE THOUGHT JEONGHAN HAD MEMORY LAPSES AND SHIT

 **Taehyungie:** but he's just rlly forgetful abt the people he doesn't hang out that much

 **Taehyungie:** that's the reason why we're not that close but he let me tie his hair before !!!! we're friends but not like this

 **D SUN** : and jimin still fell in love ??

 **Taehyungie:** well yea because look at that face and that hair

 **Jungkookie:** ?

 **Taehyungie:** im speakin frm jimin's pov guk

 **Jungkookie:** :)

 **Taehyungie:** then came theater club yasssss

 **Taehyungie:** jimin is an active participant

 **Taehyungie:** i tag along sometimes

 **Taehyungie:** seungcheol is an active member bc of the rapping and shit with that kid jihoon

 **Taehyungie:** and jisoo and jeonghan go w him

 **Taehyungie:** some time later jeonghan and jisoo joined and then jeonghan was asked to sing and dAMNnNnNNn jimin cant breathe

 **Taehyungie:** ans then jeonghan danced DAAAAAAAMAMAMAAMNNNN JIMIN CAN NO LONGER LIVE

 **Taehyungie:** boom he fell

 **Taehyungie:** even wen jeonghan cut his hair jimin still was boom boom

 **Taehyungie:** even when jimin began to date that seungwoo guy

 **D Stroyer** : that lasted for a week

 **Taehyungie:** lmao yes because jimin is madly in love w jeonghan

 **D SUN** : up until now?

 **chim:** no im ok

 **chim:** it was a phase

 **Taehyungie:** jimin was rlly cute back then hhhagggga

 **Taehyungie:** u cant deny the bitter taste tho

 **Taehyungie:** ur still offended that jeonghan barely remembers u

 **chim:** well duh what if guk has short term memory shit huh

 **D Boi** : wait did jeonghan know about this?

 **chim:** no

 **chim:** it wasnt like i was that obsessed admirer who gave him thousands of flowers

 **D Stroyer** : u sure abt that chim

 **chim:** YEA ASK TAE

 **Taehyungie:** hahahhh he wasnt he just loved secretly

 **Jungkookie:** sounds tragic hyung :/

 **Jinnie ♡:** Feels like yesterday when Jimin shitted on us about Jeonghan having two boyfriends :(

 **chim:** hyung pls jfjffjsb

 **Jinnie ♡:** Now he's best friends with Seungkwan who is friends with Jeonghan

 **D Boi** : i can see the hidden agenda

 **chim:** KDJXJDJSN HYUNG STOP

 **chim:** seungkwan's a nice kid he's funny

 **chim:** and like i know why jeonghan likes jisoo and seungcheol

 **chim:** havw u seen seungcheol's body wow i get gay every time

 **chim:** and jisoo ?????

 **chim:** he can whisper english to my ear and i would nut

 **D SUN** : hhahahg nice to know about ur language kink

 

 

_**Jinnie ♡** started a private chat with **chim**_

**Jinnie ♡:** Jimin, are you okay?

 **chim** : of course, hyung why wou;dt i be

 **Jinnie ♡** : Because of what Yoongi opened earlier

 **chim** : haha lol it's okay hyung

 **chim** : you guys deserved to know abt my stupid crush w jeonghan

 **Jinnie ♡** : You're sure about that?

 **chim** : yeah

 **chim** : my ego's just a little bruised bc jeonhgan doesnt kno shit about me but i guess he doeosnt have a 128 GB memory

 **Jinnie ♡** : Aw, sorry Jimin. But we remember you if that helps

 **chim** : helps a lot hahaha

 **Jinnie ♡** : But Jeonghan doesnt seem to be that bad with memory right now, though?

 **chim** : hmm idk we havnt rlly talked

 **Jinnie ♡** : We have and he's quite impressive. He knows ingredients and all that stuff

 **Jinnie ♡** : Remember that time he helped me cook? Yea

 **Jinnie ♡** : Also he's witty. Reminds me of Yoongi

 **chim** : haha nice to know ur getting along with him ! im happy with whatever i have rn

 **chim** : no need to like

 **chim** : have war flashbacks

 

 

 **95z** **< 3**

 **Hannie:** You know

 **Hannie:** I can't help but think about my college life

 **Joshie:** hannie it's the middle of the day

 **Hannie:** Hm :/

 **Hannie:** I feel like there's something I did wrong

 **Joshie:** wdym

 **Joshie:** everybody loves you back then

 **Cheollie:** Kind of. Lol

 **Hannie:** Hey what does that mean!

 **Cheollie:** I was kidding babe

 **Cheollie:** Everybody had a crush on you then

 **Cheollie:** Even the guys

 **Hannie:** Yeah, especially the two of you

 **Joshie:** nuh uh i liked jimin 

 **Hannie:** Yeah that's why I don't talk to him that much

 **Joshie:** he liked you

 **Hannie:** He did?

 **Joshie:** um yea??

 **Joshie:** he was cute then

 **Joshie:** omg and he dances so sexily

 **Joshie:** was kinda disappointed when he lost weight but shit he is a god

 **Cheollie:** FYI I'm getting jealous

 **Hannie:** Don't worry, Cheol. I likes you since the beginning!

 **Cheollie:** You too!! And Jisoo. It was weird at first but I'm glad we agreed to this threesome

 **Joshie:** ew but agree

 **Hannie:** So Jisoo, you said you liked Jimin

 **Joshie:** it was just a little attraction

 **Joshie:** can't believe i fell for my bestfriend

 

 **Joshie:** jimin used to like you btw

 **Joshie:** taehyung told me before

 **Hannie:** What?

 **Hannie:** You and Taehyung are close?

 **Joshie:** um

 **Joshie:** kinda

 **Joshie:** because we have the same bdays right

 **Joshie:** and stuff happened

 **Hannie:** You mean the cute sexy Jimin?

 **Cheollie:** My insecurity is increasing

 **Hannie:** I mean, you're oursexy, Cheol.

 **Cheollie:** That's more like it

 **Joshie:** Why are we so cheesy

 **Hannie:** I'm sorry. I was really bothered. ://

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Taehyungie:** jiminie

 **Taehyungie:** public announcement

 **Taehyungie:** joshua used to like jimin

 **Taehyungie:** bc he was cute

 **chim:** he did???

 **chim:** those 95z really could rlly just have invited me to their i=orgy akshalksjd

 **D Boi:** jimin stop calling it an orgy it makes me uncomfortable

 **chim:** threesome

 **D Boi** : whatever

 **chim:** why didnt joshua tell me i could have given him the sex of the lifetime

 **Taehyungie:** as if your dick is huge

 **chim:** doesnt make his any bigger

 **Taehyungie:** it's big

 **Jungkookie:** THE FUCK OWULD YOU KNOW YOU DICK

 **Taehyugnie:** it's a hypothesis!!!1!!

 **D Stroyer** : do you have a basis

 **Taehyungie:** well he grew up in the states

 **Jinnie ♡** : namjoon, please stop downloading too much porn

 **D Stroyer** : HOW TF IS THIS MY FAULT

 

 

**taekook™**

**Taehyungie:** i never touched saw sucked joshua's dick

 **Jungkookie:** why r u texting me when ur right across me

 **Taehyungie:** yeontan might hear

 **Jungkookie:** oh my god

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Stroyer** : but tae

 **D Stroyer** : if you think jisoo's dingdong is big because he grew up in america

 **D Stroyer** : what about that vernon guy

 **D Stroyer** : i mean

 **D Stroyer** : he didn't grow up in america as long as jisoo did

 **D Stroyer** : but his dna

 **Jungkookie:** can we stop talking about somebody else's dick

 **Jungkookie:** talk abt it privately

 

 

**Yoongi Hyung & Jungkook**

**Yoongi Hyung:** you seem sensitive

 **Yoongi Hyung:** what happened?

 **Jungkook:** nothing

 **Jungkook:** just feel off about taehyung talking about joshua's penis

 **Yoongi Hyung:** hahhahh

 **Yoongi Hyung:** i mean if seokjin did that i'd be pissy too

 **Yoongi Hyung:** but chill guk

 **Jungkookie:** yea

 **Jungkookie:** this will pass

 **Yoongi Hyung:** we talk about dick sometimes this is nothing new

 **Jungkookie:** yup u gotta love some dick

 

 

**95z <3**

**Hannie:** Hello to my very beautiful boyfriends!

 **Hannie:** Do you want to go out with me on this spa tomorrow? It's the weekend

 **Joshie:** :( i would love to but my dad's coming here

 **Joshie:** :(

 **Cheollie:** Dentist appointment

 **Cheollie:** Ask one of the kids! Or one of the people in the bangtan houselhold

 **Joshie:** seokjin hyung might like it!

 **Hannie:** Hmm. Okay. :(

 

 

_**Jeonghan** started a private chat with **Seokjin**_

**Jeonghan:** Hyung! I have free passes to this spa.

 **Jeonghan:** A facial, a full body massage, mani-pedi, and stuff.

 **Seokjin:** Omg. Sounds amazing!

 **Jeonghan:** Do you want to come with me? Thought you'd be stressed and wanted a spa day.

 **Jeonghan:** I feel like a push over we're not even that close cjhxshja

 **Seokjin:** No, no, it's okay Han!! I would love to hang out with you.

 **Seokjin:** Thanks for thinking of me!!

 **Seokjin:** You're an angel ;-;

 **Jeonghan:** Not to brag, hyung, but they call me that in college.

 **Seokjin:** Lol. I heard you went to college with my Taehyungie

 **Jeonghan:** Yeah, I did! He's always with Jimin.

 **Seokjin:** I mean, that's like saying water is wet

_**Seokjin** changed **Jeonghan's** name to **south korea's angel**_

**south korea's angel** : Hyungffgghshx I'm <33

_**south korea's angel** changed **Seokjin's** name to **south korea's visual**_

**south korea's angel** : Don't tell gyu

 **south korea's angel** : Hyung, I'll pick you up in the morning!

 **south korea's visual** : Alright. I'll see you, Hannie!

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jinnie ♡:** Hey. Jeonghan is cool

 **chim:** what happened?

 **Jinnie ♡:** Nothing. Thought I'd share that. :)

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

_**wonu** changed his name to **hao**_ **_do you like your eggs_**

 **hao do you like your eggs** : this isnhow you'll know he thought of a pun

 **wonu:** this is HAO you'll know**

 **boo:** MINGYUBHYUNG ARE YOU BOTH SMOKINF WEED

 **Mingyu:** how the fuck is this on me

 **Mingyu:** wonwoo what r you doing

 **wonu:** nothing i just thought of stuff

 **wonu:** you guys don't appreciate my puns :(

 **soonie:** oh my god wonwoo why are you having anbreakdown

 **hao** **do you like your eggs** : where are you hyunf

 **wonu:** im at thenlibrary

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu:** won what's wrong

 **wonuwu:** idk

 **wonuwu:** just

 **wonuwu:** stressed don't mind me

 **mingyuwu:** i can't not mind you when ur my boyfriend silly

 **wonuwu:** i just

 **wonuwu:** i'm reading all these handouts and nothing's going inside my brain

 **wonuwu:** i'm worried what if i fail the quiz

 **wonuwu:** i have 5 of them later

 **wonuwu:** i thought making a pun would help me but it didn't

 **wonuwu:** mingyu i'm scared

 **mingyuwu:** hey, hyung calm down

 **mingyuwu:** you're not going to fail

 **mingyuwu:** ur rlly smart

 **mingyuwu:** take a break nd breathe

 **wonuwu:** are you in class?

 **mingyuwu:** yea

 **wonuwu:** omg i'm sorry for bothering you for such a stupid thing

 **mingyuwu:** hyung it's not stupid

 **mingyuwu:** i'll go to the lirary ibht away after my class the lrofessor caught me texting

 **mingyuwu:** i love u byesensxhd

 **wonuwu:** i love you toooooo

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** hey guys everytjinfs ok wonwoo is just a little stressed

 

 

**Jeonghannie ✿ & wonu**

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Won, how are you?

 **wonu:** stressed and studying

 **wonu:** studying and stressed*

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I'm sorry :(

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** You don't have to work later

 **wonu:** i'll think about it later hyug

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Alright. I have an extra voucher from this spa. It has everythinggg

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I'm going with Jin hyung.

 **wonu:** it's not an erotic massage or something is it

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Wtf no

 **wonu:** hmmm when

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Tomorrow!! A saturday

 **wonu:** alright count me in!!!

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : somebody explain to me why jeonghan is outside

 **Jinnie ♡:** I'm going out, kids.

 **D Boi** : uh where are you going

 **Jinnie ♡** : Nowhere you need to know

 **D Boi** : and why is that

 **Jinnie ♡** : Idk.

 **Jinnie ♡:** Be back soon!!

 

 **D Boi** : well that was sketchy

 **Jungkookie:** i thought we should relax

 **D Boi** : hmm k

 

 

_**Jeonghan** started a private chat with **Seokjin** and **Wonwoo**_

_**Jeonghan** changed his name to  **south korea's angel**_

_**south korea's angel** changed **Seokjin's** name to **south korea's visual**_

_**south korea's angel** changed **Wonwoo's** name to **south korea's nerd**_

_**south korea's nerd** set the chat name to **damsels in de-stress**_

 

 **south korea's ned:** OKAY WHY AM I A NERD

 **south korea's angel:** Because the reason you're stressed is because you study too much

 **south korea's nerd:** because i want a better future??????

 **south korea's angel:** Anyway

 **south korea's angel** : Hello, stressed people of the universe.

 **south korea's angel** : I'm at my room!!

 **south korea's sloth** : i'm nervous :(

 **south korea's visual** : The chat name is so clever alkjdasldj

 **south korea's nerd:** thanks hyung!!

 **south korea's visual** : Btw, I'm nervous too

 **south korea's visual** : You're at your rooms right?

 **south korea's angel** : Yeah and like.. Downright naked

 **south korea's nerd** : should i send a gyu a nude pic

 **south korea's nerd** : lmao why did i even ask

 **south korea's visual** : OMFFFF Jeonghan I didn't know you have such

 **south korea's visual** : Naughty friends

 **south korea's nerd** : hyjnggfff shhhh

 **south korea's nerd** : by nude i meant a topless one

 **south korea's nerd** : asadsj whatever

 

 **south korea's angel** : What's taking so long

 **south korea's angel** : My tits are freezing

 **south korea's visual** : How about my balls

 **south korea's nerd** : do you think it's a girl

 **south korea's visual** : No idea. I haven't been here :/

 **south korea's angel** : Same

 **south korea's angel** : I just accepted the coupons since it's Minhyuk Hyung who gave me this

 **south korea's nerd** : o!

 **south korea's nerd** : lee minhyuk? he owns this?

 **south korea's visual** : Which Lee Minhyuk, though?

 **south korea's visual** : There's like a lot of Lee Minhyuks in this country

 **south korea's nerd** : right... the one born in 1990? 1993?

 **south korea's angel** : 1990

 **south korea's visual** : But there are 2 of them who are born in 1990

 **south korea's angel** : Hmmmmmm

 **south korea's angel** : The one everyone calls Huta!

 **south korea's nerd** : oh the good looking one!!

 **south korea's visual** : Agree. But everyone of them are too??

 **south korea's angel** : Yeah. My brain hurts.

 **south korea's nerd** : omf it's a girl brb gonna have the massage of the lifetime

 **south korea's nerd** : but it's better if it's a boy tho

 **south korea's visual:** SAME

 

 **south korea's visual** : Park Jimin just called me and I moaned because the massage was sO good

 **south korea's visual** : The problem is he screamed and hung

 **south korea's nerd** : i think he thinks that you're....

 

 **south korea's angel** : Pretty sure this masseuse just tried to touch my ass

 **south korea's angel** : MY ASS

 **south korea's angel** : THAT'S ONLY FOR JISOO AND CHEOL

 **south korea's nerd** : OMF THIS MASSEUSE JUST ASKED ME IF I WANT EXTRA SERVICE

 **south korea's nerd** : AN DI HTOUGHT IT WAS EXTRA HOURS BUT IT'S EROTIC SERVICE

 **south korea's visual** : This bitch just asked me if I have a girlfriend and I said no I have a boyfirned and she went hard on my fucking shoulders

 **south korea's visual** : Let's exit this shit

 

 **south korea's nerd** : well that was traumatizing

 **south korea's angel** : I'm sorry guys. I didn't know (⋟﹏⋞)

 **south korea's visual** : Don't blame yourself, Han

 **south korea's visual** : We've reported those bimbos, nothing to fret about

 **south korea's angel** : :(((((

 **south korea's visual** : Let's drive to my company's spa. My treat! ♡

 **south korea's angel** : Then let's grab coffee at my cafe. It's Hao's shift. He makes the best brews!!

 **south korea's nerd** : hey >:(

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jinnie ♡** : I'm home. Have yall eaten

 **D SUN** : yoongi hyung cooked for us !!

 **Jinnie ♡** : Really? What an occasion

 **chim** : he even joked that it's a preparation for when he kicks u out of the house

 **D Boi** : 

 **Jinnie ♡** : What's that for?

 **D Boi** : you?

 **chim** : kinda petty yoongi hyung

 **D Boi** : he was fucking moaning when we called him

 **D Boi** : maybe that's why he doesnt want to tell me where he's going

 **Jinnie ♡** : Alright. I saw this coming.

 **Jinnie ♡** : I was getting fucking massage, Min Yoongi. With Jeonghan and Wonwoo.

 **D Boi** : did you three have fun with your threesome

 **D Boi** : jimin good thing you didn't end up with jeonghan

 **Jinnie ♡** : Yoongi no

 **Jinnie ♡** : Jeonghan gave us those coupons Lee Minhyuk gave him

 **D Sun** : Lee Minhyuk from where

 **Jinnie ♡** : Huta

 **Jinnie ♡** : And when Jimin called, the lady hit the fucking spot right on my shoulders where it fucking hurts

 **Jinnie ♡** : I was stressed and needed a massage and now you accuse me of cheating

 **Jinnie ♡** : Okay then

 **D Boi** : you cpuld have just asked me for one

 **Jinnie ♡** : THEN WE'LL END UP HAVING SEX

 **Jinnie ♡** : Please I just want to relax

 **chim** : told u, yoongi hyung but ur rlly stubborn

 **Taehyungie** : jin hyung is stressed again :/

 

 

**damsels in de-stress**

**south korea's visual** : Yall

 **south korea's visual** : Yoongi thought I was cheating on him with you

 **south korea's visual** : Andjfufudsys :(

 **south korea's nerd** : hmmbgggg i'm sorry hyung. :( what can we do to help?

 **south korea's visual** : I don't know because I can't help myself either.

 **south korea's angel** : We should have taken a picture :(

 **south korea's visual** : We are South Korea's most stressed people ever

 

 

**Seokjin & Yoongi**

**Yoongi** : babe i'm sorry

 **Yoongi** : that was so asshole of me

 **Seokjin** : :(

 **Seokjin** : You believe me?

 **Yoongi** : i do

 **Seokjin** : Amdjfjsns

 **Seokjin** : I hate you yoonglez

 **Yoongi** : what did i say about calling me yoongles

 **Seokjin** : Yoongles is cute!!

 **_Seokjin_ ** _changed **Yoongi's** name to **Yoongles**_

 **Yoongles** : alrighty then

 **_Yoongles_ ** _changes **Seokjin's** name to **Suckjin**_

 **Yoongles** : you gotta suck some testicles

 **Suckjin** : Wtf

 **Suckjin** : Come here and give me a massage

 **Yoongles** : thought you don't want me to give you one

 **Yoongles** : OOOOOOH

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : the two are ok

 **D SUN** : thank god it dudnt turn out to be a world war 3

 **D SUN** : aaaaaand there's moaning from their room yup good bye kids gtg gotta blast

 

 

**damsels in de-stress**

**south korea's visual** : Aaaaaaaah we're okay

 **south korea's nerd** : did you two have amazing sex

 **south** **korea's** **angel** : JEON WONWOO

 **south** **korea's** **visual** : Chill, Hannie

 **south korea's visual** : And yes!! JDHHSHDHSJDSHHZZHHXHX

 **south korea's visual** : How about you and Mingyu?

 **south korea's nerd** : gehehe we're a new couple

 **south korea's angel** : They're south korea's slow burn couple

 **south korea's nerd** : nuh uh it's jihoon and hosh

 **south korea's visual** : Woah they're a thing?

 **south korea's nerd** : kind of ??

 **south** **korea's nerd** : nobody knows but them

 **south korea's nerd** : one time jihoon pushed soonyoung away because he's gettig attached and he's scared lol

 **south korea's visual** : You guys should help them!

 **south korea's angel** : Yeah, Wonwoo. Help Soonyoung. You'r friends with Jihoon right?

 **south korea's nerd** : uh we all are, hyung

 **south korea's angel** : Your ages are closer

 **south korea's nerd** : it's just a year

 **south korea's angel** : nerd

 **south korea's nerd** : ??????

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Taehyungie** : hello fools

 **Taehyungie** : have u seen yeontan

 **Jungkookie** : o nop

 **chim** : no what why

 **Taehyungie** : well............

 **Taehyungie** : i may or may not have left d door open

 **D Stroyer** : you idiot that's why he has a fucking fence in the fucking room

 **Taehyungie** : oh ng fod

 **Jungkookie** : uh taehyung

 **Jungkookie** : is crying

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu** : im looking for xu minghao

 **Mingyu** : seo myungho?

 **wonu** : hold on

 **wonu** : idk where he is

 **Mingyu** : he's not answering my calls

 **Mingyu** : @Junhui

 **Mingyu** : hyung

 **Junhui** : hes not sucking my dick

 **Mingyu** : um ok

 **Mingyu** : @boo ?? @seokie????????? @chan

 **seokie:** nop

 **seokie** : no sign

 **chan** : yea

 **boo** : he's at school

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**minkoo** : hey guys has anyone of u seen minghao

 **Hoseok** : guys if you have seen tae's dog pls tell us yall know what he looks like

 **Hoseok** : oh

 **minkoo** : o

 **kwaninoni** **1/2** : guess we all lost dogs e

 **chinese guy** : fukc u seungkwan i will choke u in ur sleep in behalf of minghao

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : find ur bf first

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : why r u evern looking for hao anyway

 **minkoo** : because i want to hang out w him and seokmin

 **minkoo** : and how did yeontan get missing 

 **Jungkook** : idk eithe r

 **Jungkook** : soryr he's crying

 **Jungkook** : yoongi hyung and jin hyung are tryign to find yeontan

 **Seokjin** : I just got a fucking massage and I'm already getting stressed

 **Seokjin** : Fuck this shit

 **chinese guy** : im going to find hao

 **chinese guy** : there;s a fuckinf shoot out not far from university

 **Seungcheol** : Um, Jun. Who's going to stay in your store

 **chinese guy** : mingming is here doworry and fuck w this convenice store minghao is missinf

 

—

 

Minghao gets out of the dreaded classroom and heads out to wait for the bus, but as he stands there, he figures that he wants to walk. So walk, he does. Taking a left on the first street, he sees a bunch of kids playing. Soon the, he spots a coin on the pavement. He bends down and quickly grabs it although it has no value.

"Must be a lucky day." He mutters to himself, smiling as he shoves the coin inside his pocket.

He continues to walk until he passes all the familiar restaurants he knows and he probably has eaten in all of those with Mingyu and Seokmin, partly Junhui, his very beautiful boyfriend. He skips and skips until he finds a very fluffy ball of the ground, and he gasps as he realizes that it's a dog.

"Woah." He says in awe, crouching down to pet it. "Hello there, little guy!" He hasn't even reached out his hand but the puppy already walks up to him and tries to stand up but is too short. Minghao giggles and gets distracted by the puppy instead of going home and meeting with Seokmin and Mingyu.

When he realizes that they have been playing for too long, though, he looks around to see if its owner is watching him but to his surprise, there's none. To that, Minghao gets sad and picks up the little fluff ball, and goes around to ask every person if they know this dog. He thinks of bringing the dog to their house, but he thinks that Wonwoo is a little bit scared of dogs, and so he sighs so deep.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He pats his pockets, though, only to realize that it's nothing, and that he forgot his phone at home.

"Well, fuck." He mutters under his breath, and the little dog lets out its tongue. "You're thirsty?" He asks rhetorically and goes to a stall that sells bottled water. He lets the puppy down, pours an amount of water to the lid, and makes the dog drink. When they were done, Minghao proceeds to walk, but he is forced to stop because of a young police officer.

Oh, holy shit. Is he accused of stealing a dog? No, no, no. He isn't really planning on stealing the dog, he's just walking around to find the owner.

"Uh, you're Xu Minghao from China?" The officer asks.

Oh my god. Is he getting deported? He didn't deliver opium. Does opium still exist? That's from the 19th century, right? Ah, fuck. Why does he still know about that stupid opium war. Dear God, please protect China.

"Um.. Yes, sir." He gulps down, holding the dog closely to him.

The officer nods and looks at Minghao and the dog alternately until he speaks. "Would you come with me, please?"

If Minghao is a fair-aged adult who likes to strangle people as a living, he would have kicked and screamed at the officer, or maybe used his 7 years worth of Taekwondo that he has a black belt in. But no, behind that black belt is a softie who is about to cry at the back of the police officer's car as he holds another little softie who seems scared.

"I-It's okay.. No one's going to h-hurts you.." Minghao chokes on his whispers of words as he comforts that dog (who probably this, if he can, that this bitch who's holding him is the one who needs those words).

They arrive at the police station. The kind police officer escorts him inside only to see Seokjin and Yoongi there. He's confused when the two gasp. Were they lost or something? He's not from their household but why are they surprised to see him? It isn't long until his bubble bursts, though. Seokjin and Yoongi walk towards him only to take the puppy from him.

"Yeontannie!" Seokjin chirps and Minghao's mind clears, but is still confused. How did they know that the little dog is with him. and how did the officer know that he's Minghao?

"Jeonghan and the others are on their way." Yoongi speaks to him, patting his shoulder. "You're supposed to be reported when you're gone for 24 hours but Seokjin wanted to help."

"Oh.." Minghao airily lets out, followed by a deep sigh. "I.. I saw the dog wandering and thought of walking until someone walks up to me and tells me it's theirs."

Yoongi frowns a little. "Where did you find him?"

"About 7 blocks from here?" Minghao is unsure. His mind is still in circles, fucking police officer for startling him.

Yoongi sighs deep. "Glad you found him, or else Tae could have lost his shit. Thanks, kid." And then Yoongi smiles and MInghao nods in acknowledgement. Soon then, Mingyu and Seokmin, along with Junhui appear behind him.

"What the fuck, why aren't you answering, we thought something happened!" Mingyu says frantically. Just when Minghao is about to respond, Junhui runs to him and hugs him until Minghao is coughing like an old man.

"Jun, you're choking me!" Minghao says in between breathing and dying.

"Isn't that what you want?" Junhui asks cheekily, and Minghao isn't sure if he wants to be choked or murdered. Junghui lets go. "Fuck you, where the fuck have you been?!"

"Let him speak." Seokmin butts in, going towards Seokjin and the little dog to pet it. (he has completely forgotten about minghao but he has no regrets)

"School." Minghao breathes in. "And I forgot my phone in my room." He says with a nervous laugh.

Junhui sighs and turns to Seokjin and Yoongi, giving them a bow. "Thanks for helping us find Minghao. It hasn't been 24 hours b—"

"Oh, hush." Seokjin quickly dismisses. "You're always welcome. Go home. There was a shoot out."

The four younger people nod, thanking the couple once more, until they go home, but they stop by at a little restaurant to fulfill their "hang out", the 3 97s along with Junhui.


	20. MIN PRATFALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tribute to min yoongi's ass

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Stroyer** : hoseok come w me

 **D SUN** : where

 **D Stroyer** : i want to buy new furniture my back hurts from this chair i use ://///

 **D SUN** : an who will benefit from this may i ask

 **D Stroyer** : hahh me

 **D Stroyer** : and you if you want smth

 **D Stroyer** : idk new sneakers

 **D SUN** : alright deal

 **D Stroyer** : anybody want this chair i wont use anymore

 **D Stroyer** : it's still ok

 **D Boi** : you didn't destroy it right

 **D Stroyer** : definitely not

 **D Boi** : i'll take it

 

 

**97CM RATS**

**MINGHOWDY:** mingyu is so fuckin annoying

 **suckme:** hahahahhhh

 **suckme:** aji says so

 **MINGHOWDY:** who's aji

 **jjk:** hahahahg aji lmaooooooo

 **jjk:** his dog

 **MINGHOWDY:** he has a dog?

 **suckme:** uh yea

 **MINGHOWDY:** how would u kno

 **MINGHOWDY:** o did u two go to anyang without me

 **DABAMBAM:** why is minghao v sensitive these days

 **jjk:** that's what happens when u get a bf u get sensitive over little stuff

 **DABAMBAM:** canf relate

 **suckme:** and yes we went to anyang like yesterday

 **suckme:** AND JJJHSGDHGGGGGH

 **suckme:** the dog hates mingyu

 **MINGHOWDY:** we live in a world where everyone hates mingu

 **the tall one** : excpt wonwoo u motherfuckers

 **Gayeomie69:** hm what if ur bf hates u too

 **suckme:** lmao i'll have u kno that wonwoo hyung is very whipped for gyu

 **suckme:** i just know

 **the tall one** : :'D

 **DABAMBAM:** wonwoo or aji

 **the tall one** : hahhahahhahaahahahahv funny because i own aji amd she hates me and goes to me for food

 **the tall one** : an wonwoo is mine goes to me for food, hates me 4/10 pf the time

 **the tall one** : rly cant choose

 **suckme:** aji hates u more than wonwoo does bc u and wonwoo do some crazy making out in front of my eyes

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : so i hears mingyu has a dog

 **hao do you like your eggs** : wonwoo hyunf i heard you dont like dogs

 

 

_**wonu** started a private chat with **the8inch**_

**wonu:** oi

 **wonu:** shut up

 **the8inch:** what why wht did i do

 **wonu:** mingyu doesn't know i don't like dogs

 **wonu:** and it's not that i don't like them

 **wonu:** i'm just

 **wonu:** a little bit scared

 **the8inch:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **the8inch:** alryt wont ask why will get u covered

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : wron g person that was junhui <3

 **Junhui:** i love dogs?

 **hao do you like your eggs** : heheh

 **hao do you like your eggs** : then who is that lil shit who hates dogs

 **hao do you like your eggs** : probably bambam

 **Mingyu:** o yes i have dog who fucking hates me now minghao you dont have to shout it to the fucking world

 **wonu:** but i love you tho ??????

 **hao do you like your eggs** : but the sad thin g is

 **hao do you like your eggs** : he canf choose if aji or u

 **boo:** Who the fuck names his dog aji

 **Mingyu:** um me

 **boo:** not rlly surprised so ok

 **Mingyu:** hey seokmin's dog's name is uju

 **seokie:** dont include me in this narrative u ugly

 **wonu:** you don't have to choose between aji or me hehe

 **Mingyu:** <3

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Boi** : seokjin

 **D Boi** : babe

 **D Boi** : are you at work

 **Jinnie **♡** :** Yes, Yoongs, what is it?

 **D Boi** : mind if i strangle namjoon

 **Jinnie **♡** :** That is really none of my business

 **D Stroyer** : okay first jin hyung why would you put my life at stake

 **D Stroyer** : second what the fuck did i do

 **D Boi** : you dick

 **D Boi** : you said the chair is good as new and that you didnt break it

 **D Boi** : but as soon as i sat down in just 5 minutes it broke and my ass fell to the ground

 **D Boi** : and something poke my left fucking cheek

 **D Boi** : AND SO

 **D Boi** : i had to put 2 bandaids

 **D Boi** : ON MY BUTT THAT I CAMT EVEN SEE

 **D Boi** : and now my back fucking hurts

 **chim:** sorry for the chair ;-;

 **D SUN** : and the ground that got hurt

 **Taehyungie:** ndjJahahahahhashgzgzbzbzb

 **Taehyungie:** im laugjing

 **Taehyungie:** i shouldnt be alugjkng b im at class

 **Taehyungie:** fjfjddjjdfifjddj

 **Jinnie **♡** :** Hey, that's mean.

 **D Boi** : DON'T LAUGH YOU DICKS

 **Jinnie **♡** :** Don't laugh at Yoongi

 **Taehyungie:** really hyung

**Taehyungie:**

**D Boi** : thanks for almost causing me hospital, namjoom

 **D Boi** : you're fucking dead

 **D Boi** : i will fucking ruin your studio

 **D Stroyer** : hyjngffffff im rrly sorry i didn't kneo

 **D Boi** : are you laughing

 **D SUN** : hahahahah he is j

 **D Stroyer** : 

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu:** do u want to go to anyang and see aji on saturday? :D 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu:** somebody help my poor ass

 **wonu:** gyu is inviting me to anyang to see aji

 **wonu:** i shit when i see dogs

 **wonu:** i get scared shitless

 **THE Josh** : ooooh

 **the8inch:** i thought i changed your name here hyung

 **THE Josh** : that as from the other gc

_**THE Josh** changed his name to **jizzoo**_

**jizzoo:** gotta live up to it

 **jizzoo:** anyway wonwoo

 **jizzoo:** tell mingyu you can't

 **wonu:** but how

 **boo:** tell him ur busy or lik eu have u have a shift

 **wonu:** he knows my schedule and i dont work on saturdays

 **jizzoo:** just tell him the truth

 **wonu:** i might disappoint

 **seokie:** hyung it doesn't matter if you like dogs or whatever

 **soonie:** um

 **soonie:** that will be okay

 **soonie:** just tell him, really

 **soonie:** mingyu is a nice guy

 **soonie:** he luvs u and he'll understand

 **wonu:** BUT HE HAS PUPPY WRITTEN ON HIS FOREHEAD AND WHEN HE POUTS I GET SAD

 **seokie:** well hyung

 **seokie:** the truth will set you free 

 

 

**UwU**

**wonuwu:** sure!

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**wonu:** may or may not have said sure

 **wonu:** i'm strangling myself

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** wonwoo and i are going to anyang aaaaaAaAAAaAAA

 **hao do you like your eggs** : sounds fun right wonwoo hyung !!

 **wonu:** hahaha very fun

 **wonu:**  ୧☉□☉୨

_**soonie** changed **wonu's** name to **pupwoo**_

**boo:** thhat soudns lyk poopoo but okay

 **jizzoo:** update us and if you need any help, we'll be here

 **pupwoo:** hahahah hyung you silly why would we need help we're just seeing aji

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**jizzoo:** wonwoo, calm the fuck down

 **the8inch:** sad that no one's going to spy on wonwoo hyung's death :(

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** we're here aaaaaa

 **Mingyu:** he's going ot meet aji aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D SUN** : um jin hyung

 **D SUN** : i htink u need to come home

 **Jinnie:** Because???

 **chim:** yoongi hyung cant stand

 **chim:** i think it'ss worse than anal

 **Jinnie**   **♡:** Sounds serious but I have a meeting until 5 

 **Jinnie **♡** :** (´∵｀)

 **D Boi** : the moment i get up namjoon will never see the sun anymore

 **D Boi** : better make the most of your time with hoseok

 **D SUN** : any final words, namjoon?

 **D Stroyer** : sadly there is none

 **Taehyungie:** what about the lyrics to expensive girl

 **Jungkookie:** TAKE IT OFF NOW GIRL JUST TAKE IT OFF

 **Taehyungie:** I'M A MASTER WITH YOUR BRA

 **Jungkookie:** TAKE IT OFF NOW GIRL JUST TAKE IT OFF

 **Taehyungie:** I CAN HELP YOU SLIDE THOSE PANTIES OFF

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** um

 **Mingyu:** i guess wonwoo hyung isn't fond of dogs

 **Mingyu:** he was shaking at the sight of aji

 **Mingyu:** if there is anything i learned today

 **Mingyu:** is ask your boyfriend first if he likes dogs

 **Mingyu:** or else you'll end up having a koala on your back the whole time

 **Mingyu:** bu t he good news is

 **Mingyu:** they got along rlly well

 **pupwoo:** i am reborn

 **pupwoo:** i love dogs now

 **pupwoo:** or maybe just aji

 **pupwoo:** and this cute dog named bam

 **Mingyu:** my back hurts

 **Mingyu:** wonwoo also has a picture with bam

 **Mingyu:** the next door dog

 **Mingyu:**  

 **seokie:** hey that looks like m y coco!!!!! ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is resuming in a week and im scared what if i dont update regualrly anymore i'll be sad oh my god but i'll see you in the next chapter aaaaaAAAAA


	21. THE NERD HERD

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo:** babe

 **babyboo:** there's a play in our theatre

 **babyboo:** and i auditioned

 **babyboo** : i think jimin hyung wrote the script

 **vernonie:** :o

 **vernonie:** did u get d part????

 **babyboo:** hmm i still dont know

 **babyboo** : but i can tell they like me

 **babyboo:** they made me sing can i have this dance

 **babyboo:** TAKE MY HAND

 **vernonie:** TAKE A BREATH

 **vernonie:** PULL ME CLOSE

 **vernonie:** AND TAKE ONE STEP

 **babyboo:** ok fuk vernon it's a duet let me sing

 **vernonie:** o sorry luv u

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Hansol:** hey guys pls pray for seungkwannie

 **jizzoo:** what happened to seungkwan???

 **Hansol:** he's not sick

 **Hansol:** just needs the role for this play

 **the8inch:** i almost prepared his death bed

 **seokie:** this is probbably personal

 **seokie:** but i was

 **seokie:** ~ i n t r i g u e d ~

 **seokie:** i want to kno if wonwoo hyung is a sub

 **soonie:** *COUGHS* SUB *COUGHS*

 **pupwoo:** what why

 **pupwoo:** i mean

 **pupwoo:** why do you want to know

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** They haven't done the do

 **Seungcheol:** Hmm

 **Jihoon:** youre sure about that jeonghan hyung?

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Yes

 **seokie:** probably because he's not the one who picks up used condoms everywhere but okay :/

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I

 

 

**UwU**

**wonuwu:** stop whatever you're doing and help me

 **wonuwu:** fucking group chat

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** alright settle down no one has to know who's the dom and who's the sub

 **Mingyu:** and i deeply apologize for the condoms

 **Mingyu:** although i would like to know the size

 **Mingyu:** if it's small then it's probably verkwan's

 **Jihoon:** wtf is a verkwan

 **Hansol:** fuck u hyung i'll take a pic of our condoms

 **boo:** VENRON N O

 **seokie:** you think i'd care enough abtthw size of ur condoms

 **seokie:** fuk no

 **seokie:** i jus saw wonwoo hyung's inteview for the college newspaper lol

 **boo:** ooooo what did it say

**seokie:**

**seokie** : you guys decide

 **Seungcheol:** What decision?

 **seokie** : rmbr that one time ha danced this song

 **seokie** : a very song btw

 **seokie** : nd there's this part he has to choose someone blah balah ab;ah

 **jizzoo** : oh i know that

 **jizzoo** : that one time he smashed this.. uh.. tv?

 **seokie** : idk maybe yeah i think that one

 **jizzoo** : a dom for me

 **Seungcheol** : Yeah doms make the decision. Sometimes. Unless you're Jeonghan

 **soonie** : powER BOTTOM

 **soonie** : i know my best friend he is a bottom

 **the8inch** : but lyk yall dont know how agressive wonu hyung gets whnvr he's angry

 **Junhui** : dom 4 me though i dont rlly care abt this

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu** : cant believe you tricked people 

 **wonuwu** : can't believe it either

 **mingyuwu** : should we tell them?

 **wonuwu** : let them guess.

 **wonuwu** : no one has to know what we do ;)

 **mingyuwu** : i am turned on

 **mingyuwu** : not disappointed, not surprised

 

 

_**Yoongi** added **Hoseok, Namjoon, Seungcheol** to the chat_

**Hoseok:** oh boi

 **Hoseok:** oh wow

 **Hoseok:** i'm not bragging but this is the best sub-unit ever

_**Hoseok** changed the chat name to **Type Til You Ripe**_

**Seungcheol:**  Hyung, if you don't mind me asking, what is this?

 **Hoseok:** well, we know for a fact that you rap

 **Hoseok:** and yoongi hyung loves your mixtape

 **Namjoon:** he's just too hsy to admit lol

 **Hoseok:** how about starting a sub-unit?

 **Namjoon:** actually, this isn't just a sub-unit

 **Namjoon:** this is the unit that would end it all

 **Seungcheol:** Oh, wow.

 **Seungcheol:** I feel really honored I think I might cry

 **Hoseok:** kjashas i'm glad you'd love to join we thought you'd decline laksjdalj

 **Seungcheol:** if you're interested, why not give this a go! 

 **Seungcheol:** It's me with Vernon. _[[link](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol9-2015ver-scoups_feat-vernon)]_

 **Seungcheol:** He's really good. You won't regret it.

 **Namjoon:** oh yaaas do you have more?

 **Seungcheol:** I have some with him, Wonwoo, and Gyu.

 **Namjoon:** they rap, too?

 **Seungcheol:** Yup. That's pretty how we started this friendship

 **Namjoon:** link me up!!

 **Seungcheol:** This is Wonwoo, Mingyu with Chan. _[[link](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/play-seventeen17-seventeen-mixtape-vol6-no-flex-zone-chan-mingyu-wonwoo)]_

 **Seungcheol:** This is the four of us _[[link](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol11-lotto-scoups-wonwoo-mingyu-vernon)]_

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**kwaninoni 2/2** : hello

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : i was on twitter

 **kwaninoni 2/2** : and i came across smth

_**Yoongi** changed  **kwaninoni 2/2's** name to **american-korean who spits fire**_

**american-korean who spits fire** : o

 **Yoongi:** listened to your soundcloud kid

 **Yoongi:** good work

 **Yoongi:** but i kind of mix you up with seungkwan

 _ **Yoongi** changed_   _ **american-korean who spits fire** to **cap**_

 **Yoongi** : that's for disturbingly looking like leonardo dicaprio

 **cap** : i forgot what i was abt to say

 **Seokjin** : I should name you Woozi, then, huh Yoongles?

 **smol:** //////

 

 **chan:** hiiii

 **chan:** vernon hyung just froze from where he is

 **chan:** i think he was about to tell u about this AU he saw on twitter

 **Yoongi:** what's an au?

 **Seokmin:** alternate universe

 **Seokmin:** kind of like.. writings that are posted online, hyung

 **Seokmin:** when you're rlly famous ppl do that for you

 **Yoongi:** seems like i don't really want to know

 **Seokjin:** What's it about?

 **Yoongi:** hold on, seokmin, what's your nickname in your household?

 **Hosh:** sometimes he's dk, decay, seokie

 **the other chinese guy** : sometimes big mouth

_**Yoongi** changed **Seokmin's** name to  **big mouth**_

_**Yoongi** changed **Seokjin's** name to **AHJINSSI**_

**big mouth** : didn't know i have representatives that could answer for me but ok

 **Yoongi:** i just get lost because i read seokjin and seokmin as one tf

 **AHJINSSI:** I have no words

 **Yoongi:** lee chan, carry on

 **chan:** it's about the 7 of you

 **chan:** where yoongi hyung discovers this game and his character saves jimin hyung

 **jimean:** me? :o

 **chan:** yea

 **chan:** and hoseok hyung's character is saving jungkook hyung

 **Jungkook:** no offence but the hyung after my name sounds so weird but pls do carry on

 **Taehyung:** boosts his ego, chan

 **chan:** um

 **chan:** jungkook hyung and jimin hyung went missing 

 **chan:** and idk what happened next

 **jimean:** i am going to find it on twitter 

 **jimean:** if i don't respond in 5 mins that means i am

 **jimean:** ~ i m m e r s e d ~

 

 **Taehyung:** i guess jimin liked it

 **jimean:** i did !!! i made it to night 2 wow i am fabulous

 **jimean:** kookie too

 **jimean:** i think ur characters are abt to show up

 **Yoongi:** how and why did people do that

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : i mean, hyung, if you get out of ur studio more often you'll know that people gush over your household

 **big mouth** : i mean we do too lmao

 **the other chinese guy** : agree lolololol

 **AHJINSSI:** I miss you kids! ಥ_ಥ

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Hyung, miss u :(

 **Wonwoo:** i could use another spa day

 **AHJINSSI:** It's a(nother) date!!

 

 

**Type Til You Ripe**

_**Yoongi** added **Hansol, Wonwoo,** and **Mingyu** to the chat_

**Hansol:** o

 **Hansol:** what is this

 **Hansol:** where am i

 **Hansol:** who am i

 **Yoongi:** welcome to the club kid

 **Yoongi:** uh i was exploring soundcloud and stumbled upon seungcheol's

 **Yoongi:** and he gave me yours

 **Hoseok:** he likes to form a unit

 **Namjoon:** seventeen boys, don't be shy around us!!

 **Hoseok:** LET'S GET FREAKY

 **Wonwoo:** omg am i dreaming

 **Mingyu:** same

 

 

**Please Think of a Group Name**

**chan:** why does hansol hyung keep on freezing 

 **chan:** hey guys, just wondering

 **chan:** it's 2018 and our group name is still undecided

 **Hosh:** let me put an end to this once and for all 

_**Hosh** changed the group name to **THE NERD HERD**_

**Hoseok** : i agree

 **Hoseok:** those in favor

 **Hoseok:** .

 **chan:** .

 **chinese guy:** .

 **the other chinese guy** : .

 **wonu:** i feel attacked

 **wonu:** .

 **minkoo:** .

 **AHJINSSI:** Whatever you like

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** .

 **jizzoo:** .

 **Seungcheol:** .

 **kwaninoni** **1/2** : .

 **cap** : .

 **big mouth** : .

 **Taehyung:** .

 **Jungkook:** .

 **Hosh:** .

 **Yoongi:** .

 **Namjoon:** .

 **jimean:** .

 **smol:** .

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo:** hansol

 **babyboo:** i didnt get the part :(

 **vernonie:** what??????

 **vernonie:** that's an outrage

 **vernonie:** who got the part????

 **babyboo:** this seongyoon guy

 **babyboo:** they call them Y idk why

 **vernonie:** babe that rhymed

 **babyboo:** OMF

 **babyboo:** i should just be a rapper

 **vernonie:** :( i'm sorry

 **vernonie:** where are you i'll pick you up

 **babyboo:** bus stop

 **vernonie:** it's cold do you have a jacket

 **vernonie:** no u dont 

 **vernonie:** i see u

 **babyboo:** ur fast

 **babyboo:** come here i love u

 

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**cap:** seungkwan didn't get the part

 **cap:** permission to strangle someone name seongyoon

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : vernon..

 **cap:** WRON G GC

 **cap:** up

 **cap:** up

 **cap:** up

 **cap:** up 

 **cap:** up

 **cap:** up

 **cap:** up

 **chinese guy:** this is so stupid we can still see

 **chinese guy:** seungkwan r u ok

 **kwaninoni** **1/2** : yes hyung

 **AHJINSSI:** What part, and part where?

 **AHJINSSI:** A voice like Seungkwan's shouldn't get thrown away

 **seokie:** you mean

 **seokie:** The Boo Seungkwan didn't get the lead part?????

 **seokie:** JIMIN HYUNG WT F UCK IS THIS

 **jimean:** what is d commotion all abt

 **jimean:** o

 **jimean:** ????

 **jimean:** i

 **jimean:** istg im not responsible for that i only wrote the script

 **jimean:** I WILL FUCKING SCOLD PEOPLE

 **jimean:** i shouldve put your name there already so u dont have audition

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : jimin hyung it's ok i don't rlly mind

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : they hsouldnt havr made me sing can i have this dance on my own

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : it's a fuckin duet that i sang ON MY OWN tf

 **jimean:** i'll make sure they suffer seungkwannie im sorry

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : it's okay hyungg

 **Hosh:** seungkwan is for broadwayyyyy

 **Hosh:** u deserver betterrrr

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : (´つヮ⊂)

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : il ove u gays

 

 **jimean** : cant believe it had to be that seongyoon guy

 **jimean** : although he is talendted

 **jimean** : but seungkwannie's voice is rlly better

 **jimean** : im gonna have to kill

 **cap** : i'm coming with u

 **kwaninoni 1/2** : pipe down guys

 **cap** : or not

 **jimean** : come over seungkwan

 **cap** : cant hyung we're cuddling

 **jimean** : thanks for reminding me that i'm single such good frinds

 

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie:** I'm having a nervous breakdown

 **Cheollie:** Yoongi hyung just invited me to collab with him and Namjoon hyung and Hosoek hyung 

 **Cheollie:**  |´∀｀●)

 **Hannie:** That's great news, Cheol!

 **Hannie:** Yoongi hyung is like one of the best producers in the country

 **Hannie:** And Hobi hyung is known for dancing

 **Hannie:** And Namjoon hyung is by far the best rapper

 **Joshie:** the three of them

 **Joshie:** they're like the three korean god heads

 **Joshie:** i'm so proud of you cheol

 **Cheollie:** Wish Gyu, Wonwoo and Vernon luck too! They got invited

 **Joshie:** you mean you're creating a whole new unit?

 **Cheollie:** Yes!

 **Joshie:** i can't wait!

 **Joshie:** i've always known you're very great cheollie

 **Joshie:** CELEBRATORY SEX AT CHEOL'S PLACE

 **Hannie:** Oh my fucking god pls let me sleep

 

 **Cheollie:** By the way

 **Cheollie:** Yoongi hyung went through our soundcloud so he probably may or may not have

 **Cheollie:** Stumbled upon your covers....

 **Hannie:** I'm changing my name

 **Joshie:** im coming with u han

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Junhui:** remember wehn i agreed that wonwoo is a dom

 **Junhui:** gutbye

 **Junhui:** he is a sub

 **Junhui:**  

 **Junhui:** the fuck is thi s s hit

 **Junhui:**  

_**pupwoo** changed his name to **The Victim**_

**The Victim** : i am always attacked

 **The Victim:** why am i always being attacked

 **The Victim** : what about the other subs

 **The Victim** : @the8inch

 **The Victim** : @boo

 **The Victim** : @Jeonghannie ✿

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: OUR WHOLE HOUSEHOLD IS A SUB

 **Jeonghannie**  ✿: WHAT D FUK

 **boo:** oh god

 **chan:** interesting

seokie: channie let's stay out of this

 **boo:** welp

 **boo:** don't knock it til u try it

 **seokie:** hmm what abt jisoo hyung

 **jizzoo:** im fine in the middle don't rank me thanks

 **jizzoo:** saves my ego from either boosting or deteriorating

 

 **Seungcheol:** I'm gonna call them My Subordinates

 **Seungcheol:** Get it

 **Junhui:** yea but no hyung

 **Hansol:**  

 


	22. ZOOWEE MAMA

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**channie:** hi guys !!

 **channie:** i'm at the train

 **channie** : with seokie hyung

 **boo:** so

 **channie:** ://

 **channie:** woozi hyung and soonfungggg

 

 **channie:** sorry the train is so crowded

 **channie:** as i was saying

 **channie:** jihoon hyung and soonyoung hyung are here too

 **boo:** pics

 **channie:** hm can't :/

 **channie:** too crowded in here

 **channie:** but soonyoung hyung is sitting down

 **channie:** i think jihoon hyung let him sit

 

 

 

 

 

**hao do you like your eggs** : chan u better eavesdrop

**channie:** hyunb i cant hear shit it's too loud here

**The Victim:** language, lee chan

**channie:** it's 2018. i'm 20

**jizzoo:** not in LA bitch

**channie:** no fAIR

**channie:** anw

**channie:** uh i can hear soonie hyung saying "u should b the one sitting down"

**channie:** but lyk jihoon hyung i camt hear him

**Junhui:** chan is riskimg his life for gossip i havw never adored such a man

**hao** **do you like your eggs** : fight me

**Junhui:** as much as i adore minghao

 

**channie** : update soonyoung hyunh said "i dont mind i f u sit on my lap u kno"

**channie** : "no im ok" said jiHOON HYUNF

**Jeonghannie ✿:** I CANNOT believe that they are on lap sitting terms

**Jeonghannie ✿:** THEY'RE NOT EVEN A THING

**hao** **do you like your eggs** : hyung are u mad

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Not really. I'm actually anticipating.

**channie:** ALRIHGT OK OK SOONYOUNG HYUNF IS INSISTING FOR JIHOON HYUNG TO SIT

**channie:** AND JIHOON HYUGN IS B L U S H I N G

**channie:** and the person's armpit im peeping from smells terrible

**boo:** YOU CAN DO IT LEE CHAN FOR D SAKE OF GOSSIP

**channie:** soonyoujnf hyunh is pulling jihOON HUNGS' ARM AAAAA

**channie:** OMFFFFFSSS

**channie:** KDJDKDJHHHH

**Jeonghannie ✿:** WHAT HAPPENED

**boo:** ????????/

**Junhui:** omg i think jihoon  killed chan alrd

 

**channie:** noNoNO sprry i was just distracted by the ugly smell

**channie:** BUT JIHOON HYUNG IS NOW SITTING ON SOONYOUGN HYUNG'S LAP JSKLAJSLK

 

**Mingyu:** this is lyk the santa thing all over again 

**Junhui:** but this time it's not an accident lololol

**Hansol:** OMFG YES

**Jeonghannie ✿:** What santa thing?

**boo:** uh huh?

**Mingyu:** right we don't talk about that

**Mingyu:** why is wonu's name The Victim 

_**Mingyu** changed **The Victim's** name to **won and only**_

**Junhui:** why r we friends

**Mingyu** : stfu hyung 

 

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Why did you ignore my question?

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Seungcheol your kids are traitors

**Seungcheol:** Trust me babe I don't know either

**Seungcheol:** A lot of stuff happened last christmas when I was in Japan

 

**Jihoon:** What is this

**Jihoon:** ??

**Jihoon:** Nobody sat on anybody's lap

**seokie:** are you sure about that hyung

**Jihoon:** um yes

**seokie:** really? :)

 

**seokie:** i have defeated the evil

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung:** jihoon?

 

**Jihoon:** yes?

**Soonyoung:** i just want to say sorry for

**Soonyoung:** forcing you to sit on my lap at that train

**Soonyoung:** they talked abt it on the gc ://

**Soonyoung:** you just looked rlly tired you said ur feet was sore

**Soonyoung:** and you didn't want to sit down so fnncxhxn

**Jihoon:** don't mind it

**Jihoon:** it's done

**Soonyoung:** well... are you mad?

**Jihoon:** no

**Soonyoung:** sure

**Jihoon:** yes

**Soonyoung:** please show your expression through text because it's hard to read through the screen????

**Soonyoung:** what if ur plotting my murder already

**Jihoon:** ( ・_・)ノ

**Soonyoung** : AH CUTE

 

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo:** vernonie helloooo

**babyboo:** i'm going out with moonbin and seungmin

**babyboo:** do you wanna go

**babyboo:** tag is there. youngtaek??

**vernonie:** cant babe i have to stay late for exams

**vernonie:** i'll be studyi ng

**babyboo:** o :(

**vernonie:** have fun tho!! say hi to tag fo rme

**babyboo:** hmm okay

**babyboo:** i'll text u i lov e u

**vernonie** : aight i lov u too

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu:** wonuuuu

**mingyuwu:** we have a project for this course im taking

**mingyuwu:** and im so excited

**wonuwu:** o? what's it about?

**mingyuwu:** we're going to sing and dance aaaaaa

**wonuwu:** you sing?

**mingyuwu:** no lol the world would go apeshit if i do

**mingyuwu:** me?

**mingyuwu:** i will rap

**mingyuwu:** uwu!!

**wonuwu:** i'm excited then!

**wonuwu:** when is that?

**mingyuwu:** by the end of the term

**mingyuwu:** we'll dance in pairs tho

**mingyuwu:** i got paired up w a girl idk the name

**mingyuwu:** bambam wants to dress up like a girl so we could b paired but

**mingyuwu:** the professor refused :(

**wonuwu:** i'm sure that will be okay

**wonuwu:** girls aren't harmful

**mingyuwu:** ur fine with it

**wonuwu:** yeah. it's just a project.

**mingyuwu:** alrighty then. i love u

**wonuwu:** i know you do ;)

**mingyuwu:** that attitude

**wonuwu:** i love you too (´ε｀ )♡

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch:** sup sluts

**the8inch:** it's been a while

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Hey, bitch. Come home. It's 9 PM

**jizzoo:** yeah and where is seungkwan and seokmin and lee chan

**chan:** in my room w soonyoung hyung

**soonie** : yo joshua hyung i'll stay the night if you don't mindddd

**jizzoo:** no worries :)  <3

**the8inch:** chill hyungs im still @ school

**the8inch:** gyu wanted me to wait for him

**the8inch** : seokie is with gyu he's a singer

**the8inch:** idk where seungkwan is

**the8inch:** i am eere to spy on gyu for jww 

**wonu:** ??

**wonu:** did i ask?

**the8inch:** u might lyf this because there's grinding and shit

**wonu:** there's grinding?

**the8inch:** UH HUH VERY SPICY GRINDING

**the8inch:** in fact miingyu has his tounge out now while danicnf

**the8inch:** quick snap

**the8inch:**

**wonu:** o dear lord

**jizzoo:** isn't junhui going to look for you

**the8inch:** ok first

**the8inch:** junhui isn't my parent

**the8inch:** jeonghan hyung seunhceol hyunf an du are

**the8inch:** and the ones in china my og

**the8inch:** second he is w me

**the8inch:** no need to worry

**the8inch:** the dance is ~ s p i c y ~

**wonu:** how's his partner?

**the8inch:** hmm ok

**the8inch:** pretty but like

**the8inch:** junhui's prettier

**wonu:** :///?

**wonu:** do they talk

**the8inch:** well yea hyung what do u expect

**wonu** : just curious hahah

 

 

_**Joshie** started a private chat with **Cheollie**_

**Joshie:** cheollie

**Cheollie:** Yes babe?

**Joshie:** where's vernon?

**Cheollie:** He's here. He just got home from school.

**Cheollie:** It's late :/

**Joshie:** is kwannie there?

**Cheollie:** Uh, no. Hold on, I'll ask Hansol

 

**Cheollie:** They didn't see each other today

**Cheollie:** But he said Seungkwan told him he'll go out with a guy named moonbin?? And other people

**Joshie:** oh, okay

**Joshie:** gnight cheol. love you

**Cheollie:** Love you too!

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui:** why is mingyu's partner walking w us

**hao:** because she can

**hui:** well like

**hui:** she's out of place

**hui:** she can't understand our circle of friends' inside jokes

**hao:** she doesn't have to

**hao:** hahaha why does it bother u

**hui:** idk :/

 

**hui:** how long until she stops walking w us

**hao:** until she reaches her house

**hui:** whre is her house

**hao:** no idea

**hao:** stop poking me

**hui:** m not pokin gu

**hao:** yes you r i can see u

**hui:** m not tf

**hao:** i am literally right beside u

**hui:** why r wwe texting then

**hao:** bc u started it

**hui:** gyu's partner might know we talk abt her

 

 

_**Myungho** started a private chat with **Seokmin**_

**Myungho:** ayo seokie

**Myungho:** iwhere is gyu's partner's house

**Seokmin:** idk

**Seokmin:** why

**Myungho:** noth

 

 

**花花公子**

**hao:** nobody knows where d house

**hao** : cant ask gyu he might fish

 

**hui** : o shit hao

**hui** : she is flirtin w gyu

**hao** : no she's not lol

**hui** : um did u see how she nudges gyu's waist

**hao** : uh

**hui** : and if that's not enough u should see how she laughs a t gyu

**hui** : nobody laughs at gyu

**hui** : unless he does smth stupid

**hui** : or ur wonwoo

**hao** : damn u rite

**hao** : let's see tomomrrow if she still flirts aye

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo:** jjjjjjhellooooo

**babyboo:** hiiioo

**babyboo:** u rv pretty letd dayeee

**vernonie:** seungkwannie?

**babyboo:** oomfff how sid u know mi hame

**babyboo:** u stalkjeme 

**vernonie:** i don't?

**vernonie:** im ur bf

**babyboo:** R U

**babyboo:** WAOOOOOWWWW WIIIIEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW

**babyboo:** ZZOOOOEEEEEMAMAAAAAA

**vernonie:** dammit where are you

 

 

_**Hansol Choi** started a private chat with **Son Tag**_

**Hansol Choi** : tag are you with seungkwan

**Son Tag** : yeah

**Son Tag** : he drunk

**Hansol Choi** : where are you drop a pin

**Hansol Choi** : i'm picking him up

**Son Tag** : gotchu man

**Son Tag** : _[attachment]_

 

 

**Cheollie & Joshie**

**Cheollie:**  Shua, are you awake?

**Joshie:** yeah im waiting for seungkwan to come home

**Cheollie:** Right

**Cheollie:** We're picking him from the bar

**Cheollie:** His friends say he's wasted

**Joshie:** oh my god that kid i swear to the lord almighty

**Cheollie:** Don't worry, alright? We're bringing him home

**Joshie:** thanks cheol, you're the best (⋟﹏⋞)

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**soonie:** uh seungkwan just came home drunk

**Hansol:** uh huh and he's going to throw up soon if u would pls assist him hyung

**soonie:** hm he can do it on his own

**soonie:** he's a big guy

**Hansol:** aaaand there he goes he just thre up on d carpet

**jizzoo:** i can handle this thanks vernon and cheol

 

**soonie:** hyung is kwannie okay now

**jizzoo:** yea he's in his room now

**soonie:** it's like 1 am

**jizzoo:** i fucking know and i'm tired good night soonie

**soonie:** night hyung

 

**soonie:** seungkwan just went to our room???????

**soonie:** is he sleep walking

**soonie:** eh;s climbing up chan's bunk

**soonie:** is no one awake???

**soonie:** there is like a zombie in this roomm

**soonie:** ???

**soonie:** seungkwan is just staring at chan who is horrified

**soonie:** um

**soonie:** uh seungkwan jusf said "hello chan"

**soonie:** and chan was like "wrf hyung"

**soonie:** seungkwan djcjnxnx

**soonie:** he said "u kno ur seungkwan hyung loves you"

**soonie:** "rmbr when we dom't live togetber and ppl used to bully u bc jeonghan used to baby u a lot"

**soonie:** "so jeonghan hyhng beaat the shit out of those ppl"

**soonie:** "i was d one who told jeonghan hyhbg to beat the shit iur kf them"

**soonie:** "u kmo why bc ur hyung loves u"

**soonie:** and chan said "hyung go to sleep pls"

**soonie:** and seungkawn is cruing

**soonie:** is he crhing

**soonie:** wrf he's ceying

 

**Jeonghannie ✿** : I wake up to this mess

**jizzoo:** no doubt hannie

**jizzoo:** this house will be gone from the face of the earth in no time

**jizzoo:** my head hurts

**seokie:** i made coffee hyungggggg

**seokie:** soonyoung hyung where did seungkwan sleep

**soonie:** hahh on the floor

**soonie:** he's heavy so i didn't carry

 

**jizzoo:** hannie did you really beat kids who are 4 years younger than you

**Jeonghannie ✿:** The important thing is that they're still alive

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo:** hansollie

**babyboo:** im srry abt last bigfh

**babyboo:** :(

**babyboo:** my head fucking hurts sorrybsabsb

**vernonie:** you got drunk on a school night seungkwan

**vernonie:** and you didn't tell joshua hyhng where you were

**vernonie:** or anyone for that matter

**vernonie:** not even me

**vernonie:** good thing im tight with tag

**babyboo:** im soery it's my fault i take all d blame fjxjnsnxnanss

**vernonie:** drink aspirin, ok?

**vernonie:** i cant be there im at school

**babyboo:** ok thank u babe

**vernonie:** what are y doing now

**babyboo:** preparingfor achool

**vernonie:** the

**vernonie:** youre not going to school u have a hungover

**babyboo:** but ir's school

**vernonie:** just dont go toschool ur professor will get mad ok

**vernonie:** listen to me

**babyboo:** alright okok

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui:** should we tell wonwoo

**hao:** idk

**hao:** he could be very insecure at times

**hui:** i know but

**hui:** the girl is reallyyyyyy annoying

**hui** : and it's night 2 and it got more intense

**hui:**  AND gyu doesnt seem to mind

**hui:** u kno what fuck it

 

 

_**shenzhen** started a private chat with  **anyang**_

**shenzhen:** oi

**shenzhen:** cut it out

**anyang:** the what

**shenzhen:** stop flirting w the girl

**shenzhen:** u hav a bf

**anyang:** the

**anyang:** mnot flirting??????

**shenzhen:** she is

**shenzhen:** stop tolerating her

**anyang:** shes not flirting hyung wtf

**anyang:** she's nice and nobody laughs at me

**shenzhen:** fucking come on she touches ur ass

**shenzhen:** and laughs at you do you know who laughs at you

**shenzhen:** wonwoo

**anyang:** a

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui:** problem solved

**hao:** what did u do

**hui:** i just talked to him

**hui:** very nicely

**hao:** are u sure

**hui:** do you want a screenshot

**hao:** ok go

 

 

_**won** started a private chat with **jun**_

**won:** oi loser pass me the notes

**jun** :  _[attachment]_

**jun** : __[attachment]__

 

 

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui:** OI FUCK MW IN RHE ASSASSSS

**hao:** ok but the other way around and later

**hui:** NO FUCK

**hui:** WE HAV A SITUATION

**hui:** I SEN T TEBSCREENSBOR TOO WONDHHHH

**hao:** HYUGN WTF

**hao:** AH FUCK

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**won and only** : where are you kim mingyu

**hao do you like your eggs** : alright here we go

_**hao do you like your eggs** changed **Junhui's** name to turtle **egg**_

**Mingyu:** school, walking home

**won and only** : and who are you with?

**turtle egg** : me

**won and only** : and?

**turtle egg** : hao and seok

**won and only** : why are you answering for mingyu then

**won and only** : come on junhui

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie:** Jeon Wonwoo, what is going on?

 

**wonu** : just just sent me a picture of his conversation with mingyu

 

**wonu** : the girl's flirting with him and it's alright because it's in a ""friendly"" way

 

**wonu** : i mean what the fuck right

 

**Jeonghannie ✿:** Did Gyu do anything yet?

**wonu** : idk

**wonu** : i fucking knew that there will be something wrong

**wonu** : what if he's liking the girl's attention?

**wonu** : what if he replaces me with that girl

**wonu** : the girl can sing

**wonu** : idk what she looks like but maybe she's sexy and pretty 

**wonu** : that's why gyu likes it

**the8inch** : hyung

**the8inch** : have you forgotten??

**the8inch** : MINGYU IS GAY

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Mingyu:** wonu no

**Mingyu:** Sohye is just a friend

**Mingyu:** she's just nice

**Mingyu:** if you want u can meet her

**MIngyu:** i already told her i have a bf

**Mingyu:** she was ?? when she found out i was gay

**Mingyu:** but i fixed it now ok

**turtle egg** : no more flirting in front of my eyes?

**Mingyu:** NO ONE'S FLIRTING OH MY GOD

**won and only** : okay i'm sorry

**won** **and only** : i freaked out (つ﹏<。)

**Mingyu:** i'll bring you food later okay

**Jeonghannie**   **✿:** Bring extra for us, Gyu

**Mingyu:** JLASKJDLAKSDJAS

**Mingyu** : im going to pretend that i didnt read that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me the girl who bought four seokmin pcs over the past week ! lmao i am broke
> 
> anyway the school week has start and im so (T⌓T) but here you go !! see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> comments and/or kudos make my day (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


	23. BOO LEFT THE CHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE 200 KUDOS AND ALMOST 4K HITS!! I LOVE YALL

_**Ms. Yoon** started a private chat with **Boo Seungkwan**_

**Ms. Yoon** : Good morning, Mr. Boo. Seongyoon won't be able to participate for the play, apparently he has to fly somewhere during the play.

 **Ms. Yoon** : I would like to ask if you can fill in for him instead? Your soon response would be great!

 **Boo Seungkwan** : hello ms yoon

 **Boo Seungkwan** : would it be okay if you give me a little time to think about it?

 **Boo Seungkwan** : i still have exams for the next 2 days

 **Ms. Yoon** : Yes, sure. Just give me an answer before the month ends.

 **Boo Seungkwan** : roger that ms. yoon!

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : seungkwan your stuff is in my room what the fuck

 **hao do you like your eggs** : this has been going on for too long it's not funny anymore

 **hao do you like your eggs** : i'm throwing your shit away

 **won and only** : what the hell is going on

 **hao do you like your eggs** : seungkwan always puts his dirty laundry in my room fuckin shit

 **hao do you like your eggs** : im throwing this harlem hoodie fuck u

 **boo:** hyung wtf are you serious

 **seokie:** hate to break it to you seungkwan but he's really throwing it out d window

 **seokie:** yikes a red jersey just went out the window

 **boo:** whTA THE FUCK VERNON GAVE ME THAT

 **boo:** MINGHAO HYUNG PLEASE

 **hao do you like your eggs** : no fuck you

 **boo:** im so done with you

_**boo** left the chat_

**jizzoo:** ALRIGHT MEETING EVERYONE

 **jizzoo:** it's seungkwannie's birthday today and we're going to eat

 **jizzoo:** my treat so yall dont excuses to not come

 **jizzoo:** any suggestions ??

 **jizzoo:** do you guys want to have barbecue later or like

 **jizzoo:** a fine dine

 **soonie:** am i counted in this hyunggg

 **jizzoo:** lol of course hosh!

 **soonie:** yaaaAAaaAS

 **seokie:** fine dining is a hassle tbh

 **seokie:** you gotta dress up and stuff :/

 **seokie:** what would seungkwan like

 **channie:** hyung still has exams for the rest of the day but i think he's fine with anything!!

 **wonu:** i want meat please D:

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Shua, let's settle for barbecue since it's the whole gc coming

 **soonie:** even bangtan? (⊙ꇴ⊙)

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Oops nope

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Just seventeen :/

 **soonie:** aw okay :/

 **jizzoo:** alright i'll ask the auntie to reserve us 13 seats!

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Thank you, Shua!

 **jizzoo:** i hope everyone's free by 8 pm ??

 **turtle egg** : what's up hyung

 **jizzoo:** barbecue for all please don't be absent

 **turtle egg** : o yaAAaaaAAs

 **Hansol:** i'll be coming from school with seungkwannie!

 **Seungcheol:** Jihoon are you coming?

 **Jihoon:** i don't know

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung:** you're not coming? whyyy

 **Jihoon:** are you going?

 **Soonyoung:** yeah

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Jihoon:** what time do we leave

 **Seungcheol:** Probably 30 minutes before. Are you coming?

 **Jihoon:** yeah

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**vernonie:** seungkwannieeeeeee

 **vernonie:** what time do u leave school?

 

 **vernonie:** hello

 **vernonie:** BUZZ BUZZ BABE

 **vernonie:** :(

 

 **babyboo:** hi sorry i had exams the past 6 hours aaaahhhh im so drained

 **babyboo:** why are you going to walk with me

 **vernonie:** uhh we're eating tonight with the hyungs

 **vernonie:** what time do u finish exams

 **babyboo:** i still have two more for today

 **babyboo:** i don't think i'll make it

 **vernonie:** but :( :( :( noOoOo

 **babyboo:** i'll catch up...??

 **vernonie:** hm :/

 **babyboo:** besides i don wanna see minghao he's full of shit

 **vernonie:** come on babe he's probably just jokimg

 **babyboo:** not a nice joke then

 **babyboo:** gtg babe love u a lot wish me luck

 **vernonie:** aight good luck seungkwanie lov u

 

 

_**Vernon** started a private chat with **Joshua**_

**Vernon:** hyung seungkwan says he's just going to catch up

 **Joshua:** what?? no

 **Joshua:** what did you say

 **Vernon:** idk i said okay :/

 **Joshua:** vernon wtf you canmt let him go alone sjzjsjud

 **Vernon:** i'll figure this out i'll make sure comes on time

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : yall i feel guilty

 **hao do you like your eggs** : seungkwan is rlly mad

 **hao do you like your eggs** : he dosnt het mad

 **hao do you like your eggs** : he left the gc ffs

 **hao do you like your eggs** : hansol have u talked to seunhkwan

 **Hansol:** heheh yea he's mad

 **Hansol:** but tbh i think he'll understand later!'

 **Hansol:** he's under a lot of stress because of exams

 **hao do you like your eggs** : ;;-; i better buy him a gift and shit

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**vernonie:** seungkwan im by the entrance hall of your building

 **vernonie:** i'll wait for you here

 

—

 

Seungkwan finishes the last exam he has for the day. He's a hundred percent exhausted and really he really doesn't want to go out anymore. He figures he should head home right away—right after he finishes taking a look at the auditorium.

He makes his way towards the auditorium, and finds that it's empty. The lights are off and no one is barely there.

Seungkwan sighs.

Should he accept the part or not? He worked hard for that, practicing until 10 PM non-stop but Ms. Yoon gave it to Seongyoon just because he's having a vacation. Does Ms. Yoon really think he's just a spare tire that could be used when the first tire gets worn out?

For the nth time, Seungkwan sighs to himself and he lets the stress flow through his veins. _This will pass, this will pass_ , he chants in his head as he walks outside his department to retire to his hared house with his friends.

As soon as he steps foot outside his department, he sees his boyfriend wearing a hoodie with NYC written all over it and some black slacks and dress shoes. He sighs again, but this time it's because of Vernon's questionable fashion sense.

"What are you doing here?" Seungkwan asks, and Vernon, instead of being offended, he smiles.

"We're going to the barbecue place, right?"

Seungkwan nods, but his lower lip protrudes to a pout. "I really don't want to see Minghao hyung, not when he literally threw my clothes."

Vernon takes Seungkwan's hand to intertwines with his and leads the procession towards the restaurant. "I'm sure he was just kidding. It's your special day today, you know."

"How could this be a special day when Ms. Yoon offered me the lead role just because Seongyoon won't make it to D-Day. I'm so stressed because I completely put it out of my mind, and now she appears, telling me that I get the part! Ugh." He groans, slightly sulking, and slightly shaking his body because he doesn't know how to cope with the stress and frustration. "Don't forget about my exams, ugh, I'm gonna die!"

"You still have a couple of days to think about it! Also, It's a special day today, you shouldn't be like this." Hansol tries to sound sweet, but then he suddenly thinks that Seungkwan forgot, Hansol concludes. He starts to feel bad for Seungkwan because he doesn't really work best when put under a lot of stress. He could be a fuming mess that tends to get disoriented most of the time.

Vernon doesn't get the chance to comfort Seungkwan because they reach the restaurant in no time. They head to a rent where they see their 11 other friends sitting down and enjoying the barbecue right in front of them.

Seungkwan see Minghao beside Junhui, and avoids eye contact with him. He sees Jisoo beside Jeonghan and Seokmin and immediately sits down beside them, specifically beside Seokmin.

"Seungkwannie! You look worn out." Seokmin pouts as he ruffles the younger one's hair. He proceeds to wrap a piece of beef in a perilla leaf and feeds it to Seungkwan.

"There's a lot going on." Seungkwan mutters. "Why are we eating tonight?" He asks a little too loudly for his circle of friends to hear and they all halt in silence.

"He forgot!!" Vernon mouths when their elder friends look at them.

"Oh.. Uh.." Jisoo blinks a couple of times, unable to wash off the awkward air.

"Ah, Seungkwannie!" Soonyoung, who is sitting beside Jihoon and is half drunk, stands up to go to Seungkwan. He stands behind the younger, putting both hands on both shoulders. It is then when he starts to sing slowly all by himself, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,"

And then everyone joins in, and it slowly turns from an awkward sing off to a fun jamming time as if they're the only circle of friends in the tent.

When Soonyoung sits down (feeling proud of himself because he just fooled his friends into singing along with him), Minghao stands up, giving Seungkwan a box that is his gift.

"Don't be a diva bitch. Take it." Minghao pretends to toughen up, but really, he wants to kneel in front of Seungkwan and apologize a dozen times.

And then there's Stubborn Seungkwan. He takes a few long seconds before accepting Minghao's gift and opening it, reading the letter written on a little card first.

 

 _'Idk what to get you but I think you will love this coffee scented candle. Hahah bitch._  
_I didn't throw your clothes, fuk u. I love you seungkwannie even tho u trash up my room._  
_Happy birthday.  
_ _Lessen the trash pls.'_

 

Seungkwan is nothing but in a puddle of tears because he realizes, even though he can be very cranky at times, he has friends who can tolerate him. He's so dramatic all the time that he can't handle himself but then these idiots are here.

"Sorry, hyung." Seungkwan looks down and mutters those words. He doesn't see it, but Minghao smiles wide.

Seungkwan hears Junhui, though, who says "That's from China Line, by the way." and Minghao frowns, asking whether he paid and Junhui shuts him up by forcefully feeding him meat.

"Are you feeling better?" Hansol asks with a little smile creeping up his face.

Seungkwan nods. Little by little, hos friends give him their gifts, one from Soonyoung and Seokmin (a really weird portable mic), one from Mingyu and Wonwoo (a physical album of park hyoshin), from Jeonghan (a fucking voucher of a day off from the cafe), from Jihoon (a picture of him with i am the gift written on it...), from Seungcheol (a sweater he bought for jisoo that christmas but he changed the gift to cufflinks so..), and from Hansol and Jisoo.

The gift Jisoo and Vernon got for Seungkwan is a brand new camera, the one Seungkwan has been eyeing on for months now, said he's saving up for it and it has brought to Jisoo and Vernon's attentions. The two American Grown men talked about it for about three months that they should chip in, and the good thing is that they are both up for it, and now it's in Seungkwan's hands.

Seungkwan gasps as he sees the silver and black body of the camera, unable to touch it because of how precious it looks. "This isn't a prank, isn't it?" He looks at Hansol and Jisoo simultaneously, a little bitch suspicious. 

The two shake their heads and laugh.

"Happy birthday, Seungkwan." Jisoo says softly, and Seungkwan could only mutter a  _hyung_ because he is about to bust out in tears.

When they all get home, thankfully none of the driver got drunk (just soonyoung who decided to crash to chan's place again), they quickly went to sleep after freshening up, and after adding Seungkwan back to the chat, except for Seungkwan who spends his night reading the two unread letters from Hansol and Jisoo. He should be studying, but fuck academics.

The first letter he decides to read is Hansol's. The orange birthday card with cute cats catches his eyes and it's seems interesting.

 

_'Hey, Seungkwan. I'm not really good with letters but I hope this suffices._  
_I'm glad that I met you at that cafe. You really had a goof pick up line although I know it's from friends._  
_You are a blessing to me because you give me insane happiness everyday although I'm a dumb piece of shit sometimes._  
_I love you everyday, Seungkwannie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_Love, nonie'_

 

He smiles. His boyfriend isn't really good with words, to be exact, except when he's writing a song, that is, but he's not really vocal. The letter touched his heart and he swears a tear or two slips out of his eye. He mentally notes himself to thank Hansol later (and maybe give him a good suck the next day oooh).

The second letter is Jisoo's who he met years ago when Jisoo moved in from LA. Now, Jisoo is good with words especially when giving advice. He doesn't expect to cry with the letter so he proceeds anyway.

 

_'Dear Seungkwan,_

_hello, it's hyung. your shua hyung. i remember meeting you six years ago, when i just moved in from LA to south korea, back when my korean was still shitty. i also remember you naming me shua!!_  
_you gave me so much interest and talked to me with eagerness with your broken english_  
_come to think of it, maybe we got along because of your broken english and my broken korean, lol_  
_i know i'm very uptight sometimes, but i still always see you as that freshman kid who approached me, who is very delicate and sensitive._  
_i'm sorry if i worry too much :(_  
_i hope you enjoy this camera that vernon and i bought you. you deserve only the best!_

_with love, shua hyung'_

 

And Seungkwan sends himself to a fit of tears, curling up on a ball under his blanket while hugging the simple white birthday card from Jisoo. He should take the lead role, he thinks, because he is such a fucking drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this waht teh fuck i s this shit that i wrote lmao
> 
> happy bIRTHDAY SEUNGKWANNIE MY LOVE HE IS 20 YEARS OLD of course it's not korean age IM SO PROUD OF MY BOO FOR ACHIEVING TO MUCH AT A YOUNG AGE i feel like a proud mom
> 
> as always, kudos or comments, or any constructive criticisms would be appreciated! <3


	24. YOU(=I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lol

**Seungcheol & Soonyoung**

**Soonyoung** : hyung!! i know u love bolbbalgan

 **Soonyoung** : i hav a spare ticket maybe you can come with me tonight?

 **Soonyoung** : hoseok hyung caught a fever and cant go

 **Soonyoung** : i asked wonu but he's going to do stuff

 **Seungcheol** : I already have tickets. I'm going with Hannie and Joshua!

 **Seungcheol** : Now I feel bad hhhhh

 **Soonyoung** : ooh it's okay hyung

 **Soonyoung** : do you think jihoon will come with me tho

 **Seungcheol** : Try him!

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung** : hey jihoon?

 **Jihoon** : yes?

 **Soonyoung** : im seeing bolbbalgan4 tonight. do you know them?

 **Jihoon** : yea

 **Soonyoung** : you listen to them???

 **Soonyoung** : ooOoOh

 **Soonyoung** : what's your faveee

 **Jihoon** : probably to my youth and galaxy

 **Soonyoung** : aaah!! nice nice

 **Soonyoung** : anyway

 **Soonyoung** : i have a spare ticket

 **Soonyoung** : maybe you want to join me?

 **Soonyoung** : hahha it's okay if you turn me down im going to ask mingyu or anyone free

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh** : holy fuck jihoon isn't replying

 **Hosh** : quick won which country is best for migration

 **Won** : chill soonyoung

 **Won** : he'll reply just wait

 **Hosh** : yeah but it's been over an hour dhdhsjskxufujsjdhxjxjxj

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon** : does the offer still stand? i was cleaning the studio

 **Soonyoung** : yeah absolutely!

 **Jihoon** : cool

 **Jihoon** : i could borrow cheol's car if you'd like

 **Soonyoung** : well

 **Soonyoung** : i really don't necessarily need a car but it would be convenient if there is one

 **Soonyoung** : gehehehehe

 **Jihoon** : alright where can i pick you up?

 **Soonyoung** : i'm over jeonghan hyung's placeeeee

 **Jihoon** : why are you always there?

 **Soonyoung** : haha well sometimes it can get boring in my dorm

 **Soonyoung** : and chan's got an extra bunk sooo

 **Jihoon** : hmm okay but you're welcome here yknow

 **Soonyoung** : o

 **Soonyoung** : yeah im looking forward to staying over some time

 **Jihoon** : see you later Soonyoung

 **Soonyoung** : see you!!!

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh** : im having a mental breakdown

 **Hosh** : jfjdjdjdididjsjajaa

 **Hosh** : im seeing him later

 **Hosh** : aaaaaa

 **Won** : he took the ticket?

 **Hosh** : yeah!!!! dhdhshd

 **Won** : a surprise lol

 **Hosh** : yakno

 **Hosh** : whatever gyu told u about jihoon is false

 **Hosh** : he's a really soft fluff ball ykno

 **Won** : are you sure you don't have a thing for jihoon

 **Hosh** : of course why

 **Won** : nothing. just

 **Won** : seems like it lol

**Seungcheol** **& Jihoon**

 **Jihoon** : cheol hyung

 **Seungcheol** : Hold it right there

 **Seungcheol** : you need something don't you

 **Jihoon** : what

 **Seungcheol** : You don't call me hyung, Jihoon lol

 **Jihoon** : s i G h

 **Jihoon** : i just

 **Jihoon** : may i borrow your car for tonight?

 **Seungcheol** : Depends on the purpose

 **Jihoon** : i'm seeing bolbbalgan4 tonight

 **Seungcheol** : Lies

 **Seungcheol** : You don't listen to them

 **Seungcheol** : I do

 **Jihoon** : the heck i do

 **Seungcheol** : No you don't lmao Jihoon stop lying

 **Seungcheol** : Did Soonyoung perhaps ask you to come with him

 **Jihoon** : what no

 **Seungcheol** : Come on!!

 **Seungcheol** : He texted me a while and ask if I can go

 **Jihoon** : why don't you go then

 **Seungcheol** : Oh im going

 **Seungcheol** : But with Hannie and Jisoo

 **Seungcheol** : So yeah, you can borrow my car. We'll just use Jisoo's

 **Jihoon** : thanks cheol you're the best!!

 **Seungcheol** : Your crush is getting bigger, Jihoonie. Glad you're acting on it

 **Jihoon** : i'm in no position to curse you because i borrowed your car

 **Jihoon** : :)

 

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie** : I know you two babies love some gossip

 **Joshie** : *spicy gossip

 **Hannie** : Fresh goss only!

 **Cheollie** : Fresh and spicy!!

 **Cheollie** : So

 **Cheollie** : You all know how we're trying to bet on Jihoon and Soonyoung

 **Joshie** : they're slow burn smh i stopped waiting on their new episode

 **Cheollie** : Oh it's going great alright

 **Cheollie** : You know how you gave Hannie and I tix to Bol4 right

 **Joshie** : yup

 **Cheollie** : Soonyoung bought two!! Apparently he was supposed to go with Hoseok hyung but he got a fever

 **Hannie** : Oh no. :( Is he alright?

 **Cheollie** : I think so yeah

 **Cheollie** : But!! He asked me and I said I already have a thing with the two of you

 **Cheollie** : And he asked me if Jihoon would come with him if ever he asks

 **Cheollie** : I said yeah

 **Cheollie** : AND NOW

 **Cheollie** : Jihoon texted me and asked if he could borrow my car

 **Cheollie** : He said he's seeing Bol4

 **Joshie** : he doesn't listen to bol4

 **Cheollie** : Exactly!!!!!!

 **Cheollie** : And I figured he's going with Soonyoung and he really is!!

 **Hannie** : OMF We should spy on them later !!

 **Joshie** : i really hope this is a real progress tho????

 **Joshie** : jihoon pretending to like bol4 is a huge deal

 **Joshie** : he must really like soonie??

 **Cheollie** : He does and just won't admit it especially to himself ://

 **Hannie** : I think it's time for us to step in and help those poor souls

 **Joshie** : it's about god damn time

_**Joshie** added **Jihoon** to the chat_

**Joshie:** hey temporary resident just wanna tell you to nail the date with soonyoung!!

 **Joshie:** we're proud of you  <3

 **Jihoon:** what is this

 **Jihoon:** the fuck

 **Hannie:** Aww, Jihoonie is flustered because we know his little crush

 **Hannie:** GOOD LUCK JIHOON, KISS SOONYOUNG OKAY

 **Hannie:** I'M KIDDING BUT HOLD HIS HAND OR SOMETHING

 **Joshie:** more like confess first!! that's a good start

_**Jihoon** left the chat_

**Hannie:** What a bottom

**Jihoon & Mingyu**

**Jihoon** : mingyu

 **Mingyu**. i didn't do anythinf i swear

 **Jihoon** : no you idiot

 **Jihoon** : you listen to bolbbalgan right

 **Mingyu** : i mean who doesn't

 **Jihoon** : the fuck i don't

 **Jihoon** : what do you think i should listen to because a friend asked me to come with them and i don't listen to them

 **Jihoon** : i'm in a crisis and it would be cool if you help me

 **Mingyu** : as long as you don't threaten my existence for the next month

 **Jihoon** : yeah yeah

 **Mingyu** : well they sing Some most of the time

 **Jihoon** : ok cool i know that

 **Mingyu** : and Galaxy, Fix Me

 **Jihoon** : that's all?

 **Mingyu** : i think so

 **Mingyu** : listen to their whoke discography hyung

 **Mingyu** : good luck late hope you learn them all lol

**Seungcheol** **&** **Jihoon**

 **Jihoon** : seungcheol

 **Jihoon** : i'm really nervous hAhahahah

 **Jihoon** : hope i don't crash your car

 **Seungcheol** : You better not unless you want to call me hyung-nim for the rest of your life

 **Seungcheol** : Don't be nervous. You have driven so many times

 **Jihoon** : it's not that

 **Jihoon** : it's because i'm going on a concert with soonyoung we're seeing bolbbalgan who i don't even listen to

 **Jihoon** : why did i even agree to him

 **Jihoon** : mother fU c k

 **Seungcheol** : Because!!!!!! You like him hagaaggggggggghhhh

 **Jihoon** : i do not

 **Seungcheol** : Bye Jihoon be safe!!!!

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon** : soonyoung

 **Jihoon** : i'll wait for you in front

 **Soonyoung** : alright just a minuteeee

 

—

 

"I'M FUCKING NERVOUS" from Chan's room, Soonyoung sprints towards Wonwoo's room. His friend is trying to do a literary analysis of a book from Proust and flinches at the sudden attack of Soonyoung.

"Can you please knock?" Wonwoo sighs, spinning his cheap office chair to face Soonyoung who's currently catching his breath by the door frame.

"I'm sorry. He's here. And I'm nervous."

"Relax, it's just a concert." Wonwoo says before completely dismissing Soonyoung.

Soonyoung walks casually outside and towards the parked car in front. Knocking, Jihoon unlocks the door and he rides shotgun, buckling his seatbelt.

"You ready?" He asks Jihoon.

And Jihoon lets out a shaky laugh, nods, and starts to drive.

 

—

 

**95z <3**

**Joshie** : do you guys want some drinks

 **Hannie** : I'll have water

 **Joshie** : okay pay me

 **Hannie** : WhaT

 **Joshie** : i paid for the tickets????

 **Hannie** : Cheol will pay for us (◕‿◕✿)

 **Cheollie** : I will?

 **Hannie** : You will :)

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**_Seungcheol_ ** _removed **Jihoon** from the chat_

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _removed **soonie** from the chat_

 **Seungcheol** : You guys

 **Seungcheol** : Jihoon and Soonyoung are together in a bolbbalgan concert

 **boo** : i knew jihoon hyung is a softie inside lmakokkkkkkk

 **Mingyu** : oh my gOd if jihoon hyund isnmt d softest thing ever

 **Mingyu** : he asked me bol4 osong recs lmMaoOOAOO

 **boo** : o

 **boo** : sO THE TRUTH IS OUT

 **seokie** : YOU OWE ME ₩20,000 SEUNGKWAN

 **boo** : dAMMIT

 **turtle** **egg** : dammit i owe hao too

 **Mingyu** : and me hyung lmaoo

 **turtle egg** : the fuck fine

 **won** **and only** : you guys are betting on my best friend?

 **won and only** : wow this gc

 **turtle** **egg** : why do i owe you when jihoon hasnt admitted his feelings yet ?????

 **seokie** : come on !!! does jihoon hyung hav to admit it when it's that obvious

 **Mingyu** : i mean who d fuk buys sneakers for a friend

 **turtle** **egg** : a rich dude who has no one to spend money on but himself

 **Mingyu** : HE KNOWS THE EXACT SHOE SIZE I DONT EVEN KNO UR SHOE SIZES

 

 **Seungcheol** : They're sitting together now!!

 **jizzoo** : cheol did you just remove the two

 **Seungcheol** : They won't know

 **Seungcheol** : They're too busy with each other lol

 **Seungcheol** : I'll ass them later

 **Hansol** : ass

 **Seungcheol** : *ADD

 **Seungcheol** : Fuckin

 

 **Seungcheol** : The show is starting!! May or may not give you soonhoon updates

 **Hansol** : jus wnjoy the show hyung lol

 **Seungcheol** : But

 **Seungcheol** : You guys deserve to know !!

 **Seungcheol** : Okay ykw I'll update you after the show bye

 

 

—

 

The lights go off and gets replace by the colorful probe lights of the set, making Jihoon nervous and anxious. He has been listening to the said artist for the past hours that he wasn't with Soonyoung and he thanks his musically genius mind that he's managed to memorize some lines with every song. 

As Bolbbalgan4 goes on with their setlist, he starts to idolize at how similar the vocalist's voice is with the studio version and the live version; he admires how the guitarists fingers move so delicately and precisely pn the strings of the guitar; but most of all, he can't help but look at how Soonyoung is focused on the duo on stage, looking at them in awe while singing along. It fascinates him at how beautiful Soonyoung is, especially when the big white probe light would pass his form, making his hair shine and notices that it's a little bit purple. When did Soonyoung dye his hair, and why didn't he notice lately and could have complimented him?

The set ends and they exit the theater. Jihoon is all smiles, but most especially Soonyoung. The now purple haired boy looks at Jihoon and says, "Thanks for accompanying me. I probably took 3 hours of your precious time."

"No, it's okay." Jihoon grins and Soonyoung thinks his heart fell to the ground. 

"Did you like them?" Soonyoung asks, trying to carry on with a conversation as they make their way towards the parking area.

"Yeah. They're really good!" Jihoon says enthusiastically. He mentally laughs at himself because when they went inside the theater, all he could think of is who Bolbbalgan4 are, but now that they're outside, he's really interested on listening to them more.

"Good." Soonyoung breathes deep, and with a chuckle, he says "I didn't know you're one of the 15% of South Korea that doesn't listen to Bol4."

Jihoon wants the ground to take him under. How did Soonyoung find out about this? God, he's so embarrassed. He mentally slaps himself, but pulls himself out of his mental self-battering and lets out a nervous laugh. "I mean, I heard them on youtube's autoplay.."

Soonyoung lets out a satisfied grin. He knows that Jihoon doesn't have any Bol4 songs in his playlist (yeah he has secretly gone through jihoon's playlist back when they were making hurricane), but he still tried and see if Jihoon thinks he's worth the company, and thank god and buddha that somehow Jihoon thinks that.

"So, why did you agree to come with me?" Soonyoung nudges Jihoon's waist lightly, making Jihoon let out a silent gasp.

Jihoon shrugs. "Just.. I don't know." He mutters and wishes he can express dozen of question marks in real life. 

Soonyoung scoffs lightly. "You're different when you're a producer than what you are right now."

"What am I right now?" Jihoon makes an amused smile.

"Jihoon, not Woozi." Soonyoung instantly answers. "When you're Woozi you're straightforward, like 'how can you miss that easy note? you're terrible. do it again'" 

Jihoon laughs at the impression of Soonyoung, not because it's accurate, but because Soonyoung looks really cute when his nose scrunches. "You're challenging me to be frank right now?"

Soonyoung hums. "Yes, Woozi PD-nim."

Jihoon laughs for a bit and takes the challenge wholeheartedly. He thinks about Seungcheol first, though, and how would he react if he knew that Jihoon is about to finally open up a little bit to Soonyoung. And what about Jeonghan and Jisoo? Why does everyone like Jihoon to like Soonyoung anyway? 

"Okay, then." Jihoon straights up his posture a bit. They have already reached the car, but none of them wants to go inside. "I like your company. You're cool."

Soonyoung is flustered, but he chooses not to show it by laughing and lightly hitting Jihoon's arm. "You joke good."

"Shut up, that was true." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "I like hanging out with you, yeah. And I discovered a new artist thanks to you."

The both of them feel their faces heat up, and they're probably as red as a tomato. The good thing is that the lights aren't enough to make it obvious. 

Jihoon unlocks the car, and as Soonyoung moves, their hands brush together and they feel an electricity—literally.

"The—" Soonyoung gasps, shaking his hand out of shock. He looks at Jihoon who is flustered, but when they lock eyes, they start to laugh just like two old friends sharing an inside joke. 

"Your hair." Jihoon utters as they get inside the car. "It's purple. I like it."

"You do?" Soonyoung smiles wild, and his heart skips twenty beats at the compliment.

Jihoon hums and starts to drive. "Suits you. I think any color suits you."

Jihoon doesn't know what he's doing, and what he's saying, but he thanks god and buddha that Soonyoung gives him good responses by laughing or giggling (he doesn't know the fucking difference between the two). And then after quite some time, Jihoon realizes that he really likes Soonyoung's company. Whenever he's with Soonyoung, he feels light in his head because of Soonyoung's quirkiness and jokes. He wishes to be as spontaneous as the purple haired boy, and when he's with him, he becomes the same. Maybe he likes Soonyoung's company. Maybe he likes Soonyoung.


	25. :(

_**i haven't updated since the 20th january and honestly i feel so awful** _   
_**writing this has been one of my stress relievers but i just can't seem to write anything** _   
_**i'm having such an intense writer's block** _   
_**and it feels fucking terrible** _

 

_**ahhh ~ i hope you guys are doing well** _   
_**i'll update again in the future** _   
_**i'll just let this semester pass** _

 

_**i miss all of you** ♡´･ᴗ･`♡_


	26. WANNABALLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that 97z gc? yeah, they're disbanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ADDED CHARACTERS OH MY GOSH
> 
>  
> 
> also.. i kind of want to focus on soonhoon on the next chapters, lemme kno if it's okay!  
> i miss yall hhhhh i have a week break wooooo

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Jung Hoseok** : hey kids, somebody enrolled to my dance class and he goes to the same school as some of you do ??

 **Xu Minghao:** what's d name hyung

 **Jung Hoseok:** jihoon??

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** wait what

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** the who now

 **Jung Hoseok:** noOoO not lee jihoon sorry lol

 **Jung Hoseok:** park ??

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** hahahHh wheeew

 **Xu Minghao:** i'm not rlly good with names (*´Д`)

 **Jung Hoseok:** here

**Jung Hoseok:**

**Lee Chan:** oH

 **Lee Chan:** hyung i know him!!

 **Lee Chan:** but we never rlly talked hahahahH

 **Jung Hoseok:** hmm

 **Jung Hoseok:** he seems kinda shy

 **Lee Chan:** not really sure but he seems fun whenever he's with his friends

 **Jung Hoseok** : can you befriend him ??

 **Jung Hoseok** : i don't want sad ppl in my studio

 **Lee Chan** : sure hyung i'll try mi best

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**AHJINSSI:** What's up, gays

 **Yoongi:** ?

 **AHJINSSI:** What was that about?

 **Yoongi:** you forgot the ? so I added it?

 **AHJINSSI:** I dodn't intend to disregard.

 **jimean:** hyung u hav a typo

 **AHJINSSI:** Yes, I am aware of that.

 **AHJINSSI:** Jimin you are literally right across me in my office.

 **AHJINSSI:** Why are you looking at me like there's a ghost behind me?

 **AHJINSSI:** There's nothing behind me, right..

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Hey, hyung!

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I think Jimin and Yoongi-hyung are cultured shock at your typo.

 **AHJINSSI:** Oh.

 **AHJINSSI:** I just thought of kinda loosening up, ya know.

 **AHJINSSI:** Kids these days..

 **AHJINSSI:** IT'S BEEN A WHILE HOW ARE YOU GAYS

 **minkoo** : i bearly see my bf

 **minkoo** : and u guys :c

 **minkoo** : esp jungkook hnnggg

 **jizzoo** : barely*

 **AHJINSSI** : Hey, Mingyu! I heard you went to Jeju with Minghao!

 **AHJINSSI** : How was it?

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** Been kind of busy.

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : We moved apartments!

 **AHJINSSI** : Ah, really?!

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Yeah. Near Gangnam, and the cafe!

 **Seungcheol** : And a little farther from our apartment >:/

 **AHJINSSI** : We also moved dorms. But we're still together

 **AHJINSSI** : Why don't all of you move in together?

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : We actually thought about that.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** But we can't find an apartment that fits all 13 of us. Lol.

 **Taehyung** : build a house then hhhhahhhh

 **jizzo** : wish it was that easy :/

 **AHJINSSI:** Hey, Seungcheol! How's the collab with Yoongi?

 **Seungcheol:** It's going great, hyung! But we're on hold for a while

 **Seungcheol:** Vernon's got school, as well as Gyu

 **AHJINSSI:** Oh, so that's why I'm seeing Yoongi more often

 **AHJINSSI:** A miracle

 

 

_**Lee Chan** started a private chat with **Park Jihoon**_

**Lee Chan** : hello, it's Lee Chan from physics class :D

 **Park Jihoon** : oh hello!

 **Park Jihoon** : sorry for the late response i was out ://

 **Lee Chan** : it's ok!!

 **Lee Chan** : i heard you signed up for hoseok hyung's class??

 **Park Jihoon** : yea! how did you know??

 **Lee Chan** : hoseok hyung told me :D he asked if any of us know you since you go to our school and i said i know you

 **Park Jihoon** : oh nice!!

 **Park Jihoon** : we never really talked hahaha

 **Park Jihoon** : you're always with hansol ?? sunbae-nim

 **Lee Chan** : HANSOL SUNBAE-NIM IS SO CRINGEY JDJXHS but whatever you want

 **Lee Chan** : but yea

 **Lee Chan** : and you're always with guanlin and woojin

 **Park Jihoon** : haha we room together at our dorm so we're v close

 **Lee Chan** : ah! i see

 **Lee Chan** : i'll see u tomorrow at dance practice :D

 **Lee Chan** : and welcome!! :D

 **Park Jihoon** : i won't be attending until next week but i wil see you!!

 **Park Jihoon** : thank yooooou i'm excited!!!

 

 

_**Kim Taehyung** started a private chat with **Jung Hoseok**_

_**Jung Hoseok** named the chat  **V Hope**_

_**Jung Hoseok** changed his name to  **Hope**_

**_Kim Taehyung_ ** _changed his name to **V**_

 **V:** hiiiiiiuii

 **Hope:** o

 **Hope:** hey tae what's up!!

 **V** : i heard tehre's a newly opened restaurant near ur studio

 **Hope** : yeah

 **Hope** : they boys n i r eating tomorrow wanna join ??

 **V** : ofc

 **V** : i actually want to treat u 

 **V** : bc i didn;t give u anth for u bday

 **Hope** : you didn't have to

 **V** : but i wanna (´；ω；｀)

 **Hope** : what a kid khjsh

 **Hope** : come to my studio by 9 tomorrow !! i'll bring my students

 **V** : alright !!!!

 

 

**97CM RATS**

**jjk:** first of all 

 **jjk:** what d fuk

 **DABAMBAM** : good morning to u too jungkook

 **MINGHOWDY:** whaf happened gukki

 **jjk:** hold on d pic is not sending

 **jjk:** but i am furious u fucking scums

 **the tall one** : ???

 

 **jjk:**  

 **jjk:**  

 **jjk:**  

 **jjk** : u uglies

 **the tall one** : babe i can explain

 **jjk** : fuck u

 **jjk** : where's my invite

 **jjk** : I EVEN TEXTED YUGYEOM IF HE IS FREE WHAT D FUKKKK

 **Gayeom69** : i am not free bc i made plans jungkook

 **jjk** : plans w them

 **jjk** : speak up u fool _**@suckme**_

 **suckme** : i hate all of u

 **suckme** : (╯‵□′)╯︵┴─┴

 **MINGHOWDY** : seokie (╥_╥)

 **suckme** : we live in th same house fuck u

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : ok it's too early for thissh shit

 **D Stroyer** : it's 6 PM..

 **chim** : why are thERE LOUD FOOTSTEPS IN THIS HOUSE

 **chim** : the only time i donf go to graduate school anf there's fuckin noise

 **D Stroyer** : that's jungkook i think

 **Jungkookie** : im going to seokmin's don't look for me

 **chim** : is there something wrong??

 **chim** :  _ **@Taehyungie**_

 **Taehyungie** : he's upset jimin leave him be

 **D Boi** : the kid will tell when he's ready

 **Taehyungie** : i'll be with hoseok hyuung ok !!

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Take care kids

 

****

**UwU**

**mingyuwu:** hello i miss u

 **wonuwu:** hi

 **wonuwu:** i'm so drained

 **mingyuwu:** me too

 **mingyuwu:** where are u now

 **mingyuwu:** jungkook's mad at me :(

 **wonuwu:** why is that?

 **wonuwu:** what happened?

 **mingyuwu:** i think seokmin too

 **mingyuwu:** can you check

 **wonuwu:** i'm at the library

 **mingyuwu:** right :(

 **mingyuwu:** sorry for bothering you

 **wonuwu:** no babe you didn't

 **mingyuwu:** can i come over there?

 **mingyuwu:** i haven't seen you in two week i think i'm gonna die

 **mingyuwu:** smother me w ur love

 **wonuwu:** alright

 **wonuwu:** i missed you :(

 **wonuwu:** you have lots of modeling jobs i understand

 **wonuwu:** how's school?

 **wonuwu:** you're holding up well, right?

 **mingyuwu:** of course

 **wonuwu:** good. what about jeju?

 **mingyuwu** : tellu evrything when i geet thereeeeee

 **wonuwu:** sorry if i have a lot of questions ;;-;;

 **mingyuwu:** i'll tell u everything!

 **mingyuwu:** i'm coming over

 **wonuwu:** duly noted!!!

 

****

**花花公子**

**hui:** you just moved houses but i feel lyk i lost a bf

 **hao:** hhhhn hello i missed u too

 **hui:** how was jeju w mingyu

 **hao:** fun !! it was rlly beautiful

 **hui:** i'm more beautiful

 **hao:** yes u r

 **hao:** jungkook is mad at me

 **hao:** seokie too it worries mi

 **hao:** i don't like seokie being mad :(

 **hui:** what did u do now stupid

 **hao:** hjjjiuiii

 **hao:** we didnt invite the 2 of them

 **hao:** but we didnt realize

 **hao:** it's just that we had sudden plans!!!!!!

 **hao:** gyu n i

 **hao:** and we bumped jnto bambam and gyeom

 **hao:** and took a pic :(((((

 **hui:** ok but why didn't you invite seokmin

 **hao:** because!!!!

 **hao:** idk

 **hao:** ok we're weong abt that :(

 **hui:** idiot

 **hui:** i'll help you fix it don't worry mlove  <3

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon:** by chance

 **Jihoon:** are you busy?

 

 **Soonyoung:** hey jihoonieee

 **Soonyoung:** just got off from dance class

 **Soonyoung:** what happened?

 **Jihoon:** just hungry 

 **Jihoon:** and i feel alone

 **Soonyoung:** that can't be (⋟﹏⋞)

 **Soonyoung:** why do you feel alone??

 **Soonyoung:** and you can't be hungry noooooo

 **Jihoon:** can you come over?

 **Soonyoung:** x__X i have dinner with hoseok hyung and the boys

 **Soonyoung:** OH I KNOWWWWWWWW

 **Soonyoung:** you can tag along!!!

 **Soonyoung:** taehyung hyung is treating ussss

 **Jihoon:** nah i wansn't invited

 **Jihoon:** i'll see you next time, soonyoung

 **Soonyoung:** nonon on on o you should come over

 **Soonyoung:** taehyung hyung is nice come on quick you can't be alone not on my watch

 **Soonyoung:** pleaseeeeee

 **Jihoon:** alright alright whatever where

 **Soonyoung:** you know this newly opened restaurant near the studio????

 **Jihoon:** yes

 **Jihoon:** i'll come over now

 **Soonyoung:**  (●♡∀♡)

 

 

**V Hope**

**V** : im at the restaurant !!

 **V** : it's jampacked sljdlkj

 **Hope** : we're on our way!!

 

 **Hope** : where is u

 **V** : by the window hyuunff

 **V** : come wuick i need to peee

 

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Jung Hoseok** : o

 **Jung Hoseok** : isn't that park jihoon??

 **Jung Hoseok** : the one near the counter

 **Lee Chan** : woa

 **Lee Chan** : yes!!!

 **Lee Chan** : i'll talk to him w8

 

 **Lee Chan** : his mom owns this store jfc

 **Lee Chan** : i invited him over is it ok :D

 **Xu Minghao** : why r we even texting

 

—

"Hello!" Jihoon (the park one, not soonyoung's jihoon, not the lee one) chirps as he walks over to the table of his soon classmates in the dance class.

"Hey, Jihoon, fancy seeing you here." Hoseok smiles wide.

"Thanks for coming here. I didn't know you guys would go here."

"Taehyung invited us over! He's really keen on new restaurants." Hoseok flashes his heart smile, making Jihoon's heart flutter out of cuteness.

But something in Jihoon sparks. The name Taehyung is too familiar not to ignore. Taehyung? He doesn't know a lot of Taehyung so there's only a few to select from his mental menu of Taehyungs. As the group speaks, he is left to wonder who could that Taehyung be. He's really a curious kid, and his mind won't shut up until he gets an answer.

However, the answer arrives in an instant, as Taehyung comes back from the washroom. Jihoon couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that it's  _the_ Kim Taehyung that he follows on instagram.  _The_ Kim Taehyung that posts wonderful outfits of the day on his instagram, the instagram that he's been following for over two years now, and he doesn't miss liking a post!

How could he forget that his dance teacher is friends with Kim Taehyung when Hoseok has been in countless pictures on Taehyung's instagram.

"Are you okay?" Chan notices the Jihoon's posture stiffens, and Jihoon could only nod. "Oh, hyung, this is Jihoon! His mom owns this restaurant."

And suddenly, the alarms on Jihoon's head went off. He's being introduced to Taehyung. He's being introduced to Taehyung. He's being introduced to Taehyung.

"He's my student." Hoseok adds with pride.

Taehyung smiles wide with his boxy grin. "Ah! It's a pleasure to meet the son of the owner." (jihoon is dying inside, thanks for asking) Taehyung hands out his arm, and Jihoon, who is currently a deer in the headlights, slowly hands out his hand (that are trembling, oh god) to shake with Taehyung's.

"The pleasure is all mine.. I follow your instagram." Jihoon utters and he wishes he could take them all back because it sounds utterly weird.

"Oh?" Taehyung is in surprise, but he feels flattered. "Thank you! Write your username in a tissue and I'll follow you right away!"

Jihoon almost died.

—

 

**wannaballs**

**wonk boi** : hyunggggggggggsssss

 **wonk boi** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **wonk boi** : ooooooooooooo

 **lord minhyun** : hey jihoon, what's up

 **hit the guan** : he seems happy mscarwd

 **wonk boi** : guess whaaaaaat

 **jaewhat:** you got your first blowjob

 **hit the guan** : ou

 **hit the guan** : there are kidz here

 **wonk boi** : stfuuuuuy

 **wonk boi** : i met kim taehyung today!!!!

 **jaewhat** : the who now

 **wonkjin:** his crush

 **wonkjin:** the one he's been stalking lol

 **wonk boi** : ????

 **wonk boi** : he is not my crush

 **wonk boi** : i just look up to him

 **wonk boi** : my whole school doessss

 **wonkjin:** ah, remember that one time he walked in front of you and ur all heart eyes hhhahhahhh

 **lord minhyun:** jihoon

 **lord minhyun** : taehyung has a boyfriend you know that right

 **wonk boi** : im going to pretend that it doesnt sting but yea i know he has jungkook hyung

 **wonk boi** : i juat rlly like his style and everythig!!

 **wonk boi** : im just sharing that i met him and he followed me on instabraaaaam

 **jaewhat:** confrats then

 **jaewhat:** make a threesome!!!

 **lord minhyun** : shut your pie hole before i kick you out of this apartment

 

****

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

_**Lee Chan** added **Park Jihoon** to the chat_

**Jung Hoseok** : welcome jihoon!!!!

 **Park Jihoon** : omggggg thank yooou ;-;

 **Park Jihoon** : also my mom says thank you for coming to the opening!

 **Park Jihoon** : more guests came when Mr. Kim Taehyung posted our pictures on instagram

 **Park Jihoon** : also, tell him we said thank you!

 **Jung Hoseok** : i got u little guy! u seem fond of tae !!

 **Park Jihoon** : hahah i like his instagram :)

 **Jung Hoseok** : did he follow ur ig???

 **Park Jihoon** : he did! right after you guys left

 **Park Jihoon** : are you guys home??

 **Jung Hoseok** : almost there!!

 **Lee Chan** : we're stopping by at jun hyung'ssss

 **Park Jihoon** : ok take care!!

 **Park Jihoon** : i gtg i'll see you next week hyungs!! and also chaaaan

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon** : thanks for lately soonyoung

 **Soonyoung** : thank you for tolerating my crazy ass friendsss

 **Jihoon** : hahaha, they're nothing new to me, so i'm okay!

 **Jihoon** : thank you for making me not sad today

 **Jihoon** : i've been feeling down a lot the past days

 **Soonyoung** : i feel so bad for not being able to text you most of the time :(

 **Soonyoung** : from now on, i'll do my best to respond whenever you text me

 **Soonyoung** : a sad jihoon is a grumpy jihoon! and a grumpy jihoon is a dead hoshhhhh

 **Soonyoung** : (っ⇀⑃↼)っ

 **Jihoon** : it's not like you're my boyfriend, don't feel obligated

 **Soonyoung** : do you want me to be?

 **Soonyoung** : i was kidding please do not kill me i know you're not gay unlike me i'm sorry please don't hit me with a guitar

 **Jihoon** : hahaha relax, i don't care if i end up with a guy or a girl

 **Jihoon** : love is love, soon

 **Jihoon** : you're amazing, you know

 **Jihoon** : i'm sleepy now

 **Jihoon** : thanks for putting a smile on my face today.. and like.. even before

 **Jihoon** : good night, soonyoung

 **Jihoon** : naega hOSH  (つ▀¯▀)つ

 **Soonyoung** : ooooooomf goodnight jihoonieeeee (*´∀`*)

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh:** yOoOOoO JIHOON DOESNT CARE IF HE ENDS UP WITH A GIRL OR A BOY HOLY SHIT HE COULD BE GAY OH MY GOD

 **Hosh:** tell u the deets when we see each other okfmfmmfmfmfmffmmffmfmfm

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also see you at the next chapter
> 
> will the 97 gc disband? 
> 
> jk
> 
> like always, kudos and comments make my day!  
> also, find me on twitter if you wanna reach me @bitmojin / @jjihanseok


	27. NON AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fulfills my (or your!!) irl thirst on idol interactions
> 
> this was written during the awards seasons (MAMA, MMA, GDA, etc.) but the setting of this chapter is from the GDA!!  
> a big sigh that i didn't see any bts x svt interactions at the gda, or the 97line but whatever
> 
> this chapter isn't an au. i just thought it would be fun to put this aaa

**BIG HIT_BTS**

 

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : good morning!! it's d-day so wake up!!!!!!

 **Big Hit_Kim Namjoon** : i'm up. i'm more nervous today than yesterday lasjdalsk

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : you can say that again

 **Big Hit_Kim Namjoon** : i'm more nervous today than yesterday

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : S I G H

 **Big Hit_Kim Seokjin** : Hobi come wake me up

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : but hyung D:

 **Big Hit_Kim Seokjin** : D: D:

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : fine  i'm omw thereee

 

 **Big Hit_Park Jimin** : just a little thought lol

 **Big Hit_Park Jimin** : i often see these fake texts abt us

 **Big Hit_Park Jimin** : and the names r rlly funny unlike //this// gc

 **Big Hit_Kim Seokjin** : Hey wtf i made this

 **Big Hit_Park Jimin** : yeah and it's been like 7 years hyung

 **Big Hit_Jung Hoseok** : sigh

_**Big Hit_ Jung Hoseok** changed his name to **Hobi**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Kim Seokjin's** name to  **old**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Kim Namjoon's** name to  **RM**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Min Yoongi** **'s** name to  **Syub Syub**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Park Jimin's** name to **Chimmy**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Kim Taehyung's** name to  **Tata**_

_**Hobi** changed  **Big Hit_Jeon Jungkook's** name to  **Guk**_

**Chimmy** : acceptable

 **old** : Very 

 **old** : Okay now shower everyone

 **old** : We have to be ready by an hour so please

 

 **Syub Syub** : the year is 2018

 **Syub Syub** : it was back in 2012 when we first made this gc

 **Syub Syub** : i still remember that time where jin hyung named us so formally

 **Syub Syub** : where am i?

 **Syub Syub** : who am i?

 **Syub Syub** : is this bts?

 **RM** : shower thoughts, hyung?

 **Syub Syub** : yeah i swear i'm not drunk

 **Syub Syub** : yet

 **old** : Sorry. Yoongi is nervous.

 **Hobi** : tbh im nervous too i cant even check twt rn

 

 

**SAY THE NAME**

**Leader Choi** : hello everyone

 **Leader Choi:** wake up

 **Leader Choi:** Ilsan's not coming to Seoul, ya know

 **Joshua Hong** : ya know

 **Joshua Hong** : yeah i'm awake

 **Leader Choi** : let's do roll call kids

 **Leader Choi** : seungcheol

 **YJH1004** : jendhand

 **Joshua Hong** : what the hell is a jendhand

 **Leader Choi** : he just woke up

 

 **Leader Choi** : who's next

 

 **pretty hui** : junheeEeEeeeiiiuuu

 **Leader Kwon** : o right hoshiiiii

 **Leader Hoon** : jihoon

 **JWW:** it's me first jihoon

 **Leader Hoon** : o sorry 

 **Kerm8:** minghao

 **Gyoo:** mingyu

 **Seokie:** seokmin

 **BOOty:** seungkwan

 **Noni:** hansol

 **Bangchan:** chan!!

 

 **YJH1004:** that was so messy smh

 **Leader Choi** : thanks for pointing that out, hani

 **Leader Choi** : your guesting in celuv tv was so embarrassing

 **Joshua Hong** : especially the one who made the rapchant ?? uh ?? disgusting

 **BOOty:** lmao tru

 **Joshua Hong** : and yet you want to call carats chubby carats because they call you chubby hamster

 **BOOty:** you make a fast fanchants for 13 people but can't even get it right

 **BOOty** : get your fanchants right boi

 

 **Leader Kwon** : >:((((( im sorry carats i hav failed

 **Leader Choi** : we'll discuss this some other time please prep up!!

 **Leader Choi** : we need to get ready by 11!!

 **YJH1004:** dibs on the bathroom

 **Gyoo:** not if i go in first hAha

 **YJH1004:** FUCKING TRY ME

 **Gyoo:** oOpZ

 **YJH1004:** TODAY I HAVE LOST A DONGSAENG

 

 

**97% gay**

**mingyu:** you guys are coming later right

 **dk:** yeah

 **mingyu:** not you??????

 **dk:** im guy too

 **bambam:** lol dk

 **bambam:** yea we are

 **jungkook:** yep

 **mingyu:** better greet me then

 **mingyu:** you know how fans love it when we interact :D

 **bambam:** haha yeaH

 **bambam:** i read this tweet where like

 **bambam:** OMFG GOT7 BTS AND SEVENTEEN ARE ATTENDING GDA I HOPE THE 97z INTERACT

 **bambam:** yea

 **mingyu:** jungkook doesn't greet me anymore :(

 **yugyeom:** because he's a global superstar

 **jungkook:** ??????????????

 **jungkook:** i cant believe you guys

 **yugyeom:** we're kidding loool

 **mingyu:** oi greet me later  >:(

 **jungkook:** you know i will!!

 **jungkook:** it's been a while

 **mingyu:** our schedules always overlap man fuc that

 **mingyu:** fuck bighit

 **jungkook:** fuck pledis then

 **yugyeom:** fuck jyp when will they give us the riGHT attention we deserve

 **dk:** o man that hit home

 

 

**SAY THE NAME**

**Leader Choi** : we're up for an interview with the fortune cookie thing

 **Leader Choi** : leader line

 **Gyoo:** aw i wanted a cookie :(

 **JWW:** make your own then

 **Gyoo:** you know what i will hyung thanks for the idea

 

 **Leader Kwon** : yeeeeeaaaaaaa

 **Leader Hoon** : don't be so excited and eat the paper

 **Leader Choi** : right

 **Leader Choi** : RM sunbae-nim ate the paper last night

 

 

**Seokjin and his 6 babies**

**Hobi:** i'm up for an interview and im not half done ?!

 **old:** Just put on a parka

 **Hobi:** would that be okay hyung?

 **old** : Yes.

 **RM:** don't eat the paper hobi plz

 **Hobi:** um of course im not you

 

 **Syub Syub:** good news hoseok didn't eat the paper

 **Syub Syub:** but kihyun did wtf

 

 

**SAY THE NAME**

**Seokie:** !!!????!??!?!?!?!??

 **Seokie:** JIHOON HYUNG JUST KISSED HOSHI HYUNHHHHHHHHHH

 **Gyoo:** that's a typo for killed right???

 **Seokie:** NOPE

 **Seokie:** KISSSED

 **Seokie:** IM

 **Gyoo:** ????????????????????????

 

 **Leader Hoon:** okay for clarification i out my fucking hand against his cheek

 **Leader Hoon:** the i kissed my hand

 **Leader Hoon:** yall can stop fucking making things us

 **Bangchan:** you hear jihoon hyung he didn't kiss soonyoung hyung

 **JWW:** no, i saw it, hyung

 **JWW:** you kissed hoshi

 **pretty hui:** wow wtf

 **pretty hui:** what does hoshi hv to say about this

 **Leader Kwon:** stop it get ready for later ok

 

 **Bangchan:** yeah they kissed

 

 

**97% Gay**

**bambam:** hey jungkook

 **bambam:** look at me u ugly

 **jungkook:** tf do u want

 **bambam:** nothing lol

 **bambam:** im bored

 **jungkook:** twice is performing

 **bambam:** do u honestly think i care

 **bambam:** i need food

 **dk:** hhhh i brought snaks lololol

 **bambam:** then hand me some?????

 **dk:** nuh uh

 **bambam:** w r literally next to each other

 **jungkook:** where;s yugyeom

 **yugyeom:** bathroom taking dick pics

 **jungkook:** as if you hav one lol

 **yugyeom:** i'll shove this down ur nostrils u ugly

 **mingyu:** is 'u ugly' a thing in jyp?

 **bambam:** is putting debuted idols back to being a trainee a thing in pledis?

 **dk:** oh damn

 **mingyu:** that is literally ur company you idiot

 **dk:** i know you fucking pea brain

 **the8:** fucking shut up im trying to watch the awards show in peace??

 **bambam:** aw lil bitch is whiny bc he hurt his back

 **the8:**  want me to hurt ur back too huh

 **the8:** i hav a black belt in tkd u ugly piece of turtle egg

 

 **jungkook** :  congrats on the bonsang !!!!

 **bambam** : you too!!

 **dk** : thx thx thx

 

 **mingyu** : wonder who'll win d daesang

 **yugyeom** : yea i wonder

 **yugyeom** : should we kick him out lol

 **jungkook** : ah rlly

 **jungkook** : all of you are so cruel wtf

 **yugyeom** : kidding!!! as if iu is here lol

 **dk** : bts will win this shit lol

 **dk** : did you those pre-order sales

 **dk** : 1 million

 **dk** : it's just in korea

 **dk** : and pre-orders

 **bambam** : bTs oUtsOld

 **bambam** : 

 **jungkook** : honestly why are we fRIENDS

 

 **dk** : ayeeee congrats bts!!!!!!

 **bambam** : 

 **yugyeom** : you hav a meme of jinyoung hyung?

 **bambam** : yea i also have yours

 **bambam** : 

 **bambam** : nobody asked but seungkwan too

 **bambam:**  

 **dk** : wtf

 **dk** : 

 

 **jungkook** : well...

 **jungkook** : congrats everyone!

 **jungkook** : 

 

 

**Say The Name**

**Leader Choi** : thanks for the excessive texting during the ceremony, seokmin

 **Leader Choi** : you just earned yourself a week long of washing dishes

 **Seoki** **e** :thank u for that special bonsang

 **Leader Choi** : mingyu, coming home?

 **Gyoo** : i'm staying with jungkook tonight :)

 **YJ1004** : stay safe kid

 **Gyoo** : you too with joshua hyung

 **Joshua Hong** : was that necessary

 **YJH1004** : there's awlays condoms in this household lol

 **Joshua Hong** : oh my god

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u see that lil plot twist at the end lol wink wonk


	28. 日本の真ん中で失われた

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who even gets drunk in the middle of seoul and wakes up in the middle of shinjuku?

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie ✿** : I just got home

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  And the first thing I found in the living room are pants

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  I thought Jun was here messing around with Minghao.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Apparently he's not.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  The house is just that dirty.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  How are yall supposed to live alone you brats?!

 **jizzoo:**  what's happening

 **jizzoo:**  babe....

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  I go home and there's no one home

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  But the laundry is barely done

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  The dishes are barely washed

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  And the little pillows I bought in Malaysia are scattered all over the floor!

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  You kids are a mess

 **jizzoo:**  i'm omw home, i'll help you clean

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  I'm so

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Oh my god

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  I come home from a long ass meeting and this is what I see

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  You  ** _@the8inch_**

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  You go to Jeju and you leave your fucking clothes scattered in the laundry room what the hell

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Why is Seokmin the only clean one

 

 **jizzoo:**  kids, you can't expect jeonghan to always clean up after you

 **jizzoo:**  we all have work, but all of us should work together to keep the house clean

 **jizzoo:**  where the fuck is everyone anyway why aren't you answering

 

 

**Joshie & Cheollie**

**Cheollie:**  Shua

 **Cheollie:**  My baby

 **Cheollie:**  Why are they here

 **Joshie:**  who?

 **Cheollie:**  Wonwoo, Minghao, Chan, Seungkwan

 **Joshie:**  o

 **Joshie:**  hannie is mad

 **Joshie:**  because they forgot to clean the house 

 **Cheollie:**  You mean they're hiding

 **Joshie:** basically

 **Joshie:**  i'm picking them up, cheollie, i'm sorry

 **Joshie:**  don't tell them

 **Cheollie:**  No, I'm going there

 **Cheollie:**  I have to make sure Han's fine

 **Joshie:**  hmmm :////

 **Joshie:**  alrighty then

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**channie:**  hyung we're rlly sorry we'll try to clean better

 **Jeonghannie:**  You better.

 **Jeonghannie:**  Or else you'll be homeless.

 **jizzoo:**  okay hannie that's enough time for bed

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**jizzoo:**  anybody seen seokie?

 **jizzoo:**  buzz buzz  _ **@seokie**_

 **turtle egg** : what happenef to that idiot

 **jizzoo** : it's almost 1 am and he's still not here

 **turtle egg** : probs lost his way home lol

 

 

 **soonie:**  i think

 **soonie** : he went out

 **soonie** : with jungkook

 **jizzo** **o** : you sure?

 **soonie** : yeah

 **soonie** : he'll come back

 **soonie** : maybe at dawn

 **soonie** : but not later than 5 am

 

 

**pls play with me**

**Jeon #2** : hyung

 **Another Kim** : wonu

 **Another Kim** : good morning

 **Jeon #2** : mingyu told me something lately

 **Jeon #2** : it's about jungkook

 **Another Kim** : o

 **Another Kim** : what about jungkook??

 **Jeon #2** : he's mad at gyu

 **Another Kim** : oh, right, he told me

 **Another Kim** : he hasn't come home..

 **Another Kim** : said he's w seokmin

 **Jeon #2** : seokmin too. do you know where they are?

 **Another Kim** : not really. jk said to not look for him

 **Jeon #2** : you literally didn't look for him????

 **Another Kim** : uh no i respect jungkook

 **Jeon #2** : hyung... you know they could be in trouble right

 **Another Kim** : lhkjhkjhkjhk

 **Jeon #2** : hyung i like you but sometimes you're dumb

 

 

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**Jinnie ♡:**  Jesus Christ, Jeon Jungkook, where the hell are you?

 

 **Jinnie ♡:**  The

 **Jinnie ♡:**  It's 12 NN here, why aren't you home yet?

 **Jinnie ♡:**  It's been more than 24 hours and no one has heard from you!

 

 **D Boi** : honey he's probably staying the night at yugyeom's

 **Jinnie ♡:**  He went out with Seokmin

 

 

_**Seokjin**  started a private chat with  **Jeonghan**_

_**Seokjin**  added  **Jisoo**  to the chat_

**Seokjin:**  Hello.

 **Seokjin:**  Is Jungkook there?

 **Jisoo:**  hyung, no he's not here.

 **Jisoo:**  we're also looking for seokmin, but we don't know how. 

 **Jisoo:**  i'm trying to contact every police from every precinct i know to track all cctvs

 **Jisoo:**  it's been more than 24 hours

 **Jisoo:**  hyung, can you message me in private? i don't think jeonghan can handle this

 

 

_**Seokjin**  started a private chat with  **Jisoo**_

**Seokjin:**  What happened to Jeonghan?

 **Jisoo:**  i don't know, hyung. he seemed stressed since last night

 **Jisoo:**  the boys almost didn't come home because he threw a fit on the chat

 **Jisoo:**  i haven't asked him yet

 **Jisoo:**  i think lost jungkook and seokmin is just adding to his stress so i told him i'll handle it

 **Seokjin:**  You didn't go to work?

 **Jisoo:**  no, hyung

 **Seokjin:**  Me neither

 **Seokjin:**  I'll contact the IT department at the broadcasting studio and see if they can track either Jungkook's or Seokmin's phones

 **Jisoo:**  okay, hyung, i'll update you as soon as possible

 **Seokjin:**  Same here. Thanks, Shua.

 

 

**taekook™**

**Taehyungie** : guk?

 **Taehyungie** : you can come home now

 **Taehyungie** : it's just a little misunderstanding between you and mingyu and the others

 **Taehyungie** : please everyone's worried

 **Taehyungie** : where are you i'll pick you up just please tell me where you are

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Taehyungie** : guys jungkook's rlly not answrring

 **chim** : i kno

 **chim** : i callled him dozen o times

 **D Sun** : where the fuck is tha t kid

 **Jinnie ♡:** Please don't tell anyone about this.

 **Jinnie ♡** : Joshua and I are doing our best to resolve this.

 **chim** : any way i can help hyung?

 **Jinnie ♡** : Just keep calling Jungkook's phone. If you have Seokmin's number, call him too.

 **D Stroyer** : i'm going out and try my luck

 **D Sun** : i'm coming w u i'm cancelling my dance class today

 

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Jung Hoseok** : hey students, no classes for today

 **Lee Chan** : why hyung?

 **Park Jihoon** : is there smth wrong?

 **Jung Hoseok** : nothing just have an emergency

 **Park Jihoon** : oh okay, hope everything will be fine!

 **Jung Hoseok** : thanks, jihoon. if you can meet up with chan, please do

 **Jung Hoseok** : learn the routine i taught them

 **Park Jihoon** : copy :)

 

 

**Seokjin & Jisoo**

**Seokjin:** Joshua

 **Seokjin:**  Any news?

 **Jisoo:**  yeah, hyung, i was just about to text you

 **Jisoo:**  i didn't find any CCTV but they tracked seok's phone, it's along the banks of han river

 **Seokjin:**  What? The IT department tracked JK's phone, it's at Mt. Takao

 **Jisoo** : mount what?

 **Seokjin** : In Japan..

 **Jisoo:**  what??

 **Jisoo** : hyung are you sure? is the IT department there real?

 **Seokjin** : I think so. I mean, I work at a broadcasting company and we can't survive with low class ITs..

 **Jisoo:**  oh my god.. 

 **Seokjin:** I know.. Holy shit

 

—

Jungkook finally opens his eyes after debating for too long whether he should open or not. The sunlight has been piercing through his lids and it's hard to fall asleep again, especially when his back hurts so much. When did his bed become this uncomfortable? He probably fell to the floor again. And why is it so chilly? He probably left the window open once again.

He looks around, and much to his surprise, he is surrounded by trees instead of the walls of his room, the ceiling is replaced by a bright blue sky, and the window he thought he left open is really just a wide space.

"Fuck, where am I?" He sits up, and figures he's at a mountain. "The fuck am I on a mountain?!"

He panics internally, his eyes scanning the area. He really can't process anything. His head hurts so much. Did he and Taehyung go camping? Or is he with the whole household? Shit. There's no tent anywhere he looks, but he sees a body lying down a couple meters to his left. He tries his best to stand up and go to the body, and he sees that it's Seokmin still in deep sleep.

"Seok, wake up." He shakes Seokmin's body in hopes that he could wake him up easily. Thankfully, a couple of 'seokmin wake the fuck up's, he finally wakes up.

"Wha—Where are we?" Seokmin is equally as confused as Jungkook, and it won't help the two of them.

Panic runs through Jungkook's brain even more, and he's beginning to feel like crying. He sighs and just sits down beside Seokmin, and instead of crying he tries to recall everything that happened last night.

Jungkook finally remembers that he stormed off the house and picked up Seokmin from Jeonghan's apartment. After that, they had barbeque—no, they went to the arcade first, then had barbeque. Was that it? No, no, no. They had karaoke first. 5 hours of karaoke, 5 hours of shit-singing and dancing. Finally after that, they went to the arcade until about 8in the evening, and then they had barbeque and that's where they got drunk. Shit, after the got drunk, where did they go?

_**☆°。** _

"I'm glad it's spring break!" A drunk Seokmin slurs, putting an arm around Jungkook's shoulders. 

Jungkook laughs. "I know. No need to worry about going to school drunk!" They both toast, two bottles of soju clinking. They chug it down as if it's water. They grimace at the hot feeling on their chest, but feel satisfied at the loose feeling on ther mind.

"I want to go to Jeju." Jungkook sighs. He takes a piece of meat from the grill and eats it along with a spoonful of rice.

"Ah! Me, too." Seokmin replies. "I want to go to Japan as well."

"Holy shit, me too!" Jungkook laughs, making Soekmin laugh as well.

The two of them spend the rest of their barbeque conversing about Japan that's their dream destination. Without a thought, they begin to converse in Japanese. The two of them look completely drugged out, but it's really just the soju acting out. They've had 2 bottles already and the almost 18% alcohol content helped then loosen up.

After eating (and making a mess) at the barbeque place, they went to Han River where they bought two boxes of chicken from the aunties along the banks. They finished it all. Right after that, they took a cab towards the airport, and using Jungkook's card, they thoughtlessly bought plane tickets towards Haneda International Airport, and when they landed there at about 2 AM, they instantly took the train towards Shinjuku, and blah blah blah, that is how they ended up on top of Mount Takao's peak.

_**☆°。** _

"Seok, we're in Japan." Jungkook says the moment he's done recollecting his memory.

Seokmin laughs. "Fuck you, we're in Achasan."

"Are you an idiot? Do you see Namsan Tower? No." Jungkook runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration. He gets even more frustrated when he feels his hair tangled here and there. He hasn't taken a bath for more than 24 hours, holy shit.

Seokmin on the other hand, it has finally dawned on his that they really are in the middle of a mountain somewhere in Japan. If there is any way to express the ??!! in human form, he needs it because that's his big mood right now.

"How the fuck did we get here?!" He exclaims, and Jungkook explains the whole situation. Seokmin decides to fish for his phone from his pocket but it's not there. Oh, god, he's screwed. He remembers dropping his phone on the Han River. Oh no. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"I do, but it's out of batter." Jungkook replies, muttering.

After a few minutes of spacing out, mentally panicking, the two decides to come down and find a convenience store. They also go to a thrift shop to buy some clothes and take a shower on a public restroom. At a 7/11, they decide to eat whatever they can afford there and Jungkook charges his phone. The first thing he sees on his phone is tons of missed calls from each and everyone in his household, even from Bambam, Yugyeom, Mingyu and Minghao. The most came from Taehyung along with hundreds of text messages.

He opens Kakaotalk and finally texts Seokjin.

—

 

**Jinkook!!**

**JK:** hyung..

 **Jin** : Oh my god

 **Jin** : Finally

 **Jin** : Is this Jungkook?

 **Jin** : Did somebody pick up his phone? 

 **JK:**  hyung it's me

 **JK:**  please don't tell anyone just yet

 **Jin:**  Please tell me you're not in Japan

 **JK:**  um

 **JK:**  i'm with seokmin

 **JK:**  in japan

 **Jin:**  Jesus...

 **JK:**  i'm sorry even i don't know how this happened

 **JK:**  i'm out of money

 **JK:**  and i'm going to collect every courage and ask you for money

 **JK:**  i just want to go home

 **JK:**  seokmin too

 **JK** : he dropped his phone in han river btw

 **JK:**  i promise to pay you back, i'll work for it 

 **JK:**  please lend seokmin and i money to go back home

 **Jin:**  I will

 **Jin:**  Jeonghan doesn't know about this, okay, only Jisoo

 **Jin:**  Jeonghan is in the middle of a mental breakdown.

 **Jin:**  Please tell me you're alright. Also Seokmin so I can tell Joshua and Jeonghan

 **JK:**  we're fine hyung we already ate and we took a shower at a public restroom

 **Jin:**  How did you even end up in Japan

 **Jin:**  Never mind, I'm booking your tickets. Give me your passport details.

 

 

**Seokjin & Jisoo**

**Seokjin:**  Jungkook just texted me

 **Jisoo:**  is he with seokmin???

 **Seokjin:**  He is, and they're at Japan. Tokyo, I think.

 **Jisoo:**  oh my god

 **Seokjin:**  I'm booking them tickets, I'll pay for them

 **Jisoo:**  let's split, please, you can't pay for this alone

 **Jisoo:**  seokmin is my responsibility

 **Seokjin:**  Jungkook promised to pay for it. I'll make him pay half.

 **Jisoo:**  i'll make seokmin do that

 **Seokjin:**  Okay, Shua. Tell Jeonghan that everything's fine okay?

 **Jisoo:**  will do, hyung, thanks a lot.

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D Boi** : guess who just got back form japan

 **Jungkookie:**  hyung...

 **D Boi** : that's right it's jeon jungkook who got fucking drunk and decided to fly to japan

 **D Boi** : aspire to be that kind of stupid

 **chim:**  did you really????? omffffff

 **Jungkookie:**  no i didn't

 **D Boi** : yes, you did idiot

 **D Sun** : the??????

 **D Sun** : for real??

 **D Boi** : check his passport later it has a stamp from japan

 **D Stroyer** : how did you even get through immigration?

 **Jungkookie:**  believe me when i say that i don't remember shit now please leave me alone

 

 

**taekook™**

**Jungkookie** : sorry for making you worry, tae, seokmin and i got drunk, like, wasted drunk

 **Taehyungie** : rest, jungkook, let's talk about this some other time

 **Taehyungie** : but i'm glad ur home

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : welcome home seokie where have you been

 **seokie** : don;t ask let me rest first

 **wonu** : i heard he came from japan

 **jizzoo** : that's not true

 

 

**Jeonghannie ✿ & Seokie**

**Seokie** : hyung im sorry

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : You don't know what it feels like to worry so much, Seokmin. The next time you do that, I don't know what I'd do to you

 **Seokie** : im sorry :(

 **Seokie** : jisoo hyung told me ur stressed and it's not just bc of me

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Don't mind me

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Go and rest

 

 

**95z <3**

**Joshie** : are you ready to talk about it?

 **Joshie** : not forcing you on anything but it's been 4 days and you're still stressed

 **Hannie** : Yes, It's just that the coffee shop is nearing its close

 **Cheollie:** The What????

 **Joshie:** NO, that can't be

 **Hannie:** There's this old woman who wants to buy the piece of land

 **Joshie:** you can just say no, hannie

 **Hannie:** I own the shop, not the land, remember?

 **Joshie:** right..

 **Hannie:** Mr. Park owns it. The old woman is rich and is offering to pay the rent more than I can

 **Hannie:** I'm scared. If the shop closes, Wonwoo would have to find another job. Seungkwan too, and Hao.

 **Cheollie:** I'll help you pay that rent if that's what it takes

 **Joshie:** me too, count me in

 **Cheollie:** Go to Mr. Park now, and bid.

 **Cheollie:** That shop can't close. My boss loves your pastries!

 **Joshie:** right. and mr park buys coffee from you on a daily basis!

 **Joshie:** and he has known you for mroe than 10 years now

 **Hannie:** Are you guys serious? You'll do that?

 **Joshie:** we won't say it if we don't mean it

 **Cheollie:** Yup. That shop needs to be saved, that shop has so much memories in it

 **Hannie:** I don't know what to say...

 **Cheollie:** Don't say anything, just go to Mr. Park  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the concept from that guy from twitter who got drunk and went to japan lol, also sorry for d angst
> 
> soonhoon on d next chapter !!
> 
> like always, kudos and comments wooOoOoOO  
> and find me on twitter @bitmojin / @jjihanseok


	29. SHIVERING CHUBBY HAMSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought i'd do a little background check on every member. i thought this was never emphasized before so i'm going to write it here and think of ways on how to emphasize them as the story progresses!
> 
>  **svt:**  
>  ☆ seungcheol - rapper, works with jihoon most of the time, has a position in a recording label (to be revealed soon)  
> ☆ jeonghan - owns a coffee shop  
> ☆ joshua - helps his family with their company. to be revealed soon!!  
> ☆ junhui - he does god knows what, hoseok's student, owns a convenience store  
> ☆ soonyoung - hoseok's studet, works part time at everywhere (i.e. fake santa)  
> ☆ wonwoo - has a double degree, currently studying literature, works at jeonghan's coffee shop  
> ☆ jihoon - producer, writer, composer for cheol, and probably some small time idol groups  
> ☆ seokmin - student, adopted by jeonghan, probably does drugs because he's always happy as fuck but i'm kidding!!  
> ☆ mingyu - a student too, a puppy for wonwoo, the seungcheol household would die without him  
> ☆ minghao - a student, works at jeonghan's coffee shop, hoseok's student  
> ☆ seungkwan - a student whose parents are in jeju (what's new), gets extra income from jeonghan's work place  
> ☆ vernon - student, sometimes raps with seungcheol, helps junhui at the convenience store sometimes  
> ☆ chan - adopted by jeonghan as well, goes to school, hoseok's student, doesn't work at the cafe, he only goes there to get some extra pastry along the way
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **bts:**  
>  ★ seokjin - works at a broadcasting company, is actually a small time actor and reporter, makes covers  
> ★ yoongi - a producer and writer  
> ★ hoseok - runs a dance class, makes music in his free time  
> ★ namjoon - a rapper and a producer, works with yoongi  
> ★ jimin - graduated arts school, teaches theatre in seungkwan's school  
> ★ taehyung - graduated arts school, too, makes covers and is an instagram icon  
> ★ jungkook - goes to school, probably plays games for a living

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon:**  cheol

 **Jihoon:**  i'm hungry have you eaten

 **Soonyoung:**  not seungcheol HYUNG

 **Soonyoung:**  but

 **Soonyoung:**  not yet

 **Jihoon:**  oh shit. sorry.

 **Jihoon:**  thought i tapped cheol's name

 **Soonyoung:**  oh hahaha

 **Soonyoung:**  no prob bbbb

 **Jihoon:**  on that note, please eat

 **Soonyoung:**  i thought

 **Soonyoung:**  inwas going

 **Soonyoung:**  to be treated breakfadt

 **Soonyoung:**  lol

 **Jihoon:**  do you want me to?

 **Soonyoung:**  i was

 **Soonyoung:**  kidding

 **Soonyoung:**  !!

 **Jihoon:**  i wasn't

 **Soonyoung:**  i don't

 **Soonyoung:**  want to

 **Soonyoung:**  bother u

 **Jihoon:**  damn soonyoung why do you type like that

 **Jihoon:**  you give me anxiety

 **Jihoon:**  i thought you were going to turn me down

 **Jihoon:**  I'll meet you at the bus stop in 10.

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie:**  hey

 **soonie:**  guys!!

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Oh, hi, Soonyoung. What's up?

 **boo:**  hi hyuuuuuunnngggfff

 **soonie:**  ah,

 **soonie:**  are you drunk

 **soonie:**  seungkwan

 **boo:**  what this is how i typr

 **soonie:**  hm

 **soonie:**  ok

 **soonie:**  anw

 **soonie:**  story time

 **soonie:**  i just

 **soonie:**  want to share stuff

 **soonie:**  with u guyssss

 **soonie:**  bc ur like the closest ppl to me ever

 **soonie:**  also bc

 **soonie:**  won is here hahahh

 **wonu:**  my phone keeps vibrating, btw.

 **soonie:**  anyway

 **soonie:**  uh

 **soonie:**  how do u know if u like someone

 **soonie:**  and

 **soonie:**  vv

 **boo** : ull kno when u like someone when.....

 **boo** : u canf stop thinking of them

 **boo** : or lyk when u smile at d thought of them lol

 **the8inch** : or when u wnat to get in their pants

 **jizzoo** : minghao shh

 **boo** : when u hav d urge to pin them against the wall and kiss d fuk

 **jizzoo:**  have you noticed any advances from him lately?

 **soonie:**  no not rlly

 **soonie:**  what kind of advances tho

 **soonie:**  sexual??

 **jizzoo:**  that or like has he been sweet or whatever

 **soonie:**  uh

 **soonie:**  i notived he's been kind of

 **soonie:**  kinder than usual

 **soonie:**  how didnuneven kmow

 **soonie:**  joenghan hyubgnlikes u

 **jizzoo:**  um, i remember he's a tough soul lmao

 **jizzoo:**  but when it comes to me it's as if im made of paper lmao

 **jizzoo:**  he teases me a lot

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Is this about Jihoon, though?

 **soonie:**  hahahhahahahhhhhahahahahahahh

 **soonie:**  pshhhh no

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  I don't tolerate liars in this chat.

 **jizzoo:**  hmm really hannie?

 **jizzoo:**  even if you lie about not eating the rest of the pistachio ice cream i bought for seungkwan and only seungkwan?

 **Jeonghannie ✿:**  Hey! I said I'll buy another one

 **jizzoo:**  you said that dozens of times already, hannie

 **seokie:**  zup

 **seokie:**  hyung

 **seokie:**  soonyoung hyung

 **seokie:**  we all kno u and jihoon hyung hav been a thing for ages

 **soonie:**  we arn't

 **soonie:**  can we not

 **soonie:**  make thos abt jihoon

 **soonie:**  i jus want to kno

 **soonie:**  how do i kno if someone

 **soonie:**  likes me

 **soonie:**  and the other way around

 **soonie:**  the guy usually isnt affectionate

 **soonie:**  but lateky

 **soonie:**  he's been texting me first

 **soonie:**  and asking me how i am

 **soonie:**  and like

 **soonie:**  finally using japanese emoticins

 **seokie:**  sounds like jihoon to me

 **soonie:**  istg

 **soonie:**  why don't u

 **soonie:**  help ur best friend out

 **soonie:**  @ ** _wonu_**

 **wonu:**  can we all just talk about this personally and not interrupt my train of thoughts with all the beeping sounds?

 **soonie:**  can't

 **soonie:**  im in d missddle of waiting

 **soonie:**  for someone

 **soonie:**  we're

 **soonie:**  going to have

 **soonie:**  breafkast

 **the8inch:**  who even does dates this v early morning

 **seokie:**  jihoon apparently

 **soonie:**  m not

 **soonie:**  waiting for him

 **soonie:**  nor are we not dating

 **soonie:**  nor a thing

 **jizzoo:**  that's it i'm kicking out the liars in this chat

 **wonu:**  yeah out they get.

 **jizzoo**  removed Jeonghannie from the chat

 **jizzoo**  removed soonie from the chat

 

 

**95z <3**

**Hannie:**  Why'd you gotta do that?!?!?!

 **Joshie:**  it's what you deserve

 **Hannie:**  jfurnddiidnicdjjd

 **Hannie:**  I'm buying 5 gallons for Seungkwan

 **Cheollie:**  What is happening?

 **Hannie:**  I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE GC

 **Hannie:**  BECAUSE I'M A LIAR WHO SAID I WILL REPLACE THE ICE CREAM I TOOK FROM SEUNGKWAN BUT DIDN'T REPLACE IT

 **Joshie:**  hey, it took me five hours to get that pistachio ice cream!

 **Joshie:**  i'm only protecting seungkwan!!

 **Joshie:**  and the ice cream

 **Hannie:**  Ice cream or Hannie??

 **Cheollie:**  Ice cream on Hannie

 **Joshie:**  a

 **Joshie:**  noted noted

 **Hannie:**  Wtf

 **Joshie:**  hey i drove all the way to busan for that shit

 **Joshie:**  so

 **Hannie:**  Busan???????

 **Hannie:**  I don't even have a fucking car for that shit

 **Hannie:**  I should get a car

 **Hannie:**  But I'm broke

 **Hannie:**  All for a fucking ice cream I decided to get a car jesus

 **Cheollie** : Honestly being with the two of you is like having a devil and an angel

 **Cheollie** : I'm loving this balance

 

 **Hannie:**  When are you adding me back, though?

 

 

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Seungcheol:**  May I use your studio?

 **Seungcheol:**  There's this beat in my head dying to get out.

 **Jihoon:**  yeah, keys under the mat

 **Seungcheol:**  You're in a meeting?

 **Seungcheol:**  You're out early.

 **Jihoon:**  i'm having breakfast with soonyoung

 **Jihoon:**  be back in a bit

 **Seungcheol:**  You mean like a date?

 **Jihoon:**  no

 **Jihoon:**  i don't know

 **Seungcheol:**  Okay.

 **Seungcheol:**  Take care.

 

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie:**  Got some gossip for my lovely babies!!

 **Hannie:**  I would love to but I'm on my way to * b U s a N *

 **Joshie:**  good for u !

 **Cheollie:**  Jihoon's out with Soonyoung!!

 **Cheollie:**  Said they're having breakfast

 **Cheollie:**  I asked if it's a date, he said no

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**jizzoo:**  SOONYOUNG U TWAT

 **wonu:**  that's actually a mean word.

 **wonu:**  also hoshi's not here

 **jizzoo:**  o

 **jizzoo:**  right lol sorry my bad

 **jizzoo:**  cheol told me soonyoung's with jihoon

 

 

 

 **seokie** : hey guys hehhehe

 **seokie** : i'm debating abt this

 **seokie** : but i want tto givenit a go

 **seokie** : how do u ask a person out

 **jizzoo** : seokie idk

 **jizzoo** : i've been gay my whole life

 **wonu** : hah yeah me too

 **the8inch** : we all r

 **chan** : what abt me

 **jizzoo** : aren't you

 **chan** : no idea yet lmao

 **jizzoo** : it's ok chan you're still growing

 

 **seokie** : im back

 **seokie** : thing is ,,, , , , , it's not a girl tho

 **seokie** : im bi u idiots

 **seokie** : i like tjis guy

 **seokie** : i saw him play at a bistro two nightsnago

 **jizzoo** : AH IM SO HAPPY

 **boo** : OmfFfFf do u kno his name

 **boo** : also why were u in a bistro

 **seokie** : i had a gig

 **seokie** : minhyun hyung asked me to sing for one night

 **seokie** : if i like it, he'll give me schedules and pay me

 **seokie** : little did i kmo that there's a cute guy whO van acfruallynmake a guitar sing

 **seokie** : im giggling so hadddrrrrddd

 **wonu** : how do you even make a guitar sing??

 **seokie** : you jnow when the guitarist plucks to the melody of d song

 **seokie** : that

 **seokie** : u uncultured swine

 **jizzoo** : well then talk to him!!

 **jizzoo** : tell him 'hey, do you want to have coffee some time?'

 **jizzoo** : the basic

 **seokie** : would that work?????

 **seokie** : idek if he's imto guys son of a bitcccccxxfgggggg

 **boo** : dk hyunf if u need help u kno uncan always ask me for help!!

 **seokie** : ok ok i just need to figure out what to do bc im new to dis

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **From** : Hwang Minhyun  _< hminhyun11@yahoo.com>_  
>  **To** : Lee Seokmin  _< leesmdk@yahoo.com> _
> 
> Hey, DK!
> 
> This email is to tell you that you performed amazingly yesterday. There was a great amount of good feedback that I would like you to know, and we would love to have you regularly.
> 
> Have you liked performing last night? Hope to hear from you. You may take your time.
> 
> Truly yours,
> 
> Hwang Minhyun, Operations Manager (W Xyz Bar, Myeongdong, Seoul)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **From** : Lee Seokmin  _< leesmdk@yahoo.com>_  
>  **To** : Hwang Minhyun  _< hminhyun11@yahoo.com>_
> 
> Good day, Minhyun hyung.
> 
> It was nice to know that there were a lot of people that loved my set! I would love to continue to perform at your bar. The atmosphere is great, and the other performers were nice to me.
> 
> Respectfully yours,
> 
> Lee Seokmin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **From** : Hwang Minhyun  _< hminhyun11@yahoo.com>_  
>  **To** : Lee Seokmin  _< leesmdk@yahoo.com>_
> 
> Hey!
> 
> Great, are you free today. It would be nice to discuss your pay and your schedule as soon as possible. Just give me your availability and where to meet you. I will be the one to come to you since we do know each other already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **From** : Lee Seokmin  _< leesmdk@yahoo.com>_  
>  **To** : Hwang Minhyun  _< hminhyun11@yahoo.com>_
> 
> I'll be free by 5 in the afternoon, hyung. You can meet me at Jeonghan hyung's coffee shop. You know him, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **From** : Hwang Minhyun  _< hminhyun11@yahoo.com>_  
>  **To** : Lee Seokmin  _< leesmdk@yahoo.com>_
> 
> I do know him very well! I'd love to go there and visit him on the way. I will see you!

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : jcjdjdjjdu

 **seokie** : typing formallynis v hard

 **seokie** : minhyun hynng just emailed me

 **the8inch** : who even uses emails to tALK

 **the8inch** : my email is barely used

 **the8inch** : i only use it for school lol

 **jizzoo** : tf i do

 **the8inch** : old people

 **jizzoo** : hEY

 **jizzoo** : what's the matter with minhyun?

 **seokie** : we're going to meet later! said we'll discuss my scheudle for the bistro and my paymwoOoOo

 **seokie** : i finally hav a job slutzzzz

 **channie** : treat me on ur first pay hyung :D

 **seokie** : hmmmmm,

 **seokie** : ,,,,

 **seokie** : ok ??

 **seokie** : hope i'll see mi crush

 

 

 

 ** _Hosh_  ** _started a private chat with **Josh**_

 **Hosh** : yo josh

 **Josh** : tf hosh

 **Hosh** : when

 **Hosh** : will i

 **Hosh** : be added back

 **Hosh** : to the gc

 **Hosh** : rlly need ur help

 **Josh** : wont do that til you tell who

 **Hosh** : hyung

 **Hosh** : isn't it prtty obv already

 **Hosh** : i know

 **Hosh** : everyone knOws

 **Hosh** : injust dont want to confirm anyth

 **Hosh** : because i don't want to

 **Hosh** : look like im assuming stuff

 **Hosh** : but shitttttttttffff

 **Hosh** : whatever

 **Hosh** : i'll just

 **Hosh** : tell u here

 **Josh** : ok go i'm all ears

 **Josh** : eyes

 **Josh** : whatever

 **Hosh** : ok

 **Hosh** : idk

 **Hosh** : jihoon is kinda like

 **Hosh** : idk

 **Hosh** : he's changed

 **Hosh** : when i first met him

 **Hosh** : he was this

 **Hosh** : cold person

 **Hosh** : i even wanted to shit my pants

 **Hosh** : whenever he's around

 **Hosh** : but hten

 **Hosh** : i noticed

 **Hosh** : he's kinda lyk opening up

 **Hosh** : to me

 **Hosh** : and yes i liked him ever since i realized that

 **Hosh** : he's rlly cute

 **Hosh** : and smart and all that shit

 **Hosh** : sO inwas rlly hurt abt what happened d last time

 **Hosh** : buT THEN

 **Hosh** : he apologized and stuff

 **Hosh** : and agter that id k how but we got

 **Hosh** : rlly

 **Hosh** : close

 **Hosh** : and j noticed

 **Hosh** : he's

 **Hosh** : idk

 **Hosh** : lowkey

 **Hosh** : being nice

 **Hosh** : highkey extra nice

 **Hosh** : ion wana sound lyk im assuming

 **Hosh** : butnit's hwat insee

 **Hosh** : somim asking u

 **Hosh** : how do u know if someone

 **Hosh** : likes u

 **Josh** : you know, soon, knowing jihoon, he never goes out while the sun is out just to treat someone food

 **Josh** : the only one he'll do that for is seungcheol since he and seungcheol have known each other since they were still going through their puberty phase

 **Josh** : also, jihoon didn't like me the first five months we met

 **Josh** : and it's such a miracle that he got comfy with you so fast

 **Josh** : so, soon, you don't need to ask me that because it's pretty obvious he likes you

 **Josh** : do you want to date him?

 **Hosh** : well hea hyung

 **Hosh** : i kinda do waanna pin him

 **Hosh** : aagainst d wall and kiss him a lot

 **Hosh** : but inalso hav control

 **Hosh** : i honestly feel like

 **Hosh** : m already dating him

 **Hosh** : bc of d countless times we went iut

 **Josh** : then ask him out

 **Josh** : really! like, ask him, if he wants to have coffee, or like lunch whatever

 **Josh** : or be frank

 **Hosh** : who's frank

 **Josh** : i

 **Hosh** : oh ok ok i get it sorry lol

 **Josh** : ask him 'do u want to go out on a date with me?'

 **Hosh** : but hyunf

 **Hosh** : what if he rejects

 **Josh** : then life goes on

 **Josh** : but i don't think he will

 **Josh** : jihoon was scared before as well

 **Josh** : but that's not my place to say hahhha

 **Josh** : i need to go to a meeting right now, soonie

 **Josh** : gtg

 **Josh** : good luck with jihoon, and thanks for trusting me about it!

 **Hosh** : okay

 **Hosh** : take care, hyung

 **Josh** : take your time, but not too much

 **Josh** : if you're still not ready to ask him out, don't. do it when you think you're ready

 **Josh** : bye soonie! ilyyy

 **Hosh** : ilyt hyunf!

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

_**jizzoo** added  **soonie** to the chat_

 

 

 

**95z <3**

**Hannie** : I am back from Busan. I bought 5 gallons, Jisoo

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

_**jizzoo** added  **soonie** to the chat_

**wonu** : minhyun hyung is here at the coffee shop

 **wonu** : he's looking for you, han

 **wonu** : also welcome back

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Yeah, I'll just go and freshen up!

 

 **channie** : ooOOoOOOh what's minhyun hyung doing there?

 **wonu** : i think he's meeting seok here

 **boo** : is this abt d job!!

 **wonu** : i think so?

 **wonu** : seok looks nervous lol and han sitting beside him, they look like they're actually on a pta

 **the8inch** : lmao whafs new jeonghan hyung practically gave birth to dokyeom

 **wonu** : i heard seok will paid with ₩105,000 a week

 **boo** : A WHAR

 **channie** : whAT?!?!?!??!?!

 **wonu** : hold tf up

 **the8inch** : WAS TAHT A TYPO

 **wonu** : no it one hundred five thousand

 **wonu** : wtf

 **wonu** : he'll have two nights every week

 **boo** : there's like at least 4 weeks every motnh

 **boo** : that's like ₩420,000 evry month jfc

 **boo** : AND HE ONLY PAYS THE RENT AND BASICALLY LFEEDS HIMSEDLF

 **the8inch** : damn what a nice

 **wonu** : im jealous tbh

 **boo** : same

 **the8inch** : i third

 **jizzoo** : whO even earns that much just by singing

 **wonu** : at least he gets to see his crush, and sing, and earn money

 **wonu** : i'm happy for you! @seokie

—

Soonyoung stands in the middle of Jihoon's studio. He didn't receive a call from Jihoon or anything, it's just that he's really dying to let it out on Jihoon. Jisoo's words did nothing but made a huge impact on Soonyoung, that's why he's here, shivering in the cold because he forgot his coat, in front of Jihoon's studio. 

Should he ring the bell? Should he knock? Should he call Jihoon?

He should just leave and forget it, yeah, that's what he should do.

He turns around, preparing to leave, but he hears "Hoshi?"

_Ah, fuck._

He turns around and sees Jihoon standing by the door. He's wrapped in an obnoxious amount of clothing and looks warm, exactly the opposite of Soonyoung. Soonyoung also reckons being called Hoshi after quite some time already.

"What are you doing here?" Jihoon asks not too harshly, just right.

"N-Nothing. I.. I was just gonna go." Soonyoung stutters.

"You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the cold without a coat, Soonyoung." Jihoon says, making Soonyoung a little bit flustered. He really should stop being nice to Soonyoung or else 10:10 would melt in a puddle of tears.

"S-Sorry.." Is all Soonyoung could say.

"Did you want to come inside?"

Soonyoung has two options: go home (while freezing to death in the streets) and wallow in self pity that he didn't say what he needed to say, or he could agree and just get on with everything.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Soonyoung huffs, Jihoon assists him inside. They settle in Jihoon's studio. It's cozier there and it's like the two's safe space. It's just them and Jihoon's equipment.

"Were you going somewhere?" Soonyoung asks. He has made himself comfortable on one of the little couches in the studio while Jihoon's comfortably sitting in front of his computer where there's a file opened.

"Junhui called. He's monitoring the CCTV, or making out with Minghao, I don't know." Jihoon shrugs but chuckles lightly. "He said there's a shivering chubby hamster outside and asked me to come get it."

"A shivering chubby hamster?" Soonyoung doesn't know if he should laugh or be angry at him being called chubby hamster. Has he really gotten that stuffy?

"You gained weight but it suits you better." Jihoon turns towards the screen. Soonyoung doesn't realize that he cupped his cheeks.

Soonyoung stays quiet for a while, watching as Jihoon works on a track that he doesn't know. The beat is good, and he could hear Hansol and Seungcheol's voices in the track. He wonders if Jihoon would share a piece of detail about the song.

"Cheol made this beat and showed me some rap verses, do you want to hear it?"

Soonyoung mutters a  _sure_ , and Jihoon plays the track. Jihoon starts off singing, and Soonyoung immediately bops his head to the boy's sweet voice, but he immediately gets distracted as Hansol starts to rap, then it got followed by a blank tune, then Jihoon sings again, then Seungcheol raps, then a blank tune goes in again, and then Jihoon finishes.

Soonyoung smiles upon realizing that he enjoyed the song more than he ought to, and considering that the song isn't finished. In fact, the track is still raw and not perfectly mixed yet.

"Did you like it?" The sudden need of Jihoon to have Soonyoung's approval comes. When did he start to have that?

Soonyoung hums in delight. Jihoon turns to him. "It's great, actually! Loved it more than like."

Jihoon turns to the monitor again to hide himself because he's blushing. He has heard Soonyoung say those words to him before when they were still working on Hurricane, but this time is different.

"M-Mingyu's working on his verse. Also Wonwoo." Why does Jihoon have to stutter?

"Mingyu?!" Soonyoung chirps, delighted by the fact that Lee Jihoon has finally decided to let Kim Mingyu have an actual verse in a song he produced.

Jihoon explains that there's an ongoing collaboration between Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon, and Seungcheol, Hansol, Mingyu, and Wonwoo. Of course, Soonyoung is unaware of that so he got really surprised upon the reveal.

"I'm not really satisfied with my verse, do you want to give it a go and sing it for me?"

And that is how Soonyoung ended up taking the first verse of the song that Jihoon saved as  _'Fronting_Demo.mp3'_. Jihoon is more satisfied compared to him originally singing the verse.

 

 

Soonyoung is about to leave. It's already past 10 by the time they were finish recording, but Soonyoung figures that he still hasn't done anything involving his little feelings for Jihoon. So, before opening the door of the house and stepping into the cold, Soonyoung turns.

"Jihoon." He says, a deep sigh following.

Jihoon lets out a  _'hm?'_

"I've been meaning to ask you this. It's been bugging me a lot." Soonyoung looks down on the ground. His left foot is playing with the snow just like a little kid.

Jihoon anticipates.

"Do you like.. Want to go out with me? I mean, chicken wings in the morning, pancakes in the evening, whatever you like. It's fine if you say no, it'd be nice if you say no now, I'm ready. I'll just walk home and wallow in embarrassment an—"

"You don't have to do that." Jihoon says with a stiff tone. Soonyoung senses negativity which keeps his head hung low. "I'd love to have breakfast with you tomorrow evening."

And with that, Soonyoung finally looks at Jihoon with the brightest smile, showing his slanted eyes that Jihoon thinks about every night. They both want to kiss each other right then and there, but the two of them think that the other might not be comfortable with it so they just said goodbye and good night to each other.

—

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : YALL

 **hao do you like your eggs** : jihoon hyunf might wanr to say smth

 **turtle egg** : jnhhhhhh

 **Jihoon:**  wtf

 **Jihoon:**  what

 **hao do you like your eggs** : soonyoung hyung was here lately

 **hao do you like your eggs** : what didnu two talk about

 **Jihoon** : oh

 **Jihoon** : we discussed this track cheol made

 **Jihoon** : he took my verse

 **Jihoon** : and that mingyu will finally have a verse, also wonwoo!

 **Jihoon** : goodnight

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie:**  @ _ **the8inch**_

 **soonie:**  wtf was that!!!!!!

 **the8inch:**  BIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH :''')

 **the8inch:**  i waS RYTTTTTT

 **the8inch:**  i thotni was just hearing things!!!!!!!!!

 **the8inch:**  d fLUFF WAS REAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **the8inch:**  srry inwas just rlly excited nhhggg

 **jizzoo:**  what isnthis commotion all about??

 **soonie:**  hellooooOoOOOoooooooo

 **soonie:**  is everyone

 **soonie:**  awake though

 **soonie:**  ??????????????????

 **wonu:**  kind of. i'm almost drifting off to sleep

 **soonie:**  wonu my bff

 **soonie:**  ahhhhHhHhHhHhhh

 **boo:**  whafs d mayter

 **soonie:**  i

 **soonie:**  kwon soonyoung

 **soonie:**  hoshi

 **soonie:**  10:10

 **soonie:**  seokie and channie's soonie

 **soonie:**  has asked jihoon out

 **soonie:**  an F HENSAID YES

 **jizzoo:**  oh my god oh my god oh my god

 **boo:**  fUCKINF FINAKKY

 **boo:**  GOOD FOR U

 **boo:**  YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS

 **boo:**  antis can chOke

 **soonie:**  thank unthank thank u

 **soonie:**  i was abt to die

 **soonie:**  now if u will excuse me

 **soonie:**  i hav to talk to wonwoo

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh:**  SCREAMIMG

 **Won:**  hahaha

 **Won:**  i'm happy for you, hosh!

 **Won:**  congratulations, i hope the date will go well!

 **Hosh:**  i hope so too!!!!!!!!

 **Hosh:**  we're having breakfast

 **Hosh:**  AT FRICKIN DINNER

 **Won:**  A CONCEPT

 **Hosh:**  I KNOW

 **Hosh:**  i won't be

 **Hosh:**  able to sleep bc of this shuuuuutiitittiti

 **Won:**  take it easy soon

 **Won:**  im off to sleep

 **Won:**  talk to you tomorrow ily

 **Hosh:**  ilyttttttt

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to guess which guy seokmin mentioned, leave it in the comments!! please anticipate seokie's story!
> 
> yo! this is un-beta-ed, so please bear with the mistakes.
> 
> i bought 3 carat land trading photocards, seokgyu, seoksoo, and seokhan aHHHH im screaming it's so cute! and i bought a seokmin one, too, and a seokwon, and a solo joshua one. i forgot what i ordered hhhh
> 
> i was on a vacation from wednesday and i just got home yesterday. i went to the beach and it was so fun and so beautiful i didn't want to come home!! and i read a lot of fics so i got refreshed! ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡
> 
> anyway, on with the story, there's a little twist in this story! hint: i'm giving seokmin and jimin partners, please anticipate! i would love to have feedback!
> 
> alsoOoOooooOoo i was about to type smth but i forgot what it was, guess i'll just save it for the next chapter lol
> 
> like always, kudos and comments would mean a lot!  
> and find me on twitter @/bitmojin @/jjihanseok


	30. WHO DAT WHO DAT WHO DAT BOI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally un-beta-ed as i wrote this on the bus home lol
> 
> you know im actually bothered, should i change the rating to Explicit? this chat log has (little) sexual content so .. but idk lmao

**Jeonghannie ✿ & Seokie**

**Seokie** : hyung

 **Seokie** : im nervous

 **Seokie** : a lot nervous

 **Seokie** : 100% nervous （・∩・）

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Why are you nevous? You've performed hundreds of times already! :(

 **Seokie** : yea but

 **Seokie** : i dont know

 **Seokie** : i get nervous every time i perform

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Aw, Seokie. Cheer up!

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : You'll do great!!

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Boo and I will be there, we'll cheer for you.

 **Seokie** : hhhhnhsnd

 **Seokie** : okay. i'll look for u in d crowd ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Alright. Fighting! (ΘεΘʃƪ)

 

 

 

 **jinnie** **and the 6 dorks**

 **chim** : hwllo

 **chim** : song recommendation time

 **chim** : found sum good shit on soundcloud !!

 **D** **SUN** : ooOooO drOP EM

 **chim** : _[attachment]_

 **chim** : THIS SHIT IT SO GOOD ISTG

 **D Boi** : he seems soft

 **chim** : ,,,,

 **chim** : ok ... ?

 **D Boi** : no i mean his voice

 **D Boi** : and his name is cloud

 **chim** : O RYT

 **chim** : hhhh i wonder what he looks like uwu

 **chim** : i want to hav sex w his voice

 **Jinnie **♡**** : That's nice to hear, Jimin.

 **chim** : bc !!!!! :(((((( i rlly lov his voice im addicted

 **chim** : im going to shut up now bye

 **chim** : i will let d sadness kf his voice consume me

 **Taehyungie** : are u like .. facing a problem

 **Taehyungie** : because im willing to listen

 **chim** : um ye

 **chim** : ive been single for d longest time and it suxx

 **chim** : BUT

 **chim** : do NOT pity me ever

 **chim** : because i m ok

 **chim** : in all ways i m ok

 **chim** : OH MY GOD BYE

 **_Taehyungie_ ** _removed **chim** from the chat_

 **Taehyungie** : i think jimin needs some action rght away

 **Taehyungie** : any suggestions

 **Jungkookie** : yugyeom or bambam

 **D Boi** : aren't those two together?

 **Jungkookie** : oh ny god hyung no

 **Jungkookie** : the two just look like theyre fucking but heck nooOoOo

 **D SUN** : does jimin like younger guys tho

 **D Boi** : with that desperation i think yes

 **D Stroyer** : why don't you ask svt if they know people

 **Taehyungie** : good idea !

 **_Taehyungie_ ** _added **chim** to the chat_

 **Taehyungie** : sorry chim clicked the wrog button

 

 

 

**pls play w me**

**Another Kim** : wonwoo!

 **Jeon #2** : hey hyung what's up?

 **Another Kim** : do u know anyone who's desperate to have a bf

 **Another Kim** : but also !!

 **Another Kim** : treats his other half good

 **Jeon #2** : um

 **Jeon #2** : wow okay

 **Jeon #2** : you know i'm really not into socializing, hyung

 **Jeon #2** : so i don't know anyone

 **Jeon #2** : why, though?

 **Another** **Kim** : jimin

 **Another** **Kim** : he's been acting a bit strange lately

 **Another** **Kim** : i just want to help

 **Jeon #2** : take him outside, then?

 **Jeon #2** : on a bar or something

 **Another Kim** : a

 **Another Kim** : nics nice

 **Jeon #2** : i have a friend

 **Jeon #2** : minhyun hyung

 **Jeon #2** : he owns a bar

 **Jeon #2** : it's pretty chill, and seokmin will perform tonight

 **Jeon #2** : you might want to come and take jimin there

 **Another Kim** : really?

 **Jeon #2** : yep

 **Jeon #2** : _[attachment]_

 **Jeon #2** : that's the address

 **Another Kim** : okay, will i see you there?

 **Jeon #2** : depends if my anxiety doesn't eat me out before mingyu does

 **Another Kim** : ,,, alright

 

 

 

**best friends for lyf <333**

**taetae** : you're coming w me tonight

 **jimbo** : uh where

 **jimbo** : i don't trust u

 **taetae** : >:(

 **taetae** : we're going out

 **taetae** : wonu recommended this pretty chill bar

 **taetae** : i need to wind up

 **taetae** : please !!

 **taetae** : and u too

 **taetae** : drinks on me

 **jimbo** : u got me there ok

 **taetae** : yayyy love you

 **jimbo** : ew

 **jimbo** : lov you too

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : shiiiifijiiit

 **seokie** : im so nervousnim gonna choke

 **seokie** : why r there so many ppl

 

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**Taehyungie** : good luck @ ** _big mouth_** !

 **big mouth** : i dont even know how d fuck d bangtan household knew abt this

 **big mouth** : im blaming @ ** _Jungkookie_**

 **Jungkookie** : um ?

 **won** **and only** : i told tae

 **won and only** : just be grateful that you'll have a bunch of screaming people

 **the other chinese guy** : if u hear tHAT'S MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT THERE IMSEE HOS DICK ON A DAILY BASIS then thT's proba me

 **big mouth** : oh my god my ass is sweatin

 

 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**lord minhyun** : who the fucK let jaehwan get drink in d bar

 **lord minhyun** : FOR FREE

 **lord minhyun** : who the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hit the guan** : hhahahahahahahahah

 **wonkjin** : aiiiiing

 **wonk boi** : guess someone will be homeless tonight lol

 **wonkjin** : dibs on jaehwan’s room

 **jaewhat** : nO

 **jaewhat** : that's hyung for you wonkjin

 **jaewhat** : hhhhhhhhhjjjjj hyung m fine

 **lord minhyun** : do I care

 **lord minhyun** : are you even ready

 **jaewhat** : yes kinda lol

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : oH MG GODDFFFF

 **seokie** : he's here

 **seokie** : and he's somcute

 **seokie** : he hasna new guitar

 **seokie** : im ssms,sms,

 **boo** : HAV U TALKED TO HM ALRDU

 **seokie** : no not yet dhsbshsbsb idk hOW

 **boo** : HYUNF JUST GO AND SAY HEY CASUALLY

 **seokie** : OK I WOULD BUT MY ANXIETY

 **boo** : DO U NEE D MY HELP

 **seokie** : YES BUT LATER

 **the8inch** : oi lemme see whaf he looks lyg

 **seokie** : How AM I going to sneak a pic

 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**jaewhat** : have u guys seen minhyun hyung

 **wonk boi** : have you checked the bar?

 **jaewhat** : no

 **wonk** **boi** : backstage?

 **jaewhat** : nope

 **wonk boi** : wash room?

 **jaewhat** : i havent checked anywhere im jus sitting here lol

 

 

 

**I LOVE U**

**jaehwan** : minhyun hyung

 **jaehwan** : can i hav some water? my throat is dry

 **minhyun** : i lost my phone. i'll text you when i find it

 **jaehwan** : oh okay. im backstage btw

 

 

 **jaehwan** : wait what

 **minhyun** : oh my god you're so naive why do we live together

 **jaehwan** : j didninsisnis ok for d record i was distracted

 **minhyun** : whatever get ready. show time's in 10 minutes

 **minhyun** : you go first then dk

 **jaehwan** : the new one?

 **minhyun** : yes

 **jaehwan** : the one you grew up with?

 **minhyun** : yes

 **minhyun** : you ask a lot of questions, you stress me out

 **jaehwan** : that could be lyrics, i'm writing that down

 **_minhyun_ ** _has muted this conversation_

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : behold his beauty

 **seokie** : 

 **seokie** : ｡+ﾟ.。+。(´ω｀*)♪♪

 **seokie** : NOTICE ME BECAUSE I RISKED MY LUF FOR THIS SHTI

 **boo** : a whole cutiemsmsmsjsjd

 **boo** : have u two talked

 **seokie** : not yet!!!!!!!!!!! working on it

 **seokie** : he's on in 5 mins

 **the8inch** : he better hav a good voice or else

 **seokie** : minghao my luv

 **seokie** : you better hold on to thT statement

 **seokie** : he has the voice of an Angel

 **_the8inch_ ** _changed **seokie's** name to **whipped**_

 **_whipped_ ** _changed his name to **seokie**_

 **seokie** : whipped is so mainstream

 **seokie** : arr u thinking level 1

 

 

 

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**chim** : ok

 **chim** : tae took me to this bar

 **chim** : aNDD

 **chim** : i met this guy

 **chim** : his name is minhyun

 **chim** : he cute

 **chim** : like rlly rlly cute

 **chim** : i stalked his instagram lol

 **chim** : This

 **chim** : 

 **D Sun** : FUCK DOES HE HAV A BF

 **chim** : hMmmM IDK

 **chim** : HOWEVER

 **D Sun** : jimin just used however holy shit

 **Jinnie **♡**** : I'm throwing a party. This is a milestone!

 **chim** : ugh plz let me live

 **chim** : anw

 **chim** : minhyun has anotjer friend

 **chim** : his name is seongwoon

 **chim** : he cuter

 **chim** : this is his defaulr on twtter

 **chim** : 

 **chim** : BUT SOMEONE'S WAY CUTER

 **chim** : it's sungwoon

 **Jinnie **♡**** : Omg.

 **Jinnie **♡**** : Has Jimin finally found a boyfriend?

 **chim** : hmm

 **chim** : couldnt speak too soon yet!!

 **chim** : but we talked lately

 **chim** : and exchanged numbers

 **chim** : LOOK AT THAT

 **chim** : 

 **chim** : DAMN WHO DAT WHO DAT WHO DAT BOY

 **D Sun** : JIGEUMBUTEO BAD BOY DOWN

 **D** **Stroyer** : that's great, jimin!

 **D Stroyer** : i hope that will go on and like be a successful flirting

 **chim** : YE TRUST ME NAMJOON HYUNF

 

 

 

**best friends for lyf <333**

**jimbo:** tae

 **jimbo:** i wuld like to thank you for taking me to this bar

 **jimbo:** and im sorry to have left u

 **jimbo:** im at the other side takling to sungwoon

 **jimbo:** i'kl walk home with you later text me !

 **taetae:** alright i'll be here with wonwoo!

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**jizzoo:** seokmin wasn't lying when he said his crush sounds like an angel.

 **Jeonghannie ✿:** I agree! Jisoo, did you see those guitar skills? You can do that too, right?!

 **jizzoo:** yeah but his hands are way skillful than mine

 **jizzoo:** i'm amazed!

 **the8inch:** mmMmHnMhm kim jaehwan i see u

 **the8inch:** go get him seokie!!!!

 **jizzoo:** seok's on!! 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**wink boi** : omg biitch wtf

 **wink boi** : tAEHYUNG IS HERE

 **wink boi** : and he came with jungkook wOW OTP

 **hit the guan** : u sure ur not jealous?

 **wink boi** : id be honored to have a threesome with them

 **hit the guan** : jesus chrIST

 **jaewhat** : go say hi!! it won't be tHat bad

 

 **wink boi** : HOLY SHITFFTTTT HE REMMEBERS ME ooOhhhhh

 **wink boi** : he;s so pretyt im crying

 **jaewhat** : i dont want to be that person but........

 **jaewhat** : he is pretty

 **wink boi** : RIGHT

 **wink boi** : WHO DAT WHO DAT WHO DAT BOI

 **jaewhat** : who dat who dat whodat boi

 **wink boi** : jINX

 **jaewhat** : JINX

 **lord minhyun** : confirmed

 **lord minhyun** : i live with 5 year olds

 **jaewhat** : hyung we played pattycake last night shut up

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : so

 **seokie** : how did it go

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Hmm. Could have been better.

 **jizzoo** : yeah, you did better on your last performance at that independence day concert

 **boo** : hEY stop seokmin did great

 **boo** : don't lisren to them hyung

 **boo** : ur amazing

 **seokie** : hngngng idk who to belueve

 **seokie** : (ó﹏ò｡)

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Relax! I was kidding

 **jizzoo** : we were kidding! you were amazing as always!!

 **seokie** : WAS I

 **seokie** : i thImk i missed a note or smth snhshshs

 **boo** : really? didn't hear any

 **seokie** : NOT SURE IF UR DOING THIS JUST TO COMFORT ME

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**big mouth** : thanks for coming!!

 **big mouth** : @ _ **Taehyungie** _ @ ** _Jungkookie_** @ _ **jimean**_

 **jimean** : no problem seokmin! we had fun and you were great!

 **AHJINSSI** : Didn't get to see you perform, but I'll watch when I'm not busy! I'll ask Jungkook to take me there!!

 **big mouth** : no problem, hyung!! <333

 

 

 

 **_Hwang_ ** _**Minhyun** started a private chat with **Lee DK** and **Kim Jaehwan**_

 **_Kim Jaehwan_ ** _named the group **CEO Hwang and his minions**_

 **_Kim Jaehwan_ ** _changed **Hwang** **Minhyun** 's name to **CEO Hwang**_

 **CEO Hwang** : jaehwan i breathed

 **Kim Jaehwan** : :)

 **CEO Hwang** : great job, guys! i suppose everyone loved it, including me

 **Kim Jaehwan** : yayyyyyy thank you hyung

 **Kim Jaehwan** : good job, @ ** _Lee DK_**!! :)

 **Lee** **DK** : you, too!

 **Kim Jaehwan** : how come we haven't met yet lol

 **Kim Jaehwan** : oMG R U OLDER THAN ME PLS TELL ME IF IM DISRESPECTING U

 **Lee DK** : im a 97 liner

 **Kim Jaehwan** : oh shit cool im a 96z

 **Lee DK** : hYUNG

 **Kim Jaehwan** : jkiiowoow

 **Kim Jaehwan** : minhn hyung hwy didnt you instroduce dk to me

 **CEO Hwang** : i'll do that later im pretty busy

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**seokie** : yO

 **seokie** : YO

 **seokie** : YO OH MY GOS

 **seokie** : minhuyun hyung made a gc of me and jaehwan

 **seokie** : AND HENSAID I DID GREAT SO I BELEIEV YALLS ASSES

 **boo** : HHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **boo** : AND RHEN

 **seokie** : HENASKED MINHYUN HYUNF HWY WE WERENT INTRODUCED TOMEACHNOTJER YET OH MY GOD

 **seokie** : IM LIKE FREAKINH OUT A LOT

 **the8inch** : oOOooOmF ur goin great

 **seokie** : BRB MINHYUN HYUNG IS CALLING

 

 

 —

Seokmin is asked by Minhyun to come by the secluded area of the bar. It's a little darker than the one with most people, but it's calm and relaxing. There's not a lot of people here, just a couple of people who are either catching up, having a meeting, or making out.

Minhyun takes Seokmin to the farthest booth where he sees Jaehwan downing a drink—vodka, is it? Or is it just water?

"Jaehwan, I want to formally introduce DK to you." Minhyun says with a cold tone. Seokmin has known the elder for as long as he remembers and he's very much used to that cold tone although he knows Minhyun's just not that affectionate (kind of like wonwoo).

"Oh!" Jaehwan gulps his drink, barely leaving any drop, and barely having an expression of distaste (yeah, it's probably just water), stands up to shake Seokmin's hand. "Jaehwan, nice to meet you, DK!"

"You can call me Seokmin if you want, not that I'm forcing you on anything, just do as you please." Seokmin has a tendency to ramble when he's feeling overjoyed, or nervous, and tonight is one of those instances. He wishes he could stop himself, but it's too late.

"Yeah, okay, Seokmin, I like that name." Jaehwan and Seokmin share fits of giggles, and for some reason, the air between them is light.

"If you're going to be friends with Jaehwan, you better have long ass patience." Minhyun interjects, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You have the shortest patience, hyung." The two of them, Seokmin and Jaehwan say in chorus. The synchronization surprises them, making them look at each other with eyes wide and mouth agape, and bursting into a fit of laughter.

Minhyun inwardly groans. "You two will get along so well." And the two seem to agree.

Sadly, Seokmin has to go to his friends because they're all probably waiting for hum. That leaves him no choice but to say goodbye to Jaehwan, but before Seokmin could leave, he finds himself walking back to Jaehwan and asking, "Do you mind hanging out some time?"

A genuine smile creeps of Jaehwan's lips, and he nods eagerly. "Text me!"

"Will do!" Seokmin says a little too enthusiastically and runs back to Minhyun, yelling, "Enjoy your water!"

_"That was not water!"_

 —

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**hao do you like your eggs** : YALLLLLLLLLL

 **hao do you like your eggs** : SEOK'S GOT HIMSELF A BOYF

 **hao do you like your eggs** : RIEND

 **seokie** : fjfirieidjjdjddjjcjcmcmc

 **seokie** : DID NOT

 **Mingyu** : did you really

 **Mingyu** : wow i didn't know you had it in you

 **seokie** : he's not my bohfriend i jst literally met him

 **seokie** : OK BUT I DO HAV A LILTTLE CRUSH ON HIM

 **Seungcheol** : Okay, wow. Seokie's all grown up!!

 **Seungcheol** : Can he put up with your 180 dB shrieks?

 **seokie** : oh i forgot about that part

 **seokie** : MINHYUN HYUNG TOLD ME THATBJAEHWAN LAUGHS MANIACALLY

 **seokie** : if that doesn't make him more attractive then idk

 **Jihoon** : you like maniacal laughs????????

 **seokie** : hyung

 **seokie** : did i stutter

 **turtle** **egg** : ooOoOoOoOoOooOH

 **Jihoon** : people are so weird

 **Jeonghannie** : A pity you have to put up with soonyoung. :/

 **soonie** : tf

 **soonie** : hyung

 **soonie** : i breathed

 **Jihoon** : i know what a pity

 **soonie** : OH MY GOD

 **soonie** : coming from

 **soonie** : someone who

 **soonie** : likes

 **soonie** : breakfast on dinner?

 **jizzoo** : who doesn't tho?

 **soonie** : oh my god i

_**soonie** changed  **Jihoon's** name to  **LITTLE traitor**_

**LITTLE traitor** : i am murdering you

 **soonie** : can u actually

 **won and only** : stop being so loud someone is trying to sleep

 **turtle egg** : ***laid

 **turtle egg** : ica n litreally hear u from the fuckin thin walls

 **Mingyu** : then stop listening lol

 **hao do you like your eggs** : who even texts while having sex

 **Hansol** : seungkwan do

 **boo** : im ean sometimes lol when ig pops up

 **Seungcheol** : Do we really have to discuss this????

_**channie** changed  **Seungcheol's** name to  **cheollie the kink shamer**_

**channie** : if that's their kink then let them be

 **channie** : stop kink shaming 2k18

 **jizzoo** : channie.....

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : (◯Δ◯∥)

 **jizzoo** : uh

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : What happened to Hannie...

 **jizzoo** : you might wanna come over cheol

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : My pure Chan,,, ,, , , ,,,,

 

 

 

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**chim** : yo

 **chim** : good night

 **chim** : 

 **D Sun** : wtf

 **D Sun** : niw i iknow why he looks familiar

 **D Sun** : 

 **chim** : BITCH!!!!

 **chim** : WHAT IS THAT

 **chim** : HWEN

 **D Sun** : some time around 2015 ?? 2016 ?? idk i lost track o time

 **D Sun** : we dont rlly keep in touch but it's in my folder in my computer

 **D Sun** : we met when i was starting my dance class i forgot

 **chim** : you hav no plans on stealing him frm me right

 **chim** : i kno u hav hoebi in you

 **D Sun** : no wtf i dont need a man

 **D Sun** : and if i ever do i wont steal that

 **chim** : glad we[re clear hyung •́ε•̀٥

 

 

 **_Lee Seokmin_ ** _started a chat with **Kim Jaehwan**_

 **Lee Seokmin** : hyung! it's seokmin

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : HI

 **Kim Jaehwan** : sorry i just got home from the bistro!!

 **Lee Seokmin** : sfine

 **Lee Seokmin** : kinda sleepy tho

 **Kim Jaehwan** : sAME

 **Kim Jaehwan** : but i kinda wanna talk to you

 

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**seokie** : HE SED HES SLEEPY BUFNHE WANTS TONTALK FO ME

 **turtle egg** : go get thAT DICK SEOKMIN

 

 

 

**Kim Jaehwan & Lee Seokmin**

**Lee Seokmin** : if that's what u want then okay :D

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : so you're friends with minhyun hyung?

 **Lee Seokmin** : yeah, kinda knew him since forever

 **Kim Jaehwan** : tragic

 **Lee Seokmin** : very

 **Kim Jaehwan** : kidding

 **Kim Jaehwan** : oh

 **Lee Seokmin** : me too lol

 **Lee Seokmin** : he's really nice

 **Kim Jaehwan** : yeah im his pain in the ass unfortunately lololol

 **Lee Seokmin** : really? ;))

 **Lee Seokmin** : how did u end up with hyung?

 **Kim Jaehwan** : we ended up in the same school

 **Kim Jaehwan** : and idk how but we always ended up in the same classes

 **Kim Jaehwan** : and inwas looking for an apartment or a dorm whatever

 **Kim Jaehwan** : and i found this ad that somone's looking for a roomie

 **Kim Jaehwan** : so i inquired amd found out it was him

 **Kim Jaehwan** : FUNNY THING IS HE AGREED TO BE MY ROOMMATE BECAUSE HE THOIGHT I KNOWNHOW TO CLEAN

 **Kim Jaehwan** : but i rlly dont

 **Kim Jaehwan** : ah now you know who i am you can turn me down

 **Lee Seokmin** : what no!!!

 **Lee Seokmin** : i acfually dont like cleanimg either but im trying

 **Lee Seokmin** : since jeonghan is scray when he gefs angru

 **Kim Jaehwan** : minhyun hyung too! theyre fruends right

 **Kim Jaehwan** : and were born in the sams year

 **Kim Jaehwan** : probs why thryre alike ://

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i brought a squirrel in our house once

 **Kim Jaehwan** : becayse i was drunk

 **Kim Jaehwan** : actually it wasnt one squirrel

 **Kim Jaehwan** : 3 squirrels for the kids

 **Lee Seokmin** : kids?

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i mean

 **Kim Jaehwan** : yeah i practically gave birth to 3 kids at the age of 22

 **Kim Jaehwan** : we live with 3 other folks in our house

 **Kim Jaehwan** : jihoon woojin and guanlin

 **Kim Jaehwan** : 3-4 years younger than i am so i call em kids

 **Kim Jaehwan** : anywAay

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i thought the kids turned to squirrels i ended up crying and minhyn hyungf had to comfort me for the next 3 hours hhhhahah

 **Lee Seokmin** : HSAGAHAHHSSHJAJAAKAKJ OH MY GOD

 **Lee Seokmin** : DID U RLLY

 **Kim Jaehwan** : I DID IT'S EMBARRASSING DJSJSJ IDK HOW HE PUTS UP WITH MY SHIT

 **Lee Seokmin** : well i'll have you kmow that i got drunk with jungkook once

 **Kim Jaehwan** : you're friends with jeon jungkook?????

 **Lee Seokmin** : uh yeah, why?

 **Kim** **Jaehwan** : he's cool. my friend has a crush on his boyf but that's another story carry on

 **Lee Seokmin** : okay uh where was i

 **Lee Seokmin** : rughT

 **Lee Seokmin** : then we talked abt life and all that stuff

 **Lee Seokmin** : and then the next thing i knew, i woke up on top of a mountain

 **Kim Jaehwan** : for real????

 **Lee Seokmin** : FOR REAL

 **Lee Seokmin** : buf thags not all

 **Lee Seokmin** : i dont have my phoen with me

 **Lee Seokmin** : bevaus e i threw it at han river the night before

 **Kim Jaehwan** : jesus,,.,,

 **Lee Seokmin** : it gets worse

 **Kim Jaehwan** : im actually kinda scared rn

 **Lee Seokmin** : the mountain, isn't in seoul

 **Kim Jaehwan** : holy

 **Kim Jaehwan** : let me guess!!

 **Kim Jaehwan** : MAISAN??? WTF???

 **Kim Jaehwan** : how tf did you end up there??.

 **Lee Seokmin** : IT WASNT THERE

 **Lee Seokmin** : WE EMDED UP AT MT TAKAO

 **Kim Jaehwan** : mount whay

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : HOLY SHIT I JST GOOGLED

 **Kim Jaehwan** : HOW THE FUCK DID YOI END UP IN JAPAN HOLY MOTHER OF GOD

 **Kim Jaehwan** : YOU'RE AMAZING

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : seokmin ???

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : omg ok you fell asleep im sorry

 **Kim Jaehwan** : good night tho !! it was fun meeting you

 **Kim Jaehwan** : let's hang out soon i'd like to know more about you!

 

 **Lee Seokmin** : omg hello good morning i just woke up

 **Lee Seokmin** : IM SORRY I FELL ASLEEP

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : hey! im on my way home from work 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i was rushing this morning so i didnt text back

 **Kim Jaehwan** : BUT IM HERE

 

 **Lee Seokmin** : i just got home

 **Lee Seokmin** : the boys an d i went out and im happy because two of my friends r finally dating

 **Lee Seokmin** : took them a very long time jfc

 **Kim Jaehwan** : happy for them!!

 **Kim Jaehwan** : something's in my mind

 **Kim Jaehwan** : that gc minhyun hyung made

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i changed it to CEO Hwang and his minions right

 **Lee Seokmin** : yeah what aout it?

 **Kim Jaehwan** : this is probably dtupid but im laghing rn ljadljd

 **Kim Jaehwan** : and minhyun hyyung is definitely gonna killme if he finds outl

 **Lee Seokmin** : hold on oh my god i think i kno

 **Lee Seokmin** : does it hav to do w the fact that minion is exactly how u pronounce minhyun

 **Kim Jaehwan** : JHSKDJA HDALJ;

 **Kim Jaehwan** : OH MY GOD YOU GET ME

 **Kim Jaehwan** : DATE ME OH MGAKJSHAKJ

 **Lee Seokmin** : YEAH OKAY SURE LKJDLKASJDLAKJ

 **Lee Seokmin** : wait what

 **Kim Jaehwan** : what

 **Lee Seokmin** : what

 **Kim Jaehwan** : what

 **Kim Jaehwan** : jhda skidding

 **Lee Seokmin** : THOUGHT SO

 **Kim Jaehwan** : but like if ur free we can grab coffee or smth

 **Kim Jaehwan** : we're on the same wavelength so i think we'll be good friends!!

 **Lee Seokmin** : that's nice! text me wheneverrrrr

 **Kim Jaehwan** : i will!!

 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**jaewhat** : minhyun rhymes with minion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO !! That was something for Jimin !! AAAAAAAA i dont exactly ship them but i like them both so that should enough ooooOOoOOoooh
> 
> I CANF THINK OF A NICKNAME FOR JAEHWANNIE AND SEOKIE HELP
> 
> talk to me on twt pls !! @bitmojin // @jjihanseok


	31. CLOUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a week of attempting, i finally solved the problem ! a huge thanks to those who helped !!
> 
> alsO JOSH GOT AN INSTAGRAM HHHHHHH I ALKSD <3 <3 <3 ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆

**jinnie and the 6 dorks**

**chim** : hiiiiiiiii

 **D Boi** : it's too early for this

 **chim** : hhhhhh come on hyunf

 **chim** : thisnis fun

 **chim** : ARENT U GLAD THAT I'M FINALLY TALKING TO SOMEONE

 **D Boi** : i didn't even say anything

 **chim** : i'll keep talking anyway

 **D SUN** : ok you go do that

 **D SUN** : im listening

 **chim** : pKAY SO

 **chim** : sungwoon and i were talkinf

 **Taehyungie** : *texting

 **chim** : that

 **chim** : and he asked what i do

 **chim** : i saif i teach theatre in disnschool

 **chim** : and he said oh thats cool u dance?

 **chim** : and i said yea i sing too

 **chim** : an i askwd what //does// he do

 **chim** : and hebsaid he works as a song writer formthis idol groip

 **chim** : and he uploads covers on soundcloud

 **chim** : anf some originals of his

 **chim** : and i asked him whats his soundlcous handle

 **chim** : anF

 **chim** : REMEMBER THAT SOJNDCLOUD LIMK I TOLD U ABOUT

 **chim** : THENONE WITH  THENUSERNAME CLOUD

 **D SUN** : yeah

 **chim** : HE SAID HE'S CLOUD

 **chim** : and i wouldn't believe him

 **chim** : WHATBIF IM BEING CATFISHED

 **D Boi** : woah woah

 **D Boi** : why do you say you're being catfihed?

 **D Boi** : have you heard his talking voice? usually it's close, but not 100%

 **chim** : yeah we talk on the phone every night

 **chim** : he sent me a voice message as proof but what if it's not him

 **D Boi** : you have lots of trust issues right there, jimin

 **chim** : becaysw u'll never know hyung :///

 **chim** : i saw a lotnof high schoolers catfish each other

 **chim** : some r funny

 **chim** : but ://// some r rlly bad

 **chim** : ah

 **chim** : i rlly like him

 **chim** : but i feel lyk he's lying ://

 **chim** : hobi hyung do u know a thing or a two

 **D SUN** : i want to say i do but i rlly don't ://

 **D SUN** : i didn't get to know him before

 **chim** : alright ://

 

 

 

**D icks**

**D Boi** : i'm worried about jimin

 **D Stroyer** : what parallel universe am i in

 **D Boi** : fuck you he's like my younger brother

 **D Stroyer** : well yea me too

 **D Stroyer** : but why did you suddenly open it up

 **D**   **Boi** : because if that sungwoon guy hurts jimin i would

 **D Boi** : by all means

 **D**   **Boi** : go out of this studio and beat his ass

 **D SUN** : sign me up

 **D**   **Stroyer** : chill

 **D Stroyer** : we don't know yet

 **D Boi** : just plotting it all out

 **D Stroyer** : jimin's pretty skeptic, i get him

 **D Stroyer** : because he has standards taller than his height

 **D SUN** : lol

 **D SUN** : do u want me to stalk that sungwoon guy

 **D SUN** : oh! isn't seokjin hyung good at stalking?

 **D SUN** : he has connection with the fbi right

 **D Boi** : not exactly the fbi you fool

 **D Boi** : their broadcasting company just has good ass ITs

 **D SUN** : same thing

 **D Boi** : i'll ask him tho

 **D SUN** : i can ask my students too

 **D SUN** : lol kids these days know better technology

 **D Stroyer** : are you guys implying that we gang up on the guy

 **D Boi** : no

 **D SUN** : yes

 **D Boi** : what

 **D SUN** : what

 **D SUN** : i mean no

 

 

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Jung Hoseok** : i need yall to listen to me

 **Wen Junhui** : things i am:

 **Wen Junhui** : all ears

 **Jung Hoseok** : where are the others

 **Lee Chan** : hello

 **Park Jihoon** : hi hi

 **Wen Junhui** : i think hao's asleep but :D

 **Wen Junhui** : he'll back read

 **Wen Junhui** : and soon's out with jihoon

 **Wen Junhui** : lee, not park

 **Jung Hoseok** : hm ok

 **Jung Hoseok** : this isnt rlly about dance but

 **Jung Hoseok** : do any of yall know a guy named

 

 

 

**D icks**

**D SUN** : what's the guy's name again

 **D Stroyer** : something like h* sungwoon

 **D Stroyer** : i cant really remember lol

 

 

 

 **DANCE**   **CLASS ! !**

 **Jung Hoseok** : ho sungwoon

 **Jung**   **Hoseok** : he sungwoon

 **Jung Hoseok** : ha sungwoon

 **Jung Hoseok** : hu sungwoon

 **Jung Hoseok** : hi sungwoon

 **Wen Junhui** : im confused ,,,,,, e_e

 **Jung Hoseok** : me either hehhehe

 **Park Jihoon** : i know a ha sungwoon!

 **Park Jihoon** : minhyun hyung is friends with him

 **Park Jihoon** : but we dont know each other ://

 **Jung Hoseok** : o!! that one ha sungwoon

 **Jung Hoseok** : that's ok that's one step closer to our agenda

 **Lee Chan** : what //is// our agenda

 **Lee Chan** : srry in at class

 **Lee Chan** : anD JIHOON'S TEXING

 **Park Jihoon** : tf so r u

 **Jung Hoseok** : know who he is

 **Jung Hoseok** : like ,,,,, hmmmm

 **Jung Hoseok** : know his work ??? idk ???

 **Jung Hoseok** : i jus need a lil background

 **Jung Hoseok** : pls help me

 **Jung Hoseok** : it's a matter of life n deth

 **Wen**   **Junhui** : R WE GOING TO JAIL IF WE GET CAUGHT

 **Jung Hoseok** : we won't get caught!!!! and it's not illegal to research ?????

 **Jung Hoseok** : oKAY SO IF WE EVER GET CAUGHT WE HAVE JIN HYUNG TO RESCUE US

 **Wen Junhui** : alright alright minghao jnows how to stalk literallu every person

 **Wen Junhui** : one time a girl florted w me in d convenience store and he didt even ask for her name

 **Wen Junhui** : but hw found her TIN number

 **Jung Hoseok** : ok wtf ...

 **Wen Junhui** : i know hyung

 **Wen Junhui** : i know

 **Jung Hoseok** : promise me yall will help

 **Jung Hoseok** : you'll hav smth in return i promise

 **Jung Hoseok** : just have to think about what it is lol

 **Wen Junhui** : how abour free dinner to ur house

 **Wen Junhui** : with seokjin hyung's cooking

 **Park Jihoon** : does he cook good?? i haven't tried it but i read his past blog!!

 **Wen Junhui** : HE DOES

 **Wen Junhui** : i would die for his food

 **Jung Hoseok** : ok ok if we don't get arrested maybe i could ask him to cook for hs

 **Wen Junhui** : hdjdjdusidis deAL

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**turtle egg** : NEED HELP

 **turtle egg** : ELO

 **turtle egg** : BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

 **turtle egg** : AHHHHHHHHHHGGH

 **won and only** : holy fuck junhui is your convenience store getting robbed or something

 **won and only** : i'm in the middle of a nap so unless you're getting murdered i won't help

 **turtle egg** : omg ur so mean fuck you

 **turtle egg** : i hope you choke in your sleep

 **Mingyu** : hyung nO

 **turtle egg** : oh look it's romeo saving juliet

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Can we all just talk peacefully

 **turtle egg** : i just need help

 **turtle egg** : im in the middle of impressing mi dance teacher

 **turtle egg** : aka jung hoseok

 **turtle egg** : in order to win dinner. by kim seokjin.

 **won and only** : what's the gravity of this situation

 **seokie** : did someone say kim seokjin

 **boo** : somebody said food hmu

 **Hansol** : i'm just here because of seungkwan..

 **cheollie**   **the kink**   **shamer** : You two still together?

 **Hansol** : um yeah.......

 **boo** : why wtf hyung

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Because you both aren't flirting like before??

 **boo** : oh we're flirting

 **Hansol** : :)

 **turtle**   **egg** : ok......

 **turtle**   **egg** : does anyone know a ha sungwoon

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Minhyun's friend

 **jizzoo** : yeah he's minhyun's friend

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : what they said

 **turtle egg** : aside from that information pls ??

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : He is older than anyone of us

 **turtle egg** : and ??

 **turtle egg** : occupation ??

 **turtle egg** : job ??

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Why are you so curious, though?

 **turtle egg** : i could be plottinf a murder u wont kno

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : No murdering in my household.

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : PLEASE

 **turtle egg** : I WAS LITERALLY KIDDINF

 **turtle egg** : hoseok hyung dindt tell us why but he wants to kno

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Why don’t you ask Minhyun yourself?

 **turtle egg** : woulndt that be sketchy

 **turtle egg** : whatever im doing it for d food

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**won and only** : hi

 **Yoongi** : hey, kid what's up

 **won and only** : just wanna tell you guys i'm graduating heheheh

 **Yoongi** : o? that's your second degree right?

 **won and only** : yeah, i took masters in lit

 **Yoongi** : bet it's lit

 **won and only** : hhhehhashshs

 **Yoongi** : hahhagsg

 

 **kwaninoni**   **1/2** : my brain hurts while reading that conversation

 **kwaninoni**   **1/2** : please remind me to leave the chat

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Leave the chat

 **kwaninoni**   **1/2** : oK I WAS JOKING

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Anyway, when's graduation?  ** _@won and only_**

 **won and only** : two weeks from now!

 **won and only** : all of you are invited

 **won and only** : gyu will cook!

 **minkoo** : I WILL??????

 **Taehyung** : NICE

 **Taehyung** : where are we eating

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Let me guess

 **Jeonghannie** :  **✿**  At my café

 **won and only** : you know me so well 

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Sigh I never get compensation for this!!!

 **won and only** : ncjdjsj i'm graduating hyung please

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Okay whatever ????

 **Taehyungie** : ... are we all invited

 **won and only** : of course!

 **won and only** : just like that dreaded christmas party

 **jimean** : ooOoOoOoOoOohhhhhh

 **won and only** : seok's bringing jaehwan, you should bring sungwoon, hyung!

 **jimean** : the whO now

 **won and only** : sungwoon

 **jimean** : how did you even know about that

 **won and only** : junhui just told us

 **jimean** : junhui??? the chinese guy?????

 **jimean** : how did he know?????

 **Hoseok** : HEY WHAT's UP

 

 

 

 **jinnie**   **and the 6 dorks**

 **chim** : OMG HOBI HYUNG DID YOU TELL EVERYONE I WAS SEEING SUNGWOON

 **D SUN** : what no

 **chim** : THENHOW ELSE WOULDNJUN KNOW

 **D SUN** : yo don't yell @ me ???????

 **D SUN** : besides why r u so nervous

 **D SUN** : r u ashamed of sungwoon

 **chim** : IDEK IF SUNGWOON IS SUNGWOON

 **chim** : JSJXZJZJSJIIIW

 

 

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Park Jihoon** : minhyunn hyung scolded me bc I was texting during class but :// worth it

 **Park Jihoon** : Sungwoon’s a 94z

 **Park Jihoon** : as old as you, hobi hyung

 **Jung Hoseok** : oooomg what about a job description

 **Wen**   **Junhui** : nobody gave me a job lakjsdslkj

 **Park Jihoon** : hyung didn’t reply anymore :///

 **Jung Hoseok** : WHY IS THAT SUNGWOON’S JOB SO HARD TO FIND TF

 **Xu Minghao** : hyunf for all we kno he’s just hiding his identity

 **Wen Junhui** : babe no

 **Wen Junhui** : i think he’s just rlly rlly private ?????

 

 

 

**Seokjin & Yoonjin**

**Yoongles** : hello

 **Yoongles** : honey bear

 **Yoongles** : my baby

 **Yoongles** : the best boyfriend in the world

 **Suckjin** : Why, do you have other boyfriends?

 **Yoongles** : the best and only boyfriend

 **Suckjin** : Alright. Lay it down. What do you want?

 **Yoongles** : attitude mister

 **Suckjin** : Grr

 **Suckjin** : I’m squinting my eyes right because I know you want something

 **Suckjin** : What is it?

 **Yoongles** : alright

 **Yoongles** : remember that sungwoon guy

 **Yoongles** : have you read through the gc earlier?

 **Suckjin** : Yeah, just haven’t replied. Why?

 **Yoongles** : could you possibly ,,,,,,,

 **Yoongles** : search for that sungwoon guy’s background?

 **Yoongles** : ｜*￣∇￣｜

 **Suckjin** : Because?

 **Yoongles** : because he might be catfishing our precious jimin??

 **Suckjin** : And what makes you accuse that?

 **Yoongles** : why are you interrogating me I have good intentions

 **Suckjin** : It’s not that! It’s just really none of our business.

 **Yoongles** : of course it’s our business

 **Yoongles** : we’re the ones who’ll have to listen to jimin wail and cry when he gets his heart broken

 **Suckjin** : Okay, point taken.

 **Suckjin** : But I’m not the FBI. And I can’t just ask the ITs here to search for this person with no particular reason. Also, it costs money.

 **Suckjin** : Jungkook was an emergency so they let me pass.

 **Yoongles** : hhhh

 **Suckjin** : Sorry baby boi, you can find another way!

 

 

 

**D icks**

**D Boi** : jin won’t stalk sungwoon

 **D Boi** : im sad

 

 

**DANCE CLASS ! !**

**Park Jihoon** : I FINALLY GOT TO TRICK MINHYUN HYUNG

 **Park Jihoon** : ok here’s what I got

 **Jung Hoseok** : ok ok im listening !!

 **Park Jihoon** : lemme coppy n paste

 **Park Jihoon** : ""ha sungwoon is his full name, istg kid why the hell are you so curious?? He works for an idol group. He is a lyricist. i do not know his favorite color. he sings at my bar every thurs and sunday nights. when he’s free he does covers under the name of cloud but you should never tell anyone about this because it’s his secret identity now that i told you about it he will probably beat the shit out of me istg park jihoon shut ur mouth""

 **Lee Chan** : did you just leak ha sungwoon’s information

 **Park Jihoon** : yes and i may or may not be dead when minhyun hyung finds out

 **Jung Hoseok** : PARK JIHOON YOU ARE NOW MY TOP STUDENT

 **Wen Junhui** : omg jiihoon ur a genius

 **Wen Junhui** : WOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWW

 **Wen Junhui** : IT’S GONNA B A FEAST

 **Jung Hoseok** : THANK U EVERYONE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO REPAY U FOR UR HARDWORK

 

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**D SUN** : jiminnie

 **D SUN** : he’s no catfish

 **chim** : u just said u didn’t kno much abt him hyung :///

 **D SUN** : yeah but trust me on this

 **D Boi** : how would you know?

 **D SUN** : jihoon’s my student, and jihoon’s friends with minhyun who happens to be friends with sungwoon

 **chim** : i still don’t know

 **D SUN** : 

 **D Boi** : is that me?

 

 

 

**Jimin & Sungwoon**

**Sungwoon** : come at minhyun’s bar tomorrow, the set will get good!

 **Jimin** : what time?

 **Sungwoon** : around 8?

 **Sungwoon** : we can grab something to eat after!

 **Jimin** : ok ok ok I’ll be there

 **Sungwoon** : cool <3

 

 

**bffs fo lyf <333**

**jimbo** : can u possibly

 **jimbo** : 3rd wheel for sungwoon n me

 **jimbo** : bc if things go wrong ion wanna go home sad n alone

 **jimbo** : i don’t deserve that shit

 **taetae** : hmmm

 **taetae** : how about i bring guk so i wont look stupid when it all wrks out

 **jimbo** : ur actualy right

 **taetae** : 

 **jimbo** : thanks for doing this tae ur rlly d best !!

 **taetae** : 

 

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**soonie** : congRATULATIONS

 **soonie** : to my won and only best friend

 **soonie** : HE’LL BE

 **soonie** : grADUATING

 **soonie** : AGAIN

 **won**   **and only** : hahaha

 **won and only** : thank soon!

 **won and only** : also, can you stop typing like that?

 **LITTLE traitor** : finally someone said it

 **soonie** : wdym

 **won and only** : word per word?

 **won and only** : my phone keeps vibrating

 **boo** : like a vibrator

 **jizzoo** : oh my god !!

 **won and only** : yeah like a vibrator

 **jizzoo** : oh my gOD !!

 **LITTLE traitor** : can’t you form a single sentence?

 **channie** : jihoon hyung, are u sure u and soonyoung hyung are dating?

 **LITTLE traitor** : who dares question the credibility of my relationship with soonyoung?

 **soonie** : omfffffffff

 **soonie** : my

 **soonie** : hero

 **soonie** : !!!!!

 **channie** : i mean,,,, u always roast soonyoung hyung lolol

 **soonie** : I’ll have you know

 **soonie** : it’s how he

 **soonie** : shows his affection

 **jizzoo** : i agree !!

 **jizzoo** : he used to hate me back when I started dating cheol

 **LITTLE traitor** : hnggg not this story again pls

 **jizzoo** : he used to murder me with his eyes

 **LITTLE traitor** : you and jeonghan were always at our dorm It was so annoying

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I remember very well! Hahaha. But Jihoon likes Jisoo deep inside. Wow.

 **seokie** : I agree to this

 **seokie** : jihoon hyung likes soonyooung if u want receipts im here

 **LITTLE traitor** : seokmin

 **seokie** : 

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : I told you to erase that shit????????????

 **channie** : another question

 **channie** : wonu hyung ur graduating

 **channie** : does tht mean u and mingyu hyung will get married

 **won and only** : HAKSJKAJHjhahkjahskajhakjhakjhakjhkj

 **Mingyu** : laksjdlaksjdlkasjdlkasjdlkasjdalksjalk

 **boo** : MY LUNGS KAJSDLKJADKAJSDKOIEUOIU

 **hao do you like your eggs** : LDJALKJSDKLASJDOIUOIUOIUIOUIOUOIUOIUO

 **hao do you like your eggs** : 

 **turtle egg** : 

 **jizzoo** : can we all calm down

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Lee Chan, what a question.

 **seokie** : imagine meanie getting married right before jihancheol?????

 **won and only** : what even is a meanie

 **soonie** : kjjahskjh

 **soonie** : that’s actually

 **soonie** : seok and i made

 **soonie** : originally you’re minwon

 **soonie** : but seokmin

 **soonie** : had

 **soonie** : a hard time rememberin

 **soonie** : ur name before

 **soonie** : so he called u beanie

 **seokie** : in my head it’s still beanie tbh

 

 

 

**Jimin & Sungwoon**

**Sungwoon** : jimin i’ll be running a little bit late 

 **Sungwoon** : i asked minhyun hyung to keep you company tho!

 **Jimin** : oh sure no prob

 

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : ello

 **chim** : sungwoon just texted that he’ll b late

 **D Boi** : that’s kid of like an excuse you’ll be ditched

 **chim** : （；＿；）

 **D Stroyer** : yoongi hyung don’t scare jimin

 **D SUN** : yup, he’ll be anxious ://

 **D Boi** : o you’re against me now wow

 **D Boi** : it’s now 2:1

 **chim** : don’t worry. tae and jk are here.

 **Jungkookie** : what’s up i;m jungkook and i will b a spy

 **D Boi** : are you even old enough to enter a bar you’re like 18

 **Jungkookie** : the

 **Jungkookie** : i really hate you sometimes

 **Jungkookie** : im 22 ??

 **Jungkookie** : 21 bc it’s not yet my bday

 **Jungkookie** : 20 if im anywhere but korea

 

 **Jungkookie** : just met minhyun hyung d owner of d bar

 **Jungkookie** : he resembles jin hyung a lot

 **Jungkookie** : i think they’ll get along

 **Jungkookie** : not that any of u care

 **D Boi** : the fuck i do

 

 **Jungkookie** : the guy is not yet here

 **D Boi** : where is that bar i will go there

 **D SUN** : pls calm down

 

 **Jungkookie** : the 1st performer is done

 **Jungkookie** : and d guy still isn’t here

 **Jungkookie** : minhyun just left jimin is alone

 **Jungkookie** : poor jiminie

 

 **Jungkookie** : d 2nd performer is on stage!

 **D SUN** : YALL THIS IS D MOST JUNGKOOK HAS PARTICIPATED IN THIS GC AFTER 5 YEARS LOLOOLOLOL

 

 **Jungkookie** : um

 **Jungkookie** : jimin hyung just looked at me like

 **Jungkookie** : (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)

 **Jungkookie** : i think jimin just broke

 

 **D SUN** : WHAT HAPPENED????????

 **D SUN** : JUNGKOOK?????

 **D SUN** : JIMIN??????/

 **D Boi** : what the hell is happening

 

 

 

**Jimin & Sungwoon**

**Jimin** : yo that was amazing!!

 **Sungwoon** : you think so?? i didn’t think you believed me when I said I was cloud so I surprised you

 **Sungwoon** : my identity is supposed to be a secret but I guess I don’t need to keep it that way

 **Jimin** : UwU

 **Jimin** : you were amazing sungwoon

 **Jimin** : never thought I’d meet the cloud !

 

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**chim** : YALKLAKLKLKLKLSKLS STORY TIME

 **chim** : HA SUNGWOON AIN T A  CATFISH LSKDJLKA

 **chim** : M CRUHCUJK

 **chim** : HE IS CLOUD CONFIRMED

 **chim** : HE PERFORME DON STAGE KAJKJLJLKEUOOI

 **chim** : HE WAS D 2ND PERFROMEF

 **D SUN** : I TOLD YOU YOONGI HYUNG LOLOLOLOLOL

 **D Boi** : congrats then

 **chim** : LJADLKA SIT WAS LIKE A MOVIE LSKDJLK

 **chim** : THE LIHTS WENT ON AND SUNGWIOON WAS ON STAGE JADLKAJLKJLOIIOOIOOI

 **chim** : WODLD IT BE DELUSIIONNAL IF I THOUGHT HE WAS LOOKIFN AT ME THE WHOEL SET

 **D Stroyer** : hahahha no I don’t think so. Congrats jimin >3

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a [jihan drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398326) a few days ago. if you'd like to read it, there's the link ヾ(・ω・ｏ)


	32. HARRIE POTTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two houses nerding about harry potter (also a side jihoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make a harry potter au dammit

**THE NERD HERD**

**jimean** : hello uwu it's ya boi jimin

 **jimean** : anybody wanna come over and hav a harry potter marathon w me

 **boo** : why hyung

 **jimean** : the

 **jimean** : wdym why !!!!

 **jimean** : it's been 84 yrs since we've all hung out

 **boo** : what about sungwoon??????

 **jimean** : jus tell me if u dont wanna hang out i thought we were the booty of our houses :(

 **boo** : fhxidjsjnsdbd no non o no

 **jimean** : sungwoon jus left and i'm an attention whore

 **Taehyung** : *pretends to be shocked*

 **cap** : off topic but i heard ur bf is friends with seokie's bf !!!

 **jimean** : hmmm

 **jimean** : what's seokie's bf's name again?

 **cap** : uh

 **cap** : jae

 **cap** : uhhsgggg

 **cap** : hwan

 **cap** : jaehwan

 **jimean** : o right right right !

 **jimean** : they make covrs together

 **the other chinese guy** : lemme tell yall that when seok and jaehwan hang out here

 **the other Chinese guy** : they always scream lik tf !!!!

 **big mouth** : IT'S NOT SCREMAING WE'R E PRACTICIG OUR VOCAL CHORDS

 **big mouth** : YALL UNDERSTAND IF UR A SINGER

 **the other chinese** **guy** : i just hope ur not that loud when u both fukkkkj

 **big** **mouth** : NDJXHSJS THIS IS A WHOLESOME RELATIONSHIP BITCH

 **big mouth** : also

 **big mouth** : we aren't rlly boyfriends??

 **jimean** : HELLO ???? HARRY POTTER MARATHON ?????!!???????

 **_Hoseok_ ** _changed his name to **hobie**_

 **_hobie_ ** _changed **Hoshi's** name to **hoshie**_

 **_hobie_ ** _changed **smol's** name to **woozie**_

 **Yoongi** : what cult is this

 **hobie** changed **Yoongi's** name to **yoongie**

 **yoongie** : ??!??

 **hobie** : you look like jihoon, hyung

 **woozie** : alright i get it

 **yoongie** : alright i get it

 **Seungcheol** : Woah okay what telepathy shit is that

 **jimean** : HARRY POTTER

 **hoshie** : we

 **hoshie** : actually have

 **hoshie** : dance class

 **Seungcheol** : I'm free??

 **jimean** : omg wow

 **jimean** : i am actually shy ????

 **Seungcheol** : Me too ??

 **Taehyung** : is the 95z 4some finally gonna happen

 **Seungcheol** : The what???

 **_jimean_ ** _removed **Taehyung** from the chat_

 **jimean** : do u wanna come over

 **jimean** : u can bring anyone else

 **boo** : hansol and i r on our way actually ????

 **boo** : CHEOL HYUNG U SHOULD RLLY COME JIMIN'S BED IS SPECTACULAR

 **boo** : i mean it's pretty fun to chill on

 **Seungcheol** : Can I go _**@jizzoo** ****__**@** **Jeonghannie** **✿**_

 **jizzoo** : why are you asking us ?? you're not our child or anything ??

 **Seungcheol** : But I'm your boyfriend tho

 **jizzoo** : tell me smth i don't know please

 **jizzoo** : of course you can go

 **Seungcheol** : OkAY OMG I'M EXCITED I'M ACTUALLY HANGING OUT WITH PEOPLE

 **jimean** : YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **hobie** : can i come over

 **hobie** : WITH NY STUDENTS

 **jimean** : are u challenging my room's capacity hyung

 **jimean** : my room could hold both svt and bts household

 **jimean** : u can even bring minhyun's household here

 **jimean** : but im kidding come over pls a bitch needs company

 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**wonk boi** : there's just too much perks in hoseok hyung's dance class

 **wonk boi** : wow ???

 **wonkjin** : what is it this time

 **wonk boi** : i got invited at jimin's house

 **wonk boi** : AKA TAEHYUNG'S BEST FRIEND

 **hit the guan** : hyung pls don't be creepy!

 **wonk boi** : wtf i breathed

 **hit the guan** : jus dont starw too much just like that one time we came across him at d mall

 **wonkjin** : the one where he literally drooled?

 **hit the guan** : lmfao yea

 **wonk boi** : i did not drool that was excess water dying to get out

 **jaewhat** : boo you whore

 

 

 

**95z <3**

**Cheollie** : I'm at Jimin's!

 **Cheollie** : It's really pretty cool here wow

 **Cheollie** : I am actually interacting with people outside business

 **Hannie** : My Cheollie is so cute UwU I wanna bite you

 **Hannie** : Kajdjdju

 **Hannie** : Have fun there! Jin hyung's house is rather pretty large

 **Cheollie** : It is! You can play billiards here and that soccer thingy that looks like skewers!

 **Joshie** : oh my god seungcheol stop being so cute

 **Joshie** : he's like a little kid !!

 **Hannie** : Right Shua!

 **Joshie** : i want to smother you with my love ..

 **Cheollie** : JDJJDJDJDSJJSUS AM I NOT YOUR BABY BOY

 **Hannie** : HELP ME I FEEL SOFT

 **Joshie** : I WANT TO GO HOME OH MY GOD I

 **Joshie** : HANNIE U KNO WHERE WE'LL BE STAYING THE NIGHT

 **Hannie** : But the kids

 **Hannie** : What if they burn the house

 **Cheollie** : Then I'm coming over !!

 **Cheollie** : ALSO BRB MOVIE'S STARTING

 **Cheollie** : I'm nervous around Jimin

 **Cheollie** : We're not really close

 **Joshie** : don't be !! he's actually pretty nice

 **Hannie** : You used to like him right

 **Joshie** : yes but he used to like you

 **Hannie** : But then I like you

 **Hannie** : And Cheol

 **Hannie** : The universe

 **Hannie** : Wow

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**_Seungcheol_ ** _added **Taehyung** to the chat_

 **Seungcheol** : I think I understand what the 95 4some is

 **Seungcheol** : Hahaha lol

 **Taehyung** : AYEEEEE JIMIN

 **jimean** : nop nop nop

 

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon** : soonyoung?

 **Soonyoung** : hello

 **Soonyoung** : !!!!

 **Jihoon** : where are you?

 **Soonyoung** : dance class

 **Soonyoung** : we're on our way

 **Soonyoung** : to jimin's

 **Jihoon** : oh okay

 **Soonyoung** : why?

 **Soonyoung** : need anything ??

 **Soonyoung** : you know

 **Soonyoung** : i'll drop anyth for u

 **Jihoon** : i just need help

 **Jihoon** : i'm buying new clothes and maybe you could help me?

 **Soonyoung** : oooooooooo

 **Soonyoung** : ok ok

 **Soonyoung** : omw to u boss

 **Jihoon** : yayyyyy!!!! :D <3

 

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**hoshie** : hello

 **hoshie** : i can't come over

 **hoshie** : sorry :(

 **hoshie** : jihoon needs help

 **hoshie** : w smth

 **jimean** : aw :(

 **jimean** : it's cool tho take care!!!!!!

 **hoshie** : thank hyung

 **hoshie** : !!!!

 **Taehyung** : i'm coming over !!! woooOoOo

 **Taehyung** : i hav jungkook w me

 

 

 

**wannaballs**

**wonk boi** : ooh

 **wonk** **boi** : taehyung's here w jungkook !!

 **hit the guan** : does it hurt

 **wonk boi** : no ?? the ???

 **jaewhat** : hahsggshs i felt d pain through my phone screen

 **wonk boi** : just because u have a boyfriend!!!! doesn't mean!!!!! you can be mean to me!!!!!

 **jaewhat** : aw poor baby wink boo :(

 **jaewhat** : thanks for acknowledging the great seokmin tho

 **jaewhat** : although we're not really boyfriends

 **lord minhyun** : what?

 **lord** **minhyun** : really?

 **jaewhat** : well yeah ??

 **jaewhat** : we're too alike

 **jaewhat** : and it scares the both of us lol

 **jaewhat** : so we decided to be just friends

 **hit the guan** : not soulmates?

 **jaewhat** : his soulmate is seungkwan and soonyoung

 **jaewhat** : my soulmate is minhyun hyung :D <3

 **lord minhyun** : okay nO nope not ever

 

 

 

**THE NERD HERD**

**_chinese guy_ ** _changed **Seungcheol's** name to **sieungcheol**_

 **_chinese guy_ ** _changed **Jeonghan's** name to **jieonghan**_

 **_chinese guy_ ** _changed **jizzoo's** name to **jiesoo**_

 **_chinese guy_ ** _changed his name to **junhie**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **won and only's** name to **wonwie**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **the other chinese guy's** name to **mienghao**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **tol's** name to **miengyu**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **kwaninoni 1/2's** name to **kwaninonie**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed cap's name to **viernon**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **channie's** name to **dieno**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **AHJINSSI's** name to **jien**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **Namjoon's** name to **niemjoon**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **jimean's** name to **jiemin**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **Taehyung's** name to **tiehyung**_

 **_junhie_ ** _changed **Jungkook's** name to **jungkiek**_

 **wonwie** : okay what exactly the fuck is this

 **wonwie** : do this on your dance class gc please

 **junhie** : but it's fun and cute

 **hobie** : why didn't i think of putting this in the dance class gc ://////

 **hobie** : u forgot smth jun

 **junhie** : did i??????

 **_hobie_ ** _changed the chat name to **THIE NIERD HIERD**_

 **junhie** : KDJXISIISIAISISIS MY LUNGS

 **yoongie** : can this gc please disband

 **junhie** : nuh uh hyung

 

 

 

 **_Dino_ ** _started a private chat with **Hoshi**_

 **Dino** : hyung why you ditch us :(

 **Hoshi** : aw channiechdjxjx

 **Hoshi** : jihoon

 **Hoshi** : needed help :(

 **Hoshi** : he needs

 **Hoshi** : help picking clothes

 **Hoshi** : he's going

 **Hoshi** : to this conference

 **Dino** : why u textig tho

 **Hoshi** : he's

 **Hoshi** : at the room

 **Hoshi** : trying out clothes

 **Dino** : oh okay !

 **Dino** : tell him i said good luck!!!!

 **Hoshi** : will do

 **Hoshi** : thx dinosaur <3

 **Hoshi** : we’ll still

 **Hoshi** : play games later !!!!!

 **Chan** : ok hyung I’ll wait for uuu

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie** : hello

 **soonie** : i hav a question

 **wonu** : will only entertain if you type normally

 **soonie** : um

 **soonie** : fine i'll try my best habits die hard

 **wonu** : that could work

 **wonu** : now shoot

 **soonie** : how long does it take for you to say

 **soonie** : i love you

 **seokie** : OH MY FLD IM SCREMAINH

 **seokie** : THISNIS TOO CUTE

 **boo** : OK ME BUT IM SCREMIENH INTERNALLY

 **boo** : SOON HYUNG WHY R U SO CUTE

 **soonie** : fjudususss

 **soonie** : im asking everyone with a boyfriend

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Jisoo actually took too long to say he loves me back..

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : WOW I'M HAVING FLASHBACKS I'M SORRY

 **seokie** : i actually want to hear that????

 **channie** : ok same

 **channie** : ive been in this household way too long and i still dont know d real backstory of d most famous threesome

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Threesome? Really, Lee Chan?

 **channie** : hyung that's what literally everyone calls you

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I'll tell it another time. Lol.

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Shua took almost a year.

 **wonu** : mingyu and i were pretty quick..

 **the8inch** : jun and i........

 **the8inch** : not too long but not too fast ??? about 3 months into dating

 **boo** : vernon n i were kinda quick too

 **boo** : but at first it was

 **boo** : 'hansollie i really like u'

 **boo** : or like 'seungkwannie i rlly adore u'

 **boo** : sometimes it was actually i love u but as a joke until the both of us realized that it was real

 **soonie** : YALL R SO CUTE

 **soonie** : seokie??

 **seokie** : jaehwan and i aren't really a thing

 **seokie** : OK BEFOFE ANYONE MAKES A VIOLENT REACTION I WILL EXPLAIN

 **seokie** : yes i did have a crush on him

 **seokie** : and apparently he did too with me

 **seokie** : then we tried to date

 **seokie** : but there's just too many things we like the same way ??

 **seokie** : and it's so scary lol

 **seokie** : and then we realized that we like each other

 **seokie** : BUT PLATONIC

 **seokie** : bet u never saw that coming

 **seokie** : bc me too

 **seokie** : but it's fine bc we're actaully kinda chill

 **jizzoo** : hmm that's actually nice to hear rather than you both just didn't work out ..

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Damn it I thought I was going strangle someone

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : It's been a while

 **jizzoo** : hannie ...

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I was kidding!!

 **jizzoo** : @soonie do you feel something towards jihoon ?

 **soonie** : hyung ive been feeling something for jihoon the day we met lol

 **soonie** : but i dont think jihoon's ready to hear That from me

 **jizzoo** : well , it's important you let him know though

 **jizzoo** : that way you both could make both ends meet

 **jizzoo** : or you'll get an answer from him

 **wonu** : that's right

 **wonu** : i agree

 **wonu** : you know how you told me last christmas that i already should tell mingyu i like him because none of us were moving

 **wonu** : and it turns out he likes me already

 **wonu** : i suggest you tell him when you feel like you should tell him

 **wonu** : or better yet, make it just like kwannie's way.

 **wonu** : subtly or in other ways

 **wonu** : just like now

 **wonu** : you're helping him shop right? compliment him

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Right! Everyone's a little fisher of compliments.

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : That was me before

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Whenever Cheol and Shua compliment me, I'd feel love!!

 **soonie** : fjjdusjs ok ok guys

 **soonie** : yall r amazing

 **soonie** : thank you!!

 **soonie** : :*

**95z** **< 3**

 **Joshie** : SOONYOUNG LOVES JIHOON

 **Joshie** : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL MAYDAY MAYDAY

 **Hannie** : He's at the moviesnfjdjsjsj

 **Joshie** : do you think he fell asleep?

 **Joshie** : it's harry potter

 **Hannie** : Hmmmm

 **Hannie** : Not sure

 **Hannie** : What Harry Potter are they on, you think?

 **Joshie** : i rlly have nonidea

 **Joshie** : 3rd ??

 **Joshie** : but hannie !!

 **Joshie** : soonie loves jihoon .. they've come so far :,)

 **Hannie** : I know!! I was actually soft xbjxjz

 **Joshie** : sAME

 **Joshie** : what an otp

 **Joshie** : im kinda nervous though

 **Joshie** : what jihoon doesn't feel the same way ?

 **Hannie** : Shua don't speak like that!

 **Hannie** : I don't want to see Soonyoung so sad again. It makes me feel it too :(

 **Hannie** : If Jihoon doesn't feel the same way then what even is he doing?

 **Hannie** : Soonyoung has pretty much everything.

 **Hannie** : Not if you compare him to Mingyu but we all have our own edges, right?

 **Joshie** : right

 **Joshie** : i just hope this ship will finally sail if not then fuck the whole universe

 

 

 

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**sieungcheol** : I honestly thought I was in the wrong chat.

 **sieungcheol** : I am so sorry for whatever Jun did.

 **niemjoon** : it's okay. his dance teacher started it.

 **niemjoon** : jung hoseok's class will be phased out

 **niemjoon** : we don't want his shitty humor to spread

 **hobie** : HEY WTF

 **hobie** : your names just suck

**95z <3**

**Cheollie** : Hello babiesssss

 **Cheollie** : 1.) We didn't finish the Harry Potter series because it would take 19.22 hours to finish it. We finished only up til Goblet of Fire, where Cedric died

 **Cheollie** : 2.) Is Soonyoung really in love???? Do you want me to ask Jihoon????

 **Cheollie** : 3.) I'm on my way there. Should I pack some clothes first?

 **Hannie** : You can wear mine. Or Shua's

 **Cheollie** : You're kinda skinnier than me though?

 **Joshie** : you have spare clothes here btw

 **Cheollie** : Oh, right!!

 **Joshie** : drive safe seungcheol !

 

—

 

"That looks good on you."

"You’ve said that for the _12th_ time. I've tried _12_ suits." Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung who's sitting at the couch. They've been into almost 4 stores that sells suits and Jihoon has bought none all because Soonyoung just always says that it looks good on him, and it makes it hard to decide.

Soonyoung retaliates, "Why? It does look good on you!"

Jihoon rolls his eyes once again to hide the fact that he wants to smile. Now Jihoon doesn't know if Soonyoung is lying or really just helping. He usually doesn't care about this kind of stuff—suits and all—but he turned his cheek when he found out he'll be meeting the CEO of one of the most famous entertainment company in South Korea.

"Okay, but which one do you think is best?"

Soonyoung tries to recall every suit Jihoon has worn. He puts on a thinking face and squints his eyes to have better focus.

"I like the three piece one.. With that thingy—"

"Vest."

"That."

And so the two of them go back to the second store they've been in. Jihoon, for the last time, tried the tux that Soonyoung said looked great on him. Then afterwards he bought it with his card, then the two of them are finally free from acting all casual.

"Thanks for helping me." Jihoon smiles, the one where his eyes form a crescent, just like when the moon looks like a toenail. It was the smile that Soonyoung loves to see from Jihoon, that smile that he used to rarely see when they both just met.

"No need to thank me! Like I said, I'd drop anything for you." Soonyoung boldly says.

Jihoon lets out an airy chuckle, and then drags Soonyoung to a restaurant that serves burgers and fries. Soonyoung's a little bit confused, though. Usually Jihoon goes for chicken whenever they're out, so this is something new for him.

"I remember you used to raise a chicken." Jihoon suddenly opens up in the middle of eating a triple patty burger.

Soonyoung's flustered. "Yeah.. Coco. How did you know that?"

Jihoon hums as he tries to remember where and how he found out (but really, he remembers clearly that soonyoung has told him fifty times about coco). "When Seokmin ordered chicken soup and you told him you won't eat it because it doesn't have any batter."

Soonyoung tries to remember that incident (but he couldn't possibly remember that because jihoon just made that up). He thinks that the memory is stored somewhere in his brain in that part he can't reach.

Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon because it's flattering how one could remember a person's preference.

"So I brought you here. I'm paying, by the way." Jihoon bites onto his burger.

"Jihoon, I.." Soonyoung starts but then the part of his brain that contains the word confidence starts to ring alarms in his head.

He chickens out before he could say anything. He doesn't really mean to say _That_ to Jihoon. He wants to say something that implies that word but he backs out upon the thought that it's too soon. He mentally slaps himself because now, Jihoon starts to anticipate.

"Nothing.." He sighs and looks at everywhere but Jihoon. "Thank you for keeping that Coco thing in your mind."

Jihoon just smiles.

 

—

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie** : how do you even show affection without chickening out???????????????????????

 **wonu** : um don't text while you're on a date?

 **soonie** : i'm home

 **wonu** : oh okay

 **wonu** : what happened

 **soonie** : i tried to say That Word

 **soonie** : but i ended up saying nothing

 **soonie** : hahahahagagaggggyyyyy

 **soonie** : i hate myself

 **boo** : nonoboNono

 **boo** : don't hate urself !!!!!!!

 **boo** : that's ok

 **boo** : take bby steps

 **jizzoo** : seungkwan's right

 **jizzoo** : start simple

 **jizzoo** : you can't just simply reach thanos without beating his children

 **soonie** : right ://

 **soonie** : oh well

 **soonie** : i had fun today w jihoon

 **soonie** : he's so cute

 **soonie** : what a marshmallow

 **soonie** : i wanna

 **soonie** : protecc

 

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Jihoon** : hey soonyoung?

 **Jihoon** : you've done me a lot of favor

 **Jihoon** : but there's really

 **Jihoon** : really really really big favor i need to ask

 **Soonyoung** : what is it?

 **Jihoon** : i feel really bad asking this

 **Soonyoung** : why would you??????

 **Jihoon** : i don't know

 **Soonyoung** : you give me

 **Soonyoung** : anxiety

 **Jihoon** : ok i

 **Jihoon** : do you mind being my date for the press conference i'm going to?

 **Jihoon** : i don't really have anyone in mind

 **Jihoon** : hansol won't do this

 **Jihoon** : jun's busy with his store

 **Jihoon** : mingyu almost made the cut but he's too tall for me

 **Jihoon** : cheol is very busy

 **Soonyoung** : i don't really mind

 **Soonyoung** : but

 **Soonyoung** : am i right for tgat

 **Soonyoung** : i mean

 **Soonyoung** : am i fit for that

 **Jihoon** : sure you are. you're successful in youtube and your original song made a hit

 **Soonyoung** : i don't know

 **Soonyoung** : that's probably

 **Soonyoung** : a rlly formal event

 **Soonyoung** : and i don't

 **Soonyoung** : fit those stuff

 **Jihoon** : you do

 **Jihoon** : trust me on this

 **Jihoon** : we'll just sit there, drink champagne, eat, clap

 **Jihoon** : i swear it will be easy

 **Jihoon** : i don't want to be uncomfortable there

 **Jihoon** : and with you

 **Jihoon** : it's like i'm always comfortable

 **Soonyoung** : aww jihoonie

 **Soonyoung** : is fluffaaayyyy

 **Soonyoung** : alright since you asked for it

 **Soonyoung** : i have a suit hidden somewhere

 **Soonyoung** : when is it again

 **Soonyoung** : ?

 **Jihoon** : a week from now...

 **Jihoon** : you type normally now i just noticed

 **Soonyoung** : wonwoo won't answer me unless i type like this :/

 **Soonyoung** : and i thought

 **Soonyoung** : id practice it since i'm "adulting"

 **Jihoon** : just do whatever you're comfortable with. nothing wrong with how you type

 **Soonyoung** : nah it's for the better anyway

 **Soonyoung** : text you later! i'll be staying the night with dino

 **Jihoon** : okay. good night hosh. and thank you

 **Soonyoung** : <3

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie** : hello a friend

 **soonie** : is downstairs

 **soonie** : somebody get

 **soonie** : d door for me

 **jizzoo** : cheol will get the door

 **jizzoo** : sorry it took long soonie

 **soonie** : no prob hyunffff

 **wonu** : why are you here anyway?

 **soonie** : chan and i will play gamessss

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jinnie** **♡** : I heard you guys had a Harry Potter marathon with the others?

 **chim** : yeah. seungcheol came over!

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Jeonghan and Jisoo's boyfriend?

 **chim** : yeah. it was a surprise but we got along well

 **chim** : we even sorted you guys into houses

 **D Stroyer** : that's another term for "we judged you"

 **chim** : right you are

 **Jungkookie** : i wanna know where i was housed

 **chim** : ur instantly housed in gryffindor duh

 **chim** : ur so arrogant but u have passion

 **Jungkookie** : i was judged you were right namjoon hyung

 **D Stroyer** : told u :/

 **Jungkookie** : how about tae!!

 **Taehyungie** : he put me in ravenclaw

 **Jungkookie** : makes sense becauss u know a lot of stuff

 **chim** : but ur not an asshole unlike guk ;))

 **Jinnie** **♡** : What about me, though?

 **chim** : we had a v tough time w u hyung

 **chim** : ur soft like a hufflepuff

 **chim** : witty as a ravenclaw

 **chim** : kinda impulsive as a gryffindor ????

 **chim** : and short tempered

 **chim** : SOMETIMWS

 **chim** : but since ur v responsible ur a ravenclaw

 **Jinnie** **♡** : That's

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Nice to know. Wow

 **Jinnie** **♡** : What about Yoongi?

 **D Boi** : not intersted

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Of course you're not but I am

 **chim** : Yoongi hyung's entire being screams slytherin

 **chim** : joonie hyung is a ravenclaw ofc

 **chim** : hobi hyung a hufflepuff he even said that he wants to be in hufflepuff lol

 **D Stroyer** : what about you?

 **chim** : i still dont know

 **chim** : most ppl dont want to sort themselves in hufflepuff but i see myself there

 **chim** : but i also tjink if i put myself there id be out of place

 **chim** : bc im a little braver ??????

 **chim** : im not complimenting miseld tho just being honest

 **D Stroyer** : a borderline gryff

 **chim** : maybe

 **chim** : what do u guys think

 **D SUN** : ur willing to step up for ur friends

 **D SUN** : remember neville longbottom

 **D SUN** : i see u in him

 **chim** : o wow :D

 **chim** : i'm a gryffindor :,)

 

 

 

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**kwaninonie** : JIMIN HYUNG WHEN WILL WE WATCH HARRY POTTER NEXT

 **sieungcheol** : You CAN'T watch it without me :(

 **jiemin** : when are yall free??

 **kwaninonie** : cheol hyung wil never be seen again

 **jiesoo** : there's children's day this week !!

 **miengyu** : finally a day for chan

 **dieno** : tf i brEATHED

 **dieno** : im literally 20

 **jiesoo** : hmmm not literally

 **jiesoo** : only in korea

 **kwaninonie** : channie u will always b a kid in our eyes :(

 **jien** : Okay, literally us but with Jungkook

 **jiemin** : LAKSJDALK TRUTH

 **wonwie** : the nicknames are annoying me

 **junhie** : NEXT

 **jiemin** :  _ **@sieungcheol**_ and i sorted u guys into houses !!

 **sieungcheol** : Oh, yes!

 **woozie** : seokmin's a hufflepuff i'm betting my life

 **jiemin** : RIGHT YOU ARE

 **sieokmin** : hey nothing wrong w being a puff!!!

 **sieungcheol** : You go with Minghao and Hoseok hyung anyway

 **mienghao** : okAY HOW am i a hufflepuff

 **sieokmin** : because ur a softie ???

 **wonwie** : puffs aren't always //just// soft. 

 **miengyu** : he's mean to me tho

 **wonwie** : hufflepuffs can be like that, too

 **wonwie** : tonks, or nymphadora, is just like hao

 **wonwie** : she behaves a little different from the other hufflepuffs

 **wonwie** : i think hao is a puff because he likes animals. plus, he's thoughtful and caring

 **junhie** : whar a fuckin nerd lol

 **sieungcheol** : Jun, you're in Slythering, btw

 **kwaninonie** : hed probs pick on minghao hyunf bc he's easy and gullible

 **hoshie** : but the truth is

 **hoshie** : he's just in love

 **jieonghan** : That sounds like it happened in real life. Lol

 **kwaninonie** : LMAOOOOOOOOO

 **jiemin** : seungcheol was right when he siad wonu is a ravenclaw

 **jiemin** : dammit ugh ur mind it amazes me

 **jiemin** : we shouldve thought this out w wonu

 **jiemin** : hav u read d whole book

 **wonwie** : i did hehehe

 **jiemin** : if we're wrong pls correct us

 **wonwie** : sure thing! carry on

 **jieonghan** : I'm curious about mine, though

 **jiemin** : seungcheol had a tough time w u

 **jiemin** : even me

 **tiehyung** : you had a tough 5 yrs

 **jiemin** : ok next

 **jieonghan** : Do I belong to Gryffindor? That's my preferred house. Hmmm

 **wonwie** : i don't think so

 **wonwie** : where did you sort jeonghan?  _ **@sieungcheol**_   _ **@jiemin**_

 **sieungcheol** : Was it Ravenclaw?

 **jiemin** : yeah

 **wonwie** : i think jeonghan fits well in slytherin

 **kwaninonie** : BUT HES A LITERAL ANGEL

 **jiesoo** : hm nop

 **wonwie** : he likes to snap at us, and remember when we were at college

 **wonwie** : he likes to trick people for the sake of us

 **jiesoo** : that one time he bullied a group of kids that made fun of chan

 **sieokmin** : omg!!!! remember when my roommate broke mi humidifier and jeonghan hyung was ready to fite

 **sieungcheol** : He asked me about my rifle!!

 **yoongie** : you have a rife?

 **sieungcheol** : Yeah, hyung...

 **yoongie** : cool, let's hang out some time

 **jieonghan** : ANYWAY

 **wonwie** : you're a slytherin, hyung

 **jiemin** : with yoongi hyung and jun !!!

 **sieungcheol** : And Jihoonie

 **hoshie** : aw, jihoonie's a slytherin?

 **wonwie** : borderline slytherin, borderline gryffindor

 **sieungcheol** : Yeah

 **wonwie** : looking at jihoon's personality, he's passionate, something the two houses have

 **wonwie** : but then he doesn't like being around people, opposite of a gryffindor

 **junhie** : hhadhshhe yoongi hyung and jihoon in one house that's nice

 **mienghao** : a lkdjaskjda

 **sieokmin** : alskdjalsk stOP

 **kwaninonie** : did anyone sort me n hansollie

 **jiemin** : yeah you're a gryffindor

 **sieungcheol** : That's unquestionable

 **junhie** : he'd fat lady in d portrait

 **viernon** : hyung no

 **kwaninonie** : AT LEAST I SING WELL

 **kwaninonie** : U WANNA FITE NOW HUH

 **wonwie** : yeah, he's a gryffindor

 **jiemin** : vernon's fit to be a ravenclaw

 **jiemin** : he's rlly smart

 **sieungcheol** : Yeah, when he's curious about something, he won't sleep until he finds out the answer.

 **sieungcheol** : Shua goes to Ravenclaw, too. He's just like Hansol

 **jiesoo** : that's actually nice to hear ,,

 **kwaninonie** : he's d smart revenclaw who jeonghan hung is annoyed at

 **kwaninonie** : bc he's too smart that he overshadows jeonghannie hyung

 **hoshie** : but then they get stuck in a room

 **hoshie** : aND OOOOOOOOOOOH

 **hoshie** : HANNIE HYUNG

 **hoshie** : LEARNS THAT SHUA HYUNG

 **hoshie** : IS ACTUALLY PRETTY

 **taehyungie** : ot3 bonus seungcheol finds them in d room and the two were like oH

 **taehyungie** : WATTA MAN WATTA MAN WATTA MAN

 **yoongie** : stop reading fanfics

 **woozie** : stop reading fanfics

 **jieonghan** : JIHOON AND YOONGI HYUNG BEING IN SYNC GIVES ME GOOSEBUMPS

 **jiesoo** : me too it's kinda creepy

 **jien** : Yall need to talk that crazy telepathy thing _**@yoongie**_ _**@woozie**_

 **dieno** : isn't anyone gonna sort me

 **jiesoo** : you're in gryffindor, channie

 **jiesoo** : you're collin creevey's counter part

 **dieno** : whO

 **jungkiek** : oh! that kid with the camera lol

 **dieno** : oh the one who froze at the chamber of secrets?

 **dieno** : hm ok

 **dieno** : cool

 **miengyu** : you forgot me??????????? **_@wonwie_**

 **wonwie** : you're sociable, you're practical, you're nosy sometimes

 **wonwie** : but i love you

 **wonwie** : caring, thoughtful

 **wonwie** : fun

 **junhie** : ok stop being disgusting

 **wonwie** : he's a gryffindor

 **sieungcheol** : Okay that's cool. Gryffindor house is alive. Someone will clean for us

 **miengyu** : ok im not even surprised

 **hoshie** : what even is my house

 **wonwie** : borderline hufflepuff, borderline gryffindor

 **hoshie** : ok and ???

 **jiesoo** : i'll put him in gryffindor, though

 **jiesoo** : he's really passionate, and he stands up for his friends

 **niemjoon** : he's like jimin

 **niemjoon** : he;s too soft to be in gryff

 **niemjoon** : but too brave to be in puff

 **wonwie** : but his gryffindor trait of not giving up stands out

 **niemjoon** : then he's a gryff!

 **hoshie** : COOL OMG NICE

 **dieno** : what's bangtan's houses??

 **jien** : I'm a Ravenclaw!

 **jiesoo** : omh hi jin hyung!!

 **jien** : Shuaaaa! We're in with Taehyung and Namjoon

 **wonwie** : nice @tiehyung

 **hobie** : im a hufflepuff ayeeee _**@sieokmin**_ _**@mienghao**_

 **sieokmin** : U SEE IT'S NOT BAD TO BE A HUFFLEPUFF

 **viernon** : oh man that would be the loudest house

 **mienghao** : shut up ravenclaw

 **kwaninonie** : DO NOT FITE MY BABY

 **sieungcheol** : What a long day

 **jiemin** : tru but it was very fun

 **jiemin** : YALL SHOULD COME OVER NEXT TIME I HATE YALL

 **jiesoo** : we will don't worry !! at the holiday

 **jiemin** : COOL

 

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu:** you have such a sexy mind i love u jfc

 **wonuwu** : hmm i love you too

 **mingyuwu** : do you think we'll get along if we live in the hogwarts world?

 **mingyuwu** : i mean

 **mingyuwu** : i;d probably be this annoying gryffindor who always hangs out with seungkwan

 **mingyuwu** : and id probably annoy you bc we always hang out with jisoo hyung

 **mingyuwu** : we'd probably be in your common room

 **mingyuwu** : which isn't allowed btw that's why you don't like me

 **wonuwu** : but you'd probably be the beater of the quidditch team who's so hot i'd throw my book for you?

 **mingyuwu** : that's actually.. cute..

 **wonuwu** : UwU

 **mingyu** **wu** : RIGHT IN THE UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream [don't wanna cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEkg4GBQumc) and get it to 100M before seventeen's 3rd anniversary !


	33. HOW I MET YOUR HYUNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Sit back, relax, as I tell you the story of how I met your hyungs.
> 
>  **soonie:** *GRABS POPCORN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:
> 
> 1.) long ass narrative type !!  
> 2.) i dont know how poly starts but i tried  
> 3.) just plain narrative pls dont get bored

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Jeonghannie ✿** : Hey, kids.

 **boo** : hi hyung whats uppppppp

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Last time y'all asked so

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Sit back, relax, as I tell you the story of how I met your hyungs.

 **soonie** : *GRABS POPCORN*

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

**LA’s kwannie & jeju’s shua**

**kwannie** : goodluck on ur first fay of college, hyung!!!!!!!!!

 **kwannie** : i’ll be there soon before you kno it!!!

 **shua** : thanks seungkwan !! i wasn’t able to sleep last night, I was so anxious :/

 **kwannie** : oh no : (

 **kwannie** : are u ok

 **kwannie** : stay hydrated and eat lots

 **kwannie** : lovu hyung im off to school

 **shua** : me too ! take care kwannie <333

 **kwannie** : you, too hyung! Fighting!!

 **kwannie** : update me on stuff bc im nervous for u

**jeonghan & chan**

**chan** : hyung r u rlly ... going to uni

 **jeonghan** : Yes, I am, what the hell is that question?

 **chan** : nothing

 **jeonghan** : Aww is Channie missing me already?

 **chan** : no

 **jeonghan** : Don't deny it!!

 **jeonghan** : We'll see each other often. I'll visit your high school!

 **chan** : u don't need to do that

 **chan** : im ok :D

 **jeonghan** : Lee Chan

 **jeonghan** : Are you afraid of getting picked on again?

 **chan** : no

 **jeonghan** : Oh come on!!

 **jeonghan** : Wonwoo's still there, you're going to be okay.

 **chan** : the one who doesn't speak? no thx

 **jeonghan** : Hey, people have their own way of expressing. You just need to understand.

 **jeonghan** : Wonwoo is clever

 **jeonghan** : He's also nice

 **jeonghan** : You'll be fine with him

 **chan** : and what happens if he graduates

 **jeonghan** : You'll be a big boy by then

 **jeonghan** : Brb going to class!

 **chan** : dont woo boys okay

 

 

 

**LA's kwannie & jeju's shua**

**shua** : it's the first day and we have pairings already

 **shua** : what is this

 **kwannie** : you sound like an introvert!!!

 **kwannie** : it won't be that bad

 **kwannie** : do u already hav ur partner

 **shua** : not yet

 **shua** : i do now

 **shua** : he's a guy

 **shua** : with long hair that's actually smells nice

 **kwannie** : you smelled him????????

 **shua** : no !! we're just really sitting close to each other

 **kwannie** : no shit hyung

 **kwannie** : what does he look like is he ur type

 **shua** : thE im not here for that

 **kwannie** : sure u aren’t

 

 

 

**jeonghan & chan**

**jeonghan** : I for one do not woo boys

 **jeonghan** : They come for me

 **jeonghan** : My partner for Economics is a cutie!

 **chan** : what’s his name?

 **jeonghan** : Jisoo?

 **jeonghan** : His voice is soft, I like it!

 

—

 

Maybe fate was really playing Joshua and Jeonghan the moment they got paired for economics class because the two found out that they both were born on the 95, and that they have 4 classes together. That’s plenty of time for them to get to know each other.

The two could say that the two of them both liked each other’s company although they were somehow opposites. Despite their differences, they learned how to respect each other. Sometimes, when Joshua would have his days that he doesn’t want to talk or he wants some silence, Jeonghan would tone down his mouth and give Joshua some space, saving all his stories for next time. There were also days where Jeonghan would rather skip school and just rest. Of course, Joshua, being the good friend he is, he would either convince Jeonghan to come to school or just give the elder some notes.

The two shared a beautiful friendship while on their first year of college. Both were vocal to each other—although it was mostly Jeonghan—so they didn’t have a problem with each other and decided to move in one dorm when the next semester began.

That semester was also when Joshua met his first college crush: a guy named Park Jimin. It was just a little crush, though. Joshua couldn’t help but admire Jimin’s charm especially when said guy was dancing. He would often see Jimin with the theatre people having fun on the plaza of their uni, and yeah, he basically developed a crush.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, got jealous. Jeonghan’s sure he’s not jealous because he’s the best friend, and his attention whore of a self wasn’t satisfied by Joshua, but because he likes Joshua so much. From the first time he saw Joshua, he instantly fell. It was stupid and cliché. He noticed Joshua smelling his hair, but he didn’t pay attention. In fact, he loved it, and that’s what peaked Jeonghan’s interest to Joshua.

Jeonghan, having being frustrated by the situation, he decided to go on parties without Joshua and take different guys home every night just to get his mind off of Joshua.

Wonwoo was the one there for Jeonghan, and he kept warning Jeonghan to stop drinking and fucking around because it was never going to solve his problem anyway. Wonwoo advised Jeonghan to just step up and tell Joshua how he feels, but Jeonghan was scared. They were okay. They were still talking even though Jeonghan could feel his heart break every time Joshua would talk about that Jimin. He just couln’t bring himself to confess and ruin their friendship.

One day, when Joshua was getting up to go to his 9 AM lecture, instead of his feet touching the ground, it was a body lying on the floor. He doesn’t even remember having a dead body in his room—oh wait. It was Jeonghan sleeping on his floor!

 _Jesus,_ Joshua thinks to himself. He crouched to pick up Jeonghan and told him, “Sleep on my bed, Hannie.”

“Jisoo.” A half asleep Jeonghan called out when Joshua was about to exit his room. “There are.. Clothes in the table. Give it to him and tell him.. I’ll call him.”

Joshua was confused. _Him?_ He’s sure there were already approximately 5 people that Jeonghan has taken home and thankfully he hasn’t seen them, not until that day. Joshua exits his room and quickly picks up the folded clothes from the table. There was a creaking sound nearby, and when Joshua turned around, he sees a girl wearing one of Jeonghan’s sweaters. Specifically, the sweater Joshua always borrowed from Jeonghan when he would feel cold because the heater broke.

Joshua felt something in his chest, and he was sure it’s not a good feeling.

“You’re Joshua?” The girl raised her brow, and it makes Joshua frown.

“I suppose I am.” Joshua inhales and raised his chin. “Here’s your clothes. Hannie said he’ll just call you. _But don’t expect that from him_.” He said the last sentence in a whisper.

“What?” The girl frowned back but Joshua told her it was nothing. “Guess you’re in charge of folding clothes.” He wasn’t sure if that remark was an insult, but either way, it was lame.

“Actually, Jeonghan folded that himself. But I _am_ in charge of taking out his trash!” Joshua says with a smile that says he’s full of himself. That actually sends the girl away and he felt proud of himself. He wasn’t sure why he was so snappy, though.

 

 

˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

_"Joshua hyung!!"_

A loud voice rang through Joshua's ears and he's sure it's none other than Seungkwan's voice. It turns out that it really was Seungkwan's when he turned around.

He smiles so wide upon seeing the younger run towards him and Jeonghan. Joshua hasn't seen the boy for one and a half solid years and to see him here makes him really home sick.

"Seungkwan! What are you doing here—not that I don’t want you here, I'm just really surprised!"

"That's the point!" Seungkwan giggles as he embraces the elder. “I just got out from orientation.”

Joshua returned the hug tighter than how Seungkwan hugged him. He can feel a lump in his throat, but he hides it with a chuckle. It was when he let go of Seungkwan that he realized that he's with Jeonghan. So, being courteous, he introduced the one to the other.

"Nice to finally see you! I'm Seungkwan. Shua hyung has told me he's been partnered with some long haired guy, and that they became friends." There was really no way Joshua could have stopped Seungkwan from running his mouth. But, oh well, at least Seungkwan has filter.

"Really?" Jeonghan smirks at Joshua. " _Shua?_ Why _Shua?_ "

"You don't know?" Seungkwan raises a brow and eyes at Joshua. "His american name is Joshua. I call him Shua."

 _"Shua."_ Jeonghan repeats, nodding slowly a couple too many times.

Joshua has to admit that Jeonghan saying _Shua_ was better than hearing him say Jisoo. Maybe he could allow Jeonghan to call him Joshua, too.

"Seungkwan, when do you go to college?" Jeonghan asked. Joshua thought that this kind of Jeonghan was weird. An introvert, sassy, cool, and cold Jeonghan easily got warmed up with a stranger younger than him. That's odd.

"This spring! My birthday came early so I go to college with the 97 people." Seungkwan politely answered.

"What are you going to take?"

"Music and broadcast!"

Jeonghan nodded enthusiastically, giving Seungkwan much attention. “You could meet Seokmin there. He’s a really nice person.”

“Let’s get dinner! I’m starving.” Jeonghan said and the three of them trailed off. Joshua felt nice.

 

 

˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you like to be called Joshua?” Jeonghan asked Joshua. His head was on Joshua’s lap and they were on Joshua’s bed.

“Because people in Korea would actually not call me Joshua.” Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Shua!” Jeonghan playfully said, making Joshua frown jokingly and Jeonghan gave a fit of giggles. No one knew, but both of their hearts fluttered.

 

 

˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

 

Eventually, Jeonghan has learned the art of using Joshua—or Shua just because it’s cuter—instead of Jisoo. On the other hand, Joshua allowed Jeonghan to do so just because he’s Jeonghan and he didn’t have a say in that.

Time passed, and their friendship became stronger. They even had agreed that the two of them have a crush on one of the basketball players of their uni that goes by the name of Choi Seungcheol. They would go to the gym on their free time just to watch him.

But Jeonghan still has his eyes on Joshua. His eyes were always just for Joshua.

 

 

˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

 

It was one night at their dorm when they were on Joshua’s be again, and same old, Jeonghan was lying on Joshua’s lap. They were both silent because Joshua was on his phone, browsing on Youtube while Jeonghan was just staring at Joshua and how his lips would curl when he’s pleased with the video, how his lashes would touch his cheeks whenever he would blink, and just the entirety of Jeonghan.

Jeonghan has never been this whipped for a person, not ever. Usually, it was the other way around because Jeonghan used to have long hair and people of all genders would be all up on him. So, to be in this position, it was new to him, but it felt nice. He felt comfortable unlike before, he was scared, now he was just ready to dive in deep.

“Why are you staring at me?” Joshua asked, looking down at Jeonghan who just grinned at him.

Jeonghan sat up and took away Joshua’s phone. _Now or never._ “Shua.” He called out although he knows Joshua was already looking at him.

Joshua’s heart began to pound. Since when did he ever get nervous around Jeonghan?

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I don’t know if we’d be the same after this, but I guess it’s better than bottling it up.” Jeonghan sighed and played with the sheets of Joshua’s mattress. “I like you. Ever since economics where we got paired.”

Jeonghan looked up at Joshua whose lips were slightly parted out of shock.

“That’s all. I’m not really good at this kind of stuff since I used to hang out with Wonwoo who is as good as a tree.” Jeonghan sighed again but plastered a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight, Shua!”

He stood up, but then stopped before he could open the door. He looked back at Joshua who still had the same expression. “C-Can I kiss you?”

All Joshua could do was nod slowly. Jeonghan didn’t miss the chance and ran to Joshua, cupped Joshua’s cheeks, and place a gentle kiss on Joshua’s forehead.

“Good night, Shua.”

 

 

—

 

 

**LA’s kwannie & jeju’s shua**

**shua** : seungkwan i’m gay

 **kwannie** : LASJDLAKS AJLASJALHSHASHAL

 **kwannie** : HAHSAHHAHAHSJHKJAHKH

 **kwannie** : NEXT

 **kwannie** : BOTH OF US KNOW THAT ALREADY WTF

 **shua** : i mean im extra gay tonight

 **shua** : ok i’m actually in a crisis

 **kwannie** : oh

 **kwannie** : what is it

 **shua** : jeonghan just confessed

 **kwannie** : LKJLKJADUOWUUFOGIP

 **kwannie** : I KNEW IT OMG I KNEW IT MY GAYDAR ISNT RUSTY

 **shua** : what

 **kwannie** : i mean lol hyung he looks at you like u hung d moon or smth

 **kwannie** : U GUYS WOULD MAKE A GOOD PAIR WOW U TWO ARE RLLY CUTE

 **kwannie** : actually u two look v couply just by breathing

 **shua** : i don’t know what you’re talking about …

 **kwannie** : NOW YOU DO

 **kwannie** : GO GET IT HYUNG

 

 

—

 

 

**daegu > busan**

**jihoon** : someone is knocking at my door at 8 in the fucking morning

 **jihoon** : seungcheol wtf i told you no visitors before noon

 **seungcheol** : Okay how is any of that my fault???

 **seungcheol** : I am literally at uni

 **jihoon** : i don't even have friends to begin with

 **jihoon** : how is this someone knocking at the door MY visitor

 **seungcheol** : You have friends

 **seungcheol** : that old guy in front that smokes

 **jihoon** : he won't even dare to come here

 **seungcheol** : Are you still not taking the door?

 **jihoon** : i need compensation for opening the door

 

 **jihoon** : uh

 **jihoon** : cheol

 **jihoon** : i think

 **jihoon** : this is your visitor

 **seungcheol** : Who is it?

 **jihoon** : namhee

 **jihoon** : your ex

 **seungcheol** : What

 **seungcheol** : What's she doing there

 **jihoon** : idk

 **seungcheol** : Quick tell her you're my boyfriend

 **jihoon** : she won't even believe that you're dating a senior in high school

 **seungcheol** : Come on!! First period us about to start

 **jihoon** : i did it you better pay up

 **seungcheol** : YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!

 

 

—

 

 

Seungcheol was living a simple life before he stepped into college—good grades, good family, a wonderful taste in music, he’s even good friends with jihoon who hates the world 99% of the time, and he has a girlfriend. Actually, he _had_ a girlfriend. He broke it off with her because he just really doesn’t feel like girls satisfied him. In fact, he actually preferred guys more. He would even hit it up with Jihoon but that’s just not right.

When Seungcheol stepped into college, with music technology as his major, he got exposed to the world of exploration. He never got the interest to play for a school, but after playing with Yoongi, one of his seniors, he actually got in his uni’s basketball team. He also got to make mixtapes with Jihoon while said friend was completing requirements for graduation (jihoon decided to also major in music technology and actually go to the same uni as cheol) and the mixtape was a _big hit_.

Seungcheol would be lying if he said that he didn’t gain popularity in uni because he really did. Girls would always go to gym to watch them practice, they would make banners with his name and face on it whenever they would have a game, he would actually receive gifts, but none of that mattered to Seungcheol. He had his eye on this business major who had long, silky hair.

He would often see that business major with a guy but that didn’t stop him from admiring the said person from afar. Seungcheol was unlucky, though, as he would just see that person’s back view. It would be nice to see the face.

 

 

—

 

 

**daegu > busan**

**seungcheol** : Pretty

 **seungcheol** : 

 **jihoon** : it’s literally just the hair

 **seungcheol** : Still pretty

 **jihoon** : did you turn into some kind of stalker or smth

 **seungcheol** : I just passed by and took a photo of her hair

 **jihoon** : thought you were aiming for guys but ok

 **seungcheol** : Hehehehe

 

 

—

 

 

Seungcheol tutors a Chinese kid every Wednesday after his basketball training. He teaches the Chinese kid Korean and in return, he gets money. Days after, it developed to a friendship because the Chinese kid was actually nice and that he learns quickly. Seungcheol didn’t feel any burden.

One day, when Seungcheol was waiting for Jun at the plaza of their uni, he saw a familiar figure. It was the girl with that beautiful hair. With all his courage, he stood up to go to the girl but he got blocked by Junhui whose smile was as big as the Gocheok Sky Dome.

“Hyung! Where are you going? I thought you were going to wait for me?” Junhui said a little too loudly to bother the girl who just turned around.

Seungcheol’s world fell the moment he saw the girl—no wait, it was a boy, a man, a guy—the guy’s face. Seungcheol was in awe. He honestly thought it was a girl because the hair was properly taken care of, but it got better when it was a guy.

 _Fuck_ , Seungcheol couldn’t help but mutter as he stared at the long haired guy in front of him. He was just pure beauty that his whole world stopped. Jun was suddenly out of the picture and it was just him and the long haired guy. _Heaven confirmed and an angel has fallen from up above._

“Hyung, what the fuck, notice me!”

Seungcheol’s world resumed when Jun shook his whole body. The long haired guy smirked at Seungcheol and left, and Seungcheol instantly felt his heart flip and crack into a million pieces.

 

 

—

 

 

**daegu > busan**

**seungcheol** : Your hyung is gay

 **jihoon** : isn’t it bi because you had a thing with a girl before

 **seungcheol** : But I actually prefer guys

 **seungcheol** : Namhee was boring. I was unsatisfied

 **jihoon** : ok ok but why did you suddenly bring it up

 **seungcheol** : The pretty hair belonged to a guy!

 **seungcheol** : I thought it was a girl’s but when it turned around, I never thought I’d feel it, but it felt better

 **seungcheol** : I mean.. It felt better knowing he’s a guy?

 **seungcheol** : It was weird. My heart literally skipped a beat. I almost cried right then and there

 **jihoon** : cool did you get his name

 **seungcheol** : Um no shit fuck

 

—

 

Seungcheol never got his name after that. He never even saw the guy after that even if Jun tried to help. He was in constant wonder what happened to the guy.

On his third year in college, Jonghyun, his long-time friend invited him to join theatre. Seungcheol was torn because he’s a part of the basketball team, and to join theatre would be like Troy Bolton in real life. But Jonghyun convinced him that he could only join their rap sessions if he wanted to. Seungcheol agreed because rapping was his passion in the first place.

When he came with Jonghyun one day, he saw a familiar face he never thought he’d see again. He saw that long haired guy again, but he had hair that went up to his chin! It was an intense transformation, but nevertheless, the guy still looked as pretty and handsome as ever.

“Does he rap?” Seungcheol whispers to Jonghyun. He almost pointed to Jeonghan but that would be rude so he opted not to.

“No. He just comes here with his boyfriend.” Jonghyun answers.

 _Boyfriend_.

What a tragic life you’re living in, Choi Seungcheol.

 

—

 

“Did you see Seungcheol look here?” Joshua asked his boyfriend excitedly.

Jeonghan had the same level of excitement, though. “I know! Bet you $50 that he asked Jonghyun about us.”

“No, he only asked about you.” Joshua shook his head. “Oh shit. He’s coming, oh my god.”

“Act cool!” Jeonghan whispered to Joshua. Their proximity was so close that Seungcheol thought they were kissing, but Seungcheol didn’t mind.

Seungcheol reached the two who were giggling menacingly. Seungcheol could see the two’s resemblance to each other and thought it was cute. The two were like twins.

“Hi.” Seungcheol said boldly as if his heart didn’t get disappointed.

Jeonghan and Joshua looked at Seungcheol with grins on their faces. “Hello, pretty boy.” The two said in chorus.

Seungcheol could definitely something in his pants strain.

 

 

—

 

 

It actually didn’t take long for the three to become close. Mostly, they would hang out at Seungcheol’s place even though Jihoon didn’t like it. They were always in their room anyway, watching movies while cuddling. It all happened so naturally that Seungcheol didn’t even feel like a third wheel. But of course, there were instances where his heart would break a little upon seeing the two do couply things like make out in the middle of the movie, but overall, he was happy.

Time flew, or maybe just three weeks, Seungcheol felt attached not only to Jeonghan, but also to Joshua. Joshua was a nice guy, very considerate and gentle. Seungcheol felt like being with the two gave balance to his life. Jeonghan was a mixture of jeopardy and angelic, Joshua was a mixture of gentleness and menace, while Seungcheol was neutral. They were both like the angel, the devil, and the human, the id, ego, and super ego.

One day, half way through the last semester of the school year, Jeonghan and Joshua had agreed that they both feel romantically attached to Seungcheol. It was a hard time for them to agree to it, but it was what they wanted. They felt a great sense of joy when Seungcheol was there, and they felt that without loving each other any less.

They asked Seungcheol if he would agree to the proposition to be in a three-way relationship; to be in a _polygamy_ relationship. To their surprise, Seungcheol was up for it more than they could imagine. Seungcheol felt the same way towards them anyway.

And that was how the famous threesome happened.

 

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Jeonghannie **✿**** : Now that, kids, was how I met your hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon possibly the next day if i get a grip on the story !!
> 
> ALSO DID YOU SEE [SINGULARITY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8npDG2ulKQ) WHAT THE FUAK


	34. not FAKE LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new problem arises (istg they dont run out)
> 
> someone's getting engaged(?)
> 
> and soonhoon. that's the summary. soonhoon.

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung** : jihoonie ~~~

 **Soonyoung** : i found a gay tux

 **Soonyoung** : in my closet

 **Soonyoung** : and a maroon one

 **Jihoon** : lol

 **Jihoon** : a gay tux would be nice since we’re gay

 **Soonyoung** : NO I MEAN HKJDHKSJ

 **Soonyoung** : gray tux

 **Soonyoung** : pls be serious im rlly anxious

 **Jihoon** : the gray one would be ok

 **Soonyoung** : what color will u be wearing though

 **Jihoon** : kinda bluish blackish I don’t know much about colors

 **Soonyoung** : i have smth like that hold on

 **Soonyoung** : would you like us to have matching colors

 **Jihoon** : yeah, color coordination is great

 **Soonyoung** : figured

 **Soonyoung** : but i do have smth in mind

 **Soonyoung** : the dress shirt could go away

 **Soonyoung** : and i'll put on a turtle neck inside

 **Soonyoung** : the coat

 **Soonyoung** : i'll tuck it under d trousers

 **Soonyoung** : i'll send a pic hold on

 **Soonyoung** :

 **Soonyoung** : is the it ok or ehhh

 **Jihoon** : oh i get it!

 **Jihoon** : cute

 **Soonyoung** : hshasahaga

 **Jihoon** : looking forward to see you in that :)

 

 

 

**_Jeonghannie_ ** _✿_ _started a private chat with **Jihoonie**_

**Jeonghannie** **✿** : Jihoon!

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hey

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Don't ignore me

 **Jihoonie** : you literally just texted

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I know but you know I'm an attention whore

 **Jihoonie** : that gives

 **Jihoonie** : need something?

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Nothing, really. Just want to check how's it going between you and my Soonyoung.

 **Jihoonie** : since when did you own soonyoung???

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hmm ever since he left your groupchat that christmas and we added him to ours. :)

 **Jihoonie** : alrighty then

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Now answer me before I ban you from Soonie //AND// at my café

 **Jihoonie** : wow can you chill

 **Jihoonie** : we're ok

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I wanna know the real score, jesus, Jihoon.

 **Jihoonie** : WE ARE DATING

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Yeah, I know that??

 **Jihoonie** : i'm taking him to this press conference

 **Jihoonie** : and i'm taking him as my date

 **Jihoonie** : the conference is for producers all over south korea. we have guests from other countries.

 **Jihoonie** : yoongi hyung will be there

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : UwU

 **Jihoonie** : you uwu???

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I UwU a lot with Cheollie and Shua but that's not what we're talking about

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I'm glad with your progress. Are you happy?

 **Jihoonie** : of course

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Doesn't seem like it

 **Jihoonie** : omfg this is literally how itype

 **Jihoonie** : i'm happy okay??? i'm glad soonyoung wants to come with me!

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Alright, I believe you!!

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : (ΘεΘʃƪ)

 

 

 

**Suckjin & Yoongles**

**Suckjin** : Why don't you want to go with me on that summit?

 **Yoongles** : press conference

 **Suckjin** : Whatever???

 **Yoongles** : BECAUSE

 **Yoongles** : you're too handsome and everyone will focus on you, not me

 **Suckjin** : Are you serious

 **Suckjin** : HHHHHAGAAGGAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHGSGSGAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAGAG

 **Suckjin** : I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS OH MY GOD

 

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jinnie** **♡** : OH MY GOD YOONGI WON'T TAKE ME TO THEIR SUMMIT BECAUSE APPARENTLY IM TOO HANDSOME FOR SHIT

 **Jinnie** **♡** : AND I'M NOT EVEN BRAGGING HE LITERALLY SAID THAT

 **D Boi** : okay STOP making fun of me and my insecurities

 **D SUN** : HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAASHSH SCREMAING

 **chim** : SMAE

 **D** **Boi** : i love this house

 **D Boi** : in this house

 **Jungkookie** : oh my god what happened to my house

 **Jungkookie** : yoongi hyung you have to take seokjin hyung!!

 **Jungkookie** : he's lyk

 **Jungkookie** : ur other half

 **Taehyungie** : yea and youve taken him to many events

 **D Boi** : hmm yea and they always end up looking at jin and not me

 **Jinnie** **♡** : D:

 **Jinnie** **♡** : I won't dress up well, I promise

 **D Stroyer** : not to be me but hyug even if you wear a garbage bag youd still look like you're wearing armani

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Damn that's like.. The best compliment ever

 **D Boi** : i'm taking kihyun

 **Jinnie** **♡** : As much as I love Kihyun and his friends especially Hyungwon, I'm your //husband//

 **Jinnie** **♡** : according to me

 **D Boi** : why do you even wanna go badly??

 **D Boi** : i gave you my reason of not taking you

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Because... The food will be great...

 **D SUN** : ...nice

 **D Boi** : whatever

 **D Boi** : please don't dress better than i do

 **Jinnie** **♡** : YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

 

 

**97CM RATS**

**jjk** : my parents will be gone next week who wants to burn the house

 **the tall one** : your parents are in busan

 **suckme** : i think he meant the other parents

 **jjk** : yeah

 **MINGHOWDY** : alrigHTYYYTT

 **Gayeom69** : but there's still 4 other ppl in ur house

 **jjk** : and ????????

 **DABAMBAM** : it's not like we're literally tearing d house

 **DABAMBAM** : we're just gonna cuddle and soft shit like that

 **the tall one** : oooh i like cuddling

 **jjk** : yeah come cuddle w us since wonwoo wont cuddle w u

**_the tall one_ ** _left the chat_

**jjk** : FUCK

 **DABAMBAM** : OH SHIT

 **MINGHOWDY** : KKAKAIAIAI IM QUAKINGHHG

 **Gayeom69** : i think,,,, tHAT HIT A NERVE

**_suckme_ ** _added **the tall one** to the chat_

**jjk** : I WAS KIDDING IM SORRY

 **the** **tall one** : sorry lol

 **the tall one** : being ignored by ur bf is hard ??

 **Gayeom69** : i'd understand that if i had a bf

 **jjk** : what's wrong with u and wonu

 **the tall one** : nothing really he's just rlly busy for graduation

 **the tall one** : and the month before that lol

 **the tall one** : it's kinda dry between us hahahhhhahhhhahhhahahah

 **jjk** : OK OK WE NEED TO MEET

 **DABAMBAM** : I AGREE

 **suckme** : TIME FOR SOME PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM

 **MINGHOWDY** : MINGYU DO U WANT ME TO COME OVER

 **the tall one** : shut up im ok

 **suckme** : omg can u hear that

 **Gayeom69** : OMFG THE SOUND OF MINGYU'S TEARS DRIPPIN ON D FLOOR ???

 **suckme** : YEA

 **the tall one** : OH MY GOD STOP

 

 

 

**_seokmin_ ** _added **mingy** and **minghao** to the chat **  
minghao** named the group **seventeen**   **97z support group**_

**seokmin** : could be better but ok

 **seokmin** : mingyu how are u

 **minghao** : wtf do u think

 **seokmin** : i rlly think he isnt

 **minghao** : do u want me to talk to wonu hyung

 **minghao** : thought they were ok ??

 **seokmin** : idk mingyu wouldnt sulk like that

 **minghao** : but they went anyang for his bday ?? introduce wonu to his parents ????????

 **seokmin** : well a lot can happen in a month minghao

 **minghao** : O: did wonu hyunf find someone else

 **mingyu** : im literally right here?

 **minghao** : i was kIDDING pls dont freak out

 **mingyu** : idk u live in the same house as him u tell me

 **seokmin** : he's not taking anyone home dont listen to minghao he's a stupid fuck

 **mingyu** : we're ok

 **mingyu** : i guess

 **mingyu** : he's just busy

 **seokmin** : yeah he's just busy

 **minghao** : why don't u text him or call him or idk come here

 **mingyu** : i respect his space

 **seokmin** : you're the fucking top why are u so timid

 **mingyu** : ????????? it's all about fuckin consent

 **mingyu** : can we not talk abt this

 

 

 

**97CM RATS**

**Gayeom69** : it's suddenly quiet ........

 **suckme** : smth came up sorry

 **MINGHOWDY** : soooOoOO jjk's place next week cant wait

 **jjk** : i talked to the ppl here and theyre fine with it

 **DABAMBAM** : okok can'f wait !!!!!11!1!!

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Seungcheol** : Mingyu help me with the couch

 

 **Seungcheol** : Hello

 

 **Seungcheol** : Kim Mingyu????

 

 **Vernon** : what isnit hyung maybe i could help

 **Seungcheol** : I'm going out to buy a new couch maybe you could help?

 **Vernon** : o ya

 **Seungcheol** : Cool, pick you up after work

 

 **Junhui** : uh guys

 **Junhui** : um

 **Junhui** : gyu is at my convenience store and i think he's

 **Junhui** : broken

 **Junhui** ; like PC broken

 **Junhui** : hebsint function

 **Junhui** : OK WHAT DO I DO

 **Jihoon** : click the restart button

 **Junhui** : um

 **Jihoon** : what exactly is mingyu doing

 **Junhui** : he's just standing ryt in front of me and starig at me w a pout

 **Jihoon** : creepy

 **Junhui** : very

 **Junhui** : im gonna call hao

 

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui** : hao

 **hui** : hao are you

 **hui** : babe

 **hui** : can u pick mingyu @ my store

 **hui** : only u can troubleshoot this shit

 **hao** : dhiduiuiii fine ok

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Seungcheol** : Um, what happened to my son?

 **Jihoon** : which one

 **Seungcheol** : Gyu

 **Jihoon** : idek

 **Jihoon** : junhui doesn't know

 **Jihoon** : NOBODY KNOWS

 **Seungcheol** : Are you not okay as well??

 

 

 

 

**Seungcheol & Jihoon**

**Jihoon** : not ok

 **Jihoon** : need help

 **Seungcheol** : Is it the car? I'm sorry, I have a MEETING

 **Jihoon** : no, dammit, but shit

 **Jihoon** : it's the press conference tomorrow and i'm nervous

 **Jihoon** : because 1.) it's my first time

 **Jihoon** : 2.) i worry abt soonyoung what if idont make him comfortable enough djdjsjsi

 **Jihoon** : i just wanna take him out on a classy date ???????????

 **Seungcheol** : HAHHZHAHHHHAHAHAH

**_Seungcheol_ ** _changed **Jihoon’s** name to **soft** **tofu**_

**Seungcheol** : CUTE

 **Seungcheol** : You'll be fine, Jihoon. I know mingling is not your thing but you'll do good. The people there have the same interests as you.

 **soft tofu** : you're supposed to be there wtf are you doing

 **Seungcheol** : I can't go. I have a meeting

 **Seungcheol** : Anyway

 **Seungcheol** : Soonyoung and you would wing it. In fact, you'll both kill it!!

 **Seungcheol** : CHEER UP

 **soft tofu** : jdjsjsjsjsjdjdjsjsjdjzjxtzysuduic

 

 

 

**2_Ji**

**Hong Jisoo** : hey

 **Lee Jihoon** : hi

 **Hong Jisoo** : i'm here to give you a pep talk

 **Lee Jihoon** : oh my god you 95s

 **Hong Jisoo** : shut up this is for you

 **Hong Jisoo** : actually i don't know what to say lol

 **Lee Jihoon** : i knew it

 **Hong Jisoo** : but be confident

 **Hong Jisoo** : think of it this way ,, soonyoung's there to keep you grounded !!

 **Hong Jisoo** : i told him you get nervous around a great amount of people so he'll have a heads up

 **Lee Jihoon** : ://

 **Lee Jihoon** : thanks shua hyung

 **Hong Jisoo** : you can do it !! fighting !!

 **Lee Jihoon** : FIGHTING

 

 

 

**SUGA PD & WOOZI PD**

**SUGA PD** : jihoon are you going tonight?

 **WOOZI PD** : yes, hyung

 **SUGA PD** : need a lift?

 **WOOZI PD** : it's okay. i have soonyoung with me

 **SUGA PD** : i'm asking if you need a lift, not if you're with someone

 **WOOZI PD** : go easy on me hyung im small and im soft

 **WOOZI PD** : but yeah if that's cool with you....

 **SUGA PD** : alright. will you be ready by 4? seokjin wants to be early.

 **WOOZI PD** : yeah, sure. i'll tell soonyoung

 **WOOZI** **PD** : thanks hyung!

 **SUGA** **PD** : i got you

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Jihoon** : mingyu pls help me fix my hair

 **Jihoon** : are you busy

 **Jihoon** : i'm sorry i don't know shit ://

 **Mingyu** : it's ok

 **Jihoon** : thanks i owe you a lot

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**soonie** : anybody knows who can do my hair ????

 **wonu** : mingyu can do that

 **soonie** : wtf no i can't jihoon will see me

 **wonu** : ?? you're not getting married ??

 **soonie** : still!!

 **soonie** : the element of surprise is needed

 **soonie** : how about channie??

 **seokie** : chdsihzch unless u want that duck butt hair

 **channie** : hey!!!!!!

 **channie** : soonyoung hyung i can help you trust me

 **soonie** : of course i trust you!!!

 **soonie** : i'll be over by 2??

 **soonie** : yoongi hyung will pick us up at 4

 **channie** : ok i'll be here!!

 

 

 **jizzoo** : how are my kids holding up ??

 **the8inch** : well

 **the8inch** : soonyoung has a good suit

 **the8inch** : v v classy

 **the8inch** : he looks nice per se

 **the8inch** : he is JUST sweatin

 **jizzoo** : oh my

 **soonie** : onfg i dont wanna do this

 **soonie** : im rlly bervous

 **soonie** : tell jihoon im not going and that i love him good bye

 **jizzoo** : oh ny god minghao calm him down

 **the8inch** : actually chan and seokmin r cradlig him

 **the8inch** : hES HAVING A PANIC ATTACCCC

 **jizzoo** : jfc what a disaster

 **jizzoo** : seungkwan help them ???

 **the8inch** : HEMS HELPIG W CHEOL HYUNG'S COUCH

 **soonie** : IM OK I'LL GO TO JIHOON NOW

 **jizzoo** : im so lost

 **soonie** : WISH ME LUCK

 **jizzoo** : you're taking a train with a suit ????

 **soonie** : there's no other eay

 **jizzoo** : could you wait a sec i'll send a car over there

 **soonie** : NICE

 **channie** : hyung how come you donMt do that when i need to be fetcheD BECAUSE MY EQUIPMENTS ARE HUGE ASS

 **seokie** : yeah and when i was moving here jeonghan hyung had to help me

 **seokie** : he doesnt have a car

 **seokie** : he had to borrow cheol hyubg's car

 **jizzoo** : now now kids shut the fuck up before i kick you out if the apartment

 

 

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung** : i'll be there soon

 **Soonyoung** : shua hyung sent me a car

 **Jihoon** : ok ok

 **Jihoon** : are you good there?

 **Soonyoung** : very

 **Soonyoung** : you?

 **Jihoon** : good

 **Jihoon** : very nervous

 **Jihoon** : a lot of nervous

 **Soonyoung** : hhagagag

 **Soonyoung** : i almost had a panic attack earlier

 **Soonyoung** : but then i remembered u then calmed down

 **Jihoon** : are you flirting with me

 **Soonyoung** : fhdjsj isnt that what im supposed to do

 **Jihoon** : well if that's the case then thinking of you actualy makes me nervous

 **Soonyoung** : niCe

 **Soonyoung** : that was actually good hhshaha

 **Jihoon** : don't laugh at me???

 **Soonyoung** : im not!!! it was rlly cute!!!

 **Soonyoung** : btw im near

 **Jihoon** : ok i'll wait by the door. yoongi hyung's close by too

 

—

 

The car ride with Yoongi and Seokjin was probably the longest hour of Jihoon's life. Ilsan isn't too far away from Hongdae. Usually, an hour isn't too long for Jihoon especially in car rides but th

"Jihoon, you look like a stone." It's only when Seokjin spaks that Jihoon comes back to reality, snapping put of his very deep monologue.

"I don't." Jihoon stiffly says, then he realizes that it came out a bit rude. "Do I, hyung?"

Seokjin chuckled. "Kind of. Am I right, Hoshi?" The eldest of the four jerks his head towards Soonyoung who immediately grins and giggles.

Jihoon gives Soonyoung a glare in return.

"He's just nervous, hyung." Soonyoung winks at Jihoon, and Jihoon could feel his heart melting but racing at the same time.

Jihoon is thankful that the rest of the trip goes on with good music playing on the radio, and Seokjin going on about how Yoongi was nervous as well on his first conference with nationwide producers as well. He doesn't hear the rest of Seokjin's speech, though, because he could only focus on how his hand is so close to Soonyoung's. Both their hands are resting on the car seat and it's awfully close that Jihoon could feel it linger on his skin. He wants to grab it, but does Soonyoung want him to? Or is he even allowed to?

He shrugs out of his thoughts when he realizes that they are there, and that everybody's getting off the car. He watches as Yoongi coolly hands the valet driver his keys and struts on the red carpet with his boyfriend (or fiancé? pretty sure there's a ring on seokjin's finger right there).

"What do we do?" Jihoon whispers to Soonyoung who is just smiling at the cameras as if he's exposed to this kind of events.

"We copy our hyungs." Soonyoung shrugs and without any notice, he puts his hand on the small of Jihoon's back and together they walk on the red carpet, smiling at the flashing lights.

Normally for Jihoon, his smiles are small, but because of Soonyoung's presence, the way Soonyoung waves at the photographers and reporters gushing on them, the way he walks like he's floating, he is convinced that this night deserves one of his biggest smiles.

 

—

 

**2_Ji**

**Hong Jisoo** : how are things ?

 **Lee Jihoon** : good. soon and i are already sitting.

 **Hong Jisoo** : you're good ?

 **Lee Jihoon** : yeah. yoongi hyung and seokjin hyung are kind of helping us.

 **Hong Jisoo** : okay, good. have fun !

 

 

 

**jinnie and the six dorks**

**Jungkookie** : 97 liners' party

 **Jungkookie** : is now commencing

 **D Boi** : i swear if you touch my computer

 **Jungkookie** : there's like 4 locks and codes jn order to reach ur room hyung undont have to worry

 **D Boi** : yeah but i can't trust everyone

 **D Boi** : i feel like minghao knows chinese shit

 **Jungkookie** : dont worry

 **Jungkookie** : ur good

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Is anyone else beside you home?

 **Taehyungie** : i am!!!

 **Jinnie** : Where's everyone?

 **chim** : spending the night at sungwoon's

 **chim** : and hobi and namjoon hyung are working out late for a track

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Please don't burn the house

 **Jungkookie** : k hhyung hav fun eat a lot

 **Jinnie** **♡** : Soonyoung and I are going to attack the buffet table now adios

 

—

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung are seated with Yoongi and Seokjin, Ilhoon and Hyunsik who are uder CUBE Entertainment, and two other producers who he doesn't know. It's awkward, to say the least. For the millionth time, Jihoon doesn't do very well with being approachable because of his face that looks like he's ready to kill the moment someone talk to him, but in reality, he's really a soft tofu who is ready to mingle, but—shit he doesn't know either why he sucks at socializing. The good thing is that Soonyoung is the life of the party of the table along with Ilhoon and Seokjin. The three of them are having a nice conversation that involves laughing and raiding the buffet the table at least every fifteen minutes. Jihoon, Yoongi, and Hyunsik don't complain, though.

Somewhere along the program, awards are given to the producers: participation awards, and some special awards. Jihoon receives an award that says rising producer of the year because he has accomplished tracks that have one first place during the past year and believe it or not, Hurricane was part of that. Soonyoung is there to applaud for Jihoon (and sneakily take a picture of jihoon because let's be real, he is a proud boyfriend).

When the night is done, Yoongi offers the two younger boys to drop them off at their houses but the two kindly refuse, saying that they want to walk towards the station and just take the last bus that stops in Gangnam. Yoongi and Seokjin are probably headed off to somewhere anyway.

So there, the two are walking at the empty streets somewhere in Ilsan. The pavement is damped with the previous rainfall, but it makes the night more beautiful because the lights reflect upon it.

Soonyoung loves walking in the middle of the night. He’s actually have done this a couple of times before because it helps him relax. He never knew walking in the middle of the night _with_ Jihoon would be more comforting and relaxing.

The whole 10 minutes of their walking, none of them have said anything. It’s not awkward between them but they were just enjoying the quiet night life in Ilsan. It’s not like this in Hongdae where Jihoon lives with Seungcheol, Jun, Mingyu, and Hansol; nor it is like this in Gangnam, where Soonyoung’s dorm is located. The streets in Hongdae are always busy, and that goes for Gangnam as well, so the peaceful strip of where they’re walking right now is highly appreciated.

The two only begin to talk when they boarded the last bus going to Gangnam. Soonyoung suddenly figures that Jihoon feels upset because they missed the last bus that has a stop near his home, so, being the cautious boyfriend he is, he asks Jihoon, “You okay?”

Jihoon only looks up at him. Soonyoung notices Jihoon’s eyes that have become droopy (he holds back a smile because a sleepy jihoon isn’t someone you should laugh at. he doesn’t want to die yet.).

Jihoon only hums, crossing his arms and then resting his head so he could close his eyes and sleep.

Soonyoung pouts secretly. Jihoon won’t see anyway.

He does, though because he opens his eyes and looks at Soonyoung. Jihoon grins and Soonyoung is flustered.

“Jihoon, I hate you.” Soonyoung says which is quite the opposite of what he really feels.

Jihoon sits up straight as he is flustered at the sudden (unnecessary) confession. He doesn’t know if Soonyoung is joking, the look on Soonyoung’s face is unreadable for the first time since forever. “W-What did I do?”

“You’re ruining me.” Soonyoung deadpans once again. “Lee Jihoon, you ruin me and I hate you.” Soonyoung pouts even more. If he pouts even more, his lips are going to droop.

“Care to explain, kind sir?” Jihoon tries to joke but he merely chokes when Soonyoung frowns.

“You.. I don’t know.” Soonyoung shrugs. He begins to play with his fingers as he doesn’t want know what to do. He wants to hold Jihoon’s hand but it’s too occupied with two trophies. “I constantly think of you and you keep me up at night, it’s not even funny.”

Jihoon holds his breath.

“I’ve asked everyone in our group chat how I could do this one thing, because it’s just been dying to get out of my chest.”

“A-Are you b-breaking up with me? Was I too boring?” Jihoon spats so fast and Soonyoung wants to smack him right then and there because

“You’re a stupid idiot, why am I even dating you? No, I am _not_ breaking up with you!” Soonyoung frowns even more and Jihoon gets _scared_.

“B-But you said thinking about me isn’t funny!”

It’s a good thing that only the bus driver is there, or else the two would look like complete fools in a suit arguing about thinking habits. The good lord sure loves to play with Jihoon and Soonyoung’s fate.

“Jihoon! Brain!” Soonyoung whines, now using his hand to knock on Jihoon’s head (but not too hard, unless he wants to die). When Soonyoung stops knocking twice, Jihoon whimpers and rubs the spot on his head. “I.. I.. I love you, okay? You’re an idiot.”

“Well I love you too!” Jihoon doesn’t mean to say that in a shouting and whiny manner, but he does anyway, and it takes him a while to realize what he just said. He lets his eyes go round, mouth agape with a hand covering it.

Soonyoung’s mouth and little eyes go round, too. It’s as if he just heard the news that NASA is sending him to the moon to live there forever with a bunch of space hamsters.

“What”

 

“What”

 

“What”

“Jihoon what the fuck, take that back!”

“I’m not taking it back! I mean what I mean!”

“Well, I mean it, too. And I said it first. I’m your sunbae.”

“What the fuck, are you Mingyu?!”

The bus driver wants to arrive at Gangnam _so fucking badly_. 

—

 

**Hurricane**

**Soonyoung** : are u home?

 **Soonyoung** : sorry for the shitty confession

 **Jihoon** : just stepped inside the apartment

 **Jihoon** : it’s ok it didn’t have to be grand

 **Jihoon** : did you see the bus driver glaring

 **Jihoon** : i think he wants to drive us at the nearest post

 **Soonyoung** : hahahah yeah

 **Soonyoung** : id fight him

 **Jihoon** : wild

**_Jihoon_ ** _changed **Soonyoung’s** name to **wild hamster**_

**wild hamster** : what!!!! this is v cute

 **Jihoon** : you look like a hamster

 **wild hamster** : i get that a lot hlsdkhksfh

**_wild hamster_ ** _changed **Jihoon’s** name to **steamed** **bun**_

**steamed bun** : what the fuck

 **wild hamster** : in your case you look like a steamed bun

 **wild hamster** : goodnight jihoonie i had fun~~

 **steamed bun** : can i call you for a while?

 **wild hamster** : yeah okay make it quick because ur tired

 

—

“Hello?” Soonyoung picks up the phone.

 

“I… Love you. I want to vomit.”

 

He airily chuckles. “I love you, Jihoon. Let me throw you out the window the next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been two weeks. please don't trust me about updates lmao i hate me
> 
> CALL CALL CALL TRING TRIIIIING


	35. UNTOLD TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**jizzoo** : when's graduation again ?

 **jizzoo** : for wonwoo

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : 3 days, Shua.

 **jizzoo** : okay. i'm filing a leave for that

 **cheollie** **the kink shamer** : Why do you have to file a leave when you run the whole school?

 **jizzoo** : my parents run the school

 **jizzoo** : i "co-run" it

 **jizzoo** : that means i'm still in school's jurisdiction as a regular employee who must file a leave or else i's go AWOL and have AWP

 **seokie** : the

 **jizzoo** : Absence Without Official Leave

 **jizzoo** : Absence Without Pay

 **cheol the kink shamer** : You just made the 2nd one up

 **jizzoo** : heheheheheh

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Wonwoo, are we still on for the party in the café? Quick, so I can tell Mr. Park that 20 adults are going to trash it.

 **won and only** : yeah

 **won and only** : sorry if i haven't been in details with you about that. i was kinda busy

 **soonie** : busy with mingyu yea okkk

 **seokie** : lol

 **hao do you like your eggs** : or is it rlly mingyu

 **won and only** : what does that mean

 **hao do you like your eggs** : what i said

 **seokie** : *typed

 

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui** : alright sir, what was that

 **hao** : uh

 **hao** : what was what

 **hui** : what u said to won

 **hao** : that was nthng

 **hao** : was just kidding

 **hui** : are u sure

 **hao** : yes

 **hui** : swear

 **hao** : swear

 

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**boo** : not to be me but

 **boo** : i just

 **boo** : or i think i did

 **boo** : saw jihoon hyunf text soonyounh hyung “love you ttyl”

 **boo** : and soonyoung hyung replied “ok lov u too going to dance class”

 **seokie** : OH

 **seokie** : MY

 **seokie** : GOD

 **seokie** : R U SRS

 **boo** : I AM ??AS DLASLKDJALKJJJJJJS

 **jizzoo** : WAIT WHAT ???????

 **jizzoo** : did I read that right

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I suddenly can’t read

 **jizzoo** : wtf happened in ilsan ???

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : You mean my Jihoon and Soonyoung are official?

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : Jesus, thank yoU finally

 **jizzoo** : FUCKING FINALLY

 **boo** : DISCLOSE THIS SHIT @ ** _LITTLE traitor_** @ ** _soonie_**

 

 

 **LITTLE traitor** : yes you read that right

 **jizzoo** : you two are like.. official ?

 **LITTLE traitor** : if that’s what you call it

 **jizzoo** : o wow

 **jizzoo** : 

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Is it weird that Jihoon’s the one to confirm it?

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : I’m sorry I’m just overwhelmed

 

 

 

**seventeen 97z support group**

**minghao** : let’s go out

 **mingyu** : why

 **minghao** : because you need to

 **seokmin** : let’s goOoOOOO

 **seokmin** : i don’t have a schedule at d bar tonight

 **seokmin** : wanna hit d karaoke??

 **minghao** : ooOooooh yES

 **minghao** : fun!!!!

 **minghao** : gyu let’s go

 **mingyu** : nop

 **seokmin** : : (

 **seokmin** : u gotta stop locking ursekf in ur room gyu

 **seokmin** : u and wonu hyung haven’t broken up im sure u’ll fix things

 **mingyu** : yeah thanks

 **seokmin** : the!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minghao** : we’re going out or im dragging you out of ur fuckin house

 **mingyu** : pls don’t do that

 **minghao** : but im alrdy on my way with seokie and u cant do anything abt it

 

 

 

**boo to my seok**

**boo** : heard ur hitting the karaoke

 **boo** : withoUT ME

 **seok** : !!!!! no

 **seok** : i mean yea we’re hitting the karaoke

 **seok** : do u wanna come

 **boo** : u don’t hav to ask

 **seok** : ok let’s just meet there !!

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Junhui** : COUPS HYUNG THERE’S ANGRY KNOCKING ON THE DOOR GO GET IT

 **Seungcheol** : Why do I have to get it when you’re literally in the living room?

 **Junhui** : because that’s not my visitor

 **Seungcheol** : God dammit

 **Mingyu** : that’s just hao and seokie don’t let them in

 **Junhui** : did u say hao

 **Junhui** : why wouldn’t i let the love of my life in

 **Mingyu** : jesus Christ

 **Seungcheol** : You’re here, Gyu? I thought you’re sleeping anywhere but here

 **Mingyu** : what ive been here since forever

 **Seungcheol** : Because you don’t go out of your room

 **Seungcheol** : You kno

 **Seungcheol** : There’s no trace on ecosystem in your room

 

 **Junhui** : gyu…..

 **Junhui** : hao’s threatening my life

 **Junhui** : if u don’t go down he will shoot us

 **Junhui** : IM NOT EVEN KIDDING

 **Junhui** : oi fucker this is minghao I hav jun and cheol hyung’s life if u don’t go down and go out with us i am ending them

 **Mingyu** : you are literally holding a finger gun

 **Junhui** : u can see me?

 **Mingyu** : it was a guess because u don’t own a gun and cheol hyung’s the only one to own one

 **Mingyu** : and u cant even get a hold of cheol hyung’s wrist let alone hold him hostage

 **Junhui** : JUST GO OUT WITH US I FUCKING SWEAR

 **Seungcheol** : Where are you going?

 **Mingyu** : they wanna go out for karaoke

 **Seungcheol** : FUN CAN I GO

 **Mingyu** : yes go for me

 **Seungcheol** : I don’t understand why you don’t wanna go out

 **Mingyu** : i don’t feel like interacting

 **Junhui** : THAT’S IT IM DRAGGING U OUT

 

 

 

**seoksoon talk soonseok talk kakaotalk**

**seok** : karaoke?

 **soon** : can i bring jihoon?

 **seok** : oh it’s a buy 1 get 1 free now

 **seok** : sure no problem

 **soon** : oKAY

 

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh** : how about we

 **Hosh** : karaoke before u graduate

 **Hosh** : PLEASE

 **Hosh** : it’s been 10 years since i saw u

 **Won** : hahahaha okay sounds good

 **Hosh** : I’LL SEE Y OU THERE

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Seungcheol** : Oi, Chinese fertilized egg, why aren’t you coming?

 **Junhui** : can’t a guy just stay indoors after a long boring day at the store

 **Junhui** : let me live

 **Seungcheol** : I was just asking!!

 

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**babyboo** : bababbebabe

 **babyboo** : i’m going out with seokie hyung tonight!! we’re karaoke-ing

 **vernonie** : alright

 **vernonie** : um

 **vernonie** : if it’s ok can i tag along

 **babyboo** : lakjdal it’s ok but why u’ll see me sweaty

 **vernonie** : ive already seen you sweaty dozens of times seungkwan

 **vernonie** : pleaseeeeeeeee issokay if i sit there and laugh and watch

 **babyboo** : ok ok!!

 **vernonie** : pick you up there!!

 **babyboo** : OK OKO IM BRINGING CHAN BTW

 **vernonie** : got it!!

 

 —

 

“I don’t see why can’t we just invite the whole gc.” Seungkwan grumbles as he trudges his way inside the lobby of the karaoke room. He goes inside hand in hand with Vernon and Chan, and sees Seokmin there along with Minghao who has a grip on Mingyu’s wrist who’s pouting like a lost puppy. Later on, Seungcheol enters the premises.

“Oh, hi, Seungkwan!” Seungcheol smiles. “And Hansol.”

Vernon only rolls his eyes playfully.

“Why aren’t we getting a room?” Vernon says with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows, and Minghao isn’t having any of that bullshit. Minghao resorts to kicking Vernon in the shin. The younger yelps in pain but Minghao just grins in victory.

“We’re waiting for Soonie.” Seokmin says with a shrug.

“Can I use the washroom?” Mingyu mumbles, looking anywhere but down.

“What if you escape?” Minghao frowns, tightening the grip on the taller one.

“I won’t. I just need to fucking pee.” Mingyu rolls his eyes, Minghao lets him off.

When Mingyu has trailed off, when he’s already nowhere in sight, Seungkwan asks “What’s wrong with him?”

“Nobody knows.” Seokmin and Minghao say in chorus (smirking at each other, mentally thinking OMG TWINNING). It would come out as suspiciously, but the others are just oblivious.

“He barely goes out of his room.” Seungcheol states with a small pout. Vernon, having to live in the same house as Seungcheol and Mingyu, nods in agreement.

“H-He’s not depressed, isn’t he?” Chan stutters, eyes wide in fear.

Minghao scoffs. “He’s not, don’t worry.”

 

 —

 

**seoksoon talk soonseok talk kakaotalk**

**seok** : where are u

 **soon** : almst there1!!

 **soon** : wonwoo says abt 5 steps

 **seok** : WONWOO?!?!?!?!?!

 —

 

Something cold runs down Seokmin’s spine, and before he could alarm Minghao, the doors open, revealing Soonyoung whose hands are intertwined with Jihoon, and Wonwoo.

“WE CAME!” Soonyoung energetically struts towards the group, performing a handshake service to everyone as if he’s running on the elections. He laughs when he sees Seokmin and Minghao. “You two look constipated.”

“Why don’t we get a room now!” Seokmin laughs nervously. He knows he’s being obvious but _shit_ he needs to save his friend. He turns to the receptionist and asks if there are any available rooms.

“We have a room that accommodates 10 persons. Just the right room for you and your friends.” The receptionist smiles wide.

“Great!” Minghao butts in with the same enthusiasm as the receptionist. “We’ll take 2 small rooms.”

The receptionist’s smile falters, and Seungkwan almost tries to pick up a fight with Minghao if it weren’t for Vernon calming him down.

“How do we do this?!” Seokmin whisper shouts to Minghao who’s taking care of the bill.

“I’m going to kill Soonyoung.” Minghao hisses. When the bill is settled, they turn around, plastering the fakest and most uncomfortable smiles ever. “Ballad room and dance room. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me!” Soonyoung jumps happily.

 —

 

**seventeen 97z support group**

**seokmin** : don’t come out of d washroom

 **seokmin** : come out later

 —

 

But it's too late. Mingyu has already washed his hands, and has walked towards them before he could even read Seokmin’s message. He stands there dumbfounded and frozen at the sudden increase of familiar faces in front of him. There’s Soonyoung and Jihoon, and they seem official, and then..

And then there’s Wonwoo.

He suddenly feels sadness rush over him like a tsunami wave. He didn't know if he was capable of feeling lonelier but there he is, knees feeling like jelly. He feels so weak.

Mingyu’s mind decides to do math. How long has it been since he last saw Wonwoo in the flesh? A week? 2? 3? He doesn’t know, and he concludes that he’s too sad to even count. So, what does he do now? He’s just stupidly standing there pouting and about to cry.

“Gyu!” Minghao goes to him, wrapping his slender arms around Mingyu, “We’re going to the dance room, let’s go!” Minghao instantly rushes to the last room on the hall, one of the two rooms they rented. But before they disappear, Minghao mouths a “group chat!” to Seokmin.

 

 —

 

 **seventeen** **97z support group**

 **mingyu** : i don’t really feel good

 **mingyu** : why is he here?

 **mingyu** : did u two set this up that’s why ur dying to get me out

 **seokmin** : no no no  fuck no istg

 **seokmin** : i think soonyoung hyung invited him

 **minghao** : we’re sorry we didn’t kno. rlly

 **mingyu** : can i go home

 **minghao** : try to stay. try to be happy

 **seokmin** : yeah. ownu hyung’s here anyway

 **mingyu** : ok

 

 —

 

Mingyu manages to sing and dance one TVXQ song before he gets tired. The rest of his stay there, he just watches Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Chan dance to 2PM and SHINee before he gets to watch Seungkwan sing a solo song from Wonder Girls. At first it’s amusing for him, but then he sees Vernon looking at Seungkwan lovingly, he just wants to get out of there and lock himself in his room.

He lets it slide, but then it happens again. And then Jihoon strides inside their room, handing Soonyoung a water bottle then literally kissing in front of him. He can’t take it anymore.

 

 —

 

 **seventeen** **97z support group**

 **mingyu** : please let me go home

 **minghao** : fine. i’m taking you home

 **minghao** : seok u stay ok

 **minghao** : if anyone asks, tell them we decided to have some peace and quiet

 **seokmin** : got it

 

 **seokmin** : uh

 **seokmin** : cheol hyung just asked me if minwon broke up

 **minghao** : tell him to eat ass

 **seokmin** : yes unless i wanna die

 **minghao** : tell him to ask wonu hyung

 

— 

 

“Did you two break up?”

Seokmin hears Seungcheol whisper to Wonwoo while Jihoon is singing a song by 2PM, screaming his lungs out.

Wonwoo freezes, creases his brows then looks at Seungcheol. He scoffs. “No.”

“Seems like it.”

Seokmin wants to punch himself, strangle himself because he actually said that out loud, but he didn’t mean to. He’s just carried away because he sympathizes so much with his friend who looks like a lost puppy every time he sees him.

“What?” Wonwoo asks, looking at Seokmin with the most piercing gaze ever. Seokmin feels that his insides are being torn.

“Nothing, hyung.” He smiles fake, and grabs a mic and sings along with Jihoon, harmonizing at the very last part of the song. “He and Hao went home. Ditched karaoke.”

“Why?” Wonwoo furrows his brows and Seokmin just shrugs.

 

—

 

**UwU**

**wonuwu** : hey?

 

 **wonuwu** : gyu?

 

 **wonuwu** : babe?

 **wonuwu** : where are you

 

—

 

**seventeen 97z support group**

**mingyu** : he’s texting me

 **mingyu** : he texted 3 times since i got home

 **minghao** : then reply

 **mingyu** : idk

 **minghao** : ?

 **minghao** : why

 **minghao** : u got d text u wanted

 **mingyu** : im happy he texted me but

 **mingyu** : i don’t know im still sad about stuff

 **minghao** : give it a go maybe it could work between you two

 

 

**UwU**

**mingyuwu** : home

 **wonuwu** : oh thank god i thought you got robbed or something

 **wonuwu** : why did you leave?

 **mingyuwu** : wasn’t feeling well

 **wonuwu** : you should have told me

 **wonuwu** : also.. you didn’t even bother to say hi

 **mingyuwu** : hyung

 **mingyuwu** : can we take a break?

 **wonuwu** : what?

 **mingyuwu** : im sorry this seems shitty through text

 **mingyuwu** : are you still at the karaoke? i’ll meet you there

 **wonuwu** : no, i’ll come to you. we’ll talk about this.

 

— 

 

“Wowowowowoah woah woah! You’re not leaving!” Seungcheol yells through the mic the moment Wonwoo stands up.

“I..” Wonwoo’s now shaking. His knees are weak, and his voice is unstable because of the lump in his throat because MIngyu just attempted to break up with him. He going to go crazy if he doesn’t see Mingyu. “Mingyu’s sick..”

“He is?!” Seungcheol gasps dramatically, and then attempts to come with Wonwoo.

“No, you have fun, I’ll go.” Wonwoo lightly shoves Seungcheol back inside the room, then leaves. He takes a cab going to Mingyu’s, and he reaches it in no time, offering him nothing but a fast heartbeat.

 

—

 

**UwU**

**wonuwu** : should i go to your room?

 **mingyuwu** : yeah, jun will open the door for you

 

 —

 

And so Wonwoo softly knocks on the door, who gets answered by Junhui with Minghao clinging on his right arm.

“Oh! You’re alive?” Junhui jokes, but Wonwoo just returns a sarcastic scoff before dashing off towards Mingyu’s room. And not later than a minute, he’s in front of Mingyu’s room. He wants to knock but he just can’t seem to lift his arms to do so. He’s frozen in front of a door. It's like he's paralyzed.

“G-Gyu..” Wonwoo silently says to the door. His heart begins to race ten times more than it has been racing the past minute when he hears shuffling, and the doorknob turning. Soon, he’s in front of Mingy, his boyfriend. Is he still allowed to call him that?

He studies Mingyu’s face for a while. Wonwoo notices that there’s circle under Mingyu’s eyes, and his eyes look bloodshot. Has he been crying? His hair has gotten longer, too, his bangs can reach his eyes now. He also got thinner. _Has it been that long since I last saw him?_

Mingyu lets him inside, makes him sit on the bed. It all feels familiar to Wonwoo—the feel of the bed, the scent of Mingyu’s room, and their pictures displayed on Mingyu’s study desk. Wonwoo takes the chance to scan Mingyu’s room, but he’s got woken up from his trance when Mingyu sits down beside him.

“D-Did you really mean it?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu who’s looking down.

Mingyu doesn’t answer that. “I.. I’ve been feeling sad the past weeks, hyung. But I’m happy you’re graduating..”

“Why didn’t you tell me about that? I’m just a text away.”

“Well.. You really didn’t seem like you are a text away.” Mingyu’s voice is silent. It’s hushed, kind of like he whispering to the air.

Wonwoo’s heart begins to shatter to a million pieces. He begins to feel physical pain grow along with an ever present emotional pain. There is sudden atrocious aching on his chest, and he could feel it physically.

“You could have told me you’re busy instead of ignoring my texts and calls, hyung. I'd understand.” Mingyu continues. His voice is shaking, and it’s a sign that none of them are taking this easy.

Suddenly, Wonwoo remembers Mingyu’s missed calls from two weeks ago, and the texts that says something about his grandma. He can’t remember the context of the text because he took a trip to Southern Gyeongsangdo with his professor. He was introduced to a historian that’s looking for a prodigy and his professor thought he was fit for it.

“Did something happen, Gyu?” Wonwoo asks, slowly and gently taking a hold on Mingyu’s hand. He’s relieved that the younger didn’t pull away.

“Sh-She’s gone, hyung.”

That’s when Wonwoo lost it. He chokes on his own breath and the pain in his chest increased. He grips Mingyu’s hands tighter and he repeatedly say the words, “Mingyu, I’m sorry.”

A tear falls from Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo lifts Mingyu’s head and wipes the tears with his thumb, feeling Mingyu’s face in his hands.

Mingyu gently holds Wonwoo’s hand that’s on his face, takes it to his lips and kisses it. “I’m not mad. I’m just really.. Vulnerable. I couldn’t tell anyone because everyone seems too happy with what’s going on with them.”

Wonwoo just wants to throw up because he’s been such an incompetent boyfriend because he’s too focused on his endeavors. He forgot about the person he loves, and he even chose to ignore Mingyu without knowing that Mingyu lost a very important person. Wonwoo just couldn’t help but blame himself, but anyway, there’s really no one to blame but him.

He didn’t notice Mingyu’s still holding his hand until Mingyu lets it go, and sups his cheeks. “Let’s take a break, hyung, okay? Let’s figure out what we really want. I don’t want you to blame yourself. This is a two way street.”

And he wonders why Mingyu is so nice even though he’s the one who’s hurting. _I don’t deserve you._

“Once we get our shit together, we could talk about it.” Mingyu says, looking through Wonwoo’s eyes.

Wonwoo knows he missed looking at the younger’s eyes, but it seems like he’ll still be missing it.

“Just.. I.. Mingyu..” He breathes deep. “I’m really sorry. About your loss and everything.. Please don’t do this..”

“It’s for the best.” Mingyu says, sniffing. He’s just letting his tears flow out. “You’re graduating, and there’s a lot in store for you. It’s not yet over for us, okay? We’re just taking a break so we could think about stuff. I’ll still cook your favorite food for your party at Jeonghan hyung’s café. I’ll cook some other food, too.”

“But.. I love you..”

“I know. And I love you as well.” Mingyu still manages to smile. He caresses the elder’s cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in to give Wonwoo a long peck on the lips. He didn’t try to attempt to prolong the kiss because God knows he will change his mind once he feels much more of Wonwoo’s warmth, so he lets go, drying out his tears that stuck to Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Please go. I might change my mind.” He lets go of Wonwoo, and looks down again. His voice turns silent once again.

Wonwoo nods and slowly leaves without saying a word. He ignores Junhui and Minghao who ask him “how did it go?” and just goes home. He ignores Jisoo who just pulled up from the driveway who asks him “You okay?” He just goes to bed but not to sleep, but to cry.

It’s just a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to promote bts' new album love yourself:tear it'S MY FAVORITE THING EVER IM SCREAMING
> 
>  
> 
> meanie: author-nim, i don't feel so goodd  
> meanie: i don't wanna go.........
> 
> *turns to ashes*


	36. TEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tick tock, the dark is over

**THE NIERD HIERD**

**jieonghan** : Hi! JUst wanna let you guys know that Wonu's graduation party won't be @ my café anymore. It'll be at the barbecue place near the train station <3 

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : wonu hyung do you want to eat with me and vernon?

 **wonu** : im ok

 

 **jizzoo** : don’t touch the cake in the fridge i bought that for wonwoo

 **jizzoo** : eat it @ ** _wonu_**

 **chan** : can i get just a little…

 **jizzoo** : nop

 **wonu** : it’s ok you can eat it, chan i’m not hungry

 **jizzoo** : wtf i bought that for you

 **wonu** : hyung i’m really not hungry

 **soonie** : wonu （◞‸◟）

 **soonie** : have you eaten anything at all?

 **wonu** : yea

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : I’m sorry but you haven’t eaten anything, Wonwoo.

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : I know because I didn’t go to the café today so I can keep an eye on you.

 **wonu** : you’re lying i didn’t see you

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : Because you don’t go out of your room.

 **boo** : wonu hyung :(

 **boo** : do you want me to come to your room and isng for you

 **wonu** : it’s okay seungkwan no need to worry

 **boo** : hyung you aren’t okay

 **boo** : i mean

 **boo** : i kno ur not normally like us like you dont always shit around as much as we do and ur always mum about stuff but this is different

 **boo** : dpnt forget abt yourself please

 **boo** : we love you

 

 

 

 **_hannie_ ** _started a private chat with **my** **baby boo**_

 **hannie** : Seungkwannie. Don’t worry, Wonwoo will come thru. I’m sure he understands your efforts.

 **my baby boo** : thanks hannie hyung. im just rlly worried you know me

 **hannie** : Of course I know you. We’re all worried.

 **hannie** : Don’t stress too much, alright?

 **my baby boo** : will do. i’m heading to the café now

 **hannie** : Stay safe!

 

 

 

**seventeen 97z support group**

**mingyu** : i can’t believe i did that

 **mingyu** : am i that stupid?

 **seokmin** : it’s for the best, gyu, just like what you said

 **seokmin** : we’re in no place to tell u ur stupid bc that’s ur decision

 **minghao** : guk’s looking for u btw he wants to play a game he said u weren’t answering any texts

 **mingyu** : i’ll reply when i’m ready

 **mingyu** : do you gys have plans for today

 **mingyu** : anybody wanna get drunk and wake up somewhere in the middle of japan

 **seokmin** : i mean ive tried that once and im willing to do that again

 **minghao** : why don’t we just go to the sea and chill

 **mingyu** : that’d be great

 **mingyu** : i’ll go to anyang tho

 **minghao** : it’s ok

 **minghao** : should i call bam?

 **mingyu** : can it be just the 3 of us?

 **mingyu** : i don’t want to bother them

 **minghao** : ok ok

 

 

 

**Wonwoo & Jihoon**

**Jihoon** : hey this isn’t exactly my place

 **Jihoon** : and i care for gyu like how you care for soonyoung

 **Jihoon** : but what happened? i thought you both are okay

 **Wonwoo** : thought we are too but here i am. it’s my fault, jihoon. i’m sorry. i’m really sorry

 **Jihoon** : you don’t have to apologize to me

 **Jihoon** : i just wanted to know what happen.

 **Jihoon** : just hope you learn from this

 **Wonwoo** : do you mind if I ask soon to come over

 **Jihoon** : not at all

 

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Won** : please come over. i need you

 **Hosh** : on my way won wait for me

 **Won** : thank you

 

 

 

**Hurricane**

**wild hamster** : jihoon :(

 **wild hamster** : ive known wonwoo since we were 10

 **wild hamster** : i saw him cry only once

 **wild hamster** : and it was bc his favorite cousin passed away

 **wild hamster** : i saw him cry today because of mingyu

 **wild hamster** : my heart broke to a million pieces

 **steamed bun** : stay the night with wonwoo, it’s what he needs

 **wild hamster** : i should..

 **wild hamster** : how’s gyu?

 **steamed bun** : he went out with seok and hao. said they’re going to the beach.

 **steamed bun** : he’s been worn out too

 **wild** **hamster** : guess it’s been hard for the two of them

 **steamed bun** : it has been

 

 

 

**95z <3**

**Joshie** : i’m so worried

 **Cheollie** : Same here. I think we all are.

 **Joshie** : gyu’s grandma died and he didn’t even tell us. that boy, i swear

 **Cheollie** : I can’t believe it either. I don’t understand why only wanted to tell Wonwoo when there’s literally 13 of us in the gc. We may all be crackheads but we know when to be serious.

 **Hannie** : Don’t blame Mingyu. Maybe he wanted Wonwoo to be the only one who knows. You know he cares for us too.

 **Cheollie** : I’m not mad at him.

 **Hannie** : I didn’t say anything about that, Cheol.

 **Cheollie** : Yeah, sorry.

 **Joshie** : this is such a big issue

 **Joshie** : wonwoo crying is a big deal

 **Hannie** : We can’t do anything about it, though. It’s really none of our business.

 **Hannie** : If things get out of hand, then we step in.

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie **✿**** : Seo Myungho, Lee Seokmin, where are you? Where are my children?

 

 **the8inch** : hello hello we r almost home

 **the8inch** : we just went to d beach

 **jizzoo** : the beach ??? at this very random day ???

 **seokie** : ya

 **seokie** : hehe

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : Well, come home faster because I can’t sleep when I know one of my chicks aren’t home

 **seokie** : ok ok okok copy copy

 **the8inch** : entering d door now

 **the8inch** : took off our shoes

 **the8inch** : im climbing up d stairs

 **seokie** : me too

 **seokie** : im in my room now

 **the8inch** : smae

 **the8inch** : gnight jeoghan hyunffff

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie **✿**** : Wonwoo! Wake up. It's your graduation day

 

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : Seungkwan can you go over Wonwoo's room?

 **boo** : on it

 

 **boo** : he's sfill sleeping and there's a sign on his door

 **boo** : it sys 'do not bisturd'

 **boo** : soon hyung wrote this im betting my life

 **soonie** : u got that right sis

 **boo** : lame

 **soonie** : wtf!!

 **boo** : (*・ε・*)

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : Seungkwan

 **boo** : hyung?

 **Jeonghannie **✿**** : WAKE WONWOO UP

 

 

 

**Cheol & Gyu**

**Cheol** : Hey, Gyu. Jeonghan gave me an envelope. It's a ticket to Wonwoo's graduation. He told me you could go but only if you want to. I left it at your study desk.

 **Cheol** : Come home safe!

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie ✿** : Kids, we’re going now. We’ll see you at the barbecue place!

 **jizzoo** : seungkwan, you got them, right ?

 **boo** : i’m not the eldest tho…

 **the8inch** : do u rlly trust me and seokie

 **boo** : ….i mean

 **boo** : fine

 **boo** : we’ll see u hyung!!

 

 **the8inch** : so what now do we just burn d house

 **boo** : idk what do u guys think

 **boo** : mnot rlly responsible

 **channie** : raid jeonghan hyung’s toys

 **boo** : nO NOT those TOYS

 **channie** : just trying to suggest but ok ?????????????

 **seokie** : why do i feel lyk my parents left me inside d store

 **seokie** : what tym do we raid d barbecue

 **boo** : around ,, 1??

 **channie** : do college graduations rlly last that long

 **boo** : i guess ?????

 

 **boo** : LHADLKJLQIWUOIEUOILJJLKJLKLKJ

 **boo** : THERE IS A MOTH IN D BATHROOM

 **boo** : SOMEBODY HEPL ME KILL IT

 **boo** : SEOKIE HYUNF PLS

 **seokie** : seokie is dead. this is moth. you’re next

 **channie** : …o

 **channie** : pretty sure I heard smth crash in d bathroom

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Mingyu** : hello im back from anyang

 **Seungcheol** : Hiiii

 **Junhui** : missed u asshat

 **Mingyu** : thx lol

 **Mingyu** : just came back to cook for wonwoo then i’ll go home again

 **Junhui** : what : (

 **Junhui** : wait u 2 r ok now??????

 **Mingyu** : sorry no

 **Junhui** : : (

 **Seungcheol** : Did you read my text?

 **Mingyu** : yeah

 **Seungcheol** : Okay

 **Vernon** : hyung im off too seungkwan’s

 **Seungcheol** : You’re not riding with us?

 **Vernon** : nop

 **Vernon** : he fell in the bathroom and ya kno

 **Vernon** : boyfriend duties

 **Seungcheol** : He fell??

 **Vernon** : yea he’s okay tho

 **Vernon** : i hope

 **Seungcheol** : Oh. Okay. Tell him to be careful

 

 

 

**Cheol & Gyu**

**Cheol** : You’re not coming to barbecue later?

 **Gyu** : he probably doesn’t want me there

 **Gyu** : i’ll let u bring the food

 **Cheol** : Well, he wants you to be there. He didn’t send that graduation ticket for nothing.

 **Gyu** : i don’t want to make it hard for him

 **Cheol** : Okay.

 **Cheol** : Do you not want us to go? Because we’re your friends.

 **Gyu** : no, you should go. you’re friends with him, too

 **Gyu** : my relationship with wonwoo is different from yours with him

 **Gyu** : and pretty sure Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung would be upset if you don’t go

 **Cheol** : Okay okay. Take care of yourself.

 

—

**_To: Mingyu_ **

_I bought this the moment my adviser told me I could grab extra tickets. I bought one for you. I’m not really expecting you to come, but if you just want come by and stuff.._

_- **Wonwoo**_

_—_

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**jizzoo** : oh my god is seungkwannie ok ??

 **boo** : vernon here yea hes a-ok

 **boo** : jus a lil paralyzed

 **jizzoo** : hansol that doesn’t even sound okay

 **boo** : i was kidding!!

 **boo** : he’s ok his back hurts a little

 **jizzoo** : is he going to the barbecue still ??

 **boo** : he said “tf i am what’s a party without me”

 **boo** : hello this is seungkwan pls kill me rn my ass fucking hurts

 **boo** : all because of a fucking moth

 **boo** : helo this is vernon now im caressing his butt don’t worry

 **jizzoo** : ok i really didn’t need to know that

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Ew what the fuck Vernon

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : FINALLY THE CEREMONY IS DONE

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : IM STARVING

 **jizzoo** : wonu and his batch will just take pics

 **jizzoo** : his parents left early for a flight

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Hehehe his mom just asked us if we’re Wonwoo’s ‘’’’parents’’’’

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : I mean damn, if my hair was still long I’d flip it and say “Yes, ma’am we raised your son!”

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : LSKDJSLDKADJLDAKJLKAJ

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Guys oh my god oh my god

 **_Jeonghannie_ ** _**✿** removed **wonu** from the chat_

 **boo** : ????????????

 **seokie** : whaf is it

 **channie** : ????

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Mingyu is here oh my god

 

 **jizzoo** : hannie’s crying

 **jizzoo** : oh my god mingyu //is// here

 **boo** : what’s he doing there

 **seokie** : he is??

 **the8inch** : whoopS

 **channie** : ur not kidding right

 **jizzoo** : im really not

 **jizzoo** : i swear to my grave

 **jizzoo** : he’s holding flowers

 **boo** : has wonwoo hyung seen him yet?

 **boo** : this is still vernon

 **boo** : this gc is wild im inviting myself

 **_boo_ ** _added **Vernon** to the chat  
**Vernon** changed his name to **hansollie**_

 **seokie** : that’s the fastest self-invitation ever

 **hansollie** :

 **jizzoo** : no, wonwoo’s still taking pics with his mom and dad

 **hansollie** : i think u should go to mingyu hyung tho

 **hansollie** : bc u kno

 **hansollie** : he might be shy

 **jizzoo** : he’s coming here

 **jizzoo** : jeonghan said “mingyu ! you came !”

 **jizzoo** : istg mingyu looks … haggard .. he just smiled

 **channie** : tell him i said hiiiiii

 **jizzoo** : he said he just wanted to give wonwoo flowers then he’s off to anyang

 **seokie** : again????

 **seokie** : why he goin to anyang again

 **jizzoo** : because it’s his hometown seokie

 **seokie** : i mean yea

 **seokie** : just

 **seokie** : u know what nvm

 **jizzoo** : OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE IM WATCHING A DRAMA JFC

 **hansollie** : whaf happened

 **jizzoo** : wonwoo saw gyu

 **jizzoo** : jeonghan’s in tears

 **jizzoo** : wonwoo.. well his eyes are ,, getting wet

 **jizzoo** : mingyu too

 **jizzoo** : me too jfc

 _**jizzoo** _ _added_ _**wonu** _ _to the chat_

 

—

Wonwoo gives his professors a bow before going his way to search for Jeonghan and Jisoo. He’s still bummed about his parents having to leave early because of their anniversary trip to Japan, and he’s bummed about getting out of bed today. He just wants to go home and lie down and sleep so he could forget everything.

So, there he goes, his black toga swaying as he strides towards Jisoo and Jeonghan, but he stops the moment he realizes that beside Jisoo is Mingyu, not just Jeonghan. He freezes there and examines if he’s hallucinating (he almost agrees that he’s hallucinating as he only ate one banana before going here), but sadly, he isn’t.

Mingyu’s standing there, wearing a turtleneck tucked in his black trousers, and a gray coat. His hair’s not really styled, it seems like he just let it dry after showering but Wonwoo isn’t complaining. Mingyu looks beautiful as ever despite having tired eyes. The flowers Mingyu is holding complements his outfit.

_Wait, are those for him? Did he really?_

“Wonwoo! Come here!” Jisoo yells, but there’s a trace of uneasiness in his voice.

Wonwoo still complies, though, and cowardly walks towards them, looking at the ground and not his friends. He can’t look at Mingyu in the eyes. He can never.

“Do you two need to talk?” Jisoo asks and none of the younger answers.

“Of course they do!” Jeonghan interrupts, dragging Jisoo away. “We’ll be in the car!” Jeonghan adds, and then the two elders faded into view.

They’re left alone there, standing in front of each other awkwardly, both of their hands are shaking. Wonwoo is sure that the auditorium has the AC on, but there’s beads of sweats forming on his forehead.

“They’re for you.” Mingyu says quietly, handing Wonwoo the flowers he’s holding.

Wonwoo takes a quick glance at Mingyu’s face and then to the flowers before reluctantly taking them. His fingers graze Mingyu’s and he feels heart ache and his insides turn.

“Thank you..” Wonwoo says to the flowers silently, and he’s staring at them now. “I didn’t expect you were coming. I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s nothing.” Mingyu mumbles. “Congratulations.. I’m really proud..”

Wonwoo looks up and tries to muster a smile. He manages but he also manages to have tears form in his eyes. “Thanks..” His voice cracks because of the lump in his throat. Without a warning—believe him when he says that he has no control of his body—he runs towards Wonwoo and hugs him tight and he lets the tears fall down and probably wetting Mingyu’s clothes.

He hears the younger grunt, and he’s prepared to be pushed away, but he’s surprised when he felt Mingyu’s arms wrap around him. He cries harder.

“Come back to me..” Wonwoo whispers to Mingyu. “Please..”

Mingyu doesn’t answer. Instead, he caresses the elder’s back gently, comforting him to stop him from crying. He doesn’t know what to do or say, so he only does just that.

After a while, when Wonwoo has calmed down—though there still are tears and quiet sobbing—Mingyu says, “Let’s go to their car. They’re probably waiting.”

Wonwoo could only nod and walk as Mingyu keeps his hand at Wonwoo’s back, as if he’s protecting the elder. Wonwoo’s heart shatters along the way he goes on unanswered. He never asked Mingyu to come back to him, it was more of a command, and it’s only unanswered. He feels like ditching barbecue and just tucking himself in bed and sleep the pain away.

They reach Jisoo’s car, and before Wonwoo could hop, Mingyu tells him, “Eat a lot and take care of yourself, okay?”

Wonwoo nods then Mingyu lets him in the car before it heads off.

 

—

 

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**kwaninonie** : WE’RE HERE

 **kwaninonie** : BANGTAN HOUSEHOLD’S HERE ISSA FUN PARTY

 **jiemin** : why is seungkwan limp

 **jiemin** : perhaps

 **jiemin** : did vernon break him

 **jien** : PARK JIMIN

 **jungkiek** :  _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

 **jungkiek** : _**@miengyu**_ wgere tf r u

 **miengyu** : im going to anyang guk

 **jungkiek** : why miss your boyfriend’s graduation istg

 

 **jungkiek** : it’s quiet

 **_mienghao_ ** _removed **jungkiek** from the chat_

 **mienghao** : anyway!! jeonghan hyung gave us all permission to eat let’s eat yay

 **sieokmin** : yayy!!!!

 **junhie** : yay…………(╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

 **_kwaninonie_ ** _added **jungkiek** to the chat_

 **jungkiek** : at least seungkwan loves me

 **tiehyung** : I love u??

 **yoongie** : PLEASE just eat

 

* * *

 

 

**Hosh & Won**

**Hosh** : do u want me to sleep over

 **Won** : is it bad if i say that i want to be alone

 **Hosh** : not really. i understand

 **Hosh** : but call me if u need me

 **Won** : will do thanks

 

 

 

**guk & gyu**

**guk** : where u

 **gyu** : anyang

 **guk** : when u back

 **gyu** : idk

 **gyu** : when d term starts

 **guk** : that’s like … next month

 **guk** : si g H

 **guk** : y u no come to d bbq

 **guk** : huh

**guk** : stop ignoring I thought we were bffs

 **gyu** : because wonwoo and i aren’t together anymore???

 **guk** : wtf

 **guk** : don’t play w me bitch

 **gyu** : im not

 **gyu** : i wont joke abt that stuff

 **guk** : since when

 **gyu** : two days i think

 **guk** : and ur telling me just now

 **gyu** : i don’t want to bother all of you

 **guk** : bullshit

 **guk** : i hate u

 **guk** : we’re like the jeon-kim couple icant believe this

 **gyu** : sorry

 **guk** : but u kno that if u need a place to crash our house open for u

 **gyu** : thanks guk

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Seungcheol** : D-6 without Mingyu. Jun has robbed his own convenience store. Hansol is nowhere to be found, I think he moved out to Jeonghan’s house. Jihoon.. Jihoon.. Oh my god where is Jihoon?!?!?!

 **Mingyu** : u guys are crazy lol

 **Junhui** : MINGYU COME HOM E PLS

 **Junhui** : i miss u

 **Junhui** : I MWAN RLLY I MISS BARGING TO UR ROOM BC I SAW A TERRIBLE MEME

 **Mingyu** : chill i’ll be home in a couple of days ahhaasgsa

 **Jihoon** : ARW YOU REALLY

 **Mingyu** : yes

 **Jihoon** : THANK GOF

 **Mingyu** : did hansol rlly move out

 **Hansol** : cheol hyung is a liar im just part of d other gc

 **Jihoon** : LIES U INVITED URSELF

 **Hansol** : SHHHHHHHHH

 

* * *

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : somebody decided to come to work tofay!!!!

 **boo** : IT’S JWW

 **boo** : HELLO !

 **boo** : HE’S FINALLY LETTING ME OFF YAKING OVER HIS SHIFTS

 **boo** : im v happy thank u v much

 **wonu** : lol stfu

 **boo** : hEY it’s tiring to work through ur shift ok

 **boo** : u better thanks me

 **wonu** : uh lol thx

 **boo** : i hate u but i also love u

 **soonie** : take care of wonu he might faint on the outside air

 **wonu** : soonyoung you can choke

 **soonie** : hahhahhh lov u bro glad ur finally out

 

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Welcome back, Jeon Wonwoo!!

 **wonu** : you all act as if i came from the us or smth

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : We haven’t seen you in days, what do you expect

 **channie** : oh btw wonu hyung there’s mail that came when u left

 **channie** : it’s from a publishing company

 **channie** : i think it’s the one u told me u applied to ???

 **wonu** : what

 **wonu** : can you bring it here

 **wonu** : please

 **chan** : alright be right there in 10

 

 **soonie** : what does it say?

 **channie** : calm down im still not there jfc

 **soonie** : woAH chill

 

 **wonu** : i got hired!!!!!!!

 **wonu** : im not unemployed

 **jizzoo** : OH THANK GOD

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : I’m losing an employee oh my god I’m crying

 **wonu** : I start working next weekend, so I still have a week in your café

 **wonu** : I better make the most out of it, han

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : You better

 **jizzoo** : you’re not moving out, aren’t you

 **wonu** : wtf no I can’t imagine living without you guys

 **seokie** : HYUNG IM SOFT

 **boo** : ME TOO

 **jizzoo** : okau that’s good because we don’t want out split of the rent to grow

 **wonu** : i fuckin knew it

 

 

**Jihoon & Mingyu**

**Jihoon** : hey

 **Jihoon** : soonyoung told me wonwoo just got a job

 **Mingyu** : is the one from that historian from gyeongsangdo?

 **Jihoon** : what

 **Mingyu** : the one where they’ll fly from country to country

 **Mingyu** : because they’ll be searching deep

 **Mingyu** : history

 **Jihoon** : i do not know what ur talking about so no

 **Jihoon** : it’s from a publishing company here

 **Mingyu** : really? that’s wonderful

 **Mingyu** : also why are u telling me that

 **Jihoon** : just wanted to let you know

 **Jihoon** : how are you?

 **Mingyu** : fine

 **Jihoon** : how fine like Taeyeon fine or B1A4 fine

 **Mingyu** : that doesn’t even make sense

 **Jihoon** : just answer ??

 **Mingyu** : idk

 **Mingyu** : im trying

 **Jihoon** : you really want to move on?

 **Mingyu** : i don’t know

 **Mingyu** : don’t ask

 **Mingyu** : i don’t

 **Jihoon** : im confused

 **Jihoon** : why did you even break up with him

 **Mingyu** : because i wanted him to think. i wanted to give him space to think about himself, let himself think if he wants me in his life after graduating. there’s so much for him after graduation, even so much more than me

 **Jihoon** : you’re so stupid

 **Jihoon** : idek

 **Mingyu** : thanks

 

 

 

 **_Jeon Wonwoo_ ** _started a private chat with **Kim Mingyu**_

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : mingyu i got a job!

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : shit sorry i didn’t mean to text you. sorry to bother.

 

 

 

**shua & seungkwannie**

**seungkwannie** : jeonghan hyung..

 **seunkwannie** : i was about to leave the café but i saw wonwoo hyung rush to the washroom

 **seungkwannie** : jaeseok’s taking over his shift atm

 **shua** : what happened ???

 **seungkwannie** : he’s crying on my shoulders nnow

 **seungkwannie** : he said he feels like an idiot bc he texted mungyu abt the job

 **seungkwannie** : he said he knows mingyu doesnr care

 **seungkwannie** : hold on im shifting wonu hyung

 

 **seungkwannie** : and he said he hates himslf

 **seungkwannie** : hyung what do i di im cryinf too

 **shua** : put him on the phone for me

 

 —

 

“Wonwoo? Wonwoo are you listening?” Joshua is currently on speaker phone as Seungkwan holds it against Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo nods to himself, as though Joshua could see it. “He’s listening, hyung.” Seungkwan helps, and then at the same time, he’s patting Wonwoo’s back.

“Listen, Wonwoo,” Joshua says with a soft voice, followed by a sign. “We do stupid shit when we’re overdriven by emotions. Please don’t hate yourself just because you did that. Mingyu still cares for you, Wonwoo. That won’t simply go away.”

Joshua sighs, and pauses. Wonwoo’s still emitting soft sobs and sniffles, but he’s much calmer than lately.

“Dry yourself up and go home if you want to, okay? I’m sure Jeonghan will understand.”

All Wonwoo says is a silent “Okay. Thank you.” before Joshua hangs up. Seungkwan looks at Wonwoo apologetically, gives him a hug then walks him home.

 

—

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : hyung ill be in my room call me if u need help

 

 

 

**Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu**

**Kim Mingyu** : it’s okay

 **Kim Mingyu** : congratulations, i’m happy for you!

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : oh thanks

 **Kim Mingyu** : is it stupid if i want to know how you are

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : not at all but do you want the truth or half truth

 **Kim Mingyu** : help yourself but the truth is very much appreciated

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : i’m not doing any better

 **Kim Mingyu** : me neither

 **Kim Mingyu** : do you want to take this out on a walk

 **Kim Mingyu** : it’s okay if you turn down. i know what i did to you

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : that would be nice

 **Kim Mingyu** : really?

 **Kim Mingyu** : i’ll meet you at the bus stop, is that fine?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : yeah okay. are you back from anyang?

 **Kim Mingyu** : yeah. i just got off your bus stop

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : wait what let me get ready

 

 

 

**wonu & kwannie**

**wonu** : seungkwan

 **wonu** : this is stupid but mingyu just texted me.

 **kwannie** : what does he want??????

 **wonu** : he wants to meet me

 **wonu** : i’m off

 **kwannie** : u sure ur alright?

 **wonu** : yeah. i feel okay.

 **kwannie** : i have a good feeling. but please be careful

 **wonu** : don’t tell jeonghan or Joshua okay?

 **wonu** : i’ll buy you something on the way

 **kwannie** : kk goodluck!!

 

 

 

**97CM RATS**

**Gayeom69** : lmfaO YALL WOULD NOT BELIEVE

 **Gayeom69** : 

 **jjk** : wait whaT

 **jjk** : i thought they weren’t

 **jjk** : ya kno

 **Gayeom69** : maybe it;s not what u think

 **Gayeom69** : think they were just talking n walkinh at d park

 **suckme** : am i seeing stuff

 **suckme** : mingyu’s home?? ?  ? and he’s with wonwoo hyugn wtf

 **suckme** : MIRACLES DO COME TRU

 **suckme** : i mean das my best friend and my roommate we split rent

 **suckme** : so i ship

 **MINGHOWDY** : ME TOO ,E TOO

 **DABAMBAM** : hellof rom Thailand why r yall rejoicing theyre with each other theyre literally bfs

 **Gayeom69** : they broke up a month ago u dumb fuck

 **Gayeom69** : u phake ass friend

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**Jeonghannie ✿** : Where’s Wonwoo?

 **boo** : he

 **boo** : boufhr snacks

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : What

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : He? Wonwoo?

 

 

 

 **_Seungkwan_ ** _started a private chat with **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend**_

 **Seungkwan** : JUN HYUHD HELLO

 **Seungkwan** : NEED HELP

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese** Friend: if it’s abt u getting to fuck vernon in our two month old couch then no

 **Seungkwan** : NO O H MY GOF

 **Seungkwan** : IM TRYING TO COVER UP FOR WONWOO HUHNG AND I SAID HE BOUGHT SNACKS AND I M GOING T OTELL JEONGHAN HYUNG THAT HE WANTS TO SEE U TOO

 **Seungkwan** : IF HE ASKS U PLS RIDE ALONG

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : not unless u tell me whats up

 **Seungkwan** : i will after Ii tell ~ t h E  L i E ~

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : fine

 

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**boo** : yea he wants to see jun hyung too u can ask jun hyung

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Okay…?

 

 

 

**Seungkwan & Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend**

**Seungkwan** : basically bc wonwoo texted mingyu saying that he got a job he probs forgot that they’re on a break

 **Seungkwan’s Older** **Chinese** **Friend** : wait what kin d of break were they in I just know that they’re…. like… not seeing each other idk

 **Seungkwan** : well…. as per what wonu hyugn tolf me before.. they just took their time ??? and think about stuff ???

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : oh like .. ross and rachel break ??

 **Seungkwan** : yeah but no one slept with anyone

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : get it

 **Seungkwan** : okay anyway tHEN kim mingyu replies and tHEN WNATS TO MEET WITH WONU HYUNG

 **Seungkwan** : NOW WONU SNENAKS OUT

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : why would he want to sNenAKs

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : does jeonghan hyung hate mingyu omfg

 **Seungkwan** : no nothing like that idk actually to wonu hyung i just rode on since im a good friend

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese Friend** : ur basically telling me that they’re tryna work things out?

 **Seungkwan** : that idk im gonna have to wait til wonwoo hyung comes home

 **Seungkwan’s Older Chinese** **Friend** : no w im curious

 

 

 

**wonu & kwannie**

**wonu** : thanks for covering up! mingyu and i bought you food. it’s downstairs : )

 **kwannie** : repay me by telling me everything!!

 **wonu** : hold on

 

 

 

 **_wonwoo_ ** _added **soonyoung** and **seungkwan** to the chat_

 **wonwoo** : i’ll tell you here so i don’t have to go again

 **soonyoung** : nOICE

 **wonwoo** : don’t do that

 **soonyoung** : grrr

 **seungkwan** : pls get this over with

 **wonwoo** : okay how do i

 **soonyoung** : tell us what happened

 **soonyoung** : chronologically

 **seungkwan** : ~ * c h r O N o L o g I C a L L y * ~

 **wonwoo** : we met at the bus stop, then we walked towards han river. it sounds cliché but that’s what we do

 **seungkwannie** : were u two likw.. comfy with each other or

 **wonwoo** : idk oh my god but we didn’t talk until we ate the pretzel

 **soonyoung** : what did he say

 **wonwoo** : he asked what i was up to the past weeks and i just said i’ve been trying to find a job

 **wonwoo** : he opened up about the historian i met idk how he knew about that but he knew

 **soonyoung** : the one who asked u to be his prodigy

 **wonwoo** : yea that

 **seungkwan** : seungkwan is confused

 **soonyoung** : the historian wants him to be his prodigy

 **soonyoung** : and basically when ur a historian u figure out history

 **seungkwan** : UM CLEARLY

 **wonwoo** : you know what let’s skip that

 **wonwoo** : he said he’s been thinking

 **wonwoo** : he got time to unwind

 **wonwoo** : and he asked me if i did too and i said fuck yes

 **wonwoo** : i really just said yes lol

 **wonwoo** : then i said i just want to be a writer and publish my own book

 **wonwoo** : then he asked me if i include him in my plans because he includes me in his

 **wonwoo** : and i said yes

 **seungkwan** : that’s cUTE IM SOFT

 **soonyoung** : THEN HE ASKED U IF U WANNA TRY AGAIN

 **wonwoo** : yeah

 **soonyoung** : HHHHKKKKKKKK OH MY GDSSSSDDD

 **seungkwannie** : I AM SVREAMMING

 **soonyoung** : im happy for you, wonwoo. really. you both didn’t deserve to break up

 **soonyoung** : life has its ups and downs and im glad you both are making a way to resolve it

 **seungkwan** : yeah that’s just a bump in the road

 **wonwoo** : thanks guys

 **wonwoo** : i don’t plan on telling anyone soon though. we both don’t

 **wonwoo** : we’re coming off slow

 **wonwoo** : so please be discrete about all of this

 **soonyoung** : we gotchu

 **seungkwannie** : yeah you can trust us hyung

 **soonyoung** : can i use uwu now

 **wonwoo** : uwu yes

 

 

 

**Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu**

**Jeon Wonwoo** : goodnight, mingyu. it was nice seeing you again

 **Kim Mingyu** : goodnight, hyung. let’s get lunch tomorrow?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : that would be nice!!

 **Kim Mingyu** : pick you up at the café ;)

 **Jeon Wonwooo** : have it your way :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY NOT A BITCH I WOULDNT LET MEANIE END UP THAT WAY LMAO
> 
> anyway !! it's been a happy 5 months with this fic so far, and now that i think about it, it's been that long! haha. i really appreciate all the comments you guys have put here, and all the kudos and hits. but i think i have to end this soon because i want to write more fics, and i don't want people to think 'when will this shit end?' hahaha. i still have 3 (?) chapters to go before i mark this as completed. once again, thank you !!!!!! and i love yall !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	37. LOVE MAZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're down to the last three chapters including this). it's going to be a happy ending, no more angst lmao !! or maybe a little but happy endings are my priority here woOoOooooOoOO

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : goodbye hansol ur free trual for this chat is over

**_the8inch_ ** _removed **hansollie** from the chat_

**the8inch** : heybguys just want to inform yall to e careful with seungkwan today

 **the8inch** : i almsot got murdered

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Istg every time Joshua and I leave one of you always finds a way to somehow almost die

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Nobody here knows how funeral services costs so please try not to murder each other

 **channie** : they cost more than my tuition

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : How did you know

 **channie** : kinda guessed lol

 **channie** : ok bye

 **jizzoo** : what happened to seungkwan ? is anybody hurt ?

 **the8inch** : idk abt ur son hyung but he's snappy as fuck

 **the8inch** : i was jus literally washin d dishes

 **the8inch** : aND THEN he comes in and i looked at him of cOURSE

 **the8inch** : and he sAID WHAT R U LOOKIN AT

 **the8inch** : and i was like noTHIBG????

 **the8inch** : and idk hOW HE DID IT BUT HE GRABBED D KNIFE AND POITED AT ME KDKJDJJJ

 **channie** : DJDJSJSJHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN IMAGINE IT IN Y HEAD OMFGGFFHHAHAHAGAFA

 **seokie** : OK BUT IS IT BAD THAT IN LAUHJING TOO HDHZSBSBSHSHSHSHA

 **jizzoo** : where's seungkwan now

 **the8inch** : idk hyung in hiding for ny life

 **the8inch** : I SWEAR I DINT DO ANYTHING

 **the8inch** : TELL JUNHUI THAT I LOVE HIM AND THATA IVE ALWAYS LOVED TO HAV KIDS WITH HIM BUT IM GOIG TO DIE SOON

 **jizzoo** : is he even chasing you ??

 **the8inch** : no

 **the8inch** : idk when seungkwan will snap he's unpredictable

 

 

**shua & kwannie**

**shua** : i hope minghao is exaggerating stuff on the gc, seungkwannie

 **shua** : tell me what happened

 **shua** : now

 **shua** : i said now ??

**kwannie** : yeah and if i did that what would u do

 **shua** : woah so cranky

 **shua** : calm down

 **shua** : did smth happen ?

 **kwannie** : tell u later

 

 

 

**Jihan <3**

**Jisoo** : jeonghaaaaan :(

 **Jisoo** : seungkwan seems a little cranky

 **Jisoo** : too cranky

 **Jeonghan** : What happened to him?

 **Jisoo** : he won't even tell

 **Jisoo** : i'm worried

 **Jisoo** : he tells me everything

 **Jeonghan** : Want me to help?

 **Jisoo** : i do but i feel like he won't budge

 **Jeonghan** : Call me if you need anything more, okay? You know I'm not busy when it comes to you.

 **Jisoo** : okay

 **Jisoo** : i love you

 **Jisoo** : like

 **Jisoo** : a lot

 **Jeonghan** : Love you too, Shuaaa

 

 

**cockadoodledoo**

**the8inch** : good news i am safe

 **seokie** : how is that good news

 **wonu** : lmao

 **the8inch** : k

 **the8inch** : bad news is i lovked myselg in my own room

 **channie** : who even locks himself in his room

 **soonie** : idiots apparently

 **the8inch** : yall are so annoyinf why do we live togethr djnx rndnsjsjwj

 

 

 

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**mienghao** : if anybody here knows a thing or two abt doors hmu

 **niemjoon** : who doesnt know a thing or two about doors

 **mienghao** : me, hyung, i know no shit

 **mienghao** : ya boy got locked in

 **niemjoon** : isn't it locked out

 **mienghao** : in because im inside me room

 **niemjoon** : wnat me to help?

 **yoongie** : sure help each other so you both burn the house just by unlocking the door

 **niemjoon** : I BREATHED

 **viernon** : why u even locked in

 **mienghao** : bc ur boyfriend tried to murder me for breATHING

 **jiemin** : your house.... it's wild.....

 **jieonghan** : Believe me it's the fucking jungle in our house 10/10 would leave

 

 

 

**kwaninoni**

**vernonie** : boo

 **vernonie** : no murdering

 **vernonie** : what happened

 

 

 

**Joshua & Vernon**

**Vernon** : hyung what happened to seungkwna

 **Joshua** : no idea

 **Joshua** : he's not replying

 **Vernon** : same

 

 

 

**Hurricane**

**wild hamster** : hey jihoonie

 **steamed bun** : what

 **wild hamster** : i love u hehe

 **steamed bun** : ok ?????????

 **steamed bun** : love you too soonie

 **steamed bun** : ♡

 **wild hamster** : 3>

 **wild hamster** : wait that’s not a heart

 **wild hamster** : how do u

 **wild hamster** : E> LMAO

 **wild hamster** : i hate technology

 **steamed bun** : jesus…

 **steamed bun** : < \+ 3

 **wild hamster** : oh figured it out

 **wild hamster** :  Ɛ>

 **steamed bun** : what the fuck

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**hobie** : GOOD SAY ESPECIALLY TO MINGYU AND WONWOO WHO JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER

 **jieonghan** : What

 **jiesoo** : what

 **jungkiek** : OK WHAT @miengyu

 **jieonghan** : Hobi hyung, are you sure it's my Wonwoo and my Mingyu you're talking about?

 **hobie** : dearest jeonghan, i dont kno anyone else

 **hobie** : mingyu is tall amiryt

 **hobie** : and wonu looks like a desert fox

 **jieonghan** : Oh my god. Okay, okay it's happening

 **jieonghan** : Oh my god where did you find them

 **hobie** : i was passing by d train station bc im going to d dance studio

 **hobie** : when i spotted 2 familiar ppl buying coffee

 **hobie** : the shorter one wus kinda timid but i think he bought d coffee for d taller one

 **hobie** : i was abt to walk away buT THEN i saw them exit d coffee shop and OOOOOH it was rlly jww and kim mingyu

 **hobie** : AND THEN I WAS ABT TO WALK AWAY AGAIN BU T I SAW JWW KISS KIM MINGYU ON D CHEEKS

 **hobie** : CHEEKS !!!!!!!1!1!1!1!11

 **jiesoo** : i'm having a seizure dear lord help

 **hobie** : but oh my god waitthere's nore

 **jiesoo** : OH T GOD THERE's MORE

 **hobie** : MINGYU TOOK ONE OF JWWS HAND AND HE KISSED IT WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS OLD ROMANTIC GESTUURE

 **hobie** : i was soft btw

 **hobie** : so yes this is me confirmig minwon's comeback thank u peace out

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**Jeonghannie** **✿** : Idk I can't believe that people here keep secrets from the people who raised them

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Lee Jung Chan you better not be keeping secrets

 **channie** : dont drag me here

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Wtf you're my baby

 **channie** : ??? mnot

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Whose baby are you

 **channie** : my mom's

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : You can do better than that

 **channie** : hyung pls not here

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Come on

 **channie** : jeonghan hyung's baby

 **hao do you like your eggs** : MY UWUS EXPLODED

 **seokie** : WHAT A QT

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Lee Seokmin whose fool are you

 **seokie** : JEONGHAN HYUNG'S

 **turtle egg** : WHIPPED

 **cheollie** **the kink shamer** : i can sense jeonghan's ego boosting

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Wanna come take it to bed later? ;)

 **turtle** **egg** : ew kk wtf

 **won and only** : remove them

 **won and only** : i beg

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : OKAY EVERYONE MAIN EVENT’S HERE

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Hello Jeon Wonwoo

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Mind telling us what happened

 **won and only** : no who are you

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Your employer for the past 3 years??

 **won and only** : still a no

 **turtle egg** : wonu if jeonghan hyung kicks u out of d house i wont let u crash here

 **won and only** : there's always mingyu

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : OkaaAAaaAayyyyyyyy

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : Next

 **cheollie** **the kink shamer** : Ask the 97s

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : @ ** _seokie_** @ ** _hao do you like your eggs_** might know smth

 **seokie** : u wouldnt even believe when we say no

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : ???? What kind of friend are you two @won and only @Mingyu

 **Mingyu** : stop ganging up on us!!!!!!

 **Mingyu** : dont u have ur own lives to attend to

 **cheollie the kink shamer** : I'm changing the passcode of the house

 **won and only** : okay so what if mingyu and i are trying to work it out? does that change anything

 **Jeonghannie** **✿** : No, we're just happy Wonwoo

 **won and only** : well me too

 **Hansol** : hchdhsh stAHP

 **turtle egg** : jjjhhgdsg so much for romance

 **Mingyu** : don’t u guys have like… hao to mind bc he locked himself in his room

 **hao do you like your eggs** : i forgot abt that

 **hao do you like your eggs** : actually ther’s a lot of problems here

 **hao do you like your eggs** : did yall know that seungkwan chased me w a knife

 **turtle egg** : m not even surprised

 **hao do you like your eggs** : hey >:: (

 **soonie** : oi jun hao said he would like to hav kids w u

 **soonie** : if he dosnt die

 **turtle egg** : cute

 **turtle egg** : me too

 **turtle egg** : i’ll be here prayin u wont die hao <3

 **hao do you like your eggs** : how about u bitch ass ugly lizard lookin turtle egg help me

 **turtle egg** : hehehehhh i would love to but i don’t have mingming to cover me

 **seokie** : i lost faith in love just by reading that

 

**THIE NIERD HIERD**

**jungkiek** : hao, want me to help ???

 **jungkiek** : tae knows a thing or two abt that he just got off for work

 **mienghao** : OMF THANK GOD WE’RE FRNDZZZZZ

 **mienghao** : can taehyung hyung teach junhui how to be actually usefuk

 **junhie** : bitch

 **jiesoo** : it’s alreay 7:30 in the evening and you’re just coming out of the room ??????

 **mienghao** : what do u think hyung

 **jiesoo** : have you eaten ?

 **mienghao** : again, what do u think

 **jiesoo** : i’ll buy take out stay put

 **mienghao** : tHANKS nobody here loves me but you and jungkook and taehyung hyung what the fuck is a wen junhui

 **junhie** : again, bitch

 **junhie** : ur asking to be spanked

 **yoongie** : not here thanks

 **sieungcheol** : Moon Junhui, behave

 

 

 

**shua & kwannie**

**shua** : kwannie there’s food downstairs come eat

 **kwannie** : i don’t want to eat ever again

 **shua** : wdym

 **kwannie** : i’m so fat

 **kwannie** : i need to get skinny befoe vernon leaves me

 **shua** : are you drunk or something ?

 **kwannie** : just look at my stomach flabs

 **kwannie** : nvm i don’t want anyone looking at me

 **kwannie** : im ugly

 **shua** : is that why you chased myungho with a knife?

 **kwannie** : i chased him with a fork he was jus blind

 **shua** : still

 **kwannie** : i just

 **kwannie** : recently ive been hating d way people r lookin gat me and I thought mnghao hhyunf was like taht too

 **shua** : are you crying ??

 **shua** : open your door

 

 

 

**Joshua & Vernon**

**Joshua** : has seungkwan texted you yet ?

 **Vernon** : no :---(((

 **Joshua** : figured

 **Joshua** : i talked to him and he pretty much have a big problem

 **Joshua** : and you might be a big help. do you mind coming over ?

 **Vernon** : not at all should i come now

 **Joshua** : yeah i’ll ask cheol to drive you here

 

 

 

**Joshie & Cheollie**

**Joshie** : babe i know it’s late but can you drive hansol over here ?

 **Joshie** : seungkwan needs company

 **Cheollie** : Yeah, no problem

 **Cheollie** : Just

 **Cheollie** : What happened?

 **Joshie** : just.. seungkwan’s anxious and he keeps thinking of his insecurities

 **Cheollie** : Jesus.. Hansol will be there in a bit, don’t worry. Keep Seungkwan company, okay?

 **Joshie** : will do. thanks babe

—

“Babe?”

Vernon’s voice rings on the four walls of Seungkwan’s bedroom. He enters the room, and finds Seungkwan curled up in a ball on the bed, back turned against him. He can’t see his boyfriend’s face, but he can make up in his mind that crying face. Though Vernon loves it when Seungkwan’s face turns puffy and red when he cries, he hates to know that he’s feeling pain.

Vernon goes to sit down on the bed. He hesitates to touch Seungkwan, but eventually does, reaching for Seungkwan’s arm and caresses it gently.

“Seungkwannie..” He says quietly. “What’s wrong?”

Seungkwan doesn’t answer, but just lets out quiet sob.

Vernon sighs. “I’ll be here until you talk to me.”

And so Vernon does wait, even if it’s already a quarter past 10 when he arrived. He sits on the floor, back against the bed. He’s gotta admit that his eyes are already heavy and are begging to be closed, but maybe just a little nap would do.

 

˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

“Hansol..”

Seungkwan’s little voice wakes Vernon up. He’s already lying down on the floor and the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Seungkwan’s face peeping from the bed. Vernon smiles with a pursed lip, but Seungkwan returns a sad smile.

“You can sleep here.” Seungkwan now shifts, and Vernon stands up to transfer himself to Seungkwan’s bed, where he doesn’t hesitate to take Seungkwan is his arms and spoon him; Seungkwan’s head buried on Vernon’s chest while Vernon kisses the top of Seungkwan’s head.

“What’s wrong?” Vernon asks.

“Nothing.”

“It’s _not_ nothing.” Vernon sighs. “Joshua told me you wouldn’t eat, and that you chased Minghao hyung with something just because he looked at you.”

Seungkwan sniffles. “Tell me the truth, am I fat?”

Vernon’s face distorts to a frown and he lets go of Seungkwan just to look at his face. “Are you kidding me?”

“No.” Seungkwan says with a dead tone.

Vernon scoffs and shakes his head. “You’re just right, Seungkwan. And so what if you are?”

“It’s ugly. I’m ugly.”

“What—No—Fat isn’t ugly. You’re not ugly.” Vernon brings Seungkwan back to his arms,, and keeps him locked in there.

“People on TV aren’t fat.” Seungkwan’s voice shakes, and Vernon fights to the urge to break down, too. The hardest thing about being in a relationship with Seungkwan is that he can cry easily whenever the other at a vulnerable state, but he knows he needs to be strong for Seungkwan, exactly what Seungkwan needs.

“Their standards are impossible and not practical, Kwannie.” Vernon assures Seungkwan. “There’s nothing wrong with having a little fluff on the cheeks, right?”

Vernon withdraws Seungkwan from his grip just to pinch the latter’s cheeks. Seungkwan gives a little smile with a little pout, and Vernon grins, finally happy and relieved to see the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Even if you gain a hundred pounds, I would still love you.” Vernon hugs Seungkwan again, and this time, it’s _literally_ breathtaking. “If you get fat, I get fat, too. I won’t leave you behind.”

“Really?” Seungkwan says even though his voice his muffled from Vernon’s grip.

“Really.”

“Hansol?”

Vernon hums.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

Now, there’s a lump on Vernon’s throat. This is the first time he’s heard that from Seungkwan, and it’s better than the typical _I love you’s_ they share, it’s better than the kisses they’ve shared. Vernon has never thought his heart could race so fast, and he concludes that there’s still a lot of feelings, and sensations to feel as long as he’s with Seungkwan.

“I’m the one who’s lucky to have such a beautiful boyfriend.” Vernon replies, and somehow, that comforts Seungkwan. The two of them stay still like that, until Vernon dozes off, and Seungkwan does, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always feel like seungkwan gets insecure sometimes and i don't like it when he's insecure. he's perfect the way he is and i am soft for seungkwan everyday of my life ahhahhahahhh
> 
> anyways !!  
> comments would be highly appreciated !!! and talk to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonshuas) yay


	38. 아 그러니까 내 말은 뭐냐면

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone wants to get married, it's just that there's things in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO (*＾▽＾)／

**Hannie & Jinnie**

**Jinnie** : Hey, Jeonghan!! (^-^*)/

 **Hannie** : Hi, hyung. What's up?

 **Jinnie** : Nothing. Just scrolled through my contacts and saw your name.

 **Jinnie** : Figured I haven't checked on you in a while. How's everyone?

 **Hannie** : Our household is a mess but I'm not really surprised, lol.

 **Hannie** : Wonwoo left the café as he alreay got a job but he won't be moving out, that's good news. He and Mingyu broke up about two months ago but they're okay now.

 **Jinnie** : I didn't even know they broke up!!

 **Hannie** : Right. That's because they kept silent the whole time, but they resolved it now and are starting over again.

 **Hannie** : Shua's been busy, but that's not new, but he comes home at the end of the day.

 **Hannie** : Cheol's been cutting work time to spend time with me and Shua.

 **Hannie** : What else..

 **Hannie** : Ah!

 **Hannie** : Jun and Hao are going to China to meet the parents. I think they're pretty serious now!!

 **Jinnie** : OMG Really? That's good.

 **Jinnie** : They're really cute together lol

 **Jinnie** : Their bickers are cute

 **Hannie** : UGH You say that but when you live with them xjxhjsjs (´・＿・`)

 **Jinnie** : Same with Jimin and Yoongi. They bicker most of the time that I want to kick them out.

 **Jinnie** : They bicker about the smallest things

 **Hannie** : Being the eldest is hard, am I right?

 **Jinnie** : RIGHT

 **Jinnie** : Is it weird that I like taking care of them, though?

 **Hannie** : Not at all. I really love taking care of them. Especially Chan. AHHHH He's a grown up now :/

 **Jinnie** : Can I ask you something?

 **Hannie** : I don't see why not

 **Jinnie** : Do you ever want to have kids?

 **Hannie** : Good question.

 **Hannie** : Mind if I get my answer long?

 **Jinnie** : Go ahead

 **Hannie** : When I was younger I really didn't like kids. Like, when I see infants, I get scared, and I get annoyed when they cry. And when toddlers run around and scream, I want to pull all my hair out.

 **Hannie** : But then I met Chan, and Wonwoo. Both of then needed help from me. Wonwoo had no friends and Chan was bullied

 **Hannie** : And somehow knowing they trust me made me feel responsible, and I loves the feeling.

 **Hannie** : But that's not exactly why I actually want kids

 **Hannie** : To complete that, it's because I want to have a happy family. With Shua and Cheol, you know that, hyung?

 **Hannie** : It's weird to be in this three way relationship, but shit, I would never trade it for anyone else. I'd like to raise kids with the two. I want to have a family with them.

 **Jinnie** : (⋟﹏⋞)

 **Jinnie** : I love heart to heart talks with you. Ahhhhhhh like a lot

 **Jinnie** : Don't worry, I don't find your relationship with Joshua and Seungcheol weird. People love who they love, and I respect that. You three actually complement each other.

 **Hannie** : Thanks, hyung ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

 **Hannie** : Hbu, do you want to have kids?

 **Jinnie** : Hell yeah, I do!!

 **Jinnie** : I wanted kids ever since I was younger, and just like you, I want to have a family with Yoongi.

 **Jinnie** : Tbh, I see my future a lot in him.

 **Jinnie** : The six would always tell us that we're polar opposites

 **Jinnie** : I mean, I love pink and light colors and Yoongi loves dark colors. I love ballads but Yoongi prefers those with heavier bars. I nag a lot but Yoongi stays quiet.

 **Jinnie** : But I couldn't ask for more

 **Hannie** : You both complement each other well, too. That's no doubt!

 **Hannie** : Hyung

 **Hannie** : Do you ever want to get married?

 **Jinnie** : JESUS YES

 **Jinnie** : No doubt, yeah

 **Hannie** : Why?

 **Jinnie** : Hmm.. Because

 **Jinnie** : I think it’s a really beautiful thing, you know, to get married with the person you love. To like, spend every waking moment legally. I mean, I don’t know. I can’t explain. I just.. Want to get married.

 **Jinnie** : Do you?

 **Hannie** : Of course, but kind of.. I don’t think about it.

 **Jinnie** : What why :(

 **Hannie** : Just.. It’s hard to think about when you’re in a three-way relationship. We can’t get married.

 **Jinnie** : Hannie :(

 **Hannie** : Yeah :/

 **Jinnie** : Well, I don’t know if this will sound bad but, I don’t think it ever matters. You three could be together as you would wish. The papers don’t matter.

 **Hannie** : That’s what I always think. Maybe the three of us could just move in together and do married stuff. That kind of comforts me.

 **Jinnie** : What do the two think about this, though? You know, marriage.

 **Hannie** : I haven’t asked them about it but they’ve both opened that subject maybe once or twice. The two agree to marriage.

 **Jinnie** : That’s a good thing, right?

 **Hannie** : It is! How about Yoongi hyung?

 **Jinnie** : I don’t know and I never asked. Hahaha.

 **Jinnie** : Gotta go, Han. Let’s catch up irl soon! Have a meeting in 5 :/

 **Hannie** : Sure, hyung. Take care

 

 

 

**Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

**Kim Mingyu** : tbh

 **Kim Mingyu** : i miss seeing you at jeonghan hyung’s café

 **Jeon Wownoo** : i miss being behind the counter too :/

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : fun fact: i wake up in the morning and put my apron on but then i realize that i don’t work there anymore

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : is that a fun or a sad fact

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : ajsdjlak shut up

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : why did you suddenly bring it up

 **Kim Mingyu** : i’m having a little chat w seungkwan at the café :p

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : you’re there now?

 **Kim Mingyu** : yes sir

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : aren’t you busy

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : It’s lunch break, gyu.

 **Kim Mingyu** : oh shit i forgot

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : want me to bring you lunch?

 **Jeon** **Wonwoo** : nah i’ve already eaten

 **Kim Mingyu** : i’m still bringing you lunch

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : you don’t really have to

 **Kim Mingyu** : in fact i’m omw there

 **Kim** **Mingyu** : text you when i get there love yooou

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : what

 

 

 

**Joshua & Wonwoo**

**Wonwoo** : hyung, are you busy?

 **Joshua** : no why ?

 **Wonwoo** : i’m panicking

 **Joshua** : is something wrong ?

 **Joshua** : did something happen again ?

 **Wonwoo** : yeah but not  really bad

 **Wonwoo** : just

 **Wonwoo** : i know i don’t text you with this kind of stuff

 **Wonwoo** : but akshdk

 **Wonwoo** : i think mingyu slipped and told mem he loves me through text??

 **Joshua** : don’t you guys do that ?

 **Wonwoo** : not ever since we broke up and got back together. he never said he loves me

 **Joshua** : oh

 **Joshua** : then

 **Joshua** : ask him about it. it’s better that way. or maybe he really meant it.

 **Joshua** : besides, it’s been already 3 months since that thing happened.

 **Wonwoo** : yeah but

 **Wonwo** : idk

 **Joshua** : you won’t know if you don’t ask, right?

 **Wonwoo** : yeah i guess

 **Joshua** : by the way

 **Joshua** : now that we’re texting lemme ask you a question

 **Joshua** : what do you think about getting married ?

 **Wonwoo** : why so sudden?

 **Joshua** : nothing. was just reading articles and stuff

 **Wonwoo** : okay lol

 **Wonwoo** : wdym like what do i think about getting married to mingyu?

 **Joshua** : yeah if that’s what you like to think

 **Wonwoo** : i guess it would be cool.

 **Wonwoo** : i mean i would love to but i think I’ll wait for him to graduate

 **Joshua** : so you want to marry him?

 **Wonwoo** : yeah it had crossed my mind at least a dozen times but don’t tell anyone

 **Joshua** : of course i won’t

 **Joshua** : kkkay that’s all thx

 

 

 

**Suckjin & Yoongles**

**Yoongles** : i’m curious

 **Suckjin** : About?

 **Yoongles** : did you buy something new

 **Yoongles** : perhaps

 **Suckjin** : You mean just this week?

 **Yoongles** : i don’t know, actually heheh

 **Suckjin** : Well, give me specifics so I’ll know.

 **Yoongles** : did you buy a ring?

 **Suckjin** : Ooooh. Yeah, I did.

 **Suckjin** : That was over months ago. I bought it for that press conference we went to.

 **Yoongles** : you bought a ring worth two thousand fucking dollars just for a press conference?!

 **Suckjin** : Well, yeah, what I said.

 **Yoongles** : wow okay i almost choked

 **Suckjin** : Why did you ask?

 **Yoongles** : i just our credit card bill arrived and i was shocked

 **Suckjin** : Ooooh.

 **Suckjin** : Don’t sweat it, I’ll pay for it. I just came to have an interest with rings lately. They’re quite nice to look at

 **Yoongles** : yeah until you get robbed

 **Suckjin** : Relax, okay? I’m fine with the ring. I don’t even wear it often. I don’t want to lose a thousand dollar ring

 **Yoongles** : you better not lose a ring that’s worth two times of my whole equipment

 **Suckjin** : Ah, Yoongi, always loving his equipments more than his boyfriend

 **Yoongles** : LIES

 

 

 

**花花公子**

**hui** : im nervouusususus ゞ◎Д◎ヾ

 **hao** : why do u have a knack for textig me when we're loterally 10m apart

 **hui** : well i don wanna yell when ur at d airport bathroom?!????

 **hao** : ur so annoying

 **hao** : why are u nervous

 **hui** : BECAUSE

 **hui** : we're meetig our parents

 **hao** : do they not know we're together

 **hui** : they kno jfc i told them sk mich abt u but idk im just very anxious

 **hao** : u don't get anxious

 **hui** : well now i do congrats

 **hao** : aw junnie isso cute :p

 **hao** : it's going to be ok!!!!

 **hao** : we good

 **hao** : may parents will like u

 **hao** : ur handsome

 **hao** : i didnt tell them the part that ur useless

 **hui** : !!!!!!!!! I HATE U SM

 **hao** : i was kidding ur not useless

 **hao** : most of d time

 **hao** : cjdjdusiiiiii

 

 

 

**VISUALS**

**Junhui** : ALRIGH Y YALL

 **Junhui** : uv met ur partner's parsnts right

 **Hansol** : of course!'

 **Junhui** : what happened

 **Hansol** : eheheh

 **Hansol** : i accidentally called her grandma

 **Junhui** : why r u so embarrassing hansol rlly

 **Hansol** : i admit to that lol

 **Hansol** : why r u asking

 **Junhui** : bwcause im meetig hao's parents

 **Hansol** : ryt i forgot abt that lolol

 **Hansol** : thougt u met them already

 **Junhui** : through facetime yea

 **Junhui** : i feel like his parents will eat me up whole

 **Jihoon** : his parents aren't a part of the cult, jun

 **Junhui** : ok but WHAT IF

 **Jihoon** : @ ** _Seungcheol_** handle your kid

—

 

**Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

**Kim Mingyu** : im heeere ~~~

 

 

Wonwoo literally sprints to the elevator to go down to meet Mingyu in front of the building where his office is located. The both share a little awkward hug before going inside to go to the company cafeteria.

The moment the two sit down and Mingyu opens the lunch box, Wonwoo's stomach immediately responses violently and Mingyu sure hears that.

"And you told me you've already eaten?" Mingyu says in between laughs, and Wonwoo just nudges the younger's waist.

The meal lasts for only 10 minutes as Wonwoo's really hungry. He hasn't even realized that he's only ate a subway since the morning until now.

When everything's all packed, and their table is clean, Wonwoo walks Mingyu outside.

"You're off to class now, right?" Wonwoo asks. He still hasn't memorized Mingyu's schedule, but he's trying his best. There's even an organized schedule of Mingyu's on his office desk so he won't forget.

Mingyu nods with a smile beaming on his face.

"Thanks for the lunch, Gyu. You really keep me from having ulcer." Wonwoo jokes but Mingyu only pouts.

"Don't skip your meals!" Mingyu scolds. "I don't want that. Just because you work and are adulting now doesn't mean you can skip meals."

Wonwoo laughs, scrunching his nose on the process. "As long as you remind me of it, I won't."

Mingyu huffs, shaking his head. "I need to run or else I might be late."

Wonwoo sighs and nods, preparing to send Mingyu of but then he remembers something.

You wouldn't know if you wouldn't ask, Joshua's voice rings through his head, so he sighs and tries to accumulate all the courage in him.

"Gyu. Y-Your text lately. W-Was it a typo?" Although he stammers, Wonwoo manages to look at Mingyu in the eyes which the younger gives back with a smile, showing his perfect teeth. Wonwoo's never going to get used at that pretty boy next door look.

"Right." Mingyu starts. "It.. It must have slipped on my fingers. You know—old habits die hard."

Wonwoo only nods. He's unsure if he's satisfied with that answer, but at least there's one.

"But now that it slipped, then yeah, I mean it." Mingyu smiles with a hopeful look at Wonwoo in his eyes.

Wonwoo grins wide. "T-That's nice to know.."

"Yeah.."

They both awkwardly chuckle before Wonwoo senses the time. "You're going to be late."

"Oh!" Mingyu snaps to reality, and his shocked expression makes Wonwoo laugh. "Gotta go, hyung. Bye! Love you!"

In just a matter of a second, Mingyu manages to fix his backpack on his shoulders, run his fingers through his hair and gives Wonwoo a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Wonwoo doesn't even get to say I love you back, but he stands there at the side walk grinning like a fool because everything is falling into place for him again.

 

**Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu**

**Jeon Wonwoo** : i love you too! take care ♡＾▽＾♡

 

**—**

 

**Joshua & Wonwoo**

**Wonwoo** : hyung, i told mingyu

 **Joshua** : oh, how was it ?

 **Wonwoo** : (≧▽≦)

 **Wonwoo** : very great

 **Wonwoo** : he said he meant it!!

 **Wonwoo** : ijxjxjx im so happy : (

 **Wonwoo** : im crying rn 

 **Wonwoo** : in the office

 **Wonwoo** : (இ﹏இ`｡)

 **Joshua** : ahhhhhh !! i knew it would go well !!

 **Joshua** : i'm so happy for the two of you !

 **Joshua** : you guys should keep it up

 **Joshua** : wouldn't want drama over again

 **Joshua** : or you starving yourself

 **Joshua** : sigh

 **Wonwoo** : YEAH I GET IT

 **Joshua** : no more drama

 **Wonwoo** : no more dramarama

 

 

 

**花花公子**

**hao** : DO YOU MIND

 **hui** : what did i do now

 **hao** : DO YOU MIND GETTING YOUR ASS HERE AT THE HOTEL

 **hui** : im just taking a walk :(

 **hao** : WITHOUT ME

 **hui** : WHY ARE U SO CLINGY

 **hao** : why

 **hao** : r u annoyed

 **hao** : im srry

 **hao** : u can take a walk on ur own

 **hao** : enjoy ur time sorry i didn't mean to sound so clingy

 **hui** : WHAF NO

 **hui** : I HUST

 **hui** : NO I WAS KIDDING I LOVE CLINGY HAOHAO

 **hui** : I WAS KIDDING BABY PLS DONT ME MAD IM GOING THERE

 **hui** : SORRY ONF

 

 

 

 **_Minghao_ ** _started a private chat with **Shua Hyung**_

 **Minghao** : tell me

 **Minghao** : am i a clingy person

 **Shua Hyung** : what

 **Shua Hyung** : in terms of what ?

 **Minghao** : uh

 **Minghao** : in general

 **Shua Hyung** : um ????????

 **Shua Hyung** : i don't know exactly ????

 **Shua Hyung** : you hate skinship with us but you're all over jun

 **Minghao** : KNEW IT （ｉДｉ）

 **Minghao** : HE HATES NE

 

 

**_Joshua Hong_** _started a private chat with **Wen Junhui**_

 **Joshua Hong** : oi

 **Joshua Hong** : do you hate hao ?

 **Wen Junhui** : FOR THE LAST TIME I DONT I WAS KIDDING

 

 

 

 **Shua Hyung** **& Minghao**

 **Shua Hyung** : he doesn't hate you i just texted him

 **Shua Hyung** : he said he was kidding

 **Shua Hyung** : look, i don't know what happened and why you're suddenly like that but

 **Shua Hyung** : i know you're just overwhelmed because you're finally meeting the parents

 **Shua Hyung** : OUTSIDE FACETIME

 **Shua** **Hyung** : but calm down

 **Minghao** : ( ⁰д⁰) im panicking

 **Minghao** : NOW JUN THINKS I THINK HE HATES ME

 **Shua Hyung** : oh my god calm down it's not like you left your brain here in korea

 **Minghao** : but hyuuuuuunnnnfffggffdd

 **Shua Hyung** : seo myungho please your brain use it

 **Shua Hyung** : jun's a sweet guy he'll understand you, okay ?

 **Minghao** : hhhhhh

 **Minghao** : okay (⋟﹏⋞)

 **Minghao** : sorry to bother :/

 **Shua Hyung** : no worries

 **Shua Hyung** : i just don't want you to panic over nothing

 **Shua Hyung** : see you when you get hone and stay safe <3

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**cheollie the kink shamer** : Hello, my subordinates

 **_jizzoo_ ** _removed **cheollie the kink shamer** from the chat_

 **jizzoo** : i told you stop him @ ** _Jeonghannie_**

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : HAHDHAHAH

**95z <3**

**Cheollie** : Bring me back I'm trying to announce something!!

 **Joshie** : swear on your mother's grave that you won't do the stupid joke again

 **Cheollie** : SHUA!!! You know I love my self-made joke

 **Joshie** : you're the joke yourself, though ?

 **Hannie** : PWCBXSNAIUSHSB

 **Cheollie** : STOPPPPO

 **Cheollie** : Please

 **Joshie** : please

 **Cheollie** : Okay, fine

 **Joshie** : say that awful joke again and istg

 

 

 

**SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE**

**_jizzoo_ ** _added **Seungcheol** to the chat_

 **_jizzoo_ ** _changed **Seungcheol's** name to **no more dad jokes**_

 **no more dad jokes** : Hello your local father has a new job and it has a higher salary!! 

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : OOOOH Tell us more

 **no more dad jokes** : Yoongi hyung is my boss!!

 **no more dad jokes** : Not really a //boss// boss but yeah

 **no more dad jokes** : I applied for assistant producer but he advanced me to head producer! Oooooh

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : OMFG

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Is that true?

 **no more dad joke** : Yes!!

 **jizzoo** : inertia

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : What?

 **jizzoo** : oops

 **jizzoo** : sorry i thought i entered this in the dictionary dhdhshysys

 **jizzoo** : but congratulations, babyy !!

 **channie** : oooooooh does that mean you'll treat us?

 **no more dad jokes** : Nobody said that, shut up Chan

 **channie** : ok

 **channie** : rood :'c

 **jizzoo** : seungcheol, you loser, look at what you've done

 **jizzoo** : channie is sad

 **jizzoo** : kids, seungcheol will treat us barbecue !!!

 **no more dad jokes** : What

 **jizzoo** : 8 pm at the usual, cheol's treat ! be there or be square !

 **turtle** **egg** : dis is so unfair we're @ china

 **won and only** : and we're in korea

 **turtle egg** : fuck u tnx

 **won and only** : not by you thanks

 **jizzoo** : @ ** _turtle egg_** did you and hao make up ?

 **turtle egg** : yeah lmaoooo

 **Jeonghannie ✿** : Cheol will treat Hao and Jun when they come back

 **hao** **do you like your eggs** : YAAAASASASSSSSSSS

 **no more dad jokes** : 

 

 

 

**hoshi & dino**

**hoshi** : dino wanna play connect 4?

 **dino** : what

 **hoshi** : connect 4

 **hoshi** : you don't know ??

 **hoshi** : you were like...

 **hoshi** : born in the 90s

 **hoshi** : how could u not know

 **dino** : i mean !!

 **dino** : i know

 **dino** : i just.. do i need to come there?

 **hoshi** : oh no no no my dear channie

 **hoshi** : connect 4 will come to you

 **hoshi** : 

 **hoshi** : i'm blue you red

 **hoshi** : you go first

 **dino** : why are we friends

 

 

 

 ** _Min_ _Yoongi_** _started a private chat with **Choi Seungcheol**_

 **Min Yoongi** : coups, is it?

 **Choi Seungcheol** : Yeah.. But you can call me just by my name, hyung, since you know me already. :D

 **Min Yoongi** : thank fucking god call me hyung not min pd or whatever

 **Min Yoongi** : call me that when we’re at our office

 **Choi Seungcheol** : Okay, I could agree with that!

 **Min Yoongi** : good, me too. i'm a shitty texter but i just want to tell you that if you need help with the company you should come to me

 **Min Yoongi** : i mostly work at home but i could go there the moment you need me

 **Choi Seungcheol** : Aw, cute :D

 **Choi Seungcheol** : Thanks, hyung. Means a lot!

 **Min Yoongi** : why do you wanna work with us anyway? not that i don't want you, i was just curious

 **Choi Seungcheol** : The company I worked for before endorsed me to your company. I didn't even expect to pass as a head producer..... Especially not from you

 **Min Yoongi** : serves you right. you're great.

 **Min Yoongi** : do you plan on saving uo for something?

 **Choi Seungcheol** : You mean something I would like to buy?

 **Min Yoongi** : yeah

 **Choi Seungcheol** : Well..

 **Choi Seungcheol** : I've been saving up for something since a year and a half ago for Shua and Jeonghan. Now that my salary's bigger here I could buy them ahead of time.

 **Min Yoongi** : figured

 **Choi Seungcheol** : What does that mean??/??

 **Min Yoongi** : nothing :D good luck with that, I hope you buy it soon adios

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yoongi & Jungkook**

**Yoongi** : need help

 

 

 **Jungkook** : hyung come thru srry i was playin

 **Yoongi** : is it okay if i ask jin to marry me

 **Yoongi** : will all of you be okay about that

 **Jungkook** : OH M GOD I SPILLED MY MILK

 **Jungkook** : 

**Jungkook** : LKJDLKAJSDKLAJ

 **Jungkook** : ur not kidding right????!?!?!???

 **Yoongi** : yeah but don't tel anyone about this

 **Yoongi** : i need your input

 **Jungkook** : you already kno hyung im so okay with that im like your son so like yEAH

 **Yoongi** : because i asked seokjin if he bought a ring because i saw it in our bill

 **Yoongi** : and he was like "yeah i've had interest with rings lately"

 **Yoongi** : if that isn't an innuendo for engagement then idk

 **Yoongi** : 

 **Jungkook** : one question tho

 **Jungkook** : ur marrying hyung because u want to, right?? not bc he just made an innuendo

 **Yoongi** : yeah

 **Yoongi** : you don't know how long i've been saving up for a ring

 **Yoongi** : i mean, not a ring, but for the actual wedding

 **Yoongi** : i just want to give seokjin the wedding he deserves

 **Yoongi** : i don't want to disappoint him

 **Jungkook** : MY MILK IS SPILLING AGAIN OH GOD I

 **Jungkook** : you have my full support

 **Yoongi** : and i expect you to keep ur mouth shut

 **Jungkook** : of course!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!

 **Jungkook** : so hav u found sme rings

 **Yoongi** : not yet but i've been window shopping the other day

 **Jungkook** : when do u plan to propose?? and when????? how can i help

 **Yoongi** : i want to propose as soon as i get the ring

 **Yoongi** : and i want to get a ring as soon as possible

 **Yoongi** : i have no idea how to propose fuck

 **Jungkook** : das ok we can get to that when you get the ring

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i deleted an extra chapter here, like the one where i was asking for help about the emoji thing 
> 
> THEN i discovered that i have 3 more chapters (including this) instead of 2. sooo i decided to split this chapter !!  
> it was fun writing this chapter and the next one because AHHHHHH fuckin finally AHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
